KOI NO YOKAN
by yunkimin
Summary: (KOI NO YOKAN- 2) YOONMIN! NAMJIN! TAEKOOK! "Park Jimin, kau miliku. ada pertanyaan?" "Diamlah, aku sedang memikirkan nama anakku" . Mpreg! BL. BxB. Mafia!au. DLDR. Typos.
1. Chapter 1

**KOI NO YOKAN**

Pairing : Yoonmin, Namjin, Vkook!

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan masuk kesana, Kook?" Pria bersurai orange itu mulai ragu. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak dan ingin pulang saja.

"Hyung, terlambat untuk kembali, oke?! Ayo" Jungkook mulai membuka pintu samping mobil hendak turun saat tangan si surai orange menariknya kembali duduk ke kursi kemudinya. "Apalagi?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan yang melihat kita? Karir kita bisa tamat, kau tau?" pria bersurai orange – Jimin- terlihat khawatir.

"Hyung, ini hotel. Wartawan tidak akan tau kalau kita pergi ketempat perjudian. Demi Tuhan, hyung." Jungkook berujar kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja kan?"

"Hyung, Namjoon hyung menyelenggarakan acara ini secara legal, dan Cuma orang-orang yang punya undangan yang bisa masuk, _Which is_ ini tertutup untuk umum hyung. Ayolah…" Jungkook memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tapi kau masih kecil untuk hal seperti ini, kau bahkan baru legal kemarin!" Jimin memulai perdebatan.

"Oh, perlu kau ingat aku ini anak kecil yang sudah bisa 'membuat' anak kecil. Jadi hentikan semua perdebatan ini, dan turun sekarang!" Jungkook keluar dari mobil dan berjalan membuka pintu penumpang dimana Jimin masih bersikukuh tidak ingin turun.

Dengan tarikan paksa, akhirnya Jimin turun sedikit terhuyung karena Jungkook tidak main-main mengerahkan tenaganya menarik Jimin keluar dari mobil.

Jimin lelah, tentu saja. Baru saja satu jam yang lalu dia menyelesaikan syuting untuk iklan terbarunya. Niatan awalnya, actor itu ingin pulang dan tidur, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook muncul di lokasi syuting, memaksa Jimin berpakaian formal, dan berakhir di hotel milik Namjoon – Calon Kakak Ipar Jungkook- untuk menghadiri acara yang baru Jimin ketahui diselenggarakan untuk klien-klien kelas kakap Namjoon. Acara tahunan orang kaya, begitu kata Jungkook. Acara dimana puluhan pengusaha dompet tebal menghabiskan jutaan Won dalam semalam di meja judi.

Setelah menunjukan kartu undangan dan diperiksa oleh dua pria berbadan tebal yang menghadang di pintu utama, barulah Jimin dan Jungkook diperbolehkan masuk kedalam sebuah _Hall_ mewah berisi belasan meja yang sudah diisi beberapa orang sedang berjudi.

Jungkook memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya dan hyung nya yang sudah berada lebih dulu ditempat ini, sementara Jimin berjalan merapat dibelakang Jungkook. Risih dengan banyaknya jumlah perempuan dengan baju super seksi yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

"Jungkook…" Jimin mencicit pelan dibelakang telinga Jungkook.

"Hm?"

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang ini tempat perjudian? Kenapa seperti tempat prostitusi?!" Jimin mengeletuk giginya kesal.

"Judi tanpa perempuan tidak akan menarik, hyung. Menurut cerita Namjoon Hyung, perempuan-perempuan disini sering dijadikan bahan taruhan. Siapa yang menang, dia bisa memakai jalang milik yang kalah" Jungkook menjelaskan bak dosen.

" _What_?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Hyung. Ayo kesana…"

Jimin dan Jungkook melewati sekitar lima meja judi hingga akhirnya sampai di depan meja bartender, disana sudah berdiri Namjoon dengan setelan jas merah gelapnya dan rambut hitamnya, berdiri tegap di samping Seokjin – Hyung Jungkook- yang mengenakan setelan jas warna abu rokok dan sedang mengamit lengan Namjoon dengan posesif.

"Kookie, kau membawa Jimin?" Seokjin yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Jimin dan Jungkook, agaknya kaget melihat Jimin hadir di acara seperti ini, mengingat Jimin sangat menentang hal-hal semacam ini – Judi, kekerasan, penjualan perempuan dan hal-hal illegal lain-.

"Dia perlu membuka matanya hyung, agar tidak bodoh terus." Jungkook berujar santai dan dihadiahi tepukan diatas kepalanya oleh Jimin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hyung" Jimin membungkuk dihadapan Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jim" Seokjin menyahut dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk.

"Mana Taehyung?" Jungkook bertanya pada Namjoon yang sepertinya menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Disana" Namjoon menunjuk dengan dagunya kesebelah kiri. Disana ada Taehyung – Pacar Jungkook- yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama entah dengan siapa.

"Aku akan kesana" Jungkook berjalan santai meninggalkan Seokjin, Namjoon dan juga Jimin yang mulai kebingungan harus apa saat Jungkook pergi.

"Ingin minum sesuatu, Jim?" Namjoon menawarkan.

"Bagaimana dengan sampanye?" Seokjin member pilihan.

"Sampanye kedengarannya bagus" Jimin mengangguk dan mendudukan diri di kursi di depan meja bar.

"Berikan dia sampanye" Namjoon memerintah pada bartender yang sedang sibuk menatapi Jimin tanpa berkedip.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Jimin? Penyanyi sekaligus Actor yang sedang naik daun, dengan paras amat sangat menarik. Hanya orang pedalaman hutan saja yang mungkin tidak mengenal Jimin di Korea.

"Sampanye nya?" Jimin mengernyit kearah bartender yang tidak juga bergerak.

"Ah, maafkan aku tuan. Akan aku ambilkan sekarang" Bartender dengan _nametag_ Yugi itu mulai menuangkan sampanye untuk Jimin dan tergugup memberikannya pada Jimin.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?" Jimin memirinngkan kepalanya dan membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"A… Ani, tidak ada yang salah, hanya… apa kau Park Jimin? Park Jimin yang artis itu?" Yugi terlihat memerah mendapatkan tatapan menggemaskan seperti itu dari Jimin.

"Astaga, aku kira kenapa. Ne, aku Park Jimin" Jimin tersenyum lagi.

"Ternyata yang asli lebih tampan …"

"Hem? Kau membuatku merona, kau tau?" Jimin berucap main-main.

Saat sibuk bercengkrama dengan bartender yang mengaku sebagai fans nya, mendadak suasana menghening sedetik saat pintu utama terbuka lebar. Di depan sana, berdiri seorang lelaki pucat berjas formal dengan rambut silvernya, berdiri paling depan dengan aura arogansi yang kental dengan belasan orang berbadan kekar di belakangnya. Sedetik Jimin terkesiap, agaknya merinding dengan aura percampuran antara arogansi, dominasi, wajah datar yang terlihat bengis, dan seksi.

"Akhirnya datang juga" Namjoon berucap puas bercampur lega. Tamu super VVIP yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dengan tidak sabar akhirnya memunculkan batang hidungnya. Kehadirannya langsung menyedot ratusan pasang mata yang menatap lapar kearahnya.

"Dia, Min Yoongi?" Seokjin berbisik, takut suaranya terdengar lancang menyebut nama itu.

Pebisnis kelas kakap tentu sangat tau siapa Min Yoongi, semua tamu Namjoon yang merupakan pengusaha, malam ini mengincar uang si pucat. Jika kau berhasil menarik perhatian si pucat untuk berinvestasi di perusahaanmu, dana yang kau dapat layaknya air Bah memenuhi rekening Bank mu. Semua pengusaha di ruangan ini tau bagaimana royalnya seorang Min Yoongi dalam berbisnis. Tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam urusan dana. Dan tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam membuat seseorang kaya raya hanya dengan berbisnis dengannya.

Namjoon contohnya, dulunya Namjoon hanya pemilik Motel kecil di Seoul, sampai ayahnya mempertemukan Namjoon pada Yoongi disuatu acara amal disebuah hotel. Beruntung bagi Namjoon karena berhasil menarik perhatian Yoongi, sedikit berbincang dengan pria pucat itu tentang usahanya, dan Yoongi menawarkan investasi di Motel kecil Namjoon. Entah apa yang membuat pria pucat itu menggelontorkan dana fantastis untuk motel kecil milik Namjoon saat itu, bahkan Namjoon yakin, dengan dana yang diberikan Yoongi, si pucat itu bisa membeli setidaknya 100 Motel seperti milik Namjoon.

Singkat cerita, Motel kecil milik Namjoon sudah rata dengan tanah dan berganti dengan hotel bintang lima dengan fasilitas kelas satu, menjadikan hotel milik Namjoon Cuma bisa disewa oleh mereka-mereka yang berdompet tebal jika melihat List harga sewa perkamar hotel milik Namjoon.

Lelaki pucat itu berjalan angkuh langsung menuju kearah Namjoon yang masih setia berdiri menunggu Yoongi sampai dihadapannya dengan Seokjin makin menempel dilengan kanan Namjoon. Aura laki-laki ini benar-benar kuat, bahkan Seokjin yang biasa berhadapan dengan criminal bawah tanah, mendadak menciut dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ingin minum, Boss?" Namjoon mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk didepan meja bar saat Yoongi baru sampai dihadapannya.

"Sampanye" seperti biasa, tidak ada basa basi. Entah bertanya soal kabar, atau sejenisnya. "Kekasihmu?" Yoongi menunjuk Seokjin yang mengkeret dibelakang Namjoon dengan dagunya.

"Tunangan ku lebih tepatnya" Namjoon mendudukan dirinya disebelah kursi Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau kau bertunangan"

"Aku mengundangmu dua bulan lalu, dan kau tidak datang." Kesal Namjoon.

"Aku lupa mungkin" Yoongi mengambil gelas sampanye yang baru saja selesai dituangkan oleh bartender di hadapannya.

"Ya! Setidaknya jangan lupakan pertunangan adik mu ini, Hyung. Pedulilah sedikit padaku." Namjoon makin kesal.

"Aku peduli, sampai sekarang uangku mengalir seperti keran air bocor di rekeningmu kan?"

Namjoon adalah salah satu tangan kanan Yoongi dalam bisnis perhotelan. Lalu, Yoongi itu siapa? Apa pekerjaannya?.

Apa kau pernah mendengar desas desus tentang orang paling berpengaruh di 'bawah tanah'? pernah mendengar tentang si pucat keji yang kaya raya? Jika iya, Min Yoongi inilah orangnya. Demi menutupi bisnis 'bawah tanahnya' , sehari-hari orang mengetahui Min Yoongi adalah seorang CEO multicompany.

Yoongi tidak menyadari setidaknya beberapa detik Jimin dengan lancang memandangi wajahnya tanpa berkedip, terpengaruh bahkan nyaris tersedot oleh pesona kuat milik Min Yoongi. Jimin bahkan melupakan sampanye dihadapannya, ada seseorang yang jauh lebih menarik perhatiaanya saat ini. Yoongi yang dengan sangat lancang mengabaikan eksistensi Jimin yang berjarak dua kursi darinya.

Heol! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengabaikan Jimin seperti ini! Jauh didasar hatinya, harga dirinya agak terluka. Yang benar saja, diluaran sana bahkan banyak pria dan wanita memelas dan membuang harga diri demi secuil perhatiaan dari Jimin. Dan apa-apaan si pucat ini? Berani sekali mengabaikan Jimin. Hey! Dia Jimin! Park Jimin! Penyanyi sekaligus actor yang sedang dipuja-puja saat ini.

"Ehem!" Jimin berdehem agak keras untuk menarik perhatian Namjoon, Seokjin danYoongi yang terlihat sibuk bercengkrama. Ingat, Jimin tidak suka di abaikan.

"Ya, Jim?" itu Seokjin yang bereaksi. Dan agaknya Jimin sukses menarik perhatian karena Yoongi melirik tajam kearahnya. Bahkan hanya dari lirikan kecil itu, Jimin merasa ditelanjangi. Jimin merinding.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku perlu ke kamar kecil…" Jimin mati kata. Hanya dilirik sedikit dan otaknya mendadak lumpuh. Alas an macam apa itu? Ke kamar kecil dan meminta izin?.

"Biar ku antarkan" Seokjin melihat hal ini bak kesempatan emas, saatnya melarikan diri dari Namjoon dan si aura iblis Min Yoongi.

Terburu, Seokjin melepaskan tautan jari Namjoon dan miliknya dan berhambur kearah Jimin, memaksa Jimin bergegas meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi yang sudah kembali membahas bisnis mereka.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" Jimin memandang Seokjin yang masih setia menarik Jimin menuju sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Namjoon yang masih satu ruangan dengan Hall tempat perjudian itu diselenggarakan.

"Min Yoongi. Rekan bisnis sekaligus Hyung Namjoon. Bukan Hyung kandung sih, dari cerita Namjoon, dia itu yang membantu bisnis hotel milik Namjoon ini" Seokjin menjelaskan sambil merogoh saku jasnya. Saat menemukan kunci didalam saku jasnya, Seokjin memasukkan kunci berbentuk unik itu kelubang kunci di pintu berukiran megah dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Jimin bingung saat memasuki ruangan yang baru saja dibuka Seokjin untuknya.

"Aku tau kau sesak nafas disekitar si Min Yoongi itu, Jim. Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu" Seokjin duduk sambil memandang ke jendela kaca yang terhubung langsung dengan Hall.

"Kau… apa?" Jimin bertanya penuh keheranan.

"Kau mendengar ku, Jim. Aku tau kau tertarik, ani, kau sangat bernafsu ingin menelanjanginya dan duduk diatas paha Yoongi. Liur mu nyaris menetes saat memandangnya" Seokjin berujar Vulgar.

"Aku APA?" Jimin histeris.

"Kau bisa membohongi satu dunia ini, Jim, tapi tidak dengan ku. Aku tau kau sangat tertarik pada Yoongi, aku hanya menyelamatkan nyawamu yang bisa saja sudah hilang karena kau lancang memandangnya dengan wajah mesum mu itu." Seokjin menyilang kakinya dengan angkuh seperti baru saja membuka kartu mati Park Jimin.

"Wow, Jin Hyung, aku tidak tau mulutmu sekotor itu" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku beradaptasi dengan baik bersama Namjoon."

"Dan aku tidak ingin menelanjangi tuan Min itu dan mendudukan pantat seksi ku di atas miliknya, oke? Jangan mengada-ada"

"Aku tidak bilang kau mau mendudukan pantat seksi mu di atas miliknya. Aku hanya bilang kau ingin duduk diatas pahanya. Dasar laki-laki kotor" Seokjin mencibir.

Jimin terpelongo hebat dan memilih tidak melanjutkan perdebatan super vulgar ini lebih lanjut. Harus Jimin akui kalau Min Yoongi itu adalah salah satu pria terpanas yang pernah dia lihat. Mulai dari wajah, pembawaan sikapnya yang arogan dan elegan disaat bersamaan, benar-benar membuat Jimin sedikit, errr kepanasan?. Dan kenyataan bahwa Min Yoongi itu meniadakan eksistensinya, membuat Jimin meradang. Walaupun enggan dia akui, tapi dia benci melihat sikap Yoongi yang seperti itu.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini semua orang nyaris memandang memuja kearah Jimin, dan ini pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun lebih karirnya ada seseorang yang lancang mengabaikannya. Okelah, Jimin mungkin berlebihan, tapi selama hidupnya Jimin tidak pernah di abaikan, yang boleh adalah, Jimin yang mengabaikan! Ingat! Cuma Jimin yang boleh mengabaikan seseorang!.

Jimin memandang kearaah kaca yang memampangkan kejadia di Hall, mendadak orang-orang memenuhi satu meja, menyemut. Seokjin yang melihat arah pandang Jimin, ikut-ikutan memandang keramaian di Hall melalu kaca tembus pandang diruangan pribadi milik Namjoon.

"Wow, sepertinya perjudian sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai" Seokjin tersenyum miring.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Kata Namjoon, merupakan kesempatan langka bisa berjudi langsung disatu meja bersama dengan Min Yoongi. Para pengusaha tentu berebut bahkan bisa saling bunuh agar bisa berada satu meja judi dengan Min Yoongi itu." Jelas Seokjin.

"Apa dia sehebat itu?" Jimin memperhatikan kerumunan dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tapi fokusnya tertuju pada si kepala silver yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Sehebat itu, sampai membuat Namjoonku sehebat ini" Seokjin memandang punggung tegap Namjoon yang sedang berdiri tegap disamping Yoongi yang sedang duduk di depan meja judi.

"Menarik sekali" tanpa sadar Jimin berujar sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya masih focus kearah Yoongi yang duduk bersandar dengan Namjoon berdiri disamping kursinya.

"Lap air liur mu, tuan Park. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Menurut cerita Namjoon, tuan Min Yoongi itu sudah punya BANYAK kekasih. Jangan heran kalau kau, dengan segala pesonamu, bisa tidak terlihat dimatanya."

"Dia punya kekasih?" secepat cahaya, Jimin memutar kepalanya kearah Seokjin yang masih berfokus kearah Namjoon.

"BANYAK! Kau pikir, ada berapa ratus jalang yang siap antri untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya? Jangan konyol Park Jimin, dia kaya, muda, tampan, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya?"

Seokjin benar. Tentu saja Seokjin benar. Dengan kekayaan fantastis seperti itu, jalang mana yang tidak rela antri untuknya? Jimin merasa perasaannya tercubit mendengar fakta yang dipaparkan Seokjin, meskipun Jimin tidak akan mau mengakuinya sampai mati, tapi Jimin sadar dia agaknya cemburu.

"Aku iri padanya" Jimin mendesis pelan.

"Iri padanya, atau jalang-jalang yang berhasil tidur dengannya?" Seokjin mendadak tertawa heboh saat mendapati wajah merah menahan kesal milik Jimin.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Sergah Jimin.

"Ya, katakan itu pada milikmu yang mulai bangun hanya dengan melihat puncak kepalanya, tuan Park Jimin" Seokjin belum berhenti dan agaknya tidak mau berhenti menertawai Jimin yang mati-matiin berusaha menyangkal kalau Jimin tertarik pada Yoongi pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau dan mulut kotormu, Jin Hyung" Jimin mendesah kesal, yakin seyakin yakinnya tidak akan pernah menang melawan Seokjin dalam hal berbicara.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari saat Jimin terbangun di ruangan pribadi Namjoon yang didatanginya bersama Seokjin, Jimin melirik kearah kaca dimana keadaan pesta perjudian itu mulai tampak liar. Keramaian yang menyemut disatu titik meja sudah menghilang entah kemana, tergantikan dengan pemandangan memuakan beberapa perempuan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu diatas meja judi dengan diiringi music menghentak.

Jimin mual, tentu saja. Dia tidak suka wanita. Bagaimana bisa kau berharap dia meneteskan liur melihat lekukan tubuh wanita yang menari dengan erotis dan nyaris telanjamg di atas meja yang tadinya berfungsi menjadi meja judi. Heol, Jimin benar-benar mual sekarang.

Baru saja dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berniat pulang, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi membuat Jimin kepanasan dan jantungnya nyaris melompat. Si pucat berambut silver, Min Yoongi.

"Dimana Namjoon?" Si pucat arogan itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan dan membuat Jimin otomatis mundur, mencari jarak aman agar degupan gila di jantungnya tidak terdengar didepan Yoongi.

"Di… a.. aku tidak tau" Jimin tidak berhasil menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya kali ini, wangi parfum maskulin yang tercium dipenciuman Jimin, suara berat yang seksi, benar-benar merusak kewarasan Jimin sedikit demi sedikit.

Yoongi bukannya tidak tau kalau Jimin memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mata Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan pekat Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Terlalu jujur, terlalu gampang dibaca, dan Yoongi menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tadinya dipakai Seokjin untuk melihat kearah Hall.

Jimin tersentak, apa baru saja tuan arogan ini menanyakan namanya? Apa tuan arogan ini tidak punya tv dirumah? Atau dia bertanya mengenai hubungan Jimin dan Namjoon? Apa maksud pertanyaan pria ini sebenarnya.

"Kau bertanya siapa namaku, atau hubunganku dengan Namjoon?" Jimin akhirnya mendapatkan control diri. Dia mendudukan dirinya disofa yang tadi dipakainya untuk tidur, tepat di sebelah kanan Yoongi, yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu ruangan.

"Keduanya"

"Park Jimin, teman Jungkook, adiknya Seokjin hyung yang merupakan tunangan Namjoon hyung"

"Oh"

"Aku harus pulang" merasa tertekan sendiri dengan hening yang tercipta, Jimin hendak pergi keluar ruangan, sampai sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan atasnya. Itu Yoongi! Yoongi yang sudah berdiri menjulang disamping Jimin entah sejak kapan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Aku harus pulang" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak ada yang bisa pergi seenaknya tanpa se izin ku, Park Jimin."

Katakan Jimin sudah gila, tapi sifat dominasi dan tidak bisa ditentang milik Min Yoongi ini membuat Jimin makin tertarik dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa?" Jimin heran dan mulai merasa terintimidasi.

"Tetap disini sampai aku mengizikanmu keluar dari ruangan ini" Yoongi berucap tenang.

"Aku bukan bawahanmu. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu, kenapa aku harus mematuhimu, tuan?"

"Jangan menentangku" Yoongi menarik paksa lengan Jimin sampai badan pemuda bersurai orange itu merapat pada badan Yoongi.

Jimin yakin sedetik lagi dia akan mati terkena serangan jantung. Ini terlalu dekat, nafas Jimin tercekat, dan jantungnya menggila berada sedekat ini dengan Min Yoongi.

"Le… lepaskan!" Jimin berontak, mendorong dada yoongi yang nyaris menempel di dadanya.

"Hyung!" itu Namjoon. Saat mendengar suara Namjoon dan perhatian Yoongi teralih, Jimin melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja pucat itu dan bergerak mundur sampai betisnya menabrak sofa.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi memandang kesal kearah Namjoon yang sudah menelan ludah susah payah. Paham benar kalau dia muncul disaat yang salah.

"A.. aku mencarimu…" Namjoon menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Matanya menatap Jimin yang sedang mengelus lengan atasnya yang tadi dicengkram Yoongi.

"Aku pergi…" Jimin terburu hendak berlari kearah pintu, sampai suara tembakan menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah Jimin pucat pasi saat melihat bolong berasap tepat didepan pintu yang tepat didepan matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang bisa keluar ruangan ini tanpa se izinku, Park Jimin." Suara dingin Yoongi sudah menjadi alarm untuk Jimin agar tidak membantah lelaki pucat itu lagi. Yoongi memasukan senjata api yang barusan digunakannya untuk menembak pintu didepan Jimin dengan tenang.

Jimin meluruh di depan pintu, kakinya benar-benar lemas, jantungnya masih berpacu dengan gila mendengar suara tembakan tepat didekatnya. Namja bersurai orange itu menatap syok pintu yang tertembak itu.

"Jim, kau tak apa?" Namjoon berjalan terburu kearah kearah Jimin, hendak membantu Jimin berdiri sampai suara Yoongi membatalkan niatnya membantu Jimin.

"Sentuh dia sedikit saja, kau tamat ditangan ku, Kim Namjoon" Yoongi berucap santai.

Namjoon tidak segila itu sampai menganggap remeh ucapan Yoongi. Pria itu tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya. Kalau dia bilang kau akan tamat, maka kau akan tamat!.

"Hyung, dia syok…" Namjoon memandang Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian. Kepalanya penuh pertanyaan, tapi Namjoon masih ingin menikahi Seokjin dan hidup bahagia, maka dia mengurungkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya.

"Dia jadi urusanku mulai detik ini. Dia milikku. Dan aku tidak pernah suka milikku disentuh orang lain. Kurasa kau paham akan itu" Yoongi berjalan kearah Jimin yang terduduk lepas dilantai didepan pintu, mengabaikan wajah penasaran Namjoon dan dengan santai menggendong tubuh Jimin yang masih lemas.

TBC? END?

Ini proyek pertama ku yang bukan hasil remake. Hehehe

Masih bertebaran typo dimana-mana.

Bisa minta reviewnya? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**KOI NO YOKAN**

Pairing : Yoonmin, Namjin, Vkook!

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi brengsek!" Jimin berteriak di depan jendela kamar apartemennya yang memapngkan dengan indah kota Seoul dibawahnya.

"Ini sudah ke seribu kali, Hyung. Kau tidak lelah? Aku saja yang mendengarnya mulai lelah" Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di sofa kamar Jimin yang mengarah ke jendela tempat Jimin berteriak.

"Aku masih kesal, oke?"

"Ini sudah dua minggu, demi Tuhan. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Jungkook mulai hilang akal.

"Hanya kesal" Jimin melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa? Kau berharap Min Yoongi membawa mu? Sebenarnya siapa si Min Yoongi itu?" Jungkook ikut-ikutan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku sudah bilang aku kesal kan? Dan aku sudah bilang Min Yoongi itu si brengsek!"

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di hotel Namjoon dimana Yoongi dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan Jimin dari gendongannya begitu saja.

 _"Hyung, kau mau bawa Jimin kemana?" Namjoon sibuk mengekori Yoongi dari belakang._

 _"Kerumahku" Yoongi dengan santai berujar masih menggendong Jimin yang masih syok. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi, kesadarannya belum kembali seutuhnya._

 _"Tapi, kau tidak akan suka hal kedepannya hyung…" Namjoon masih setia mengekori Yoongi dibelakangnya dengan jarak aman._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi berhenti mendadak. Melihat Namjoon dengan kernyitan tak suka di dahinya._

 _"Jimin… dia, sama seperti Jungkook" jelas Namjoon._

 _"Jangan bertele-tele" Yoongi yang tidak mengerti arah ucapan Namjoon makin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka._

 _"Jimin… dia, artis hyung"_

 _Detik saat ucapan Namjoon masuk ketelinga Yoongi, detik itu juga Yoongi dengan tega melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan Jimin di gendongannya. Jimin yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang bertebaran kemana-mana karena suara tembakan barusan, mendadak mendapatakan seluruh kesadarannya saat tubuhnya terhempas kelantai begitu saja._

 _"Brengsek!" Jimin memaki. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Yoongi yang memandang dingin kearahnya. "APA MAU MU ?" Jimin masih setia dengan wajah kesalnya._

 _"Pergilah selagi aku masih berbaik hati" Yoongi berucap dingin. Matanya menusuk tepat kearah Jimin. Aura tidak bisa ditentang itu lagi. Jimin merinding dan memilih bungkam, berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rasa kesal yang tidak bisa tersalurkan dengan makian, berakhir dengan lolosnya air mata dari pemuda bersurai orange itu._

 _"Mati saja kau!" mulutnya menyumpah, tapi air mata mengalir deras di pipi Jimin tanpa bisa ditahannya. Berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yoongi yang masih mematai Jimin yang berjalan terseok._

"Kita harus bersiap hyung, acaranya di mulai jam delapan malam" Jungkook mengingatkan.

Jungkook dan Jimin memang tinggal bersebrangan. Apartemen Jungkook tepat berada di depan Apartemen Jimin. Tidak heran kalau melihat mereka berdua sering bersama. Entah itu ke acara TV, atau acara _off air_ lain jika mereka berdua yang di undang menjadi bintang tamu acara itu. Seperti ke acara Namjoon contohnya.

"Kau akan pulang?" Jimin melirik Jungkook yang sudah berdiri, bersiap kembali ke apartemennya.

"Ne. Taehyung akan menjemputku jam enam, hyung"

"Jadi, kau akan pergi dengan Taehyung dan membiarkan aku pergi ke acara _Award_ itu sendiri? Kau tega pada ku Kookie?" Jimin mulai memandang sedih Jungkook.

"Kau bisa ikut kalau mau"

"Dan melihat kalian bermesraaan di depan hidungku? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, mulailah mencari pacar hyung" Jungkook berlalu dengan santai, meninggalkan Jimin yang nyaris menyumpahi Jungkook saat pintu kamar Jimin menutup. Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar.

Acara award yang biasa diselenggarakan oleh pihak televise seperti ini bukan pertama kali Jimin datangi seorang diri, berjalan di karpet merah seorang diri pun bukan hal pertama dalam hidup Jimin. Sudah ratusan karpet merah dijalani Jimin tanpa pasangan disebelahnya, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ucapan Jungkook sore tadi membuat Jimin berpikir ratusan kali selama perjalanan menuju acara yang di selenggaran di salah satu _Hall_ terbesar di Seoul. Rasa percaya dirinya berkurang saat melewati karpet merah tanpa ada pasangan disampingnya. Puluhan lensa kamera yang mengarah padanya saat di _Red Carpet_ pun tidak bisa Jimin nikmati lagi, sesuatu terasa kurang.

Saat para pemburu berita dan para _fansite_ sibuk mengambil gambar Jimin yang masih berpose di _Red Carpet_ , mendadak semua arah kamera beralih meninggalkan Jimin. Focus kamera sudah beralih kearah sosok pucat bersama salah satu model papan atas Korea dengan baju gaun berwarna merah super seksi, memperlihatkan punggung mulus dan belahan dadanya.

Jimin terkesiap, matanyanya masih berkunang-kunang akibat dibanjiri _blitz_ kamera, pandangannya masih kabur, tapi Jimin sangat hapal aura namja yang sedang menuju kearahnya sekarang. Namja dengan aura arogan dan dominasi yang kental. Min Yoongi, si brengsek yang membuangnya begitu saja. Dan Jimin benci mengakui ini, Min Yoongi semakin terlihat panas dengan balutan kemeja hitam, celana bahan dan coat yang menggantung malas di bahunya.

Yoongi yang baru menyadari keberadaan Jimin, tersenyum miring kearah Jimin. Senyuman yang seolah mengejek Jimin karena datang tanpa pasangan keacara ini. Dengan sengaja Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya di pinggul sang model yang terbuka lebar. Perlakuan yang membuat Jimin memelototkan matanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Jimin yang tidak tahan, berjalan masuk kedalam _Hall._ Rasa kesal dan tidak percaya diri begitu tinggi dirasakan Jimin. Kehadiran si brengsek Min Yoongi benar-benar merusak malamnya. Lebih dari itu semua, Jimin rasanya ingin meninju wajah datar seksi itu sekarang juga.

Jimin baru tahu kalau acara ini ternyata juga mengundang para pengusaha kelas kakap, mulai dari pemilik hotel, pemilik rumah sakit, pemilik agensi artis, dan masih banyak lagi pengusaha bertebaran malam ini. Tempat duduk sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, para pengusaha duduk paling depan, memenuhi tiga baris bangku dengan sofa yang nyaman. Sementara para artis yang hadir, duduk berbaris di belakang para pengusaha.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya saat salah satu kursi yang terdapat namanya dipunggung kursi, kru acaranya menunjukkan tempat duduknya yang tepat berada disamping jalur orang yang berlalu lalang, pemisah antara sayap kanan dan sayap kiri. Disebelahnya sudah duduk lebih dulu Jungkook yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Dimana Taehyung?" Jimin bertanya saat baru saja menghempaskan diri di bangku.

"Paling depan bersama Namjoon hyung" Jungkook menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layan ponselnya.

"Huh? Ada Namjoon hyung juga?"

"Dia salah satu yang sangat diperhitungkan, ingat? Acara ini mengundang para pengusaha bukan Cuma untuk menyuguhkan hiburan hyung, kita sama-sama tau" Jungkook menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku jas bagian dalam, memandang Jimin dengan wajah kebingungannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Astaga… kau lebih tua tapi pengetahuanmu benar-benar minim ya, hyung?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Sponsor! Tidak paham juga?" Jungkook bersabar menjelaskan.

"Huh?"

"Astaga! Sini mendekat" Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin paksa kearahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa berbisik?" Jimin bingung.

"Mau tau info tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Para pengusaha disini sengaja di undang bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka ada disini untuk ditarik perhatiaannya oleh agensi-agensi artis yang butuh pasokan dana untuk artisnya. Kau tau Mirae? Model yang sedang naik daun itu? Dia di sponsori oleh Min Suga, sebagai imbalannya, dia harus… kau tau, ini agak kasar, bagaimana memperhalus bahasanya…." Jungkook Nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi budak seks Min Suga? Begitu?" Jimin berujar polos.

"Aku sedang mencari padanan kata yang pantas, dan kau berbicara seenak jidat mu saja hyung" Kesal Jungkook.

"Bilang saja kalau dia menjual diri, apa susahnya" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan, oh! Min Suga juga datang saat acara dihotel dua minggu lalu hyung" Jungkook berucap heboh.

"Oh ya? Yang mana orangnya?" Jimin penasaran juga akhirnya. Jimin memang tidak tau siapa gadis bernama Mirae itu, Jimin juga tidak peduli. Tapi yang namanya gossip selalu menarik untuk dikulik, kan? Apalagi in gossip yang sensitive.

"Yang…." Baru saja Jungkook akan menjelaskan detail fisik Min Suga. Seseorang meletakan coat hitam di pangkuan Jimin, membuat Jimin dan Jungkook serentak menoleh kearah seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping bangku Jimin.

"Ah, annyeong Min Suga-shi…" Jungkook dengan refleks berdiri dan membungkuk kearah lelaki pucat yang memusatkan pandangannya kearah Jimin yang juga membalas tatapannya.

"Mana Taehyung?" Yoongi bertanya pada Jungkook tapi matanya masih berfokus pada Jimin yang sudah membuang pandangannya. Kemana saja, asal jangan kearah si pucat brengsek yang membuat jantung Jimin nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Di barisan paling depan, bersama Namjoon hyung" Jungkook berujar ramah.

"Oh"

"Anda datang bersama Mirae-shi?" Jungkook berbasa-basi, jelas-jelas Jungkook melihat tangan si pucat masih bertengger manis di pinggul Mirae. Kakinya menyenggol Jimin yang masih terdiam dengan coat milik si pucat berada di pangkuannya. Sinyal untuk Jimin memberi salam pada lelaki pucat yang memtai Jimin seperti ingin menelanjangi Jimin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Jimin tidak berani menatap mata si pucat lagi, dia bahkan mengabaikan senggolan kaki Jungkook pada kakinya. Dia sudah tidak penasaran dengan sosok Mirae si model yang sedang naik daun itu. Perjumpaan di _Red Carpet_ tadi sudah cukup jelas di memori Jimin seperti apa seksinya wanita yang menjadi pasangan si pucat malam ini. Dan mendadak darah Jimin mendidih.

"Aku tidak butuh ini" Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang coat milik si pucat. Matanya memandang tajam tepat kearah sipucat. Rasa takut dan terintimidasi yang semula sangat kental dirasakannya, terganti dengan amarah yang tidak bisa Jimin tutupi.

"Pakai" Yoongi dengan segala dominasinya. Hanya satu kata yang di ucapkan dan tatapan tajam membuat Jimin yang sudah sekeras batu, kini melemah seperti jeli. Keberaniaanya menguap tiba-tiba.

"Dari pada aku, wanita mu lebih butuh" Jimin masih mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dia tidak boleh kalah kali ini. Sudah terlanjur melawan. Tanggung.

"Ku bilang, pakai" Yoongi berucap datar, wajahnya jelas-jelas mengatakan agar Jimin menurut pada ucapannya.

"Pa.. pakai saja hyung. Lagian… lagian disini dingin. Be.. benar kata Suga-shi, pakai saja" Jungkook mulai merasakan ada hawa-hawa membunuh dari Yoongi, membujuk Jimin agar menurut. Jungkook masih ingin hidup, dan Jungkook juga tidak ingin melihat Jimin mati muda.

"Mirae-shi, kenakan ini. Pakaianmu terlalu terbuka, udara sedang dingin, pakailah." Jimin menetang perintah Yoongi, lagi. Jimin menyerahkan coat milik Yoongi kearah wanit itu, belum sempat tangan Mirae menyentuh coat itu, coat milik Yoongi sudah disambar oleh Jungkook dan memasangkannya dengan paksa pada Jimin.

"Dia sudah memakainya, Suga-shi. Bahkan sampai tidur pun, aku akan memastikan dia memakainya, jagan khawatir" Jungkook panic. Matanya melotot kearah Jimin seolah berkata 'Kau tidak ingin melihat matahari besok?'.

Jimin berhenti memberontak saat Jungkook mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras, matanya melontarkan protes atas rasa sakit di pinggangnya, tapi Jungkook memilih tidak peduli kali ini.

"Jangan menentangku, Park Jimin. Kau tidak akan suka akan tindakan ku selanjutnya." Yoongi menarik paksa dagu Jimin sampai mendongak kearahnya.

Jungkook ketakutan sekarang, acara bahkan belum mulai dan harus melihat Jimin meninggal sebagai acara pembuka, bukanlah hal yang menarik menurut Jungkook.

"Suga, hentikan" itu Mirae. Wanita seksi itu mencicit pelan. Menarik turun tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram dagu Jimin dengan hati-hati. "Kau menyakitinya" tepat saat perkataan Mirae masuk ketelinganya, si pucat melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di dagu Jimin yang sudah pucat pasi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Mirae dan si pucat berlalu begitu saja. Jimin sudah berkaca-kaca, takut, terintimidasi, juga kesal karena tidak bisa membela diri membuat Jimin kalut. Kakinya lemas, bahkan Jungkook membantunya agar duduk dengan benar. Tatapan-tatapan penasaran tidak bisa dihindari lagi, Jungkook bahkan menolak bertatap mata dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka tanpa segan.

"Hyung, kau kenal Suga?" Jungkook mengelus bahu Jimin yang bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir pecah. Coat milik Yoongi masih digenggamnya dengan erat, seolah dengan meremas coat milik Yoongi, pemiliknya akan ikut merasakan remasan bak cekikan itu dileher Yoongi.

"Dia… dia si brengsek itu Kookie! Dia Min Yoongi!" Jimin mengeram pelan, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Bahkan untuk tampil sebagai pengisi acara, Jimin kehilangan mukanya.

"Tapi namanya Suga, hyung."

"Persetan! Aku membencinya Kook, sangat membencinya"

Jimin sudah selesai tampil satu jam yang lalu dan ingin langsung pulang. Rasa terintimidasi dengan hadirnya Yoongi bisa diatasi Jimin. Dia tampil sempurna seperti biasa. Jimin baru saja jatuh tertidur sambil menunggu sang manager dan kru Jimin membereskan semua peralatannya di belakang panggung, saat lagi-lagi Yoongi muncul diruangan yang di khususkan untuk Jimin di belakang panggung.

"Maaf, anda ada keperluan apa?" Manager Jimin- Sejin- yang lebih dahulu menyadari kedatangan Yoongi.

"Mana Jimin?" Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari Jimin di dalam ruangan.

"Maaf, tapi anda ada keperluan apa?"

"Sejin hyung, dia tuan Min Suga, pemilik saham di stasiun TV K, dia datang ingin bertemu Jimin, apa bisa?" itu Taehyung. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu adalah salah satu pengikut setia Yoongi.

"Ah, anda Min Suga? Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan, silahkan masuk" Sejin membungkuk sambil mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk bersama Taehyung dan beberapa pengawal milik Taehyung.

Min Suga, nama lain dari seorang Min Yoongi. Yoongi biasa memakai nama Suga untuk pekerjaanya sebagai seorang CEO _multicompany._ Pebisnis bersih yang tidak terlibat dalam urusan 'bawah tanah' lebih akrab dengan nama Suga dibandingkan dengan Yoongi.

"Tinggalkan kami" dari pada permintaan, ucapan Yoongi itu jelas terdengar seperti perintah.

"Kosongkan ruangan ini" Perintah Taehyung pada pengawalnya yang berdiri setia di belakangnya sejak tadi. Mendegar perintah dari tuannya, pengawal Taehyung langsung memeriksa semua ruangan dan memastikan semua orang keluar.

Tidak sampai lima menit, semua kru dan juga Sejin sudah keluar dari ruangan, termasuk taehyung yang memilih berjaga agak jauh dari pintu dengan para pengawalnya berjaga di lorong. Memastikan tidak ada yang mencuri dengar kedalam ruangan.

Yoongi berjalan kearah kiri dimana terdapat sebuah kaca dan sofa panjang berwarna putih , disana Jimin sedang tertidur pulas, dengan coat milik Yoongi sebagai selimutnya. Yoongi tersenyum miring, mendudukan tubuhnya di karpet menghadap Jimin yang tertidur bak orang mati.

Tidak ada yang dilakukan Yoongi, lelaki pucat itu hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Jimin yang tertidur pulas, dengan jemari Jimin menggenggam erat coat milik Yoongi seolah takut coat itu akan diambil darinya diam-diam. Lebih dari lima menit Yoongi memandangi Jimin tertidur sampai dia sadar masih banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan.

Yoongi berdiri nyaris meninggalkan Jimin sampai suara isakan terdengar, Yoongi kembali terduduk di depan Jimin sambil mengelus kepala si surai orange yang terisak kecil dengan air mata mengalir.

"Mimpi buruk?" Yoongi terkekeh, tangannya masih setia mengelus kepala Jimin, mencoba menenangkan tangis Jimin.

"Aku membencimu hiks… aku tidak takut padamu… hiks, awas saja kau pucat… hiks, aku membencimu…" Jimin menangis dalam tidurnya. Yoongi nyaris tertawa keras saat menyadari Jimin bahkan menantangnya dalam tidurnya.

"Anak pintar. Kau memang harus mengingatku bahkan dalam mimpi buruk mu sekalipun" Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan diri pada Jimin. Yoongi memberikan kecupan di bibir Jimin cukup lama sebelum meninggalkan Jimin yang mulai tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Taetae hyung! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Apa Jimin hyung di hajar oleh Suga? Apa Jimin hyung sekarat sekarang?" Jungkook bertanya heboh, bahkan Taehyung belum duduk dengan benar didalam mobil.

"Jimin baik-baik saja sayang…" Taehyung memasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk Jungkook sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan Suga? Kenapa kalian lama? Aku khawatir pada Jimin Hyung" Jungkook masih sibuk di kursinya, menarik-narik jas Taehyung, menuntut penjelasan,

Cup…

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Jungkook agar bocah itu bisa diam ditempat. Cara yang selalu berhasil agar Jungkook bisa lebih tenang.

"Suga Hyung tidak melakukan apapun pada Jimin , _Love_. Aku tidak tau pastinya, tapi saat aku masuk keruangan Jimin saat Suga hyung sudah pergi, Jimin sedang tertidur pulas. Apa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau Jimin baik-baik saja, _Love_?"

"Tapi, kau sudah memastikan kalau badan Jimin masih utuh kan, hyung?" Jungkook bertanya, kali ini lebih tenang karena sudah dicium Taehyung.

"Dia masih bernafas, dan aku yakin tidak ada lebam apapun di badannya"

"Kau yakin hyung?"

" _Love_ , Suga hyung tidak pernah memukul lawannya. Itu buang tenaga, kalau dia tidak suka, dia langsung membunuhnya dengan pistol" Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya pelan tanpa menyadari Jungkook yang berubah pucat.

"Ja… jangan-jangan… Jimin hyung…" Jungkook mulai berpikiran negative. Isi kepalanya seolah membenarkan ketakutannya. Jimin bukan tidur pulas, tapi mati.

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Kita tunggu Jimin di apartemennya, oke? Dan aku yakin Jimin tertidur, bukan mati. Jadi jangan mulai mendramatisir keadaan." Final. Taehyung mengakhiri perdebatan dengan kelinci kesayangannya yang masih setia dengan mata terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

"Taetae hyung, apa Suga dan Yoongi itu orang yang sama?"

"Yup. Perbedaannya Cuma Suga adalah putih, dan Yoongi adalah hitam."

Jimin terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Jimin saat terbangun adalah wajah managernya yang mengernyit. Wajah super penasaran yang ditahan-tahan. Ingin melontarkan jutaan pertanyaan tapi segan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Jimin mendudukan diri, mengabaikan wajah sang manager yang penasaran entah untuk hal apa.

"Acaranya bahkan sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, _Hall_ juga sudah mulai kosong. Ayo pulang" Ajak Sejin sambil membantu Jimin berdiri.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku, hyung? Astaga…."

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Sepertinya selimut barumu sangat nyaman" Sindir Sejin.

Jimin melihat coat yang sudah melorot dipangkuannya, coat milik Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tenang hanya dengan mencium wangi maskulin yang tertinggal di coat. Bahkan dia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

"Hyung! Jangan menyindirku, oke? Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja." Kesal Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, Jim. Ayo pulang. Oh, jangan sampai selimut barumu tertinggal" Ejek Sejin.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini!" Jimin makin kesal melihat wajah Sejin yang mengejeknya. Jimin membuang coat hitam itu begitu saja kelantai dan pergi meninggalkan Sejin yang tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Hey! Jim! Selimut kesayanganmu tertinggal!"

"Aku membencimu, hyung!"

Sejin masih tertawa sambil mengambil coat yang terjatuh kelantai, melipatnya dengan rapi dan menyampirkannya di siku tangannya.

"Dasar konyol. Sok tidak perlu, padahal selama tidur dia memeluk coat ini erat-erat" Sejin geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan menyusul Jimin keluar ruangan.

Jimin berjalan mondar-mandir di studio milik Hoseok sambil membaca _headline_ majalah hari ini, disana terdapat berita yang menghebohkan soal Min Suga dan Mirae. Juga foto keduanya yang tengah berciuman yang sengaja di _blur_ pihak majalah.

"Jim, aku capek melihatmu berjalan mondar-mandir" Hoseok mengeluh. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Jimin mondar-mandir, dan mengganggu konsentrasi Hoseok dalam membuat lagu.

"Jangan lihat kalau begitu!" Jimin marah. Entah apa salah Hoseok. Yang seharusnya berhak marah seharusnya malah Hoseok, hey! Itu studio Hoseok!.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sebelum melihat majalah itu kau masih baik-baik saja" Hoseok menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memperhatikan Jimin yang sudah menggigit kuku-kukunya.

"Kau lihat ini hyung! _Headline_ majalah ini!" Jimin histeris. Kenapa Hoseok bisa sesantai ini. Ini berita heboh! Ayolah!.

"Itu Min Suga yang sedang berciuman dengan Mirae si model itu, lalu?"

"Hyung! Ini berita heboh!"

"Dan?"

"Aish! Mereka berkencan? Yang benar saja? Si Mirae itu kan baru saja berada di puncak karirnya. Kenapa dia berani sekali! Bisa-bisa karirnya hancur hyung!" Jimin histeris lagi.

"Karirnya akan hancur kalau dia diberitakan berkencan dengan namja sembarangan. Dia berkencan dengan Min Suga ngomong-ngomong. Aku yakin karirnya makin melejit. Pengusaha dibidang industry hiburan pasti mengincar Mirae untuk dijadikan model, dengan begitu mereka bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan si Milyarder itu kan?"

"Huh?" Jimin memadang Hoseok kebingungan.

"Kau tau, koneksi. Mereka membutuhkan Mirae untuk dijadikan alat mereka bisa berhubungan dengan Suga."

"Sepicik itu?" Jimin takjup.

"Bahkan yang kudengar, perusahan kita akan memakai Mirae untuk jadi model di Video Klip mu selanjutnya"

"WHAT?"

"Jimin hyuuunggg….." Jungkook berlari mengejar Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari studio Hoseok. Selain bertetangga, Jimin dan Jungkook juga merupakan artis yang bernaung di agensi yang sama.

"Jungkook! Kemari, ada berita heboh!" Jimin menarik Jungkook paksa kearah lorong yang jarang dilewati orang, mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah penuh antusiasme, seolah tak sabar ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang mereka punya.

"Aku duluan!" Jungkook berbinar-binar penuh antusiasme.

"Baiklah, jadi, apa yang kau punya?"

"Coba tebak!"

"Tidak sekarang Kook, aku sedang malas bermain tebak-tebakan. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tentu! Ini bahkan lebih heboh dari seluruh _Headline_ berita hari ini hyung! Lihat ini." Jungkook menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jimin.

Jimin tidak banyak bertanya, namja bersurai orange itu langsung memutar video di ponsel Jungkook. Jantung Jimin seolah tertumbuk melihat video kedua orang yang tertangkap kamera sedang berciuman panas di belakang mobil, video yang kualitasnya buruk karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Tapi Jimin akin seratus persen tidak akan salah orang, itu video Mirea dan Yoongi.

Jimin mengembalikan ponsel Jungkook saat sudah tidak tahan melihat video itu yang makin lama makin panas, tangan Jimin bergetar saat video itu menampilkan Yoongi sedang mengeluskan tangannya kebelahan dada Mirae yang terekspos, berputar ulang dikepalanya. Jimin tidak berniat melihat lebih lanjut lagi.

"Hyung, ini belum selesai…" Jungkook menyodorkan lagi ponselnya, dan Jimin menolak dengan halus.

Focus mata Jimin bergetar, entah perasaan apa ini. Tapi Jantung Jimin berdenyut hebat dan membuat dadanya nyeri. Tangan Jimin yang bergetar di sembunyikannya di balik punggung agar tidak terlihat oleh Jungkook.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Kook?" Jimin mencoba mengontrol suaranya yang bergetar.

"Dari chat grup ku bersama teman-teman ku hyung. Ini sedang heboh di bicarakan! Kau tak apa, hyung?" Jungkook baru menyadari perubahan wajah Jimin. Wajah sedih yang entah sejak kapan terpampang begitu saja di wajahnya.

"Hyung? Hey! Kenapa menangis?" Jungkook bertambah panic saat wajah datar sarat kesedihan dihapannya itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Jungkook, kau tau aku membencinya kan? Tapi kenapa aku menangis karena hal ini?" Jimin tidak menangis sesunggukan, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dia benci seperti ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak turun sembarangan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Jungkook lagi-lagi menjadi saksi Jimin menangis karena namja brengsek bernama Min Yoongi.

"Air matanya tidak mau berhenti, bagaimana ini?" Jimin panic sendiri.

Jimin sudah kalut sejak mendapati _headline_ majalah yang tidak sengaja terlihat oleh matanya di meja Hoseok. Mati-matian Jimin meyakinkan diri kalau hal itu bukan apa-apa, hal itu tidak akann berefek apapun padanya, hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Jimin karena memang Jimin tidak pantas menangisi hal seperti ini.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Jika mengingat pertemuan pertama dengan Yoongi, hal itu bukanlah hal yang berjalan baik. Yoongi bahkan menembakan pistol kepintu agar Jimin berhenti dan menurut. Hal selanjutnya yang membuat Jimin nyaris melayang adalah kata-kata Yoongi yang mengatakan Jimin miliknya, kemudian Jimin terhempaskan begitu saja bagai sampah.

Dan semalam, Jimin kembali di buat melayang karena Yoongi menyerahkan coat nya untuk Jimin gunakan, padahal jelas-jelas Mirae yang lebih membutuhkan coat itu dari pada dirinya. Jimin berpakaian formal, segalanya tertutup, berbeda dengan wanita yang datang bersama Yoongi yang berpakaian terbuka. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, jelas Mirae yang harusnya menggunakan coat milik Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin _bermimpi_ dicium Yoongi, dan membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak.

Kemudia pagi harinya, Jimin terhempas lagi. Kali ini lebih keras daripada saat Yoongi dengan sengaja melepaskan gendongannya dan membuat Jimin mencium lantai.

"Hyung, ayo pulang" Jungkook menarik Jimin dan menarik topi hoodie Jimin untuk menutupi wajah Jimin yang memerah karena menangis.

"Bagaimana video itu bisa tersebar?" Yoongi bertanya dengan tenang kepada Jackson- informan Yoongi- yang berdiri dengan santai sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, boss" Jackson menasehati.

"Aku bertanya, bukannya meminta nasehat" Yoongi memandang tajam kearah Jackson.

"Well, jangan marah dulu, oke?. Aku sudah dapat info, kalau video itu tersebar lewat situs berita online yang tampaknya memang sengaja melakukannya. Video itu dihapus setelah lima detik di upload. Oh, jangan remehkan kekuatan netizen boss, mereka gila!"

"Apa tujuannya?"

"Uang? Kerja sama?"

"Dari pada kerja sama, aku lebih suka menghancurkannya" Yoongi menggosokkan kedua tangannya, pertanda buruk kalau Yoongi benar-benar akan bertindak.

"Aku siap membantu boss. Selalu "

"Info soal Park Jimin? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan mimic dingin tapi matanya penuh antusias.

"Update terbaru, Park Jimin terlihat bersama Jeon Jungkook baru saja keluar dari gedung agensi mereka. Yang menarik adalah…" Jackson sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi lebih lagi.

"Apa?"

"Dia terlihat sangat manis boss. Wajahnya dan hidungnya memerah, sepertinya habis menangis. Aku jadi ingin melindunginya" Jackson bermimik sedih, seolah empati terhadap Jimin yang kedapatan habis menangis.

"Katakan itu lagi, kau akan mati di tanganku" Yoongi berujar sambil membaca kertas yang diserahkan Jackson saat datang keruangannya.

"Wah, Posesif sekali…." Ejek Jackson.

"Mau kepala, perut, atau dada?" Yoongi sudah bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol yang mengarah ke Jackson.

Pemuda keturunan cina itu berubah panic.

"Boss, kau tau aku bercanda kan? Ayolah. Turunkan itu. Kau menyeramkan" bujuk Jackson.

"Ya, aku juga bercanda" Yoongi menurunkan pistolnya dan kembali sibuk membaca. Terkadang Jackson tidak paham atas selera humor boss arogannya ini.

Jimin merenung didalam mobil bersama Jungkook yang setia menyetir tak tentu arah. Jimin tidak ingin pulang, setidaknya jangan sekarang. Dia masih kebingungan sendiri dengan perasannya yang berubah labil jika menyangkut pria pucat brengsek itu.

"Hyung, aku lapar" akhirnya Jungkook bersuara, memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak tadi.

"Ayo cari makan. Tapi kita makan di mobil saja ya? Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di luaran, Kook."

Jungkook akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya dekat jembatan yang mengarah ke sungai Han. Didekat sana ada penjual ayam goreng enak yang menjadi langganan Jungkook. Kedai yang buka sampai tengah malam.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam, Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang duduk disamping badan mobil yang mengarah ke sungai Han. Namja bersurai orange itu terduduk sambil merenung lagi, berkhayal yang bukan-bukan, memutar kembali seluruh kenangan selama hidupnya. Hening yang menenangkan dengan udara segar, dan suara air mengalir tampaknya merupak hal yang sangat Jimin butuhkan saat ini.

Ketenangannya tidak bertahan lama karena mendadak Jimin mendengar suara ribut-ribut dibawah jembatan, dan suara seorang pria yang seperti memohon ampun. Jimin berdiri dan memanjangkan lehernya kearah bawah jembatan yang minim cahaya. Detik berikutnya suara pria yang memohon itu tidak terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan suara tembakan dari arah bawah jembatan.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kenangan soal Jimin yang nyaris terkena tembakan berputar lagi di kepalanya. Kakinya luruh ketanah, tidak sanggup membopong tubuhnya lagi.

"A… apa itu?" tangan Jimin bergetar, bola matanya bergerak liar.

Jimin baru saja akan berlari saat bau anyir darah tercium disekitarnya. Jimin membeku. Jimin melihat bayangan seseorang tepat di belakangnya.

"Wah, aku ketahuan…" suara lembut pria yang berdiri di belakang Jimin terdengar ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang sudah pucat pasi. Bahkan membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa dibelakangnya, Jimin tidak sanggup.

"Bagaimana ini?" lanjut suara itu lagi, suara yang jelas-jelas berpura-pura ketakutan.

"A… aku tidak melihat apapun, aku bersumpah!" Jimin panic saat merasakan benda dingin dan keras berada di kepalanya.

"Tapi kau mendengar sesuatu. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah ketahuan…" suara itu berintonasi sedih. Jimin makin merinding dan matanya mulai berkaca-laca. Dalam hatti dia berdoa agar Jungkook jangan kembali. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan berbicara soal apapun…" Jimin nyaris terisak. Jimin yakin yang berada di kepalanya saat ini adalah pistol.

"Maafkan aku, kepala orange. Tapi bosku tidak akan suka kalau aku bekerja tidak bersih" ucap pria dibelakang Jimin itu lagi. Pria itu makin menekan kepala Jimin dengan pistolnya sampai Jimin menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

Suara pelatuk pistol yang ditarik membuat Jimin makin memejamkan matanya erat, menunggu saat Jimin akan kehilangan nyawanya sedetik lagi. Jimin sudah terisak hebat menunggu saat-saat kematiannya.

"Biar aku yang membunuhnya, Luhan"

Suara itu. Jimin hapal suara berat itu. Wangi parfum bercampur bau darah menyerang indra penciuman Jimin membuat detakan jantungnya makin menggila. Lebih gila dibandingkan dengan Jimin yang akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Boss, maafkan keteledoranku hari ini, ini akan segera berakhir saat peluruku bersarang dikepalanya." Luhan berucap penuh hormat.

"Biarkan aku yang membereskannya. Kembalilah ke mobil, dan buang mayat jurnalis brengsek itu sejauh-jauhnya." Yoongi berjalan kearah Jimin yang masih setia menunduk dengan tangan terangkat keatas. Isak tangisnya makin hebat bahkan setelah Jimin menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu dengan cara seperti ini, Park Jimin" Yoongi makin mendekat dan mengelus kepala Jimin sambil berjalan kedepan pria bersurai orange yang masih menunduk itu.

"Ja… hiks.. jangan membunuhku… hiks… aku… aku" Jimin gemetaran hebat, bahkan untuk mengangkaat kepalanya dia tidak berani.

"Ssshhh… aku tidak suka anak yang cengeng" Yoongi mencengkram leher Jimin kuat, memaksa pria bersurai orange itu mendongak kearahnya.

Mata Jimin bergetar, air mata tidak berhenti menetes dari matanya, dan lehernya tercekik. Di depannya tengah berdiri sosok yang begitu mengintimidasi, menakutkan, dan yang membuat Jimin kebingungan setengah mati.

"Sa…sakit…" Jimin memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang makin erat mencengkram lehernya, benar-benar sudah tercekik dan sulit bernafas.

"Bicara yang jelas, anjing kecil…" Yoongi menyeringai jahat.

"Lepaskan, hiks.. kumohon…" Jimin memohon, karena makin lama cengkraman tangan Yoongi makin kuat dilehernya.

"Kau sudah tau kalau aku tidak suka anak yang cengeng, bukan? Hentikan tangis mu itu"

Jimin menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Bukan saatnya menantang Yoongi jika masih ingin hidup besok hari.

"Anak pintar…" Yoongi tersenyum cerah, cengkramannya terlepas dan Jimin terjatuh ketanah sambil terbatuk dan memegangi lehernya yang Jiminy akin akan membiru.

Belum sempat Jimin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Yoongi sudah menarik lengan atasnya dan memaksa Jimin berdiri. Berhadapan sangat dekat, dan dada yang saling menempel tanpa jarak.

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui hal yang baru saja terjadi, dengan terpaksa aku harus melenyapkanmu, Park Jimin. Korea pasti akan sedih kehilangan seorang _media darling_ seperti mu…" Yoongi berucap miris. Tangannya menarik dagu Jimin agar menatapnya, sementara Jimin sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan semua dominasi Yoongi.

"Tidak, kumohon… jangan… aku berjanji akan tutup mulut" Jimin memohon belas kasihan Yoongi.

"Apa jaminannya kau akan tetap menutup mulutmu, sayang? Tidak ada!"

"Aku… aku menjaminkan diriku sendiri. Kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja kalau sampai aku membocorkan informasi soal ini" Jimin menangis lagi. Ketakutan benar-benar melahap semua kekuatan dan harga dirinya di depan pria pucat itu.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah peliharaan ku yang penurut. Kau tau, majikan akan melindungi peliharaannya dengan baik jika peliharaannya itu jadi anak penurut kan?" ucapan Yoongi dingin tanpa perasaan, bahkan Jimin bisa merasakan ancaman nyata dari ucapan itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menurut, aku berjanji" Jimin menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Yoongi terdiam, matanya memperhatikan mata Jimin yang mulai berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Mencari tau perasaan Jimin yang sebenar-benarnya. Dan Yoongi sedikit mencelos saat mendapati tatapan Jimin yang terluka di balik tatapan panic dan ketakutan yang tunjukan Jimin dengan jelas padanya.

Pria pucat itu mendekat dan memagut bibir Jimin pelan. Jimin yang mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari namja pucat itu membolakan matanya, tangannya terkulai lemas di sampirng tubuhnya.

Jimin benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang, bagaimana bisa pria yang sedang menciumnya ini memberikan Jimin perasaan aman dan terlindungi, sementara baru sedetik lalu Jimin akan dilenyapkan oleh orang yang sama.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin menuntut, Jimin bahkan dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya untuk dijelajahi pria yang baru saja mengancam akan membunuhnya. Bahkan lebih gilanya, Jimin menikmati perlakuan pria itu. Tangan Jimin yang tadi terkulai lemas bahkan sudah mengalung dileher pria pucat itu tanpa ragu.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat Jimin mulai berontak dalam pelukan Yoongi karena kehabisan nafas, dengan malas, Yoongi melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Jimin. Jimin terengah-engah, meraup oksigen dengan rakus, sementara Yoongi memandangi wajah Jimin tanpa ekspresi. Tangan pria pucat itu bergerak mengusap bibir bawah Jimin yang merah membengkak akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Jimin tersentak dan memandang Yoongi takut-takut.

"Kau milik ku, dan jangan coba-coba lari, Park Jimin. Karena aku akan mencarimu bahkan ke kerak neraka sekalipun. Jadilah peliharaan yang penurut. Mengerti?" Yoongi bernada memerintah, alisnya tertarik satu keatas.

Jimin hanya menangguk kepala sebagai jawaban. Kesadaran Jimin masih berada entah dimana.

"Pakai ini, disini dingin" Yoongi melepas Jas yang di pakainya, menyampirkan di bahu Jimin dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang membatu di tempatnya.

Saat Yoongi tidak terlihat lagi, Jimin luruh ketanah lagi, kakinya lemas, perasaanya campur aduk. Perasaan gila yang Jimin tidak tau seperti apa mendeskripsikannya, takut, senang, dilindungi dan dicintai bercampur menjadi satu.

Lima menit Jimin masih berlutut di tanah dengan pikiran kosong. Terlihat Jungkook berlari tergopoh kearah Jimin dengan bungkusan makanan ditangannya. Bahkan makanan dalam bungkusan itu sudah keluar dari kemasannya, hancur lebur didalam bungkusan.

"Hyunng, astaga… ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook panic bukan main mendapati keadaan Jimin yang jauh lebih mengenaskan dari terakhir kali Jungkook tinggalkan. Jungkook mengguncang bahu Jimin kencang untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Jimin, dan berhasil. Jimin berkedip sekali, dan wajah lega Jimin tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, Jimin memeluk Jungkook erat, ketakutan.

"Hyung, tidak apa, aku disini. Tenanglah…" Jungkook mengelus punggung Jimin yang bergetar hebat.

"Jungkook, jangan tinggalkan aku…" Jimin bercicit ketakutan.

"Tidak hyung, kau aman sekarang. Tenanglah. Jangan panic, oke?" Jungkook masih setia memeluk Jimin yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini Jungkook, kumohon…." Jimin makin bergetar dipelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook kebingungan setengah mati, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya ini sampai trauma seperti ini. Kebingungan Jungkook bertambah saat mendapati jas berwarna abu gelap tergeletak ditanah di belakang Jimin. Apa baru saja ada yang datang menemui Jimin hyung? Jungkook membatin.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Jangan takut, aku disini…" Jungkook mengambil jas abu itu dari tanah dan menyampirkannya di bahu Jimin, membantu namja bersurai orange itu untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil Jungkook.

Satu hal yang Jimin yakin sekarang, kehidupan Jimin tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Jimin baru saja melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Iblis bernama Min Yoongi, dengan tali kekang kasat mata yang melilit leher Jimin, memastikan Jimin tidak membangkang, mengontrol segala hal tentang Jimin, dan memastikan Jimin menuruti perintahnya tanpa bisa membantah.

Tali kekang yang sampai mati Jimin tidak akan bisa melepasnya.

TBC

Astagaaaa….. terimakasih kakak-kakak yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan me-review ff abal-abal ini.

Review kalian sangat berarti untuk semangatku menulis ff ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak…

I Love You…


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tidak hyung, kau aman sekarang. Tenanglah. Jangan panic, oke?" Jungkook masih setia memeluk Jimin yang ketakutan setengah mati._

 _"Bawa aku pergi dari sini Jungkook, kumohon…." Jimin makin bergetar dipelukan Jungkook._

 _Jungkook kebingungan setengah mati, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya ini sampai trauma seperti ini. Kebingungan Jungkook bertambah saat mendapati jas berwarna abu gelap tergeletak ditanah di belakang Jimin. Apa baru saja ada yang datang menemui Jimin hyung? Jungkook membatin._

 _"Hyung, tenanglah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Jangan takut, aku disini…" Jungkook mengambil jas abu itu dari tanah dan menyampirkannya di bahu Jimin, membantu namja bersurai orange itu untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil Jungkook._

 _Satu hal yang Jimin yakin sekarang, kehidupan Jimin tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Jimin baru saja melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Iblis bernama Min Yoongi, dengan tali kekang kasat mata yang melilit leher Jimin, memastikan Jimin tidak membangkang, mengontrol segala hal tentang Jimin, dan memastikan Jimin menuruti perintahnya tanpa bisa membantah._

 _Tali kekang yang sampai mati Jimin tidak akan bisa melepasnya._

.

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

Pairing : Yoonmin, Namjin, Vkook!

.

.

.

"Jimin-ssi, kenalkan, ini Mirae yang akan menjadi model di Video Clip terbarumu. Dan Mirae-ssi, ini Park Jimin" Sang sutradara – Kim Jiwoo- memperkenalkan keduanya saat rapat akan diselenggarakan.

"Mohon kerja samanya Jimin-ssi" Mirae membungkuk canggung di depan Jimin.

"Ah, Ne. Mohon kerjasamanya juga, Mirae-ssi" Jimin Ikut membungkuk.

Jimin diam-diam mematai wanita cantik berbalut kemeja putih sesiku dengan jeans biru didepannya. Jimin harus akui, wanita pilihan Yoongi ini benar-benar pujaan laki-laki. Kulitnya putih, rambut sebahu, sopan, dan sepertinya menyenangkan. Tak berbeda dengan Jimin, Mirae yang juga diam-diam menilai Jimin dari ekor matanya,

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk kembali. Produser sudah mempercayakan konsep video clip ini padaku, jadi, seperti biasa, kita akan membahas ini lebih dahulu." Kim Jiwoo memulai rapat soal konsep yang akan di tunjukan di video clip terbaru Jimin.

Jimin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan hadirnya Mirae di ruangan. Siapa sangka ucapan Hoseok dua minggu lalu menjadi kenyataan, semuanya! Mulai dari Karir Mirae meroket karena scandal video ciuman panasnya bersama Min Yoongi yang tersebar kemana-mana dan tentang agensi tempat Jimin bernaung yang mengincar Mirae sebagai umpan untuk bisa dekat dan berbisnis dengan Min Yoongi. Ini gila. Jimin bahkan tidak pernah menyangka hal ini, agensi seraksasa ini masih bermain kotor dengan menggunakan umpan perempuan.

Selama rapat dilaksakan, Jimin hanya mengiyakan tanpa benar-benar menyimak apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Semua konsep yang diterangkan oleh sang sutradara hanya Jimin angguki tanpa tahu maknanya.

Dua jam lebih rapat itu baru usai, para kru yang akan bekerja lusa dalam proyek video clip Jimin mulai meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu, meninggalkan Jimin, Mirae, sutradara, manager Sejin, dan asisten sutradara diruangan.

"Mirae-ssi, apa tuan Min tau anda datang kesini?" Kim Jiwoo bertanya amat sangat ramah, berbeda 180 derajat dari dirinya yang baru saja memimpin rapat dengan tegas.

"Huh? Haruskah dia tahu?" Mirae merapikan penampilannya sebelum berdiri meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa anda sedang bertengkar dengan tuan Min?" sambung Jiwoo lagi.

"Tidak, tuan Kim. Aku rasa dia tahu, mengingat bagaimana sifatnya, tentu dia tau tanpa harus ku beritahu lebih dahulu" Mirae memberi senyum bersahaja untuk pertanyaan yang mulai mengganggunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah… dan Mirae-ssi, tolong sampaikan salam tuan Bang – CEO- pada tuan Min"

"Ya, akan kusampaikan. Dan, Jimin-ssi, sampai bertemu lusa." Mirae langsung beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari Jimin yang tersenyum jengah kearah sang sutradara.

" _The power of money_ " desis Jimin.

"Itulah kenapa kau harus kaya Jim. Lihat bagaimana mereka memperlakukan si model itu hanya karena dia menjabat sebagai kekasih Min Yoongi" respon Sejin yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Jimin yang tepat disampingnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihnya!" marah Jimin pada Sejin. Sementara yang terkena marah tanpa sebab hanya melongo memandang Jimin yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Jimin bukan si dungu yang tidak tahu situasi. Dia paham betul kalau selama beberapa minggu ini dia di awasi, entah dapat insting darimana tapi dia sering merasa semua tingkah laku dan ucapannya dimonitor dari jauh. Memastikan Jimin tidak membangkang, atau mencoba melepas tali kekang dilehernya.

Jimin juga sadar, pelaku penembakan mobilnya dua hari setelah kejadian dia mengetahui seseorang bernama Luhan sudah membunuh seorang jurnalis, adalah orang suruhan Min Yoongi. Dan Jimin makin waspada pada apapun yang di ucapkannya. Sedikit saja mulutnya berani terbuka mengenai kejadiaan malam itu, maka nyawa Jimin adalah taruhannya.

Seperti saat itu, Jungkook yang memaksa Jimin bercerita tentang kejadian malam itu. Jungkook Memasuki mobil Jimin dengan seenaknya dan memaksa Jimin bercerita setelah setengah jam lebih merengek pada Jimin agar Jimin buka suara. Baru saja Jimin menceritakan tentang suara pria berteriak ketakutan dibawah jembatan dan, DOR! Spion sebelah kanannya ditembak seseorang. Dan Jimin bukan si dungu yang tidak tahu menahu perihal itu. Tembakan pada spion mobil nya jelas menjadi alarm Jimin agar menutup rapat mulutnya.

Terbukti sampai saat ini Jimin masih hidup dengan tidak membuka mulut atau berusaha menceritakan apa yang terjadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Jimin lakukan untuk hidup tenang adalah dengan menutup rapat mulutnya, kalau bisa, dia ingin mencuci otaknya agar ingatan saat malam itu terlupakan olehnya.

Dan Jimin benar-benar sadar, dia mengikat dirinya pada iblis yang jelas-jelas bukan lawannya yang seimbang.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, apa itu kau yang melakukannya?" Seokjin bersidekap di depan meja kerja Namjoon, memandang garang tunangannya yang kebingungan atas kemarah Seokjin. Seokjin datang bak badai ke hotel milik Namjoon, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Seokjin selama ini, datang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sayang?" Namjoon meletakan kertas yang daritadi di bacanya diatas meja. Berjalan kearah Seokjin dan ingin memeluk namja cantik itu, namun sayang, Seokjin menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Jawab saja! Apa kau yang menembak mobil Jimin?" Suara Seokjin naik satu oktaf. Pertanda untuk Namjoon kalau tunangannya benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Maafkan aku…" Namjoon menyesal.

"Demi Tuhan, Namjoon! Apa kau gila? Di dalam mobil itu ada Jungkook dan Jimin!" Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan sorot tidak percaya terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Aku terpaksa sayang"

"Terpaksa? TERPAKSA, KIM NAMJOON?" Seokjin meledak. Bahkan Seokjin mendorong bahu Namjoon yang berusaha merengkuhnya.

"Tapi mereka tidak ada yang terluka, aku bisa pastikan itu, Jinseok." Namjoon menggunakan panggilan sayangnya untuk Seokjin, berharap hal itu bisa meredakan sedikit saja kemarah Seokjin.

"Kau gila! Mereka memang tidak terluka fisik, tapi pikirkan mental mereka Namjoon! Beruntung Jimin bisa menyetir dengan selamat sampai ke apartemen ku saat itu. Mereka ketakutan, bahkan wajah mereka pucat pasi, Namjoon. Dimana otak mu?" Seokjin memuntahkan seluruh kemarahannya tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Fakta bahwa beberapa minggu yang lalu, orang yang hampir mencelakai adiknya adalah tunangannya sendiri membuat Seokjin meradang.

"Jinseok, tolong dengarkan aku dulu…"

"Aku kecewa padamu, Namjoon" Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu dengan amarah yang masih di ubun-ubun.

Namjoon tidak tinggal diam dan menarik Seokjin kepelukannya. Menahan Seokjin yang memberontak dalam pelukannya, memukuli, mencakar leher Namjoon yang tidak tertutup kain, bahkan kaki Seokjin menendang tulang kering Namjoon tanpa kasihan.

"Aku bersalah Seokjin, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku…." Namjoon masih setia memeluk Seokjin yang masih menyerangnya dengan brutal dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jimin bisa saja ditembak di kepalanya saat itu kalau aku tidak buru-buru mencegahnya, Jinseok!" Namjoon berusaha menjelaskan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seokjin berhenti memberontak, tapi matanya jelas menantang Namjoon.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal ini?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang! Fakta bahwa kau ingin mencelakai adikku, benar-benar memuakan, Kim Namjoon! Kau bahkan pintar berakting ternyata, saat aku menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada Jimin dan Jungkook kau berlagak tidak bersalah. Wow sekali, Kim Namjoon" Ejek Seokjin.

"AKu tidak pernah ingin mencelakai Jimin dan Jungkook, Jinseok. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon duduklah" Namjoon tau Seokjin tidak akan menurutinya kali ini, jadi Namjoon memilih menggendong Seokjin kearah sofa dan mendudukkan Seokjin dengan paksa, karena lagi-lagi namja cantik itu memberontak padanya.

Seokjin duduk dengan kedua tangannya tergenggam oleh Namjoon diatas pahanya, sementara Namjoon berlutut didepan Seokjin. Memastikan Seokjin tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Jelaskan!" Seokjin memandang nyalang kearah Namjoon.

"Jimin mengetahui sesuatu…" mulai Namjoon.

"Apa yang dia ketahui sampai kau ingin melenyapkannya, tuan Kim?"

"Sayang, ini bukan tentang aku atau Jungkook. Jimin dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan saat itu. Jimin mengetahu tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota Yoongi hyung. Dan Jimin tertangkap. Dia nyaris saja dibunuh saat itu, tapi Yoongi hyung entah atas alasan apa, melepaskan Jimin. Sebagai gantinya, Jimin menjaminkan dirinya dan harus tutup mulut soal pembunuhan itu, sedikit saja Jimin membuka suara, Jimin akan dibunuh" Jelas Namjoon.

"Dan?"

"Dua hari setelah kejadian malam itu, Saat dimobil, Jungkook memaksa Jimin bercerita tentang kejadian hari itu. Hari yang bertepatan dengan beredarnya video ciuman panas Yoongi hyung dan perempuan itu." Namjoon menunduk. Dahinya bersandar dilipatan tangan Seokjin yang digenggamnya. Setelah beberapa detik, kepalanya kembali terangkat dan memandang mata Seokjin yang mulai melunak.

"Dan darimana kau bisa mengetahui isi pembicaraan mereka di dalam mobil?"

"Kai, salah satu anggota Yoongi hyung menyadap mobil Jimin. Dan Kai juga yang nyaris menembak kaca mobil Jimin. Jika sedetik saja aku terlambat, maka Jimin bisa…. Kau tahu… Min Yoongi selalu melakukan kata-katanya" Namjoon mendongak melihat mata Seokjin yang membola terkejut.

"Jadi, mereka mengawasi Jimin?"

"Benar. Dan aku bersyukur karena hanya aku yang diminta Yoongi hyung untuk mengawasi Jimin mulai sekarang. Sebelumnya, Kai dan aku yang ditugaskan mengawasi Jimin, tapi aku lupa kalau Kai itu sangat penurut. Dia menuruti Yoongi hyung dengan sangat baik, dan itu mengerikan. Aku hampir mati sakit jantung saat melihat dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kaca mobil yang berisi Jimin di baliknya." Namjoon bercerita lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" Seokjin melunak, sedikit banyak merasakan tekanan yang Namjoon rasakan.

"Aku menarik pistol dari tangan Kai buru-buru. Kemudian menembakkannya ke kaca spion mobil Jimin. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, setelah merampas pistol Kai, bisa-bisa aku yang mati tertembak dengan pistol itu" Namjoon meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Seokjin. Bebannya sedikit berkurang setelah selama beberapa minggu menutupi hal ini dari Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku…"Cicit Seokjin. Tangannya mengelus rambut Namjoon, Seokjin menyesal.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku juga akan beraksi sama jika itu terjadi padaku" Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Seokjin yang masih duduk manis di sofa.

"Kau pasti lelah karena hal ini. Maafkan aku" Seokjin mengelus sayang wajah Namjoon yang masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Cium aku, maka kau akan ku maafkan" Namjoon menyeringai.

.

.

.

Syuting video clip Jimin berjalan lancar, tinggal pengambilan gambar terakhir dan semuanya selesai. Jimin menghadapkan wajahnya kearah kaca meja rias di dalam ruang _make up_ , sementara di studio sedang ada Mirae untuk pengambilan gambar terakhir. Jimin memandang wajahnya yang di _make up_ tipis, wajahnya tampak loyo dan bahunya bahkan melorot. Benar-benar lelah.

Jimin baru menutup matanya lima detik saat suara berat itu masuk ketelinganya. Min Yoongi datang kelokasi syutingnya? Atau Jimin mulai berhalusinasi?.

"Lelah sekali, anjing kecil?"

Jimin membuka matanya kaget, langsung duduk tegak. Pantulan Min Yoongi didalam kaca didepan Jimin menjadi fakta kalau Yoongi benar-benar datang kelokasi syuting.

"A.. ada apa?" Jimin gugup seketika. Lelah yang menyerangnya mendadak hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan jantungnya yang berdegup gila.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat kearah Jimin yang masih terduduk kaku di depan kaca meja rias, senyum arogan itu terpampang makin jelas saat melihat Jimin terintimidasi. Tangan Yoongi diletakkannya di atas bahu Jimin dan membuat pria bersurai orange itu terkejut tanpa bisa di tutupi lagi.

"Kau menjadi anak penurut selama beberapa minggu ini kan, anjing kecil?" Yoongi meremas kedua bahu Jimin. Jarak yang hanya terhalang oleh sandaran punggung kursi, sedikit menyelamatkan jantung Jimin yang sudah berdegup makin gila. Jimin yakin dia bisa mati muda di dekat namja arogan ini.

"Ya, aku tidak membuka mulutku sama sekali" Jimin menelan ludah gugup.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi memajukan kepalanya kedepan, sejajar dengan kepala Jimin sebelah kanan, bahkan pipi mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Jimin menundukkan pandangannya dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak berani memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, sementara Yoongi sudah menyeringai jahat tanpa Jimin ketahui.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka anak nakal, apa sekarang kau sedang mencoba jadi pembohong?" Yoongi meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Jimin kali ini, sementara tangannya sudah memeluk bahu Jimin yang menegang di depannya. Perlakuaanya manis, tapi jelas ini intimidasi. Jimin bisa dengan jelas merasakannya, bahkan tanpa pistol mengarah ke kepalanya. Si arogan ini sedang menunjukan pada Jimin siapa yang paling berkuasa diantara mereka berdua dengan cara yang unik.

"Maafkan aku, aku… aku bahkan tidak jadi menceritakannya" cicit Jimin. Jimin tau dia sudah ketahuan berbohong. Jangan lupakan alasan penembakan mobil nya saat itu.

"Jadi kau berencana menceritakannya?" Yoongi pura-pura terkejut di intonasi suaranya, berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang berkilat jahil. Mungkin mengintimidasi 'anjing kecil' ini sudah menjadi hobi barunya.

"Bu… bukan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja…" Jimin panic, tanpa sadar memegang tangan Yoongi yang memeluknya. Bohong kalau Jimin tidak merasa aman dipelukan si arogan itu, tapi Jimin juga merasakan intimidasi yang nyata dari hal itu

"Kau tahu, jika ada orang lain yang tahu, dia akan bernasib sama denganmu, Park Jimin" Yoongi terkekeh sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin.

"J… Jungkook tidak tahu apapun, aku jamin hal itu tuan Min. Jangan libatkan dia" Jimin tanpa sadar berdiri langsung menghadap Yoongi yang memandangnya dengan sinis. Ketakutan menghantui Jimin, membayangkan Jungkook akan terkena masalah sepertinya.

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Jungkook tidak tahu apapun, sebelum aku sempat bercerita, seseorang menembak kaca spion mobilku, dan … dan… aku tidak membahas hal itu lagi dengan Jungkook setelahnya. Aku bersumpah" Jimin menjelaskan, mulai putus asa. Benar-benar merasa bodoh karena menceritakan masalah yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun, terlebih pada Jungkook.

Yoongi membalik kursi yang tadi digunakan Jimin dan mendudukan dirinya disana, tepat didepan Jimin yang berdiri gugup.

"Apa buktinya kalau Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu?" Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin yang menunduk, Jimin meremas kedua tangannya, jelas-jelas ketakutan sekarang.

"A… aku tidak bisa membuktikannya, tapi aku bisa jamin kalau Jungkook tidak tahu apapun tuan Min…" Jimin putus asa sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa membuat pria arogan ini percaya padanya, dia benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang.

Jimin terkejut saat pistol diarahkan tepat di dahinya, matanya bergetar memandang Yoongi.

"Kau sedang ingin menguji kebaikan ku, Park Jimin?" Yoongi tersenyum jahat, moncong pistol bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan di dahi Jimin, membuat Jimin otomatis mundur dan menabrak meja rias di belakangnya.

Jimin yang merasa terintimidasi mulai hilang akal. Pria bersurai orange itu memegang pistol Yoongi dan mengarahkannya tepat kedahinya, membuat pistol yang tadinya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan berhenti tepat di tengah dahinya. Tangan Jimin bahkan bergetar hebat, dia ingin menangis tapi dia tau Yoongi benci melihat tangis, jadi pria bersurai orange itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Saat pelatuk yang ditarik Yoongi terdengar di telinganya, Jimin makin mengeratkan pejaman matanya.

Jimin tersentak saat kerah bajunya ditarik dan bukannya tembakkan di dahi yang di dapatkannya, melainkan ciuman panas yang jujur saja Jimin rindukan. Jimin tetap tidak berani membuka matanya karena dinginnya moncong pistol sudah berpindah ke telinga kirinya.

Ciuman itu menuntut, dan Jimin menikmatinya. Hitung-hitung ciuman selamat tinggal, setidaknya saat Jimin mati nanti, Jimin bisa mati dengan tenang. Saat tangan Yoongi merayap di dalam bajunya, meraba perutnya sampai kedada, Jimin kehilangan kewarasannya. Bahkan Jimin tidak memperdulikan pistol yang masih setia berada di telinga kirinya. Jimin benar-benar merasa senang karena diinginkan saat ini.

Jimin meremas rambut belakang Yoongi dengan berani, entah sejak kapan tangannya merayap kebelakang kepala Yoongi, Jimin tidak mau perduli. Tepat saat Yoongi menggendongnya dan mendudukan Jimin di meja rias, Jimin makin berani, bahkan Jimin melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Yoongi. Sentuhan Yoongi di tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya mabuk, Jimin bahkan lupa dia masih diruang make up yang kapan saja bisa dimasuki orang lain. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah membuktikan perasaan gila yang mengganggunya, membuktikan apakah Jimin hanya terpesona atau sudah jatuh pada tuan arogan ini.

Baju milik Jimin sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, kancing kemeja Yoongi juga sudah terlepas seluruhnya. Bahkan tanda kemerahan di dada dan leher Jimin sudah terlihat jelas. Kepala Jimin mendongak keatas menabrak kaca yang berada di belakangnya,nafasnya terengah-engah, pasrah atas apapun yang Yoongi lakukan atas tubuhnya. Pistol yang sedari tadi menempel di telinga Jimin sekarang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kesadaran Jimin hampir hilang saat Yoongi membuka gesper celana Jimin, saat kemudian tiba-tiba ucapan Jin melintas diotaknya.

 _'_ _Min Yoongi punya banyak kekasih'_

Detik saat pemikiran itu terlintas, Kewarasan menampar Jimin keras. Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi dan berdiri goyah. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan nafsu yang mencampur menjadi satu.

"Aku… aku bukan jalangmu…" Jimin mencicit pelan, nafasnya masih memburu.

Yoongi hanya terdiam memandang Jimin yang berdiri gemetar di depannya. Keheningan menyelimuti dan menyesakkan Jimin. Dia menunduk memungut bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai disebelah kakinya, menutup tubuhnya dengan bajunya.

"Kau bukan jalangku" Yoongi akhirnya bersuara saat menangkap mata Jimin yang terluka.

"Ya benar, aku bukan jalangmu. Tapi peliharaanmu…" Jimin tersenyum miris. Tidak berani menatap Yoongi.

"Kau bukan peliharaanku" Yoongi berujar lagi.

"Lalu aku ini apa untukmu?" Jimin bercicit makin pelan. Mengeram marah tapi tidak berani menunjukan kemarahannya.

"Kau milikku" ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin mendongak, kebingungan jelas terpampang di wajahnya.

Yoongi menarik baju di genggaman Jimin dan memakaikannya pada Jimin, setelah memakaikan pakaian Jimin, Yoongi mengkancing kemejanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang melogo di tempatnya.

Detik saat Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin di ruang rias, Jimin meluruh ke lantai. Menangis sesenggukan sendirian. Merasa seperti buku yang sudah terbuka tapi tidak jadi di beli. Jimin merasa konyol sekarang.

Dia menangis sedetik, kemudian menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setelah hal itu terjadi, Yoongi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. 'Miliku' apanya? Jimin benar-benar merasa di permainkkan sekarang. Apa si arogan itu tiba-tiba merasa iba melihat wajah Jimin yang menyedihkan?.

Jimin benar-benar merasa konyol sekarang.

.

.

.

Saat Jimin keluar ruang rias, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Min Yoongi yang baru saja mencumbunya sedang duduk bersebelahan tanpa jarak dengan tangan Yoongi merangkul bahu Mirae. Kenyataan makin menampar Jimin keras. Jimin merasakan dadanya berdebar keras. Setelah merasa konyol, sekarang Jimin benar-benar ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Baru saja dia nyaris bercinta dengan lelaki yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Jimin berjalan melewati Yoongi dan Mirae begitu saja, mendatangi Kim Jiwoo yang menjadi sutradara untuk video clip barunya. Walaupun Jimin gugup setengah mati berada di dekat Yoongi, tapi Jimin bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun barusan. Dentuman jantungnya yang gila menyakitinya, tapi Jimin adalah pelakon peran yang baik. Semua tertutupi dengan senyum yang terlihat ceria dan berhasil mengelabui siapapun disana.

Saat semua kru sedang berpamitan akan pulang, Jimin berjalan kembali keruang rias, tanpa Jimin ketahui Mirae mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jimin-ssi?" Mirae memegang bahu Jimin pelan, dan Jimin berbalik kearahnya.

"Ne?"

"A… aku tidak punya banyak waktu, ini ambillah" Mirae meletakkan secarik kertas di tangan Jimin.

"Apa ini?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Itu nomer ponselku, tolong hubungi aku kapan pun kau bisa Jimin-ssi. Dan… aku melihat semuanya tadi. Ma.. maksudku bukan semuanya, aku hanya melihat sekilas lalu pergi" Mirae berucap tak enak hati.

Jantung Jimin berdetak dengan gila lagi, apa Jimin ketahuan bercumbu dengan Yoongi? Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak menghajarnya? Bukannya berita online mengatakan dia adalah kekasih Min Yoongi? Jimin membatin.

"Jangan sepertiku Jimin-ssi. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja, jangan biarkan dirimu terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Suga… dia bukan orang baik, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Dan aku bukan kekasihnya, jadi jangan salah paham" Mirae berucap simpati. Setelah mengelus bahu Jimin tanda simpati, Mirae berlari kearah ruang studio. Mirae membohongi Yoongi dengan berkata ingin ke toilet sebelum pulang.

Sepeninggalan Mirae, Jimin masih terdiam memandang kertas ditangannya. Senyum lemah terpampang di wajahnya, perasaannya campur aduk. Jimin menunduk dan menggenggam kertas diitangannya, kembali tersenyum lemah.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencintainya, Mirae-ssi. Kau terlambat memperingatkanku"

.

.

.

"Tuan pulang ke Seoul hanya karena mendengar dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model?" Wonho berjalan sambil mendorong koper milik Hyungwon baru saja tiba di Seoul.

"Jangan mulai lagi. Kau tau, tidak ada yang boleh merebut posisiku." Hyungwon berdecak kesal.

"Tapi posisi anda sudah digantikan oleh ratusan jalang setelah anda pergi meninggalkannya"

"Kalau dia hanya bermain dengan jalan-jalang itu, aku tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan posisiku diambil oleh siapapun. Kau paham?" Hyungwon makin kesal.

"Tapi tuan…"

"Posisiku tidak sama dengan jalang-jalangnya! Aku miliknya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya dulu"

"Tapi itukan sudah berlalu lama" Wonho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan mulai berkelahi dengan ku Wonho. Yang kau harus paham adalah, aku miliknya, dan Min Yoongi adalah milikku!"

TBC….

Sebagai penulis kacangan saya terharu dengan respon kakak-kakak sekalian.

Terimakasih sudah member semangat lewat Review –annya.

FF ini akan diusahakan update setiap minggu, entah itu hari apa, yang pasti di usahakan update.

I love you kakak-kakak

*kecup satu satu


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kalau dia hanya bermain dengan jalan-jalang itu, aku tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan posisiku diambil oleh siapapun. Kau paham?" Hyungwon makin kesal._

 _"Tapi tuan…"_

 _"Posisiku tidak sama dengan jalang-jalangnya! Aku miliknya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya dulu"_

 _"Tapi itukan sudah berlalu lama" Wonho memutar bola matanya malas._

 _"Jangan mulai berkelahi dengan ku Wonho. Yang kau harus paham adalah, aku miliknya, dan Min Yoongi adalah milikku!"_

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

YOONMIN, NAMJIN, VKOOK

.

.

.

"Gunakan baju yang lebih tertutup dan jangan tembus pandang seperti ini kalau kau baru habis bercinta, Jim"

"Uhuukkk… _WHAT?"_ Jimin tersedak minumannya mendengar ucapan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba.

Jimin dan Seokjin sedang berada di café milik Seokjin yang berada dikawasan Gangnam, terletak disalah satu gedung perkantoran elit, yang bagian _basement_ nya diisi oleh bermacam ragam café, mulai dari minuman kopi asal Amerika yang terkenal, toko kue kenamaan, sampai makanan mulai dari makanan lokal sampai mancanegara, ada dilantai dasar gedung perkantoran elit ini.

"Apa?" Seokjin berujar santai menanggapi reaksi Jimin yang dinilainya berlebihan.

"Aku tidak!" Jimin mengerut kesal.

"Ya… ya… katakan itu pada _kissmark_ yang mulai membiru di sebelah _nipple_ mu" Seokjin memutar bolo matanya.

Jimin refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menutupi apapun yang terlihat dipandangan Seokjin.

"Kau memandangi dadaku, Hyung?" protes Jimin, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Kissmark_ di dadamu itu menggangguku, Jim. Salah mu sendiri pakai kemeja putih tipis begitu" Seokjin menopangkan kaki kirinya ke kaki kanan, tangannya terlipat didada, matanya menelisik tajam kearah Jimin yang salah tingkah berada tepat didepannya yang hanya terhalang meja. Membuat Jimin seperti pesakitan yang sudah sekarat, malah dituding kejam.

"Ini bukan _kissmark_ , oke?!" Jimin balas menantang tatapan Seokjin yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Aku sering mendapatkannya dari Namjoon, ngomong-ngomong. Jelas aku kenal tanda di dadamu itu. Jadi, dengan siapa kau menyerahkan dirimu, eoh?" Seokjin mulai menyerang Jimin yang makin kelabakan didepannya. Benar-benar seperti kena sidang pengadilan dengan Jimin sebagai tersangka. Jimin terpojok.

"HYUNG!" Jimin ingin marah karena merasa terpojok, tapi reaksi tubuhnya berkhianat. Wajahnya memerah, dan Jimin salah tingkah. Sekelebat ingatan tentang dirinya dan Yoongi yang nyaris bercinta di ruang rias menyerangnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Tinggal di jawab apa susahnya?" Seokjin mulai jengkel. Walaupun gerak tubuhnya masih santai, tapi dalam hati Seokjin benar-benar penasaran. Ini bisa jadi gossip, oke?.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Aku kesini ingin membeli kopi dan _cake_ , Hyung. Bukan untuk disidang. Dan aku benar-benar tidak habis bercinta Hyung. Aku berani bersumpah"

"Kau mulai pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, eoh?" Seokjin terkekeh akhirnya, menyudahi peran ibu tiri yang sedari tadi diperankannya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku… kau tau… melakukan itu, pacar saja tidak punya" Jimin mengiba belas kasihan Seokjin kali ini, berharap namja cantik itu sedikit kasihan padanya dan percaya atas kebohongan kecilnya kali ini.

"Kau tidak harus punya pacar untuk bisa melakukannya, Jim. Jangan terlalu naïf. Kau tidak perlu punya hubungan khusus dengan seseorang supaya bisa melakukannya"

"Ya… ya… dan aku cukup cerdas untuk tidak tidur dengan sembarangn orang. Aku hanya akan melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai, Hyung"

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, anak muda. Jangan tidur dengan sembarang orang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau yang anak baik-baik ini berubah jadi binal. Aku bisa gila"

"Tentu. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku. _Btw_ , Namjoon hyung apa kabar?" Jimin berujar ceria, tapi Seokjin merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang sewajarnya. Memiliki rahasia benar-benar menyiksa Seokjin.

Ingin rasanya Seokjin meminta maaf pada Jimin atas apa yang menimpanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Walaupun bukan dia pelakunya, tetap saja Seokjin merasa tertekan. Seokjin jadi paham perasaan Namjoon yang merasa bersalah kepada anak naïf dan bodoh di depannya ini.

"Dia baik. Aku dengar dari Jungkook, kau akan segera _comeback_ , Jim?" Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membahas soal Namjoon bersama Jimin sudah tidak akan pernah sama lagi bagi Seokjin semenjak Seokjin tau kebenarannya.

"Hum, aku sudah selesai syuting _video clip_ nya. Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan _comeback_ , hyung" Jimin tersenyum cerah.

"Sukses untuk lagumu. Jim, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, mencondongkan diri kea rah Jimin.

"Apa hyung?"

"Kau masih bertemu dengan Min Yoongi?"

Detik saat pertanyaan Seokjin masuk ketelinga Jimin, Jimin mematung ditempatnya, jantungnya berdebar keras hanya karena mendengar nama si brengsek itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa anak manja itu kembali?" Yoongi bertanya pada Wonho yang berdiri tegak di depan meja kerjanya, tidak ingin duduk walaupun sudah di persilahkan.

"Dia kembali karena mendengar gossip tentang anda yang sedang ramai dibicarakan, Boss" Wonho menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Dia langsung ingin menemui anda saat tiba di Seoul, tapi saya menolak permintaannya."

"Pastikan anak itu tidak muncul dihadapanku. Atau aku akan membolongi kepala anak itu… dan juga kepalamu" Yoongi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya nyaris pecah berurusan dengan wartawan yang seperti vampire haus darah.

Video ciuman panas antara Yoongi dan Mirae memang masih menjadi topic hangat, keadaan bukannya semakin tenang malah semakin liar. Membunuh jurnalis penyebar video tersebut pun tidak ada gunanya. Para wartawan itu sepertinya belum puas kalau belum mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Yoongi. Dan kini, sakit kepala Yoongi bertambah dengan kembalinya anak manja itu- Hyungwon-

"Siap bos."

"Dan buat konfirmasi atas namaku di media kalau aku dan Mirae tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Pastikan pernyataanku sudah terbit di media satu jam lagi."

"Siap bos"

"Pergilah. Urus anak manja itu, dan segera katakan pada ayahnya untuk memulangkannya ke Amerika"

"Tapi, dia bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan anda boss"

"Bawa dia kehadapanku, dan kalian akan mati berdua. Romantis kan?" Yoongi tersenyum miring, dan itu adalah alarm untuk Wonho agar jangan membantah.

"Maafkan saya boss, tapi Hyungwon berencana menemui Mirae jika anda tidak mau menemuinya, anda tau benar sifat anak itu…" Wonho menyuarakan kegelisahannya lagi.

"Apa aku harus perduli, Wonho?" Yoongi dan aura dominasinya. Siapapun tidak akan bisa berkutik di depannya.

"Maafkan saya, tuan" Wonho membungkuk dan undur diri dari hadapan Yoongi. Berlalu secepat mungkin, menghindari kemarahan monster ini demi keselamatan nyawanya. Terdengar bijak sekali, Wonho.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hyungwon berada, duduk berhadapan dengan Mirae yang kebingungan setelah dipaksa, ditarik, dan diancam oleh Hyungwon. Mereka berada di café yang berada dalam salah satu gedung agensi yang menaungi Mirae sebagai salah satu artisnya, dan sialnya adalah milik ayah Hyungwon. Salahkan Yoongi yang tidak mau bertemu dengan Hyungwon, terpaksa Hyungwon menyeret wanita itu langsung.

"Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Yoongi?" Hyungwon bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri pengawal setianya –Wonho-.

"Maaf?" Mirae mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Sudah tidak cantik, telinganya bermasalah, apa yang dilihatnya darimu?" Hyungwon mulai menyerang. Kecemburuannya melahap habis isi tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi anda ini siapa?"

"Wow, artis macam apa yang tidak tahu anak pemilik agensi yang menaunginya?" Hyungwon terkejut dibuat-buat.

"A… anda Hyungwon?" Mirae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Mirae sering mendengar tentang anak pemilik agensi yang tinggal diluar negeri, tidak hanya itu saja, banyak kru mengeluh soal sifat Hyungwon anak kesayangan CEO agensinya, yang katanya _bossy_ , menyebalkan, seenaknya, dan kurang sopan santun.

"Baru sadar kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Jadi, kau, siapanya Min Yoongi?" Hyungwon bak berada di atas angin melihat wajah pucat Mirae.

"A… aku tidak punya hubungan seperti yang sedang diberitakan itu, Hyungwon-ssi"

"Lalu?" Hyungwon menaikan alisnya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Mirae

"Aku bukan siapa-siapanya…"

"Kau tau, jika kau berbohong, aku bisa pastikan kau akan ditendang dari perusahaan ini. Jangan bermain dengan api, sayang…" Hyungwon menyerang lagi, sementara Mirae sudah membulatkan matanya.

Jangan bercanda, demi bisa debut sebagai model, Mirae bahkan harus membuka pahanya, menyampingkan harga diri demi debut dan saat Mirae berada dipuncak karir, dia harus tersingkir karena video sialan yang mengundang macan tidur dari Amerika ini muncul dihadapannya, ini benar-benar tidak adil untuknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Mirae menaikan suaranya satu oktaf karena takut dan kesal. Mirae sadar dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Hyungwon jelas bukan orang yang tepat untuk dilawan kalau dia ingin karirnya masih bertahan.

"Jaga suaramu, brengsek! Kau pikir kau berbicara dengan siapa?!" Hyungwon mulai terpancing emosinya, sementara Wonho hanya tersenyum miring menyaksikan dua macan betina yang sebentar lagi akan saling cakar.

Wonho bukannya tidak mau menyampaikan pesan Yoongi yang ditujukan pada wartawan ke Hyungwon, pesan yang menyatakan bahwa Yoongi dan Mirae tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi, sayangkan melewatkan tontonan gratis seperti ini? Jadi Wonho memutuskan menyimpan pesan itu untuknya dulu saat ini.

"Ma… maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoongi-ssi"

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya begitu saja? Kau pikir mataku buta? Jelas-jelas di video itu kau dan Yoongi berciuman!" Tuding Hyungwon.

"Tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan nya. Dia hanya sponsor" Jelas Mirae.

"Katakan itu di depan media! Katakan kalau kau hanya jalangnya!"

"Mwo?"

"Katakan pada media kalau kau hanya hiasan ranjangnya!" Hyungwon memukul meja di depannya.

"Hyungwon, sudahlah…" Wonho melerai. Kasihan juga melihat Mirae yang hampir menangis.

"Diam, brengsek!" Hyungwon memukul tangan Wonho yang memegang pundaknya, berniat menenangkannya yang sebentar lagi siap menerkam Mirae.

"Mana mungkin aku berbicara di media seperti itu! Itu sama saja bunuh diri! Aku membangun karir ku susah payah, hanya karena hal ini kau ingin menyingkirkanku dari dunia hiburan. Ini tidak adil!" Mirae meledak.

"Susah payah? Kau hanya membuka pahamu demi sponsor! Apanya yang susah payah!" Hyungwon mencibir, tidak merasa kasihan sedikit pun melihat Mirae yang sudah menangis didepannya.

Mirae terdiam mendengar ucapan Hyungwon yang jelas-jelas menampar harga dirinya telak. Mirae bahkan tidak sanggup membuka suara lagi, karena apa yang di ucapkan Hyungwon adalah fakta yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa diam?" Hyungwon menantang.

"Aku bersumpah Hyungwon-ssi, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Yoongi-ssi. Kau benar, aku hanya jalangnya. Aku tidak tau hubungan apa yang kau jalin dengan Yoongi-ssi, tapi sekali lagi, hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas sponsor, tidak lebih. Dan video itu, aku tidak tau darimana asalnya" Mirae sudah menangis hebat di depan Hyungwon, ucapannya bahkan tersendat-sendat karena tangis, tapi Hyungwon benar-benar tidak ada hati untuk sedikit mengasihani Mirae.

"Kau, dan karirmu, tamat hari ini Mirae. Kau sudah salah berurusan denganku." Hyungwon berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan Mirae yang sudah panic.

Mirae bingung, bahkan tidak tau apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini. Tiba-tiba anak pemilik agensinya muncul, menuduh dan menghinannya tanpa kasihan, kemudian mengancam akan menghancurkan karir yang dibangunnya dengan harga dirinya sebagai bahan pertukaran. Ini benar-benar terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Dia tahu Hyungwon benar-benar akan menghancurkan karirnya, sampai Mirae ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Hyungwon jelas-jelas punya _power_ di dunia industry hiburan korea, menghancurkan karir Mirae bukan hal sulit untuknya. Hanya sedikit permainan media, maka hancurlah Mirae di tangannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan harga dirinya lagi, Mirae bahkan berlari mengejar Hyungwon yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar café, menghalangi jalannya, dan bahkan berlutut didepan Hyungwon dan Wonho.

"Apa?" Hyungwon mendongak angkuh, sementara Mirae sudah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ku.. kumohon Hyungwon-ssi. Aku hiks… benar-benar hanya jalangnya, aku… aku tidak ada hubungan khusus dengannya. Tolong percaya. To… tolong jangan hancurkan aku, kumohon…" Mirae benar-benar kehilangan harga dirinya untuk yang kedua kali. Setelah dilakukan seperti pelacur oleh Yoongi, sekarang diperlakukan bak sampah oleh Hyungwon.

"Ck, sudahlah Hyungwon. Sebenarnya tadi tuan Min sudah mengatakan padaku kalau mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun. Bahkan tuan Min memintaku untuk memberikan konfirmasi ke public" Wonho akhirnya buka suara. Rasanya benar-benar kasihan melihat Mirae yang diperlakukan bak sampah oleh Hyungwon.

"Kau! Berani sekali…."

"Kau menyuruhku diam" Wonho menaikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Brengsek!" Hyungwon meninju perut Wonho sekuat tenaga. Merasa kesal karena dipermainkan dan untuk waktunya yang terbuang hanya untuk berurusan dengan jalang berkedok artis.

Hyungwon melewati Mirae dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu gadis itu dengan kakinya. Sementara Wonho tengah terduduk menahan sakit diperutnya akibat pukulan Hyungwon.

"Terimakasih…" Ucap Mirae sambil menolong Wonho berdiri.

"Bukan masalah. Tolong Maafkan dia…" Wonho tersenyum manis. Pantang untuk Wonho meminta maaf atas namanya sendiri. Wonho tidak akan minta maaf atas hal yang menimpa Mirae, yang secara tidak langsung terjadi karena Wonho tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Hyungwon sampai gadis di hadapannya ini di labrak habis-habisan.

"Bukan salahnya…" Mirae balas tersenyum, masih memegang tangan Wonho agar tidak limbung saat berdiri.

"WONHOOO! KU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA JIKA KAU TIDAK KESINI, KAU MATI DI TANGANKU, BRENGSEK!" Hyungwon berteriak kencang. Terganggu dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Huh, anak manja itu…" Wonho berjalan memegangi perutnya, meninggalkan Mirae tanpa salam perpisahan basa-basi.

Sepeninggalan Hyungwon dan Wonho, Mirae melirik kesekitarnya. Bersyukur karena keadaan café yang sepi tanpa pengunjung. Mirae kembali berjalan kemeja yang di dudukinya bersama Hyungwon, mendudukan dirinya sampai dia merasa tenang dan tangisnya mereda. Saat keadaannya mulai tenang, Mirae mengambil ponselnya, membuka galeri foto dan melihat foto yang berhasil diambilnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Foto Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang berciuman, dengan Yoongi membelakangi kamera.

Mirae menelpon seseorang dengan ponselnya, terjadi tawar menawar harga yang lumayan sengit ditelepon. Saat harga yang diinginkan Mirae disetujui, dan sejumlah uang masuk kerekening Mirae dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, Mirae menatap ponselnya sekali lagi. Menimbang ulang akan keputusannya, dan gadis itu bukannya goyah malah makin yakin akan keputusannya saat melihat pesan M-Banking diponselnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dan akibat dari perbuatannya, Mirae mengirim foto Jimin dan Yoongi ke salah satu berita online.

"Setidaknya, jika aku hancur, kau harus hancur bersamaku, Park Jimin" Mata gadis itu menggelap.

Yang Mirae lupa adalah, industry hiburan lebih _'ramah'_ pada laki-laki daripada perempuan.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan Jimin jika sedang dalam masa libur adalah pergi kuliner seorang diri. Jimin akan berpergian tanpa arah yang jelas dari satu café ke café yang lain, dari satu kedai ke kedai yang lain untuk makan, sampai perutnya nyaris pecah.

Seperti hari ini, setelah mampir ketempat Seokjin, Jimin melanjutkan acara membeli makanan nya ke sebuah restoran yang cukup terlihat sepi dari luar di daerah Gangnam, karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, sudah lewat jam makan siang, keadaan restoran tersebut benar-benar sepi.

Jimin melepas topi hoodie nya dan masker yang menutupi hidung serta mulutnya, mendudukan diri disebuah meja disudut disebelah dinding, sendirian. Jimin terbiasa menikmati waktunya sendiri, sebelum jadwal promosi album terbarunya mencekik lehernya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan dirimu sendiri itu perlu.

Setelah memesan makanan yang diinginkannya, Jimin melihat-lihat interior restoran yang baru pertama kali di kunjunginya ini. Di depannya terdapat pintu berukiran klasik khas restoran china dengan tulisan VIP menggantung di daun pintunya.

Jimin masih sibuk melihat-lihat interior restoran tersebut sampai pintu di depannya terbuka, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jimin melirik sekilas dan beberapa pria berjas rapi keluar dari sana, atensi Jimin masih tertuju pada interior bangunan sampai orang terakhir keluar dari ruangan VIP tersebut bersama seorang pelayan yang menutup pintu ruangan untuknya setelah pria terakhir itu keluar.

Jimin terkesiap. Didepannya berdiri Min Yoongi dengan wajah datar brengseknya, bercengkrama dengan beberapa pria tua di depan pintu, pria-pria yang Jimin duga adalah rekan bisnisnya. Yoongi yang selalu terlihat 'mahal' dimata Jimin, hari ini mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap nyaris menuju hitam, rambut silvernya tertata rapi, aura arogannya masih kental disekitar namja pucat itu, bahkan dari jarak yang agak jauh, Jimin bisa mencium wangi parfum Yoongi. Benar-benar penciuman yang tajam, Park Jimin.

Jimin buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya memencet ponselnya asal-asalan, berpura-pura sibuk, berharap Yoongi tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Beberapa pria tua sudah berjalan melewati meja Jimin yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan pintu, sementara Yoongi masih berbicara kepada wanita yang memegang buku dan laptop di tangannya.

Wanita itu berlalu, meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri. Dari ekor mata Jimin, Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi merapikan Jas nya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, berjalan kearahnya. Mendadak Jimin merinding, berdoa agar Yoongi juga mengabaikan keberadaannya seperti rekan-rekan bisnisnya barusan.

Yoongi berhenti tepat di depan Jimin yang masih menunduk, matanya tertutup rapat, Jimin mulai berdoa agar Yoongi cepat-cepat berlalu, tapi Jimin masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Yoongi didepannya dari wangi parfum yang menyerang penciuman Jimin. _Damn it_ , Min Yoongi!

"Apa yang anjing kecil ku lakukan sendirian disini?" Yoongi tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Jimin yang terkejut mendengar suaranya.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku… aku lapar…" Jimin merutuki jawaban dan nada suaranya. Jawaban yang terdengar seperti Jimin sedang bermanja pada namja yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, agak merinding mendengar nada suara Jimin yang terdengar agak manja. Yoongi menarik kursi didepannya dan mendudukan dirinya di depan Jimin yang menundukan pandangannya.

"Pesanlah sesuatu"

"Aku sudah…" jawab Jimin cepat. Jimin meruntuki dirinya lagi, kali ini karena detak jantungnya mulai bertingkah dengan berdetak makin kencang. Jimin bahkan tanpa sadar duduk dengan tegak dan kaku, berjaga-jaga atas sesuatu yang akan menimpanya nanti. Jimin banyak belajar, setiap pria ini muncul di depannya, pasti Jimin terkena masalah, atau minimal… Jimin dibuat menangis.

"Pesanan anda tuan…" salah satu pelayan muncul, membawa beberapa pesanan Jimin, menyusun rapi di atas meja. Didepan Jimin dan Yoongi sudah tersaji tiga jenis makanan berbeda dengan satu gelas Jus dan satu botol air mineral.

"Terima kasih" jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itu berlalu.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Yoongi yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di depan Jimin saat melihat namja bersurai orange itu tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Ne? oh… iya, makan…" jawab Jimin gugup. Bahkan ucapannya berantakan.

Yoongi tersenyum miring lagi melihat Jimin benar-benar memakan makanannya dengan cepat, bahkan tidak menawarinya sama sekali.

"Kau lapar sekali?" Yoongi melipat tangannya diatas meja, badannya maju beberapa senti kedepan.

"Uhuuukk…. Uhuukk.." Jimin tersedak mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Tangannya dengan cepat menyambar sedotan dari gelas jus, meminumnya dengan rakus, sementara Yoongi masih diam saja memandangi Jimin dan segala tingkah bodohnya.

"Ma… maafkan aku" cicit Jimin. Matanya melirik lirik takut Yoongi yang masih setia memandangi.

"Jangan hiraukan aku. Makan saja. Kau ingin tambahan makanan lagi?"

"Ani… ani, tidak usah" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya saat melihat tangan Yoongi terangkat seperti ingin memanggil pelayan.

"Ya sudah, habiskan makananmu" Yoongi memajukan tangannya, membuat Jimin otomatis mundur kebelakang.

"Ah, ma… maafkan aku tuan" Jimin menunduk beberapa kali, mengutuk reaksi tubuhnya yang panic karena tangan Yoongi yang terulur.

"Makan lagi" perintah Yoongi. Yoongi dengan santai menarik gelas jus milik Jimin, meminum tanpa permisi.

Jimin bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol mimic wajahnya yang terkejut. Yoongi meminum jus miliknya, dari sedotan yang sama! itu artinya mereka berciuman secara tidak langsung kan? Iya kan? Menyadari hal itu, mendadak wajah Jimin merona merah.

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyadari pikiran bodohnya yang tidak penting itu.

Jimin mengambil sumpit dan sendoknya lagi, memulai makannya yang tertunda. Mendadak Jimin menyadari sesuatu. Jimin tidak menawari Yoongi makan sama sekali, bahkan berbasa-basi pun tidak. Jimin duduk tegak lagi, matanya menatap waspada kearah Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya, tepat di mata Jimin. Jimin merasa tungkai kakinya melemas di bawah meja.

"Apa?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A… apa kau mau makananku tuan?"

"Suapi aku kalau begitu"

Dan Jimin merasakan wajahnya benar-benar menghangat.

Jimin benar-benar berakhir menyuapi Yoongi yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari Jimin. Bahkan Jimin kehilangan selera makanannya. Jimin benar-benar ingin sekali sesuatu dari bawah lantai menelannya sekarang juga. Dia akan benar-benar mati sakit jantung karena namja arogan ini.

Makanan di depan mereka sudah habis, dengan Yoongi sendiri yang memakannya dengan disuapi Jimin. Yoongi memanggil pelayan, meminta _bill_. Jimin sudah bersiap mengeluarkan dompetnya, tapi Yoongi meliriknya tajam, membuat namja bersurai orange itu memasukkan kembali dompetnya.

Jimin sudah benar-benar akan berlari meninggalkan Yoongi di depan restoran, tapi niat yang masih dalam otaknya itu langsung gagal saat Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dan memaksa Jimin masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang terparkir manis di depan restoran.

"Ki… kita mau kemana?" Jimin panic. Kepalanya melirik ke kiri ke kanan, seperti bocah ketakutan akan diculik.

"Kerumahku"

"MWO?" kali ini, Jimin benar-benar panic.

.

.

.

Jimin berakhir didepan pintu apartemennya, ada Yoongi dibelakangnya mengekori. Yoongi hanya bercanda soal membawa Jimin kerumahnya, karena pada akhirnya Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin ke apartemennya. Awalnya Jimin berkeras ingin pulang sendiri, tapi karena ucapan Yoongi yang mengatakan kalau Yoongi ingin mengambil _coat_ dan jas nya yang pernah di pinjamkan kepada Jimin, Jimin tidak punya alasan lagi untuk melawan. Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir, diapartemen Jimin.

Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi di ruang tamu, sementara Jimin masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Jimin menyenderkan badannya yang lemas di dinding, merosot kelantai.

Jimin bahkan merangkak kearah sofa di dekat jendela, disana ada coat dan jas Yoongi tersampir disandaran sofa. Jimin memandang coat dan jas itu dengan sedih.

Ini rahasia, oke? Jimin sebenarnya punya masalah dengan jam tidurnya. Insomnia kalau istilah kesehatannya. Sering kali Jimin bahkan harus memakan obat tidur agar bisa terlelap. Namun beberapa minggu ini, Jimin benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak, tanpa bantuan obat tidur sama sekali. Terima kasih pada coat dan jas Yoongi yang menyisakan wangi namja pucat itu disana.

Sementara diluar, Yoongi berkeliling memperhatikan isi apartemen Jimin. Terdapat banyak foto di apartemen namja bersurai orange itu. Yoongi masih sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang kebanyakan adalah foto Jimin.

Mata Yoongi tertarik pada foto dalam bingkai kecil berwana putih diatas meja. Disana ada foto seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjongkok dipasir dengan _sweater_ kebesaran berwana hitam sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Yoongi mengambil bingkai putih itu, tertawa kecil.

"Dari kecil bahkan pipinya sudah lebar…" Yoongi mengomentari foto di tangannya.

Yoongi masih sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding saat pintu kamar Jimin terbuka, menampilkan Jimin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan _coat_ dan jas milik Yoongi di siku tangannya.

"Ini…" Jimin menyerahkan jas milik Yoongi, sementara _coat_ Yoongi masih bertengger di siku nya.

Yoongi mengambil jas dari tangan Jimin tanpa berbicara.

"Dan ini _coat_ milikmu, tuan…"

Yoongi mengambil _coat_ dari tangan Jimin, tapi Jimin seperti tidak rela melepaskan _coat_ itu. Yoongi menarik pelan _coat_ itu, dan Jimin kembali menarik _coat_ itu kearahnya.

"Anjing kecil?" Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Jimin langsung tersadar akan perbuatannya, dengan sedikit tidak rela, Jimin melepaskan genggamannya dari _coat_ milik Yoongi.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Yoongi meletakkan _coat_ dan jas miliknya diatas sofa ruang tamu, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah _coat_ dan jas nya.

"Ya…" jawab Jimin asal. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Mata Jimin masih sibuk mengawasi _coat_ dan jas Yoongi yang tergeletak tak berdaya disamping pemiliknya.

Yoongi menyadari mata Jimin yang tidak focus, terarah kearah _coat_ dan jasnya, bahkan saat Yoongi mulai berjalan kearah Jimin, Jimin tidak meyadarinya, sampai Yoongi berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"A… ada apa?" Jimin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Terkaget seperti orang bodoh begitu melihat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin, agar namja bersurai orange itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepadanya.

"A… apa?"

" _Coat_ dan jasnya. Kau menginginkannya?" Yoongi bertanya seduktif. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan bibir Jimin yang sedikit terbuka.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mendadak Jimin merasa kepanasan. Jimin bukannya tidak tau ada api nafsu berkobar di mata Yoongi, dan hal itu membuat Jimin panas dingin. Bahkan mata Yoongi mulai mengelam.

Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa Jimin ucapkan. Karena, seingin apapun Jimin memiliki _coat_ dan jas itu, harga diri melarangnya keras untuk berkata iya.

Jimin ingin melepaskan diri dari Yoongi, tapi Yoongi lebih cepat. Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin lembut setelah mati-matian menahan diri sedari tadi.

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, masih mencoba mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Tangan Yoongi yang posesif melingkar di pinggul Jimin, memaksa namja bersurai orange itu merapat ketubuhnya. Tangan Jimin berpegangan pada jas Yoongi, Jimin meremas Jas Yoongi kuat saat tangan namja pucat itu sudah berada di balik bajunya.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di atas tempat tidur Jimin. Nafas Jimin berantakan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Jimin yang bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana. Sementara jas Yoongi juga sudah terlempar sembarangan.

Yoongi mengurung Jimin yang berada dibawahnya dengan kedua siku tangannya sebagai penahan tubuhnya. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin mengambil nafas sebanyak yang Jimin mau, sementara Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang sudah memerah hebat dibawahnya.

"Kau miliku, Park Jimin…" Bisikan ditelinga Jimin membuat Jimin tanpa sengaja mendesah dibawah Yoongi.

Desahan Jimin adalah racun untuk Yoongi. Yoongi benar-benar lepas kendali. Jimin yang tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali kali ini, benar-benar membangunkan sisi liar dan dominan Yoongi. Namja pucat itu benar-benar tidak akan berhenti lagi kali ini. Persetan dengan gossip diluaran, persetan dengan Hyungwon, persetan dengan status Jimin yang seorang artis, yang Yoongi inginkan saat ini adalah, Jimin menyanyikan namanya di bawahnya.

"Aku milikmu…" cicit Jimin pelan, mata sayunya malu-malu menatap Yoongi. Jimin Menarik kepala Yoongi kearahnya, mengecup bibir namja pucat itu. "Miliki aku, Yoongi…"

Dan Yoongi benar-benar hilang kendali diri. Juga Tidak ada jalan untuk Jimin kembali.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jimin…" Seokjin memeluk bahu Namjoon dari belakang. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon yang sedang sibuk dengan remote TV di tangannya.

Namjoon duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet, sementar Seokjin duduk diatas sofa apartemen Namjoon.

"Kau membuatku dua kali lipat merasa bersalah, sayang…" Namjoon mengelus puncak kepala Seokjin.

"Tadi Jimin datang ke café."

"Oh ya?"

"Ne. Joon-ah, apa tuan Min Yoongi itu benar-benar tidak punya belas kasihan? Maksudku, aku melihat Jimin bertambah kurus, tapi dia banyak makan. Aku rasa Jimin benar-benar stress" adu Seokjin.

"Maafkan aku, Jinseok. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu. Kau tau kan, aku masih ingin hidup lama, menikahi mu, hidup berbahagia bersamamu." Namjoon makin menyesal. Jika ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jimin, tentu Namjoon sudah lakukan dari awal. Tapi apa yang harus Namjoon lakukan? Menyembunyikan Jimin? Bisa-bisa Jimin dikira di culik dan menjadi berita besar di Negara mereka.

Seokjin mencium pipi Namjoon sekali, dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Tapi, Jinseok… aku merasa Yoongi hyung agak melunak pada Jimin. Kau ingat saat Jimin datang ke hotel di acara perjudian bersama Jungkook?"

Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yoongi hyung berjumpa pertama kali dengan Jimin disana. ada sesuatu terjadi, dan Jimin memaki Yoongi hyung. Dan kau tau? Yoongi hyung membiarkannya"

"Benarkah?" Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, terkejut dengan informasi baru dari Namjoon.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya sayang. Dan soal Luhan yang ketahuan membunuh oleh Jimin, Yoongi hyung juga membiarkannya"

"Apa karena Jimin artis? Bisa jadi berita besar kalau Jimin mati terbunuh kan?" Seokjin menyimpulkan.

"Bisa jadi. Atau itu hanya alasan Yoongi hyung untuk mengikat Jimin di tangannya?" Namjoon berspekulasi.

"Bisa aku simpulkan kalau Tuan Min mencintai Jimin, Joon-ah?"

"Terlalu terburu-buru untuk itu sayang. Aku kenal Yoongi hyung. Dia benar-benar tidak akan mencintai seseorang. Mencintai berarti memperlemah diri. Untuk Yoongi hyung, aku rasa itu mustahil. Dia hanya… kau tahu? _Control freak_ "

TBC

Kakak-kakak ku tercintah, terkasih dan tersayang…

Terimaksih atas support kalian. Review kalian lucu-lucu. Jadi makin semangat. Hahahha

I love you, kakak-kakak…..

*Ketjup satu-satu"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya sayang. Dan soal Luhan yang ketahuan membunuh oleh Jimin, Yoongi hyung juga membiarkannya"_

 _"Apa karena Jimin artis? Bisa jadi berita besar kalau Jimin mati terbunuh kan?" Seokjin menyimpulkan._

 _"Bisa jadi. Atau itu hanya alasan Yoongi hyung untuk mengikat Jimin di tangannya?" Namjoon berspekulasi._

 _"Bisa aku simpulkan kalau Tuan Min mencintai Jimin, Joon-ah?"_

 _"Terlalu terburu-buru untuk itu sayang. Aku kenal Yoongi hyung. Dia benar-benar tidak akan mencintai seseorang. Mencintai berarti memperlemah diri. Untuk Yoongi hyung, aku rasa itu mustahil. Dia hanya… kau tahu? Control freak"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 **KOI NI YOKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Histeris.

Satu kata itu bisa menyimpulkan keadaan Jungkook yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar Jimin. Niat Jungkook ingin membangunkan Jimin karena Jin akan datang berkunjung untuk menemui Jungkook dan Jimin, dan apa yang Jungkook lihat, bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah Jungkook bayangkan sebelumnya.

" _HOLLLYYY SHIIITT_ **!"**

Jimin langsung terduduk dari tidurnya mendengar suara Jungkook yang tidak main-main kuatnya. Jimin mengumpat saat merasa pinggangnya nyeri luar biasa, bagian selatannya jelas tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Apa? Apa?" Jimin bertanya panic, mukanya memandang takut pada Jungkook yang masih setia berdiri dengan mata membola tak percaya di dekat pintu.

"Hyung! Apa ini?" Jungkook bertanya lebih mengarah pada keadaan kamar Jimin yang berantakan. Guling dan bantal berserakan dilantai, sprei yang sudah keluar dari tempat tidur, baju Jimin yang bertebaran di lantai dan di sofa kamar, juga bau ini, Jungkook tau bau ini. Ini bau ehem.. sperma.

"Apanya yang apa?" Jimin masih setengah sadar, menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bahu, hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

"Kau habis diperkosa atau apa?" Jungkook berjalan masuk ke kamar Jimin, membuka tirai dan jendela kamar Jimin.

"Jungkook!"

"Segera mandi dan jelaskan tentang ke kacauan ini, sebelum aku menuduh yang bukan-bukan hyung. Aku tunggu di depan TV" Jungkook memerintah, benar-benar tidak ingin dibantah. Begitu menendang guling yang menghalangi jalannya, Jungkook menutup pintu kamar Jimin dan berlalu keluar.

Jimin telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sudah berulang kali Jimin ingin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Jungkook, tapi Jimin benar-benar tidak punya muka sekarang. Dia terciduk. Terciduk habis bercinta. Memalukan sekali, bukan?.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas berulang kali dan meyakinkan diri, juga tidak lupa menyusun alasan-alasan yang masuk akal, Jimin keluar kamar. Di ruang tamu, sudah ada Jungkook yang duduk dengan TIDAK santai. Tanduk dikepalanya dan cakar di jarinya seolah bisa Jimin lihat. Jimin akan benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik lagi ataupun mengelak kali ini.

"Jelaskan" Jungkook bahkan sudah mulai menyerang Jimin, saat Jimin bahkan belum duduk di sofa tunggal ruang tamunya.

"Dari mana dulu?" Jimin berusaha semampunya agar tetap tenang.

"Kau habis bercinta? Benar?" Jungkook memandang tajam Jimin, tidak ingin melewatkan ekspresi Jimin sedetik pun atas semua pertanyaan yang akan Jungkook tembakkan.

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" _What the Food_!" Jungkook menepuk pahanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. "Dengan siapa?" Jungkook memandang tajam kearah mata Jimin yang sudah kehilangan ketenangannya.

Jimin melirik kearah balkon dengan kaca bening yang terhalang hordeng tipis. Tangannya saling meremas, tidak ingin menjawab, tapi Jungkook jelas-jelas menuntut.

"Taemin sunbae?" Tebak Jungkook.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin!"

"Lalu siapa?" Jungkook mendesak.

Jimin tutup mulut lagi, kali ini memandang karpet di bawah kakinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Jin muncul, dan keadaan makin gawat darurat untuk Jimin.

"Hyung, Jimin hyung baru saja bercinta" adu Jungkook.

Jimin menatap horror Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya berekspresi tenang. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Jimin yang ingin menghajarnya.

" _J_ imin _what_?"

"Oke, tolong tenang. Jin Hyung, duduklah. Tolong jangan histeris, oke? Biar aku menjelaskan dulu." Jimin menyerah.

"Kau… melakukan _one night stand_ , Jim?" Jin membolakan matanya tak percaya.

" _Hell No_! hyung, jangan menuduhku dulu. Aku memang… ya seperti yang Jungkook bilang. Tapi apa yang salah? Aku sudah cukup umur untuk itu, wajar kan?" Jimin membela diri.

"Aku bahkan masih ingat kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya jika bukan dengan orang yang kau cintai, Jim. Demi Tuhan, kau baru mengatakannya kemarin, dan hari ini? Kau ingin memberiku _surprise_?" Jin masih melongo tak percaya, sementara Jungkook benar-benar mengintimidasi Jimin dari caranya memandang.

"Aku mencintainya" Jimin memerah malu. Dia bahkan menyatakan perasaan cintanya di depan Seokjin dan Jungkook lebih dulu, bukan pada yang bersangkutan.

"Aku masih ingat juga kalau kau bilang, kau tidak punya kekasih Jim" Jin menyerang lagi.

"Benar! Kau tidak punya pacar hyung, aku sangat tau" Jungkook menimpali.

"Apa kau mulai menjadi liar sekarang, Jim? Aku bisa mati berdiri astaga… bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Jin mulai histeris.

"Hyung! Aku memang tidak punya kekasih, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak ingin melakukannya kalau tidak bersama orang yang ku cintai?" Jimin mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi sepertinya sepasang hyung-dongsaeng di depannya sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban Jimin.

"Bertele-tele! Katakan, dengan siapa kau tidur semalam?" Jin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasa penasaran benar-benar sudah nyaris akan membunuhnya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar. Kalau boleh, Jimin tidak ingin menyebut nama itu sekarang, karena, _Bro_ … semalaman dia menyanyikan nama itu entah berapa puluh kali, dan menyebut nama itu lagi membuat Jimin nyaris mati karena malu.

"Jimin hyung?" Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, karena Jimin benar-benar menutup mulutnya.

"Min Yoongi?" tembak Jin. Meskipun ragu, tapi hanya nama itu yang terlintas di otak Jin sekarang.

Dan Jimin mengangguk.

" _WHAT THE F*CK_!" koor Jin dan Jungkook bersamaan.

.

.

.

" _Yoongi, sakit…"_

"Sialan!" Yoongi memaki. Pulpen yang ada digenggamannya dilempar begitu saja. Namja pucat itu bahkan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar agar ingatan tentang Jimin bisa hilang sebentar saja. Dia perlu konsentrasi!

"Wow hyung! Aku baru muncul dan sudah di hadiahi lemparan pulpen?" itu Namjoon. Berdiri sambil memegang pulpen yang dilempar Yoongi sembarangan.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk?" Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon, kembali membaca kertas-kerta yang bertebaran di mejanya.

"Saat kau melempar pulpen kearah ku. Ada apa Hyung?" tanpa disuruh, Namjoon mendudukan diri didepan Yoongi, hanya terhalang meja kerja si pucat.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ingin memberikan ini" Namjoon meletakan undanga berwarna coklat emas yang terlihat mewah diatas tumpukan kertas di meja Yoongi.

"Kau menikah?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Memastikan benda yang sedang di pegangnya saat ini adalah undangan pernikahan.

"Hu'um. Kau harus datang kali ini hyung. Aku memaafkan mu waktu itu karena tidak datang ke pertunanganku, tapi kau harus datang ke pernikahanku kali ini. Dan… bawa pasanganmu!" Namjoon menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hadiah apa yang kau mau?" Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon lagi.

"Rumah seperti villa milikmu?"

"Kau mendapatkannya."

"Kau serius hyung?" Namjoon memajukan badannya kearah Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak serius dengan permintaanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak perlu rumah, aku sudah punya. Aku hanya ingin kau datang ke acaraku, dengan amplop berisi uang kurasa sudah cukup" Namjoon menaik turunkan alisnya lagi.

"Kau mendapatkannya"

"Itu baru hyungku!"

"Namjoon…" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari undangan mewah yang sempat menyita perhatian Yoongi ke Namjoon.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau menikah?"

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya bingung atas pertanyaan Yoongi. Benar juga, kenapa dia menikah? Namjoon mulai mempertanyakan hal ini saat dia akan menikah nyaris seminggu lagi.

"Karena aku mencintai Seokjin?" Namjoon menjawab ragu.

"Kau juga pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain sebelum dengan Seokjin, kenapa kau tidak menikahi mereka? Dan kenapa Seokjin?" Yoongi tidak puas dengan jawaban Namjoon, mulai cerewet dengan bertanya lagi.

Namjoon menegakkan duduknya, kepalanya miring ke kiri, matanya bahkan tidak focus. Bahkan otak jeniusnya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Karena Seokjin memahami ku?" Jawab Namjoon, bahkan semakin ragu.

"Omong kosong. Kenapa kau berani mengambil langkah sejauh ini, bahkan kau kebingungan menjelaskan kenapa kau menikah?" Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu hyung. Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan Seokjin. Aku tidak berani membayangkan kalau Seokjin pergi dari ku, bahkan aku tidak pernah memikirkan masa depanku tanpa Seokjin disamping ku. Itu akan sangat mengerikan. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki Seokjin, dia sangat sabar dengan sifat cerobohku, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan pekerjaan _sampingan_ kita. Dia hanya melihatku sebagai Namjoon, bukan Rapmon si mafia bawah tanah" Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

"Jadi, sebelum Seokjin, kau tidak pernah membayangkan masa depanmu dengan kekasih-kekasihmu terdahulu?" Yoongi memandang undangan ditangannya lagi.

"Tidak hyung, sebelum Seokjin, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah, menikah itu seperti pembodohan untukku. Kemudian Seokjin muncul, dan menjungkirbalik semuanya. Aku bahkan membayangkan Seokjin akan mengandung anakku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, cukup gila kan?"

"Kau ingin menidurinya bahkan saat baru bertemu dengannya?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya takjub.

"Bukan itu intinya!" geram Namjoon. " intinya adalah, Seokjin membuatku berani mengikat komitmen. Padahal sebelum bertemu Seokjin, aku berganti kekasih seperti berganti baju. Seokjin membuatku, benar-benar jatuh cinta. Intinya begitu!" Namjoon kesal.

"Apa kau tidak takut terikat dengan orang yang sama seumur hidup mu? Maksudku, kau akan bosan"

"Kau akan paham posisiku saat kau bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menggerakkan hatimu hyung. Orang yang bisa membuatmu rindu bahkan saat kau baru saja melihat wajahnya beberapa jam yang lalu, orang yang membuatmu ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti hati orang itu, orang yang membuatmu berubah jauh lebih baik, orang yang membuatmu takut kehilangan, orang yang kau cintai"

Dan Yoongi melihat wajah Jimin di dalam angannya.

.

.

.

Jimin membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya saat Seokjin dan Jungkook sibuk memasak di dapur. Jimin mengambil bajunya yang berserakan dilantai, dan mengganti spreinya yang sudah benar-benar berantakan.

Saat selesai dengan acara beres-beres kamarnya, Jimin mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa di kamarnya, mengambil jas Yoongi yang sudah terlipat rapi di lengan sofa. Mendadak Jimin merasa sangat-sangat malu, bahkan Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di jas Yoongi. Ingatannya kembali saat Jimin dan Yoongi baru saja selesai bercinta.

 _"Yoongi hyung? Mau kemana?" Jimin berusaha duduk, walaupun ngantuk sudah menyerangnya dan selatan tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Jimin kelelahan menghadapi Yoongi di ranjang._

 _Yoongi mengancing kemejanya,sekarang namja pucat itu bahkan sudah berpakaian kembali._

 _"Aku harus bekerja" Yoongi melirik tubuh Jimin yang tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimutnya, terlihat tanda-tanda yang diberikan Yoongi yang mulai bermunculan jelas di badan Jimin._

 _"Kau akan pergi?" Jimin berucap sedih. Tangannya bermain diatas selimut yang kini hanya menutupi pinggang sampai kakinya._

 _"Aku ada pekerjaan, jadi…"_

 _"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal semalam saja?"_

 _Ponsel Yoongi yang berada di tempat tidur bergetar, menunjukan nama Kris disana. Yoongi mengambil ponsel yang bergetar itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin._

 _"Aku harus pergi" Yoongi menarik Jimin yang berwajah sedih dan mengantuk itu kepelukannya, mengecup kepala Jimin cukup lama, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya._

 _Jimin terdiam, hanya memadangi Yoongi dengan wajah sayunya. Badannya lelah, dan dia ingin Yoongi memeluknya, tapi Yoongi harus pergi bekerja._

 _Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan Yoongi adalah raja di malam hari. Banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan, dan banyak orang yang harus dia temui._

 _Jauh dalam hati Yoongi, Yoongi ingin tinggal, tapi pekerjaan menunggunya. Jadi, dengan mengecup bibir Jimin sebentar, Yoongi berjalan kearah pintu, dan Jimin sudah membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu kamarnya dan Yoongi. Tepat saat suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup kembali, Jimin menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Bahkan sudah tidak mempermasalahkan Yoongi yang pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Sementara diruang tamu, Yoongi mulai bimbang. Kemana dia harus pergi? Tinggal disini, atau pergi berbisnis. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya yang mulai bergetar lagi, memunculkan nama Namjoon di layarnya._

 _"Namjoon, urus semua pertemuanku malam ini. Aku ada urusan penting" tembak Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan langsung mematikan ponselnya dan membuangnya di sofa ruang tamu Jimin._

 _Yoongi masuk kembali ke kamar Jimin dan mendapati namja bersurai orange itu sudah terlelap. Tanpa berniat mengganggu Jimin, Yoongi ikut tidur disamping Jimin dan memeluk namja bersurai orange itu dari belakang._

 _Jimin yang merasakan pelukan Yoongi, membalik kearah Yoongi dan berhadapan langsung denga dada namja pucat itu yang masih dilapisi kemeja hitamnya. Jimin tersenyum, matanya bahkan setengah terpejam._

 _"Kau kembali?" Jimin mendongak, melihat Yoongi yang Juga menatapnya tepat dimatanya._

 _"Tidurlah. Jam enam pagi aku akan pergi, jadi jangan berpikir aku meninggalkanmu, aku benar-benar ada pekerjaan jam enam pagi nanti yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. So, jadilah anak penurut dan tidur sekarang." Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dan menghadiahi Namja bersurai orange itu kecupan di kepala._

 _"Peluk…" Jimin yang mengantuk benar-benar akan manja. Hal itu bahkan diluar control Jimin._

 _Yoongi memeluk Jimin yang sudah menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Yoongi. Mengelus kepala Jimin sampai Yoongi ikut merasa lelah dan akhirnya tertidur._

 _Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan materi dan bisnis. Biasanya, Yoongi tidak akan pernah mau menginap ditempat teman kencannya. Buang waktu. Biasanya, setelah memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya, Yoongi akan pergi begitu saja, tanpa ciuman dikening, bahkan tanpa pamit._

 _Tapi ini Jimin. Jimin meminta sesuatu yang bahkan orang lain sangat sulit dapatkan. Orang-orang harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu jauh-jauh hari hanya untuk bertemu namja pucat itu walau hanya setengah jam saja. Jimin mendapatkan yang ter'mahal' dari Yoongi , jauh lebih mahal dari hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan Yoongi kepada teman kencannya yang terdahulu. Jimin mendapatkan waktu Yoongi, dan Min Yoongi itu sendiri. Hanya untuknya. Semalaman. Bukan untuk berbisnis, tapi hanya untuk memeluknya saat tidur._

 _Jika saja teman kencan Yoongi yang dulu tau, Jimin pasti disumpahi karena mereka iri._

Jimin keluar dari kamar, mendapati Seokjin dan Jungkook yang masih sibuk di dapur. Hari ini Seokjin berencana membuat _pudding cake_ coklat. Resep terbaru untuk café nya, dan Jin meminta Jungkook dan Jimin mencobanya terlebih dahulu, meminta pendapat apakah _pudding_ itu layak masuk ke daftar menu atau tidak.

Jimin duduk disebelah Jungkook yang sibuk memarut coklat di meja makan, Jimin melirik kebingungan, karena tidak tau harus apa.

"Kamarmu sudah bersih? Jendela kamar sudah kau buka? Sudah diberi pengharum ruangan? Sudah ganti sprei? Sudah…."

"Hyung, sudah ku kerjakan" Jimin memutar bola matanya. Jin kalau tidak dihentikan, bisa-bisa tidak akan selesai berbicara.

"Baguslah. Jim, apa kalian melakukannya dengan menggunakan pengaman semalam?"

Wusshh… mendadak wajah Jimin merona hebat. Pertanyaan Jin benar-benar tidak ada habisnya.

"Benar, apa kalian menggunakan pengaman hyung?" Jungkook meletakan parutan coklatnya dan memandang Jimin, menunggu jawaban namja itu.

"T… tidak. Hyung! Kami benar-benar tidak berencana melakukannya. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan pengaman? Mana aku punya! Aku tidak menyimpan hal-hal seperti itu dirumahku!" Jimin berucap cepat bak rapper. Sementara Seokjin dan Jungkook merasa takjub dengan cepatnya Jimin berbicara.

"Aku punya kalau kau mau hyung…" Jungkook mencicit.

"Kau perlu menyimpannya, Jim. Berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau tuan Min datang dan meminta jatah. Jangan sampai kau hamil diluar nikah. Fans mu pasti sekarat" Jin memperingatkan.

"Hyung!" Jimin benar-benar malu. Tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Memang tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan dari Jungkook dan Seokjin. Kedua Hyung dan dongsaeng ini benar-benar jeli dalam segala hal.

"Oh ya, besok kalian tidak ada jadwal kan? Temani aku _fitting_ baju pernikahanku, oke?" Seokjin jelas tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena Seokjin memaksa.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook duduk manis di café Seokjin setelah menemani namja cantik itu _fitting_ baju pernikahnnya. Ketiganya masih sibuk berbicara soal pernikahan sampai Taehyung datang, dan disambut Jungkook dengan ciuman di pipinya.

Jimin langsung berpindah tempat kesebelah Jin, memberikan kursinya untuk Taehyung duduki.

"Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu hyung?" Taehyung memulai pembicaraan.

"Hampir 100%, hanya tinggal Namjoon yang belum _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Dia sedang sibuk" Seokjin berucap maklum.

"Dan, bagaimana dengan album barumu Jim?" Taehyung beralih pada Jimin.

"Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan _comeback_ , waktu ku bersantai akan menipis" Jimin menghela nafas.

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, ada telepon masuk dari sekertarisnya.

"Ini jam makan siang, kalau aku tidak salah ingat?" Taehyung berucap sarkas.

" _Tuan, ada masalah. Model yang akan membintangi iklan yang kita tangani bulan ini, ditarik oleh agensinya_ "

" _What_? Kenapa?"

" _Tuan Kim Namjoon baru saja menghubungi saya, dia bilang Tuan Min sudah tidak menjadi sponsor model itu lagi, dan sekarang sudah beralih ke Jungkook atas permintaan Tuan Kim, jika kita ingin bekerja sama dengan Tuan Min, kita harus menggunakan Jungkook untuk menjadi model iklan kita selanjutnya, Tuan_ " Jelas sang sekertaris panjang lebar.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang kebingungan.

"Baiklah, buat kontrak baru dan kirim ke kantor agensi milik tuan Bang. Pastikan dia menandatangani kontrak itu" Taehyung menutup teleponnya.

"Apa?" Jungkook kebingungan melihat senyum Taehyung yang melebar.

"Ya! Sayangku, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau memiliki Yoongi hyung di belakangmu? Kalau kau memberitahu ku lebih cepat, aku kan tidak perlu repot-repot. Bantu aku ya?" Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Jungkook tambah bingung.

"Aish… Yoongi hyung sekarang sudah jadi sponsormu. Dan kau akan menjadi bintang iklan kami selanjutnya, itu artinya kau akan berada dibawah pengawasanku sampai kontrak iklanmu habis, dan artinya juga, kemungkinan untuk Yoongi hyung mau menjalin kerja sama di perusahaan periklanaanku, bisa terjadi kan?"

"Jangan minta padaku kalau soal Yoongi hyung mu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak paham atas ucapanmu, tapi kau bisa minta tolong Jimin. Sekedar informasi, Jimin dan tuan Min SANGAT DEKAT, mereka sudah tau luar dan dalam masing-masing, benarkan Jimin hyung? " Jungkook jelas menyindir Jimin. Sementara Jimin sudah memerah tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

.

.

.

Kesabaran Yoongi benar-benar sudah habis menghadapi anak manja itu. Selama beberapa hari ini Hyungwon selalu datang ke kantor Yoongi, menunggu Yoongi sampai selesai bekerja, bahkan pernah menerobos masuk sampai kedepan pintu ruangan kerja Yoongi.

Dan puncak dari kesabaran Yoongi adalah saat Yoongi melihat mobil Hyungwon terparkir lagi di tanah lapang sebelah kantor Yoongi, memandang dengan teropong langsung ke ruangan Yoongi, membuat Namja pucat itu harus menutup tirai ruangannya.

Kesabaran Yoongi yang sangat tipis itu, di uji Hyungwon habis-habisan dengan mengganggu Yoongi saat bekerja. Yoongi makin kesal saat mendapati laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya yang bertugas mengusir Hyungwon, di ancam oleh Hyungwon akan melaporkan ke ayahnya yang merupakan orang terpandang di Korea. Jelas saja anak buah Yoongi tidak berkutik dibuatnya.

Dan disinilah Yoongi, berdiri di depan jendela ruangannya yang mengarah ketanah lapang dimana Hyungwon memarkirkan mobilnya. Dengan senjata berbentuk rudal kecil di tangannya.

Sementara Wonho yang selalu setia menemani si anak manja Hyungwon, terduduk di bawah pohon, dengan Hyungwon yang tidak berhenti mengarahkan teropongnya ke ruangan Yoongi. Karena bosan, akhirnya Wonho mendekati Hyungwon, meminta anak itu berhenti sebentar saja agar Wonho dan dia bisa pergi, sekedar membeli makanan.

"Aku lapar" adu Wonho, menarik perhatian Hyungwon.

"Kau baru saja makan!"

"Tapi aku lapar! Yoongi hyung tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu, kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Lagian aku sudah bilangkan, kalau Yoongi hyung dan Mirae tidak punya hubungan, lalu apalagi yang kau mau?" Wonho bersungut-sungut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, pergi saja sana!" usir Hyungwon.

"Ya sudah" Wonho baru saja tiga langkah berjalan menjauh, sampai Hyungwon memanggilnya dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Kalau kau berani meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku akan memberitahu ayah, dan akan ku pastikan ayah akan memecatmu. Dasar _bodyguard_ bodoh!"

"Ya sudah, pecat saja" Wonho berucap tak perduli.

"WONHO! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMECATMU! WONHOOOO!" Hyungwon berteriak frustasi, sementara Wonho terkekeh geli sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hyungwon.

"WONHO! BODOH! KEMBALI!" teriak Hyungwon makin kencang.

"Apalagi? Aku kan sudah di pecat, kau bukan bosku" Wonho berbalik, mimic mukanya seolah dia jengah menghadapi Hyungwon, tapi dibalik itu Wonho ingin sekali tertawa kencang. Mengganggu Hyungwon sudah jadi hobinya sejak dulu. Sejak mereka masih kecil.

"AKU BILANG KEMBALI KESINI!"

"Tidak. Aku sudah kau pecat. Kau bahkan sudah memecatku seratus kali, dan kali ini aku benar-benar akan pergi. Hiduplah yang baik. Setelah membeli makanan, aku akan menemui appa mu dan mengajukan surat _resign_ sebagai _bodyguard_ mu" Wonho berbalik.

"Wonho!" teriak Hyungwon lagi,tapi Wonho pergi berjalan meninggalkannya.

Baru sepuluh langkah, dan langkah Hyungwon berhenti saat ponselnya bergetar, di ponselnya tertera nama Yoongi. Dengan panic, Wonho langsung mengangkat telponnya. Tanpa sadar, keringat menetes di dahinya. Yoongi pasti sudah tau kalau dia dan Hyungwon memata-matai ruangan Yoongi.

"Boss?" sapa Wonho.

" _Aku akan memusnahkan anak itu dengan tanganku, detik ini juga Wonho. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk mengembalikan anak manja itu ke Amerika dalam keadaan hidup-hidup, dan kau tidak melaksanakannya. Kata-kata terakhir?"_ Yoongi seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi.

Wonho langsung melirik keatas, tepatnya kearah gedung kantor Yoongi, mencari-cari Yoongi dijendela kaca yang silau karena terkena cahaya matahari siang. Saat Wonho menemukan Yoongi dan senjata berbentuk rudal didepan jendela, Wonho langsung panic, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari kearah Hyungwon yang tersenyum remeh.

" _Tiga…"_ Yoongi mulai berhitung.

"Hyungwon, menyingkir…" teriak Wonho.

" _Dua…"_

Tepat di hitungan kedua, Wonho mendapatkan Hyungwon. Menarik namja keras kepala itu untuk berlindung di balik pipa-pipa saluran air yang tersusun menumpuk keatas.

" _Satu…"_

Dan suara ledakan mobil terdengar nyaring, kobaran api bahkan terlihat tinggi mencapai pohon. Orang-orang berlari dengan panic kesana-kemari. Sementara Yoongi tertawa keras diatas sana. Sungguh, ini sama sekali bukan lelucon yang lucu.

" _Pastikan anak itu tidak muncul dihadapanku lagi, atau aku akan memburunya, menembaknya tepat di kepala."_ Yoongi menutup telponnya saat memastikan Wonho dan Hyungwon mendengar ucapannya dengan baik. Namja pucat itu tertawa senang melihat orang-orang yang panic berlarian disekitar kantornya. Benar-benar sakit jiwa.

Wonho membuang ponselnya sembarang, benar-benar berterima kasih karena Yoongi masih berbaik hati membiarkan dia dan Hyungwon hidup. Wonho langsung memeluk Hyungwon yang sudah gemetar hebat disampingnya. Benar-benar tidak percaya kalau baru saja Yoongi ingin membunuhnya.

"Wonho… wonho…" Hyungwon panic dan memeluk Wonho dengan erat. Dia benar-benar terpukul mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan. Yoongi benar-benar tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan! Jangan anggap remeh Yoongi hyung. Kalau dia bilang tidak, berarti tidak! Kau hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri!" marah Wonho akhirnya.

"Wonho aku takut…" Suara Hyungwon yang bergetar membuat kekesalah Wonho terjun bebas.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Wonho hanya mengusap punggung Hyungwon dan memeluk Hyungwon erat. Sebagai pengertian kalau Hyungwon tidak akan celaka, Wonho melindunginya.

"Ayo pulang…" putus Wonho akhirnya saat melihat kerumunan orang mulai berdatangan kearah mobil mereka. Wonho dan Hyungwon berjalan memutar, tidak ingin terlibat dengan warga yang hanya penasaran tentang kejadian disana.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali Jimin bertemu dengan Yoongi, hari ini Jimin sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Mewah.

Itu adalah kesan pertama Jimin saat memasuki _Hall_ di hotel Namjoon. Tempat yang sama saat pertama kali dia dan Yoongi bertemu. Dekorasi dominan putih itu benar-benar sangat berbeda jauh dari pertama kali Jimin datang ke _Hall_ ini, saat itu _Hall_ ini berisi meja judi dan perempuan seksi, kali ini berisi meja dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih disekelilingnya, juga para tamu yang tampil elegan.

Jimin berdiri didepan meja minuman yang berisi bermacam jenis mulai dari air mineral, jus, sampai alcohol tersedia dimeja. Jimin memandang bahagia Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang mendatangi meja tamu satu persatu, bersalaman, mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih.

Disebelah Jimin berdiri Taemin yang ikut-ikutan memandang kearah tatapan Jimin dengan jus ditangannya. Namja itu tidak ingin mabuk diacara pernikahan orang lain. Itu akan buruk untuk image nya kedepan.

"Mereka sangat bahagia, ya…" Taemin memulai.

"Ne hyung. Seokjin hyung tidak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi"

"Namjoon hyung juga sama…"

Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi. Mata Jimin bertabrakan dengan Seokjin, kemudian Jimin dan Taemin melihat Seokjin pamit dari hadapan tamu, diikuti Namjoon disampingnya. Pasangan pengantin baru itu berjalan kearah Jimin dan Taemin yang berdiri di depan meja minuman.

"Kau datang?" Namjoon memeluk Taemin sebentar, kemudian memeluk Jimin.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu hyung" Ucap Taemin pada Namjoon dan Seokjin, yang di angguki oleh pengantin baru tersebut.

"Jim, bagaimana penampilanku?" Seokjin meminta pendapat Jimin.

"Cantik?" Jawab Jimin ragu.

"Ya! Harusnya tampan!" Seokjin kesal.

"Sayang, sudahlah…" Namjoon menengahi.

"Kalian datang berdua?" Seokjin bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya dibangku didepan meja minuman.

"Tidak, kami bertemu disini tadi. Aku datang sendiri, dan aku rasa Jimin juga begitu?"

"Ne. aku juga datang sendiri. Jungkook mengkhianati ku dengan pergi berdua dengan Taehyung. Menyebalkan!" adu Jimin.

"Ya! Makanya cari kekasih! Yakan, Taemin?"Seokjin mengejek.

"Benar! Kau harusnya cari kekasih Jim…" Taemin menimpali.

"Dan dimana kekasihmu itu hyung? Kenapa dia tega membiarkan kekasihnya datang sendiri ke acara pernikahan?" sindir Jimin pada Taemin.

"Dia akan menyusul kesini, ngomong-ngomong. Minho hyung masih ada pekerjaan, makanya tidak bisa pergi bersama" Taemin membela diri.

"Kalian menyebalkan" Jimin berbalik menghadap meja minuman. Memilih minuman mana yang akan dihabiskannya setelah air mineral ditangannya habis.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Jimin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat nama itu terdengar di telinganya, mendadak Jimin gugup bukan main saat Namjoon memanngil nama itu. Ini seperti _dejavu ._

"Selamat" ucap Yoongi sambil memberikan koper tipis seperti tas bekerja pada Namjoon.

"Apa ini?" Namjoon mengambil koper kecil itu dengan raut kebingungan.

"Hadiahmu, apalagi? Seokjin-ssi, semoga kau tidak menyesal menikahinya" Yoongi menyalam Seokjin yang hanya tersenyum canggung disamping Namjoon.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Min…" Jawab Seokjin masih kaku. Apanya yang berterima kasih? Yoongi bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"Aku tau itu kau, anjing kecil…" Yoongi tersenyum miring melihat punggung tegak Jimin, berdiri bagai batu pajangan.

Jimin berbalik dengan senyum canggung, bingung harus berbuat apa. Atau lebih tepatnya Jimin sangat malu berhadpan dengan Yoongi sekarang.

"Aku undur diri dulu, Minho hyung bilang dia sudah didepan" pamit Taemin sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kami juga harus bertemu tamu yang lain" Pamit Seokjin sambil menarik Namjoon yang bingung. Tidak ingin bergerak.

"Hyung, aku bilang uang se amplop, bukan uang sekoper!" Namjoon bahkan protes atas hadiah dari Yoongi.

"Sama saja, isinya sama-sama uang kan?" Yoongi memutar matanya jengah.

"Tapi…" Namjoon baru akan protes lagi saat Seokjin menariknya pergi.

"Kami permisi" pamit Seokjin buru-buru menarik Namjoon.

Yoongi memandang Jimin tajam, sementara Jimin menundukkan pandangannya. Bingung harus apa.

"Pulang bersamaku" itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah, dan Yoongi tidak menerima bantahan atau apapun.

"Aku pulang bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung" bohong Jimin.

"Aku tau mobil Taehyung hanya muat satu penumpang, dan ada Jungkook bersamanya. Kau ingin duduk diatap?"

Jimin tersenyum tak enak, sudah ketahuan berbohong.

Jimin dan Yoongi terdiam. Yoongi sedang memandang kearah undangan, sementara Jimin memperhatikan penampilan Yoongi, yang lagi-lagi berbusana serba gelap. Rambut silver, setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja yang terbuka dua kancing, memamerkan kulit putih pucat yang entah sejak kapan jadi favorit Jimin.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kesulitan. Sial, kenapa orang ini selalu terlihat seksi bahkan saat tidak melakukan apapun. Wangi parfum Yoongi yang tercium samar-samar dihidungnya bahkan membuat Jimin kepanasan.

Jimin menundukkan pandangannya, merasa malu dengan kelakuannya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mematai Yoongi diam-diam. Jimin bahkan tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu" suara Yoongi menarik perhatian Jimin yang sedari tadi melihat lantai.

"A..apa?"

"Jangan gigit bibirmu" ulang Yoongi. Tatapan tajamnya tepat menancap mata Jimin, membuat Jimin terperangkap untuk kesekian kali. Tidak bisa lari.

"Ada apa dengan menggigit bibir…?" Jimin dengan bodohnya bertanya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"A.. aku tidak." Jimin berucap cepat.

"Itu tugasku"

"Hah?"

"Mengigit bibirmu. Itu tugasku" Yoongi berucap santai, tapi berefek bagai bom untuk Jimin. Jimin merasa tubuhnya benar-benar kepanasan dan Jimin yakin wajahnya memerah hebat sekarang. Terimakasih pada penerangan yang remang disekitar mereka.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Jimin membungkuk sedikit. Acara pernikahan Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah selesai. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari saat Yoongi dan Jimin sampai didepan pintu apartemen Jimin.

"Tidak mempersilahku masuk lebih dulu?"

"Eh? Ne?"

"Aku mampir" putus Yoongi. Namja pucat itu bahkan langsung masuk tanpa diminta, pintu memang sudah terbuka baru saja.

Jimin didepan pintu benar-benar merasa jantungnya akan meledak sekarang, bagaimana kalau mereka melakukannya lagi? Apalagi malam ini Yoongi terlihat sangat _panas_. _No_! Jimin tidak sedang ingin! Jangan salah paham!.

Jimin berjalan masuk langsung kedapur, membuatkan Yoongi kopi. Sengaja Jimin memperlama dan mengulur waktu, karena Jimin benar-benar tidak siap hanya berduaan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi duduk didepan TV dan melepas jas hitamnya. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran punggung sofa. Mata namja pucat itu terpejam, tangannya bergerak memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

Jimin berjalan dengan segelas kopi ditangannya, memperhatikan gurat lelah yang tercetak diwajah Yoongi yang terpejam. Jimin meletakkan gelas kopi tersebut dimeja depan Yoongi, sementara Jimin berdiri bingung.

"Keberatan kalau aku menginap?" Yoongi masih menutup matanya, tidak menyadari Jimin yang terkejut.

"Kau… ingin menginap?" Jimin kembali memastikan.

Yoongi mengangguk. Kemudian namja pucat itu duduk tegak, memandang Jimin yang terlihat sangat gugup didepannya.

"Kalau kau keberatan aku akan pulang" Yoongi melanjutkan.

"A..ani.. ani… kau boleh menginap" Jimin berucap cepat.

Yoongi tersenyum miring. "Kemari…" Yoongi menepuk bantalan sofa disebelahnya.

Jimin menurut. Jimin mendudukan dirinya rapat dilengan sofa, sementara Yoongi berada disebelah kanannya. Sofa panjang hitam itu bermuatan tiga orang dan menghadap langsung kedepan TV. Jimin duduk gelisah saat Yoongi tidak berbicara apapun padanya.

Yoongi mengambil bantal sofa yang disandari Jimin dan meletakkannya disamping Jimin di sebelah lengan sofa. Namja pucat itu mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin kepahanya, kemudian membuka kaki Jimin. Sementara Jimin sudah hampir mati sakit jantung, tidak paham atas perlakuan namja pucat disampingnya.

Yoongi membuat Jimin bersandar pada lengan sofa berlapis bantal, dengan kaki terbuka diantara badan Yoongi. Jimin masih bingung, dan makin bingung saat Yoongi menelungkup dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Jimin, dengan pipi kiri Yoongi sebagai bantalannya.

"Yoongi…" Panggil Jimin bingung. Namja pucat itu sudah memeluk Jimin dan pipinya bersender malas di dada Jimin.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja" Yoongi berucap. Tidak ingin mendengar protes apapun, Yoongi kembali menutup matanya.

Jimin membiarkan Yoongi bersandar didadanya, sementara tangan Jimin mengelus kepala Yoongi. Tangan Jimin bermain-main dengan rambut silver Yoongi yang menjadi favoritnya.

Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya seperti itu lebih dari dua puluh menit, sampai Yoongi menaikkan kepalanya, memandang Jimin tepat dimata dan memperangkap Jimin lagi dengan pesonanya.

Tangan Yoongi digunakan untuk menahan tubuh Yoongi agar tidak menimpa Jimin seperti tadi, wajah mereka bahkan sudah sejajar, dan tangan Jimin yang menangkup wajah Yoongi yang memandangnya intens.

Bohong kalau Jimin bilang dia tidak ingin Yoongi menyentuhnya. Jimin bahkan sangat menginginkan Yoongi lebih dari apapun sekarang. Lama bertatapan intens, Jimin memulai lebih dahulu dengan mengecup bibir yoongi. Hanya mengecup saja, karena Jimin tidak berani lebih dari itu.

"Bolehkah?" Yoongi bertanya seduktif tepat didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin memandang mata Yoongi sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa bukan hanya Jimin yang membutuhkan Yoongi. Saat Jimin mendapati mata Yoongi yang seperti malam itu, malam dimana pertama kali mereka melakukannya, mata penuh pemujaan itu, Jimin mengangguk.

Dada Jimin berdebar kencang, pandangannya tak terlepas dari Yoongi, pandangannya seolah terkunci disana. Dimata Yoongi yang selalu memancarkan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan itu.

Jimin meremas bahu Yoongi saat namja pucat itu mulai menciumnya, perlahan, sampai muncullah sisi asli Yoongi yang dominan dan liar. Sisi yang selalu menuntut dan Jimin sangat menyukai sisi itu. Membuat Jimin merasa sangat diinginkan.

Desahan nafas keduanya beradu, saat tak ada lagi apapun melekat ditubuh keduanya. Jimin bahkan sudah berani memberikan reaksi atas perlakuan Yoongi ditubuhnya. Jimin bahkan tak malu lagi menyanyikan nama Yoongi.

"Kau milikku, Park Jimin…" Yoongi mengeram saat mengucapkan itu, suara berat Yoongi bagai candu ditelinga Jimin. Dan Jimin hanya melengkungkan tubuhnya sebagai reaksi atas ucapan Yoongi.

Jimin mengigit bahu Yoongi saat Yoongi mulai memasukinya. Rasa sakit dan perih terasa lagi, dan Jimin tercekat dibawah Yoongi, rasanya seperti terkoyak jadi dua.

Yoongi sadar kalau Jimin kesakitan, namja pucat itu mencium bahu Jimin berkali-kali, menenangkan pria dibawahnya itu, dan perlahan bergerak.

Saat mereka akan meledak bersama, jantung Jimin berdetak makin liar, dan Yoongi kembali mengunci Jimin dengan matanya. Nafas berantakan Jimin bahkan membuat Yoongi nyaris gila, karena diantara nafas Jimin yang kepayahan ada nama Yoongi dinyanyikan.

"A.. aku…Yoongi.." Jimin tersedak.

"Bersama…" Yoongi berbisik ditelinga Jimin.

Jimin meledak dan menjeritkan nama Yoongi dengan nyaring. Tangannya meremas rambut Yoongi sebagai pelampiasan, sementara Yoongi mengeram dan memeluk Jimin erat.

.

.

.

"Keluarkan foto itu sehari sebelum Park Jimin _comeback_. Ini akan jadi berita sangat besar. Aku akan menghancurkan dua orang sekaligus. Park Jimin dan si brengsek Bang itu."

..

.

.

.

TBC

Tengkyu sebanyak-banyakknya kakak-kakak yang masih setia nunggu ff ini

*terharu* bahkan ada yang nge DM juga buat nanyain FF ini. Saya terharu…

Terimakasih juga atas review nya kakak-kakak ku, terima kasih juga yang sudah follow dan love ff kacangan ini.

Ketjup satu-satu.


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _"Keluarkan foto itu sehari sebelum Park Jimin comeback. Ini akan jadi berita sangat besar. Aku akan menghancurkan dua orang sekaligus. Park Jimin dan si brengsek Bang itu."_

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mirae menatap kosong ke dinding saat mendengar semua jadwalnya dibatalkan sepihak oleh pihak _client_. Rasanya langit runtuh benar-benar menimpa kepalanya saat ini. Dan dia yakin 100%, Hyungwonlah dalang dari semua ini, dan Mirae sadar dia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun melawan Hyungwon. Jadi gadis itu hanya menangis sesenggukan, sendirian.

Karir yang menjadi mimpinya kandas dalam sehari hanya karena kehadiran Hyungwon, dengan segala kecemburuan yang menutup matanya.

Mirae mengambil ponselnya, setelah menemukan kontak yang ditujunya, Mirae memencet tombol berlogo telepon dilayar ponselnya.

" _Mirae?"_

"Oppa! Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan foto itu juga? Apa yang kau tunggu?" Geram Mirae pada orang diseberang telepon.

" _Hey, santai. Foto itu sudah punya jadwal untuk dirilis. Santai saja_ "

"Kapan?" Mirae mengeram.

" _Ada apa ini Mirae? Apa kau punya masalah dengan Park Jimin? Yang kudengar kau adalah modelnya di video clip selanjutnya? Apa dia melakukan hal brengsek padamu? Bisa kau ceritakan?"_ Pancingnya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan penyanyi itu, tapi aku harus menggunakannya untuk membungkam seseorang."

" _Huh? Siapa?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, aku perlu foto itu untuk dirilis secepatnya"

" _Judul apa yang harus kutulis di foto itu nanti?"_

"Yang pasti jangan membawa namaku dalam foto itu! Jadi, kapan kau akan merilis foto itu?"

" _Sehari sebelum Park Jimin comeback. Menarik bukan? Ini akan jadi hal tergila dalam sejarah karir Park Jimin yang membosankan_." Orang itu tertawa.

"Pastikan tidak ada namaku terlibat disana"

" _Baiklah…"_ ucap orang itu santai.

Mirae meremas ponselnya geram. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar Hyungwon, benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Mendadak terlintas wajah Jimin dikepalanya, Mirae menunduk dalam, dia tidak tega tapi dia harus melakukannya, demi perasaan egois bernama dendam.

"Jimin-ssi, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus memberi si brengsek Hyungwon itu lawan yang seimbang. Maaf melibatkanmu" sesal Mirae.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berada di kantor agensi, besok adalah hari MV nya di luncurkan. Seperti kebiasaan yang sudah-sudah, para kru, produser, sutradara, dan CEO pemilik agensi berkumpul untuk rapat mengenai jadwal promosi dan konser setelah MV diluncurkan.

Mereka optimis kali ini pun hasilnya akan sama seperti dua album sebelumnya, album Jimin akan meledak dipasaran, jika melihat antusiasme para fans yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu, juga jumlah PO album Jimin yang tidak main-main jumlahnya.

Keadaan ruangan itu sangat kondusif sampai seseorang mengetuk ruang rapat tersebut. Disana berdiri Jungkook dengan wajah segan, panic, dan takut bercampur. Dia membungkuk segan dan setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang CEO, barulah Jungkook berani masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Jungkook-ssi?" Bang CEO mengernyitkan dahi melihat Jungkook.

"Maaf mengganggu rapat anda, Sajangnim. Tapi, ini…" Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya dimeja Bang CEO. Kemudian Jungkook berjalan kearah Jimin.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Bang Ceo mendesis, kemarahan jelas ditahan sang CEO.

Diponsel Jungkook terbuka sebuah portal berita online ternama, yang sering memberitkan hal-hal kontroversi seputar artis. Dan kali ini, berita soal Jimin yang menjadi _Headline_ berita online tersebut.

'( _BREAKING NEWS_ : )PARK JIMIN TERLIBAT _AFFAIR_ DENGAN MIN SUGA, KEKASIH MIRAE SI MODEL YANG SEDANG NAIK DAUN'

Dalam _Headline_ berita yang ditulis cetak tebal tersebut, terdapat juga sebuah foto dimana Jimin sedang berciuman dengan namja berambut silver, dan semua orang yakin kalau itu Min Suga. Si milyarder muda. Kekasih Mirae si model.

Jimin melirik Jungkook, karena dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan. Di depan Jimin, sang CEO seperti menahan ledakan marahnya dengan menunduk dalam. Keadaan berubah mengintimidasi, karena mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan jelas merasakan tensi yang berubah disekitar mereka.

"Jelaskan ini, Park Jimin-ssi" Bang CEO sepertinya sudah menemukan kembali ketenangannya. Pria berkacamata itu menyerahkan ponsel Jungkook pada Jimin.

Jimin yang membaca _headline_ berita dan foto yang terdapat didalamnya menganga tak percaya. Itu jelas dia dan Yoongi, di lokasi syuting waktu itu.

"Aku…" Jimin ingin berbicara, tapi dia tidak tau harus menjelaskan ini.

"Park Jimin, apa benar yang ada diberita ini?" Bang CEO mulai menyudutkan Jimin.

"Sajangnim… aku… aku benar-benar tidak tau soal ini…" cicit Jimin. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel Jungkook bergetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Sajangnim, ada baiknya kita mengundur jadwal rilis MV Jimin. Aku rasa kita harus mengatur ulang segalanya" Hoseok, yang bertindak sebagai produser untuk album Jimin bersuara.

"Hoseok hyung benar, kita perlu memikirkan ulang peluncuran MV Jimin. Dan aku rasa, kita perlu konfirmasi ke public soal ini" Jiwoo, sang sutradara menyetujui.

Bang CEO menghembuskan nafas, dia tidak tau harus mengkonfirmasi apa ke public, karena berita ini jelas-jelas merugikan Jimin.

"Park Jimin, apa benar yang ada di berita itu?" Bang CEO melunak saat melihat Jimin sudah menangis sambil menunduk, terlihat jelas dari bahunya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan… maafkan aku… sajangnim…" Jimin makin terisak dalam tangisnya. Semuanya berantakan sekarang.

"Dia Min Suga kan, Jim?" Hoseok duduk menyamping agar menghadap Jimin yang masih ditenangkan oleh Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Bukannya Min Suga itu sponsor Jungkook? Kita bisa minta tolong padanya untuk konfirmasi soal ini kan, Sajangnim?" Hoseok tersenyum.

"Kau benar! Kita telepon Kim Namjoon sekarang" Bang CEO seperti dapat pencerahan dari ucapan Hoseok.

"Kim Namjoon kakak iparmu kan, Jungkook-ssi?" Jiwoo teringat.

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya, baru menyadari hal ini. Karena terlalu panic, Jungkook jadi lupa akan segalanya.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, menghubungi Namjoon sama sulitnya seperti menghubungi Min Suga. Amat sangat sulit. Menghubungi Yoongi langsung pun akan sama saja. Yang ada mereka akan masuk _waiting list_ , bisa sampai berhari-hari menunggu hanya untuk bisa berbicara pada namja pucat itu.

Jalan paling gampang adalah menghubungi Namjoon, tangan kanan Yoongi. Setidaknya mereka hanya perlu menelpon kantor Namjoon ratusan kali agar bisa berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Jungkook menghubungi nomor ponsel pribadi Namjoon dan hasilnya sama, tidak di angkat. Sementara sang CEO sudah menyuruh sekertarisnya menghubungi kantor Namjoon sampai mereka bisa bicara langsung dengan Namjoon.

Saat keadaan kantor agensi Jimin sibuk menghubungi Namjoon, ditempat lain ada Mirae yang terkejut bukan main dengan berita yang keluar hari ini. Mirae kembali terlibat dengan Min Suga yang sudah membuangnya. Orang yang tidak ingin Mirae hadapi lagi seumur hidupnya. Namanya jelas-jelas terseret diberita itu. Dia dipermainkan, lagi. Harusnya dia belajar, di industry hiburan tidak ada satupun yang bisa kau percaya.

Dan Hyungwon yang berada di kamarnya, meledak marah melihat berita yang menghebohkan itu. Berita itu seolah mengkonfirmasi kalau benar ada hubungan khusus antara Yoongi dan Mirae. Hyungwon merasa ditipu oleh Mirae dan Wonho juga.

.

.

.

Jimin terpaksa dipulangkan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari kantor agensi, dan menggunakan mobil salah satu karyawan agensi tersebut. Diluar kantor agensi sudah berkumpul wartawan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, menunggu Park Jimin muncul untuk menyerang namja itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Jimin bahkan masuk ke gedung apartemennya melalui jalur khusus yang hanya diketahui pemilik apartemen. Didepan gedung apartemen Jimin pun tidak ada bedanya, wartawan berkerumun, dan terlihat terlibat cekcok dengan _security_ karena beberapa wartawan berkeras ingin masuk gedung.

Segalanya berantakan. Itu yang Jimin sadari sekarang.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Jimin langsung masuk ke kamar, ada Jungkook yang selalu berada disampingnya, menemani namja bersurai orange itu yang tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Hyung, akan ku buatkan susu hangat. Jin hyung sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini" Jungkook menepuk punggung Jimin, kemudian keluar dari kamar Jimin.

Jungkook masuk kembali ke kamar Jimin dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di sofa kamar Jimin dan memandang sedih namja bersurai orange itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin Jungkook melihat Jimin sangat ceria, dan sekarang, namja itu benar-benar sangat terbebani dengan pemberitaan yang meliar diluar sana.

Bahkan saat Jungkook memeriksa akun media social milik Jimin, tak sedikit komentar kebencian yang diterima Jimin. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah, berharap Min Yoongi berbaik hati muncul di media dan membela Jimin. Karena berita yang muncul benar-benar menyudutkan Jimin.

.

.

.

Hyungwon benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Anak manja itu bahkan meninju siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, tujuannya Cuma satu. Mirae.

Gadis yang bekerja menjadi model itu sedang berada di gedung agensi, dipanggil sehubungan dengan pemberitaan diluar sana. Hyungwon menerobos ruang kerja Appa-nya, dan dia tersenyum berang melihat Mirae yang duduk manis dihadapan Appanya.

Hyungwon nyaris menarik rambut Mirae, saat Wonho berhasil menangkap tangan Hyungwon dan menguncinya dibelakang punggung si anak manja.

"Hyungwon, tenanglah…" Wonho menarik mundur tubuh Hyungwon yang memberontak.

"Pelacur! Ku bunuh kau!" Hyungwon berteriak, tidak perduli keadaan bahwa sang Appa ada disana. Melihat kemarahannya.

"Hyungwon!" Bentak Wonho. Kali ini Wonho merasa Hyungwon sudah mulai keterlaluan.

"Ada apa , Nak?" Sang appa berdiri, bingung dengan kemarahan anaknya.

"Dia! Aku membencinya appa!" Hyungwon masih memberontak karena tangannya ditahan Wonho.

"Ada apa ini, Wonho?" Sang Appa beralih pada bodyguard pribadi sang anak.

"Tuan, ini tentang berita yang berhubungan dengan tuan Min Yoongi…" Jelas Wonho.

Wonho jelas orang yang paling panic sekarang. Dia sudah diberikan perintah oleh Yoongi untuk mengkonfirmasi ke media kalau antara Yoongi dan Mirae tidak ada hubungan khusus, dan dengan hebatnya Wonho lupa mengkonfirmasi ke media. Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Kekacauan ini secara tidak langsung juga salahnya.

Sang Appa tertawa, pria setengah abad lebih itu duduk kembali dan masih tertawa, membuat ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya kebingungan.

"Ya! Chae Hyungwon, kau ini masih saja _overprotective_ pada hyung mu" sang Appa kembali tertawa. "Duduklah, nak. Apa kau merasa Mirae tidak cukup cantik untuk Yoongi?"

Mirae bingung dengan keadaan yang menimpanya sekarang. Apa ini? Jadi Yoongi adalah anak pemilik agensinya juga? Sama seperti Hyungwon? Mirae merasa bodoh sekarang, dan sangat menyesal atas apa yang menimpa Jimin, kalau benar Hyungwon dan Yoongi bersaudara.

Ya. Yoongi dan Hyungwon adalah kakak-adik tiri.

Setelah ayah Yoongi meninggal, ibunya menikah lagi dengan duda beranak satu. Dan duda yang dinikahi ibu Yoongi adalah tuan Chae, pemilik agensi artis.

Hyungwon masih kecil saat pertama kali bertemu Yoongi. Kira-kira umurnya sepuluh tahun saat itu dan Yoongi sudah tujuh belas tahun. Saat ibunya menikah lagi, Yoongi memilih meninggalkan ibunya dan kuliah ke luar negeri dan memulai karir bawah tanahnya dari sana.

Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, tingkat kepercayaan namja pucat itu pada orang lain sangat tipis. Bahkan nyaris tak ada. Dan hal itu berlaku juga pada appa barunya.

Saat umur 24 tahun, Yoongi kembali ke Seoul dan menetap disana. Yoongi bahkan memilih tinggal diapartemen daripada tinggal bersama appa tiri dan ibu nya. Menetap tujuh tahun diluar negeri dan nyaris tanpa kabar, membuat Hyungwon melupakan fakta kalau dia memiliki hyung tiri. Karena umma dan appa nya tidak pernah membahas Yoongi di depannya.

Dan saat Yoongi muncul lagi setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Hyungwon tau ada yang salah dengan perasaannya. Setiap dia melihat Yoongi, dia berdebar dan bersikap malu-malu tak wajar.

Rasa penasarannya muncul karena Yoongi benar-benar mengacuhkan keberadaan Hyungwon, bahkan seperti Hyungwon tidak pernah ada. Dan Hyungwon adalah anak yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari semua orang, teman-temannya bahkan menuruti semua ucapannya. Dan Yoongi harus memperlakukannya seperti itu juga.

Hyungwon mulai mencari perhatian, nyaris setahun dia menganggu Yoongi dikantor, di apartemen, bahkan saat Yoongi diundang makan malam kerumah mereka, Hyungwon tak berhenti mencari perhatian Hyung tirinya itu.

Keberadaan Hyungwon yang nyaris setiap hari mengemis perhatian itu benar-benar mengganggu Yoongi. Dia ingin menghajar anak manja itu, tapi dia ingat ibunya berada di rumah mereka. Jika Yoongi berlaku kasar, bisa jadi ibunya juga di perlakukan sama. Kesabaran Yoongi benar-benar di uji, sampai Yoongi menyerah dan menuruti kemauan Hyungwon.

Hyungwon yang masih remaja mulai merengek setiap hari, mulai memaksa Yoongi makan bersama, menonton bioskop, membelikan Hyungwon hal-hal tidak penting seperti mainan, karikatur dan lain-lain.

Yoongi juga buka patung yang tidak tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan adik tirinya itu. Jadi, pada saat itu Yoongi menanyakan maksud perlakuan Hyungwon padanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Yoongi mulai jengah dengan tingkah manja adik tirinya itu.

"Huh? Apa? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Hyung ku"

"Aku bukan hyung mu. Hanya karena orang tua kita menikah, bukan berarti kau jadi adikku"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang tidak memandangmu sebagai hyungku. Syukurlah kalau kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, hyung" Hyungwon tersenyum.

"Apa maumu?" ulang Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memandangku sebagai kekasihmu hyung? Kita tidak punya ikatan darah kan?"

"Kau gila" hanya itu yang Yoongi ucapkan. Namja pucat itu sudah siap berdiri meninggalkan meja yang mereka pesan direstoran, kemudian Hyungwon menarik paksa Yoongi untuk duduk kembali.

"HYUNG! APA YANG SALAH? KAU BILANG AKU BUKAN ADIKMU KAN?" Hyungwon meradang.

"Dengar ya bocah, sekalipun kau bukan adikku, kau itu tetap saja bukan tipeku. Jangan katakan hal konyol. Kau membuatku kesal."

"Lalu seperti apa tipemu? Jalang-jalang yang selalu berada di sekitarmu? Sebenarnya aku ini apa untukmu? Kenapa kau menuruti semua ke inginanku kalau kau tidak memandangku sebagai adik, juga bukan sebagai pasangan?" Hyungwon mulai melemah. Dia ditolak.

"Kau milikku…" Yoongi berujar sambil berdiri, terdengar derit kursi bergesekan dengan lantai, kemudian Yoongi melanjutkan "Karena kau anak dari suami ibu ku".

Dan begitu saja , Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Hyungwon yang menangis dalam diam. Hari itu juga adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Hyungwon memilih kuliah diluar negeri agar tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tiga pagi Yoongi baru mengangkat telepon Namjoon. Rasanya Namjoon sudah berjuta kali menelepon Yoongi, bahkan Namjoon sampai memaki ponselnya karena teleponnya tidak di angkat.

"Hyung! Kau kemana saja?" ada nada kesal dari cara Namjoon berbicara.

Bukan tanpa alasan, sudah sejak sore Namjoon diteror habis-habisan oleh Seokjin, meminta Namjoon untuk menelepon Yoongi agar membantu Jimin yang seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

" _Apa?"_

"Kau sudah baca berita terbaru hyung?"

" _Soal?"_ Yoongi menanggapi tanpa minat.

"Kau dan Park Jimin."

" _Huh? Ada apa?"_

"Astaga hyung! Demi Tuhan. Aku sedang berada di apartemen Jimin, kau sudah tau kabar soal Jimin yang diberitakan terlibat _affair_ denganmu?" Namjoon geram karena Yoongi sangat santai menanggapinya.

" _Wait, WHAT?_ _Affair_ _apanya?"_ diseberang telepon, Yoongi mengernyit dahi.

"Hyung, tolong baca berita tentangmu sekarang, kau akan paham kalau situasi…."

"HYUNG! JIMIN HYUNG!... JIMIN HYUNG!" teriakan Jungkook melengking, bahkan Yoongi bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Jungkook dari sambungan telepon.

Tanpa permisi dan mengabaikan panggilan Yoongi, Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berada di ruang tamu berhambur berlari kekamar Jimin. Di depan mereka tergeletak Jimin tak berdaya dengan botol obat pecah berserakan disekitar Jimin. Saat Namjoon mengambil pecahan botol setelah mengangkat Jimin ketempat tidur, Namjoon mengumpat. Dia tau kalau Jimin overdosis obat penenang.

.

.

.

Jimin berhasil dibawa kerumah sakit tanpa diketahui siapapun, terima kasih pada Namjoon dan seluruh relasinya, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat Jimin dibawa kerumah sakit. Jimin telah masuk ke UGD, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook lakukan selain menunggu.

Jam sudah menunjukan hampir jam empat pagi, saat Namjoon merasa ponselnya bergetar didalam kantong. Namjoon memeriksa ponselnya dan sudah ada empat puluh tiga panggilan tidak terjawab yang berasal dari Yoongi.

Namjoon berinisiatif ingin menelepon Yoongi, tapi Yoongi lebih cepat.

" _Kau dimana, brengsek?"_ Yoongi seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi.

"Hyung, aku di RS XX"

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Jimin, overdosis obat penenang, dia…"

" _Aku akan kesana sekarang_ " Yoongi menutup telepon dan buru-buru turun pergi dari apartemen Jimin yang langsung ditujunya tanpa pikir panjang setelah mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

Yoongi tidak pernah ketakutan atau khawatir, dalam hal apapun. Tidak pernah ada orang yang membuat Yoongi langsung pergi menemuinya saat mendengar seseorang terluka bahkan nyaris mati. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi takut dan khawatir tentang keadaan seseorang, dan Yoongi sadar, dia benci perasaan seperti ini.

Yoongi berusaha konsentrasi menyetir, bahkan Yoongi tanpa sadar pergi hanya dengan setelan piyama. Tidak terpikir apapun saat mendengar teriakan Jungkook saat itu, yang Yoongi tau, dia sudah merampas kunci mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

Yoongi langsung berlari ke UGD dan mendapati Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook duduk berbarik di kursi yang ada dikoridor Rumah Sakit dekat ruang UGD, ketiganya menundukkan kepala dengan Seokjin bersandar di bahu Namjoon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hyung? Jimin meminum obat penenang berlebihan, tapi sudah di muntahkan, sekarang Jimin sedang diperiksa ulang. Aku meminta mereka memeriksa kesehatan Jimin melalu uji tes darah." Namjoon menjelaskan saat Yoongi berdiri didepannya.

Yoongi bersandar ditembok sebelah Namjoon duduk, nafasnya naik turun tidak stabil, jantungnya bahkan masih berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Yoongi ditujukan pada Jungkook yang berdiri begitu melihat Yoongi berlari dari parkiran.

"Aku rasa dia tertekan, hyung. Pemberitaan diluar benar-benar memojokan Jimin hyung, bahkan tidak sedikit yang menyerang social medianya dengan komentar jahat. Tolong bantu Jimin hyung, kumohon…" Jungkook mengiba di depan Yoongi.

"Aku harus apa?" Tanya Yoongi, karena dia benar-benar tidak paham keadaan. Bahkan berita yang sedang heboh diluaran tidak sempat dibacanya.

"Tolong konfirmasi ini, tuan Min" Seokjin menyerahkan ponselnya yang menunjukan perihal berita _affair_ antara Yoongi- Mirae- dan Jimin. "Tolong bantu Jimin…" Seokjin berucap lemah.

Rahang Yoongi mengeras melihat berita di ponsel Seokjin, bahkan Yoongi sempat membaca komentar-komentar yang ada dalam berita _online_ tersebut yang kebanyakan menyerang Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat, menahan emosi yang sudah berada diubun-ubun dan akan meledak sedetik lagi. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang.

"Seokjin…" itu Ken, teman Seokjin yang bekerja di RS XX sebagai dokter.

"Bagaimana Jimin?" Seokjin langsung berjalan cepat kearah Ken yang berdiri di depan pintu UGD.

"Sudah kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kami juga sudah mengambil sampel darahnya untuk memastikan keadaan Jimin, besok akan keluar. Temui aku besok jam sepuluh pagi sebelum _shift_ ku habis. Aku akan menyerahkan hasil tes darah Jimin padamu." Ken menjelaskan.

"Apa Jimin hyung baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bersuara. Dibelakang Jungkook sudah berdiri Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Wow, ada artis muda lain yang muncul ternyata. Jimin sudah baik-baik saja. Dia sedang tertidur. Mari ku antar ke kamarnya" Ken berjalan diikuti Namjoon, Yoongi, Seokjin dan Jungkook dibelakang.

Jimin terlihat pucat diatas ranjang rumah sakit, Seokjin langsung duduk disamping ranjang Jimin dan mengelus rambut Jimin dengan sayang. Jungkook duduk disofa sambil memandangi Jimin yang tertidur, sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hyung, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi yang mematung didepan pintu.

"Bawa Wonho kerumahku dan juga Mirae. Aku akan mengurus semuanya" Yoongi berjalan kearah ranjang rumah sakit, tangan pucatnya mengelus kepala Jimin, dan Seokjin langsung mundur dari dekat ranjang. Terperangah dengan sorot mata Yoongi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mata namja pucat itu lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya, terlihat seribu kali lebih kejam dari sebelumnya.

"Seokjin-ssi, bisa tolong jaga Jimin sebentar? Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Telepon aku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Berikan ponselmu" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku pasti menjaganya, tolong selesaikan masalah ini Yoongi-ssi." Seokjin memberikan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Setelah memasukkan nomor ponselnya di ponsel Seokjin, Yoongi pergi dan Namjoon mengikuti di belakangnya setelah pamit pada Seokjin dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Pukul enam pagi dan Wonho sudah berada di ruang kerja Yoongi, berlutut didepan namja pucat itu, menunduk dalam tanpa berani menatap. Yoongi duduk di sofa tunggal ruang kerjanya, memandang tenang kearah Wonho tanpa bicara.

"Boss…" Wonho mulai berbicara, keheningan dingin itu benar-benar menakutkan untuknya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Yoongi berucap dingin.

"Maaf atas keteledoranku boss, aku pantas diberi pelajaran"

Begitu saja, kaki Yoongi langsung menendang kepala Wonho dengan keras sampai namja itu terjungkal dari tempatnya. Kepala Wonho terasa berputar karena Yoongi benar-benar menendangnya tanpa ditahan-tahan.

"Apa kesalahanmu?" Yoongi berdiri, sementara Wonho mencoba berlutut dengan benar kembali.

"Aku… aku seharusnya memberi konfirmasi atas….aghh…" Wonho mengerang lagi karena Yoongi kembali menendangnya, kali ini di bahu Wonho.

"Bicara yang jelas, brengsek…" Geram Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, kumohon maafkan aku…" Wonho mengiba dihadapan Yoongi yang menjulang dihadapannya.

"Kau sangat tau kalau aku tidak suka jika ada yang bekerja dengan tidak benar. Kau sedang mencoba mencari tahu batas toleransi ku?" Yoongi mengambil tongkat _baseball_ dari gantungan dan memukulkannya kebadan Wonho.

Wonho terkapar saat tongkat baseball itu mengenai badannya tanpa arah, Yoongi benar-benar akan membunuhnya kali ini dengan perlahan, darah sudah keluar dari badan Wonho, lelaki itu sudah memar seluruh tubuh tapi tidak membuat Yoongi berhenti memukulinya.

Pintu ruang kerja Yoongi terbuka, menunjukan Namjoon dan Mirae disampingnya, gadis itu terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan Wonho yang terkapar dibawah kaki Yoongi. Kedatangan mereka membuat Yoongi berhenti dan meletakkan tongkat _baseball_ di meja kerjanya.

"Buat konfirmasi di media sosialmu kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa" Yoongi berucap tenang. Tanpa basa-basi bahkan tidak juga mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

Namjoon yang melihat keadaan Wonho hanya tersenyum miring. Katakan Namjoon punya kelainan, tapi dia benar-benar suka melihat darah yang berkeluaran dari tubuh Wonho, hidungnya bahkan mengendus rakus bau anyir darah yang menguar.

Mirae yang masih terperangah tidak memberikan reaksi atas ucapan Yoongi,gadis itu masih terlalu syok untuk merespon apapun disekelilingnya. Tepat saat Namjoon menyenggol bahunya dan menarik lengan atas Mirae untuk masuk ruangan, Mirae mengerjabkan mata dan tiba-tiba meraskan panic luar biasa.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku" Yoongi memandang dingin kearah Mirae. Dan Mirae sangat tau Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika dia menentang.

Seperti permintaan Yoongi, Mirae mengambil ponselnya dan membuat konfirmasi soal berita di luaran. Tidak banyak, hanya langsung ke intinya kalau dia dan Yoongi tidak memiliki hubungan, dan pemberitaan diluar sana tidak benar. Setelah memposting di social medianya, Mirae langsung ingin pergi tapi kakinya seolah dipaku diruangan itu.

Yoongi tersenyum miring saat melihat Luhan dan Jackson masuk kedalam ruangan, keduanya menyeret seseorang lagi ditangan mereka.

"Ini dia si biang onarnya boss…" Jackson berucap ceria, menyeret pria yang tak berhenti berontak sedari tadi.

"Wah… Wonho si bodoh…" guman Luhan melihat Wonho terkapar dengan takjub.

"Lepaskan aku!" pria yang datang bersama Luhan dan Jackson itu dihempas begitu saja disamping Wonho.

"Ini dia si pemilik berita online itu boss. Silahkan.." Jackson mundur, sementara Luhan menendang-nendang Wonho, memastikan namja itu masih hidup atau sudah lewat.

Yoongi menarik tongkat _baseball_ berlumur darah itu dari meja, namja pucat itu benar-benar terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin sekarang. Namjoon mengunci pintu ruangan Yoongi dan duduk manis disofa sambil menonton pertunjukan yang akan di mulai. Sementara Mirae sudah melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan Namja yang kini tersungkur di depan Yoongi.

"Apa membuat rumor sampah adalah favorite mu?" Yoongi tersenyum tapi matanya memandang tajam.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" tentang pria bernama Jiri itu.

"Ya, tadinya kita tidak ada urusan. Tapi sekarang kau akan tau dengan siapa kau berurusan" Yoongi mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ tanpa ampun kebadan Jiri, tanpa rasa iba sama sekali mendengar kata ampun yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Bisa terdengar beberap tulangnya patah disana sini, sementara Luhan, Jackson, dan Namjoon memandang bahagia.

Sudah sangat lama saat terakhir kali mereka melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk membunuh orang lain. Semua orang tau kalau Yoongi lebih suka langsung menembak kepala musuhnya dari pada menyiksa sampai mati. Lebih manusiawi, katanya Yoongi waktu itu. Tapi lihat ini? Monster itu bangun lagi.

Jiri mencoba lari dari Yoongi dan saat matanya menangkap satu-satunya perempuan diruangan itu, Jiri berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Mirae yang sudah mematung ditempat.

"DIA! DIA YANG MEMBERIKAN FOTO ITU! WANITA ITU YANG MEMBERINYA PADAKU DAN AKU MEMBERINYA UANG!" teriak Jiri panic.

"Wow, menarik…" Luhan menarik Jiri ke pinggir untuk mempersilahkan Yoongi berjalan menuju wanita itu.

"Periksa ponsel pria itu, Jackson" Namjoon memberi komando.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Jackson menggeledah kantong pria itu dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong celana. Dan Jackson mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari, seseorang bernama Mirae mengirim foto itu pada Jiri.

"Aku mendapatkannya, boss. Seseorang bernama Mirae mengirim foto itu" ucap Jackson.

"Telepon" perintah Yoongi.

Saat Jackson mendial nomer bernama Mirae, ponsel Mirae berbunyi. Mirae tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar banyak tingkah sekarang…" Yoongi tersenyum miring dan menarik rambut Mirae dengan kasar.

"Suga… maafkan aku, ini bukan seperti yang…"

"Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah" Yoongi berdesis didepan wajah Mirae yang kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik Yoongi.

"Suga… aku…"

"Kau dapat mainan baru, Luhan…" Yoongi melempar Mirae di depan Luhan sampai tersungkur. Gadis itu sudah menangis ketakutan, tapi Luhan bukanlah orang yang baik. Luhan menjambak rambut Mirae senang.

"Boleh ku jadikan boneka-bonekaan?" Luhan mengerjab antusias. Boneka-bonekaan yang dimaksud Luhan tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang manis, kau tidak akan mau membayangkannya. Luhan itu psikopat, jangan terkecoh dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Terserahmu. Pastikan dia tidak mati dengan cepat" Yoongi berjalan lagi kearah Jiri yang menyudut ke dinding. "Dan kau, sudah bersiap untuk permainan selanjutnya? Kursi listrik? Atau cambuk?"

"Ku.. kumohon.. kumohon hentikan. Apa mau mu?" Jiri mencoba bernego. Seluruh tubuh Jiri bahkan sudah dibanjiri darah. Dia benar-benar akan mati jika terus-terusan disiksa.

"Ah… kau mengajakku berbisnis ternyata…" Yoongi berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jiri yang terselimuti darah.

"Ku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi lepaskan aku…" Jiri bergetar hebat.

"Terlambat. Kau sudah tidak bisa bernego lagi. Jadi, Kursi listrik atau cambuk?" Yoongi tersenyum jahat.

"Aku bersumpah tidak bermaksud merugikanmu dalam hal ini. Aku… aku hanya ingin menghancurkan pemilik agensi dan Park Jimin, hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu"

Mendengar nama Park Jimin disebut, kemarah Yoongi naik drastic. Namja pucat itu mencengkram leher Jiri kuat sampai namja itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Kau dengan lancang menyentuh milikku. Milik Min Yoongi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti milikku tanpa izin. Kau harus ku beri pelajaran. Seumur hidup kau tidak pernah bertemu psikopat sungguhan, kan? Hari ini aku akan jadi psikopat untukmu. Kau harusnya terharu. Aku begini hanya untukmu" Yoongi tersenyum lagi.

"Le.. lepas.. ku.. kumohon.." Jiri memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram lehernya. "Aku akan membuat pernyataan, kalau uhuk… Park Jimin tidak… tidak bersalah. Uhuk… uhuk…" Jiri terbatuk hebat saat Yoongi melepas cengkraman dilehernya.

"Lakukan sekarang" Desis Yoongi tajam.

"Be… berikan ponselku" Jiri memohon.

Jackson berjalan kehadapan Jiri, tapi tidak membiarkan namja itu memegang ponselnya

"Siapa yang akan kau hubungi?" Jackson duduk santai disamping Jiri.

"Sekertaris Kang…" ucap Jiri kepayahan. Nafasnya putus-putus.

Jackson mendial kontak bernama Sekertaris Kang, dan membuat mode loudspeaker agar Yoongi bisa mendengar langsung. Pada deringan ketiga, telepon akhirnya di angkat.

" _Ya! Tuan! Ini sudah hampir jam delapan, kenapa anda belum muncul di kantor?"_ suara perempuan diseberang sana menyahut tanpa sapaan biasa lebih dulu.

"Se.. sekertaris Kang, to.. tolong hapus pemberitaan soal Park Jimin semalam" Jiri terbatuk hebat lagi.

" _Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"_ terdengar suara khawatir diseberang telepon.

"Lakukan se.. sekarang!" bentak Jiri tak sabar.

"Lama sekali! Aku saja yang bicara!" Jackson menarik ponsel yang tadi diarahkannya ke Jiri, kehadapannya. "Ya! Noona! Hapus pemberitaan soal Park Jimin. Dan buat konfirmasi soal berita itu kalau tuan Min tidak punya hubungan dengan Mirae-ssi. Dan juga buat berita soal tuan Min yang mengejar-ngejar Park Jimin. Lakukan sekarang!" Jackson menutup telepon dan mendongak kearah Yoongi. "AKu benar kan, Boss?" Jackson menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau memang pintar" Yoongi tertawa, sambil berjalan duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Aku sudah melakukan perintah kalian. Tolong lepaskan aku…" pinta Jiri.

"Enak saja! Pastikan berita itu beredar baru kau boleh pulang!" Jackson memukul kepala Jiri kesal.

"Rantai dia" perintah Yoongi.

"Bisa aku bermain-main sebentar , hyung? Gara-gara pemberitaan yang di buat si brengsek ini aku jadi kerepotan." Namjoon tersenyum penuh harap.

"Terserahmu saja"

Namjoon merenggangkan ototnya, tangannya menarik tongkat baseball, senyum dingin terpatri di wajah Namjoon. Dingin, tanpa rasa kasihan.

Saat Namjoon sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya, pintu ruang kerja Yoongi di ketuk tak sabar. Terdengar teriakan Hyungwon dibalik pintu dan suara penjaga yang beradu mulut dengan Hyungwon.

"Aku saja yang buka" Luhan turun dari meja yang dia duduki sedari tadi, tangannya memegang rantai anjing yang terhubung keleher Mirae sejak tadi.

Pintu terbuka dan Hyungwon langsung masuk begitu saja. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Wonho bersimbah darah dibawah kaki Yoongi yang duduk santai di sofa.

"Wonhoo… Wonho…" Hyungwon mengguncang badan Wonho kencang, tapi Wonho tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WONHO!" teriak Hyungwon didepan Yoongi.

"Bukan urusamu. Bawa anak ini keluar…" perintah Yoongi pada Jackson.

"Tidak mau! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?APA SALAH WONHO SAMPAI KAU MEMUKULINYA?" teriak Hyungwon. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bukan urusanmu" Yoongi berucap jengah.

"Aku membencimu! Kau iblis! Sakit jiwa!" maki Hyungwon. "Wonho, bangun! Ayo pulang…" isak Hyungwon makin deras.

"Kenapa kau sepanik ini? Bukannya kau membenci Wonho? Aku hanya membantumu melenyapkannya, bukannya aku hyung yang baik?" sindir Yoongi.

Hyungwon terdiam. Dia tahu Yoongi menyindirnya telak. Bukan sekali- dua kali Hyungwon bersikap kasar pada Wonho di depan Yoongi, Hyungwon bahkan sering memukul, memaki, bahkan mengadu yang bukan-bukan pada Appa-nya agar Wonho di pecat. Tapi kenapa dia seperti ini sekarang? Kenapa dia ketakutan melihat Wonho bersimbah darah? Kenapa dia takut Wonho meninggalkannya?

"Sadar atas kebodohanmu?" Sindir yoongi lagi.

Hyungwon mengepalkan tangannya, namja pucat itu tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Kau boleh membawanya. Dia tidak mati, hanya pingsan, mungkin? Kau harus berterimakasih karena aku sedang berbaik hati" Yoongi menendang kepala Wonho dengan santai.

"Jangan tendang kepalanya!" kesal Hyungwon, membuat Yoongi makin melebarkan senyum penuh ejekkan.

"Jackson, bantu anak ini membawa kekasihnya…" Sindir Yoongi lagi.

Hyungwon hanya terdiam lagi saat Yoongi menyindirnya. Dan Jackson dengan santai menyeret Wonho keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Bau rumah sakit langsung menyerang hidungnya dan Jimin mengernyit. Matanya bergerak kesana-sini dan tidak menemukan siapapun diruangan itu.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Jimin, disana berdiri Yoongi yang seperti biasa berbusana serba hitam. Dasar mafia, Jimin terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Yoongi berjalan kesamping ranjang Jimin dan Cuma berdiri menatap Jimin dengan wajah datarnya. Sejujurnya Yoongi ingin memeluk Jimin, tapi rasa kesal atas tindakan bodoh Jimin menahannya.

"Kenapa aku disini?" Jimin bertanya. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan pelan. Jimin sedikit banyak kecewa karena Yoongi hanya berdiri saja tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau meminum obat penenang sebanyak itu, Park Jimin?" Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku butuh tidur…" cicit Jimin.

"Dengan minum obat penenang sebanyak itu? Kau ingin tidur di rumah Tuhan?" Sindir Yoongi.

Jimin hanya cemberut. Baru sadar dari pingsan dan sudah dimarahi.

"Maafkan aku…" cicit Jimin akhirnya.

Yoongi mendengus. Namja pucat itu bertambah kesal dengan sikapnya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya luluh dengan permintaan maaf Jimin. Mata tajamnya menatap kesal, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau namja pucat itu khawatir.

"Aku hanya panic waktu itu, semua berantakan karena aku" Jimin muram. Ingatan tentang skandal yang menimpanya masuk begitu saja keingatannya. "Kau pasti terkena masalah karena berita itu" sambung Jimin.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri!" bentak Yoongi.

"Kau marah?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bahagia, Park Jimin?"

Jimin menundukkan pandangannya. Sedih karena dia dimarahi Yoongi.

"Kau membuatku mati ketakutan, bodoh" Yoongi akhirnya melunturkan egonya dan memeluk Jimin yang terbaring.

"Maafkan aku" Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi. Jimin menghirup wangi parfum Yoongi sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia rindu.

Betapa hebatnya kehadiran Yoongi untuk Jimin, hanya dengan muncul didepannya saja, Jimin merasa bebannya berkurang, dan sekarang Yoongi memeluknya, rasanya Jimin sedang berbagi beban dengan namja arogan dipelukannya itu. Sangat nyaman.

"Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja…" Ucap Yoongi. Namja pucat itu melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Jimin.

"Benarkah? Berapa hari aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Sebulan" ucap Yoongi asal.

Jimin terkejut.

"Aku tertidur lama sekali…" Jimin tak percaya.

"Bodoh. Kau hanya pingsan beberapa jam" Yoongi menyentil dahi Jimin.

Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi kesal dan mendengus.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin. Namja pucat itu sudah mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Jimin.

"Kepalaku. Rasanya pusing…" adu Jimin.

Yoongi tidak menyahut dan hanya memandang Jimin. Mengunci namja bersurai orange itu lagi dalam pesonanya untuk kesekian kali. Yoongi tidak tahu ada apa, tapi dia merasa dadanya selalu berdebar melihat Jimin.

Jimin menutup matanya, elusan tangan Yoongi di kepalanya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Jimin tersentak saat merasakan Yoongi menciumnya, hanya menempel saja, seolah Yoongi takut Jimin akan hancur. Jimin meremas lengan Yoongi yang menaunginya sebagai pelampiasan. Jimin yang berinisiatif, meraup bibir atas Yoongi, barulah Yoongi berani mencium Jimin lebih dalam.

Bukan Yoongi namanya kalau tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tangan nakalnya sudah berada didalam baju Jimin dan meraba perut Jimin. Jimin tersentak dan mengigit bibir Yoongi agak keras, tapi tidak sakit.

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya dan menaikkan alisnya tidak suka. Acaranya terganggu!.

"Kita dirumah sakit, kalau kau lupa tuan…" Jimin memperingati.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bahkan baru bangun, dan kau…"

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa?" tantang Yoongi. Matanya berkilat nakal melihat Jimin yang memerah.

Yoongi mencium dahi Jimin yang terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung…" panggil Jimin, tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang sudah duduk tegak di ranjangnya.

"Ne?"

"Soal pemberitaan itu, apa benar?" Jimin memandang mata Yoongi sedih.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya tidak paham.

"Apa benar aku orang ketiga di hubungan mu dan Mirae?" Jimin melepas genggaman tangannya. Salah satu komentar di media socialnya mengganggu pikirannya. Komentar yang mengatakan kalau Jimin adalah orang ketiga.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?" Yoongi memandang datar Jimin.

"Seseorang berkata begitu di social media ku…"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, dia hanya orang yang bekerja untuk salah satu relasi bisnis ku yang membutuhkan dana lebih. Jadi mereka menyodorkan gadis itu padaku untuk ku pakai" Yoongi berujar jujur. Dia memang brengsek. Terlanjur brengsek. Dia bahkan mengikat Jimin disampingnya dengan ancaman.

Jimin merasa sesuatu menyubit hatinya. Rasanya sedih mendengar kenyataan.

"Lalu? Apa aku hanya peliharaan mu hyung?" Jimin memandang mata Yoongi yang juga menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku adalah majikanmu?" Tanya Yoongi balik.

Jimin terdiam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ku?" Yoongi kembali bertanya. Membalikkan keadaan.

"Kau milikku…" cicit Jimin nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ne. Aku milikmu" Yoongi menunduk dan mencium Jimin lagi. Bukan ciuman menuntut, hanya ingin membut Jimin mengerti posisinya untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Seokjin duduk bersebrang meja dengan Ken di depannya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ken melirik Seokjin sekilas.

"Apa?"

"Jimin punya kekasih? Ah.. aku tidak bermaksud mengorek privasi orang lain, tapi aku…"

"Aku rasa tidak. Ada apa? Kau suka pada Jimin?" Seokjin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Bukan! Aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan ya, aku suka Jimin. Lagunya bagus, dan dia menarik, dan sejauh yang ku tau, baru kali ini dia terlibat skandal. Apa kau yakin Jimin tidak punya kekasih? Bagaimana dengan Min Suga itu?" Tanya Ken lagi.

"Kau mengajakku bergosip tentang Jimin?"

"Ish! Bukan itu. Jimin hamil!"

.

.

.

TBC

*Terharu episode 6*

Makasi kakak-kakak, review kalian lucu-lucu.

Chap ini agak panjang dan membosankan, aku tau.

Semoga kalian ga bosan ngereview ya kakak-kakak karena uda kecapekan baca duluan.

Review kalian sangat-sangat berpengaruh untuk semangat nulis. hahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Seokjin duduk bersebrang meja dengan Ken di depannya._

 _"Aku tidak yakin, tapi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ken melirik Seokjin sekilas._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jimin punya kekasih? Ah.. aku tidak bermaksud mengorek privasi orang lain, tapi aku…"_

 _"Aku rasa tidak. Ada apa? Kau suka pada Jimin?" Seokjin menaik turunkan alisnya._

 _"Bukan! Aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan ya, aku suka Jimin. Lagunya bagus, dan dia menarik, dan sejauh yang ku tau, baru kali ini dia terlibat skandal. Apa kau yakin Jimin tidak punya kekasih? Bagaimana dengan Min Suga itu?" Tanya Ken lagi._

 _"Kau mengajakku bergosip tentang Jimin?"_

 _"Ish! Bukan itu. Jimin hamil!"_

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

Mirae dilepaskan setelah tiga hari berturut-turut jadi boneka Luhan.

Gadis itu trauma hebat dan sering bermimpi buruk setelah lepas dari Luhan, bahkan managernya kebingungan dengan keadaan gadis itu setelah tiga hari menghilang.

Badan Mirae berukir tatto permanen dengan kata-kata kotor. Seperti ' _Fu*ck, Ho*e, the real bit*ch'_ yang managernya lihat terukir di punggung gadis itu. Bukan Cuma dipunggung, bahkan diatas dada gadis itu terukur besar kata-kata ' _FOR SALE'_ dengan warna merah.

Manager Mirae berbaik hati dengan mendatangkan dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatan gadis itu di apartemennya. Dari pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter, sang dokter mengatakan kalau Mirae dehidrasi, stress, dan sepertinya Mirae tidak makan beberapa hari.

Selama beberapa hari tinggal di apartemen managernya, Mirae sering kali di dapati sedang menangis dalam diam. Saat mereka akan tidur, managernya akan sering mendengar suara isakan Mirae yang ditahan.

Manager Mirae- Jiwon- sudah beberapa kali bertanya pada gadis itu tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi gadis itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong, bahkan kadang langsung menangis meraung-raung minta di selamatkan.

"Eonnie, kau tau dimana rumah Park Jimin?" Tanya Mirae sambil memandang Managernya penuh harap.

"Ada apa?" Jiwon mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Tolong berikan aku alamatnya, aku ada keperluan" Mirae tersenyum lemah.

"Apa ini soal rumor itu? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengannya? Bukannya semua sudah _clear_?"

"Aku perlu berbicara padanya…"

"Kau tau, kalau media melihatmu mendatangi Jimin, para wartawan itu akan membuat berita yang tidak-tidak lagi. Jangan cari masalah lagi. Dan, kemana kau tiga hari kemarin? Dan dari mana tattoo-tatto ditubuhmu itu?" Jiwon melipat tangannya di dada, wajahnya terlihat marah, tapi hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Eonnie, aku akan berbicara jujur padamu, tapi biarkan aku bertemu Park Jimin dulu" Bujuk Mirae.

"Kau harus janji untuk cerita" ancam Jiwon.

"Aku berjanji"

"Jangan buat masalah"

"Tidak akan"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menulis alamatnya untukmu" Jiwon menghela nafas jengah.

"Gomawo eonnie"

.

.

Seokjin sedang berada di apartemen Jimin untuk memeriksa keadaan namja bersurai orange itu. Jimin sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu dengan di antar Seokjin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah menawari Jimin agar tinggal dirumahnya, tapi Jimin menolak, begitu juga dengan Seokjin. Setelah berdebat cukup alot, akhirnya Yoongi mengalah dan membiarkan Jimin berada dibawah pengawasan Seokjin saja.

Dan disinilah Seokjin, dengan kertas hasil tes darah ditangannya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Ken waktu itu, Seokjin masih terkejut bukan main dengan hasilnya. Makin terkejut saat memasuki kamar Jimin, Seokjin mendapati Jimin dan Yoongi tengah berciuman. Dan Seokjin lupa menyampaikan kabar penting itu untuk Jimin.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, barulah Seokjin ingat saat mendapati kertas itu berada di tas tangannya yang digunakan selama dia menjaga Jimin dirumah sakit.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur" Seokjin meletakan bawaannya di meja dapur apartemen Jimin.

"Gomawo hyung. Apa itu?" Jimin mengarahkan dagunya kearah kertas ditangan Seokjin.

"Hasil tes darahmu. Bacalah" Seokjin berjalan kearah Jimin yang sedang menonton TV diruang tamu.

Jimin mengambil kertas hasil tes darahnya dan membuka kertas itu dengan bingung. Banyak tulisan yang dia tidak pahami.

"Jim, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tubuhmu belakangan ini?" Seokjin bertanya serius, mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari kertas itu.

"Apa aku terkena penyakit serius hyung?" bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah balik bertanya.

"Aish, jawab saja! Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu? Maksudku, apa kau merasa mual, pusing, cepat lelah?" Seokjin bertanya tak sabar.

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau membuatku takut" Jimin mulai membayangkan penyakit-penyakit mematikan sedang bersarang ditubuhnya.

"Ya! Jawab saja!" Seokjin makin tak sabar.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa ini hyung? Apa yang dikatakan di kertas ini?" Jimin mengernyitkan dahi takut.

"Jim, kau hamil"

Hening…

" _WHAATTT?"_ Jimin terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Kau hamil" ulang Seokjin.

"Tidak mungkin…" Jimin menggeleng tak percaya. Dia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda apapun pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa normal, tidak ada mual, pusing, atau apapun gejala yang menjurus kesana.

"Aku juga masih tidak yakin, tapi itu yang dikatakan Ken. Mau coba _test pack_?" Seokjin menawarkan.

Jimin terdiam. Berita apa ini? Yang benar saja. Masalahnya bahkan belum beres sepenuhnya, kemudian Jimin dikatakan hamil. Lalu setelah ini, apalagi?.

Jimin masih bergeming, tangannya bergetar, matanya terlihat kosong. Seokjin memaklumi hal itu, karena Seokjin juga begitu saat pertama kali mendengar kabar Jimin hamil. Seokjin bahkan yakin kalau hasil tes darah Jimin tertukar, tapi Ken berhasil meyakinkannya. Karena malam itu, hanya sampel darah Jimin yang masuk kedalam laboratorium dan diperiksa.

"Jim?" Seokjin memanggil Jimin pelan dan menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Hyung, kalau aku benar hamil… aku… aku harus apa?" Jimin gemetar. Tangannya yang digenggam Seokjin bahkan mendingin.

"Mau coba membuktikannya? Aku membawa alat _test pack_ kalau kau tidak keberatan mencobanya" Seokjin tersenyum menguatkan.

"Tapi, test darah jelas lebih akurat daripada tes urin hyung…" Jimin berguman pelan. Ketakutan meliputinya sekarang.

"Kalau kita tidak coba, kita tidak akan tau, Jim"

"Siapa saja yang sudah tau kabar ini?" Jimin memandang Seokjin ketakutan. Belum lagi reda skandal yang terjadi diluar sana, kini Jimin harus terkena skandal lebih parah lagi.

"Hanya aku, Ken juga" Seokjin jujur. Karena dia memang lupa sama sekali dengan hasil tes Jimin waktu itu. "Jim, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa pastikan kalau Ken tidak akan buka suara sama sekali" Seokjin melanjutkan.

"Hyung, aku harus apa?" Jimin benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Kita coba pakai _test pack_ " putus Seokjin dan berjalan kemeja dapur dimana tasnya tergeletak. Seokjin merogoh tasnya dan mengambil _testpack_ yang sempat dibelinya sebelum ke apartemen Jimin.

Jimin hanya terdiam melihat benda yang disuguhkan Seokjin untuknya. Nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Jim, kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak kita coba. Pakai ini" Seokjin meletakkan _testpack_ ditangan Jimin dan memaksa namja bersurai orange itu berdiri. Seokjin mendorong Jimin menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur, menutup pintu kamar mandi, sementara Seokjin berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Jimin.

Lebih lima menit Seokjin menunggu, kesabarannya mulai menipis. Setelah mengetuk kamar mandi dan meminta izin, Seokjin menerobos kamar mandi. Didapatinya Jimin merenung dengan alat _testpack_ ditangannya.

"Positif…" Cuma itu yang bisa Jimin ucapkan. Mendadak air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

Seokjin langsung menghambur memeluk Jimin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Membiarkan Jimin menangis sampai puas dibahunya.

Jimin jelas kalut sekarang. Terkena skandal _affair_ , album yang ditunda perilisannya, masalah kontrak Jimin yang akan segera habis di agensi, dan hamil. Semua masalah seolah menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Jimin mulai merasa tenang dipelukan Seokjin, dan berhenti menangis. Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengajak Seokjin ke meja makan. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan Jimin yang mulai memakan bubur yang dibawa Seokjin.

"Jim, apa kau akan memberitahu tuan Min?"

Pertanyaann Seokjin membuat Jimin berhenti menyendokkan buburnya kemulutnya.

"Aku tidak berani hyung…" Jimin meletakkan sendok disamping buburnya.

"Bukannya kalian berhubungan? Maksudku, kau kekasihnya kan?" Seokjin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak tau hyung. Dia hanya bilang aku miliknya. Dari awal hubungan kami memang tidak baik." Jimin terdiam. Tidak ingin memberitahu Seokjin bagaimana awal mereka bertemu, kemudian Jimin yang diancam dibunuh, sampai Yoongi bersikap lunak padanya seperti sekarang.

Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa Min Yoongi sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak sifat dan perilakunya. Sebentar Yoongi akan sangat perhatian pada Jimin dengan memberikan jas nya untuk Jimin pakai agar tidak kedinginan, kemudian Yoongi menghancurkan harapan Jimin dengan mencumbu orang lain. Berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi rasanya seperti naik _roller coaster_. Sedetik kau berada diatas, didetik berikutnya kau akan terhempas kebawah.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan menyembunyikannya?" Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Bahkan aku tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri, apa aku menginginkan anak ini atau tidak" Jimin tertegun dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin menghilangkan anakmu?" Seokjin terkejut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung. Lupakan ucapanku" Jimin berucap cepat.

"Jim, jangan lakukan itu"

Jimin hanya terdiam. Tidak menyangkal, tidak juga mengiyakan ucapan Seokjin.

Seokjin pamit pergi sebentar menemui Namjoon ke kantornya, sementara Jimin termenung sendiri dikamar dengan selembar foto usang ditangannya. Di foto itu ada Jimin, orangtua Jimin, dan adik perempuan Jimin bernama Jihyun. Jimin menatap rindu pada foto usang itu, mengelus tepat diketiga orang yang dicintainya. Ibu, ayah, dan adiknya Jihyun.

Foto itu adalah foto terakhir sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut ayah dan ibu Jimin. Foto saat Jihyun lulus dari taman kanak-kanak.

Kecelakaan itu membuat Jimin dan Jihyun harus tinggal dipanti asuhan di Busan karena tidak ada saudara yang ingin menjadi wali mereka berdua. Jimin harus berjuang banting tulang agar Jihyun bisa bahagia. Bahkan Jimin kecil mulai bekerja mengantar Koran pagi hari agar Jihyun bisa mendapatkan uang jajan lebih, dan sisanya Jimin tabung.

Jimin tersenyum bangga mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya dulu sampai sekarang. Bahkan Jihyun nya sudah menjadi seorang dokter berkat Jimin. Sebagai kakak, sudah jadi tanggung jawab Jimin untuk membahagiakan Jihyun.

Ahh.. mendadak Jimin rindu dengan Jihyun kecilnya. Jihyun yang sekarang sudah sangat sibuk semenjak sudah bekerja di desa kecil yang berjarak satu jam dari Busan. Pengabdian, kata Jihyun. Jihyun bahkan sulit sekali dihubungi karena lokasi tempat Jihyun bekerja, benar-benar di desa pinggiran. Sinyal ponsel saja susah.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba mendial nomor ponsel Jihyun. Sukur-sukur bisa tersambung. Dan Jimin bersyukur karena panggilannya tersambung.

" _Oppa! Aaaa aku baru saja akan menghubungimu. Aku sangat rindu…"_ Jihyun terdengar antusias diseberang telepon.

"Jihyun! Akhirnya! Kau sedang dimana?" Jimin tak kalah antusias.

" _Aku baru saja tiba di café milik oppa, di Busan. Aku Sedang Off. Oppa, kau baik-baik saja_?"

Jimin tau, adiknya pasti sudah melihat berita tentangnya. Pertanyaan itu bukan sekedar basa-basi menanyakan kabar. Jimin tau, pertanyaan itu lebih dari itu.

"Kau sudah lihat berita?" Jimin terdengar murung.

" _Ya! Terkena skandal sekali-sekali tidak ada masalah kan. Artis yang terkena skandal lebih parah juga banyak_ " Jihyun menguatkan.

"Kau tidak kecewa padaku?" Jimin menahan tangisnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Mengecewakan adiknya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di dunia ini. Dia hanya ingin mendengarkan ucapan bangga adiknya kepada teman-temannya yang bertanya mengenai Jimin pada Jihyun. Dan Jimin merusak kebanggaan adiknya itu.

 _"Aish, Oppa. Itu biasa. Aku tetap mencintaimu walau skandal apapun yang menimpamu. Entah hal apapun yang menimpamu disana, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tetap jadi fans nomor satumu, jangan khawatir chagya…_ " Jihyun terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Tapi bukan tawa yang didengar Jihyun sebagai balasan candaan yang dilontarkannya. Jimin malah menangis dengan sesenggukan yang ditahan-tahan.

" _Oppa? Oppa? Ada apa_?" Jihyun terdengar panic diseberang telepon sedangkan Jimin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Semua yang menimpa Jimin saat ini membuatnya benar-benar kewalahan dan berimbas pada emosinya yang berubah labil. Insomnia parah yang diderita Jimin makin memperparah kestabilan emosinya.

"Ji… Jihyun… kau akan tetap bangga padaku kan? Hiks.. a.. apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap menganggapku oppa mu kan?" Jimin tersendat-sendat berbicara. Tangisnya benar-benar pecah.

" _Oppa, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau akan tetap oppa ku apapun yang terjadi. Ada apa? Hiks… Jangan membuatku menangis tanpa alasan_ " Jihyun tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, tapi mendengar tangis Jimin membuat Jihyun ikut menangis.

Jimin berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya sebisanya, menahan isakan yang tak berhenti dari mulutnya, yang membuat dia sesenggukan

"Jihyun, aku benar-benar membuat eomma dan appa malu. Hiks… aku.. aku benar-benar…" Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena tangisnya makin terdengar menyedihkan.

" _Hiks oppa, kau kenapa?"_ Jihyun malah terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari Jimin.

"Jihyun, berjanjilah jangan marah atau pun malu, apalagi meninggalkan ku, hiks…" Jimin berusaha meredam tangisnya, agar adiknya bisa jelas menangkap ucapnnya.

" _Aku berjanjiii…. Katakan ada apa. Aku sudah menangis seperti kehilangan suami, kau tau…"_ Jihyun mengiba. Dia tidak paham situasi, tapi dia bisa merasakan kesedihan kakak nya dengan jelas.

"Jihyun, hiks… aku… aku hamil…" Jimin berdebar begitu mengatakan pada adiknya tentang apa yang terjadi, terlepas dari seluruh masalah yang menimpanya, masalah ini adalah yang paling gawat darurat.

Hening… hanya terdengar suara angin pantai ditelinga Jimin.

" _Apa? Coba ulangi, oppa_ " Jihyun menarik ingusnya sambil mempertajam telinganya.

"Akuhamil" ucap Jimin cepat.

Hening lagi, terdengar suara angin lagi.

" _Huweee…. Kenapa kau hamil? Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa Aku harus bersaing dengan keponakan ku untuk mendapat perhatianmu? Kenapa kau cepat sekali hamil… jangan… hiks… eomma…."_ Jihyun mengencangkan suara tangisnya.

"Jihyun? Kau tidak marah?" Jimin memastikan. Tangisnya mendadak reda.

" _Kenapa aku harus marah? Itu rezeki, huwee… tapi aku sedih. Aku bukan lagi satu-satunya yang oppa cintai lagi… eomma…."_

"Jihyun, bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Appa dari anakku tidak mau mengakuinya?" Jimin sesengukan lagi.

" _Mwo? Appa nya tidak tau? Kekasihmu tidak tau kau hamil oppa_?" Jihyun bahkan tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak…" cicit Jimin.

 _"Apa dia Min Suga_?"

"Ne... tolong rahasiankan ini, kumohon, Jihyun…" mohon Jimin.

" _Apa oppa sudah berbicara padanya?"_

"Belum. Aku takut" jawab Jimin Jujur.

" _Sudah berapa bulan_?" Jihyun bertanya soal kandungan Jimin.

"Seminggu, mungkin?" Jimin tak yakin.

" _Oppa, kalau dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab, kau tahu kau harus kemana kan? Kembali ke Busan. Jangan berpikir membunuh anakmu ya. Kita bisa menjaganya bersama. Akan menyenangkan kalau keluarga kita bertambah satu lagi kan, oppa? Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini, terkadang aku sedih memikirkan kita hanya tinggal berdua di dunia ini. Tanpa saudara, tanpa keluarga"_ suara Jihyun terdengar lemah diakhir. Dan Jimin tau adiknya benar-benar bersedih.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kalau dia tidak ingin anak ini, aku yang akan memiliknya sendiri. Duniaku sudah cukup hanya dengan memiliki adik cerewet sepertimu, juga si kecil diperutku. Jihyun, jangan tinggalkan aku…" suara Jimin jelas-jelas terdengar memohon.

" _Tidak akan, bahkan dari kecil Cuma kita berdua yang saling memiliki. Tanpa ada tangan keluarga ataupun saudara yang terulur hanya untuk sekedar mengasihani kita, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu?"_

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore, saat Yoongi tiba-tiba masuk ke apartemennya. _Password_ apartemen Jimin memang sudah seperti rahasia public. Sejin, Jungkook, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan sekarang Yoongi pun sudah tau _password_ Apartemennya.

Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan piyama berwarna putih bermotif garis halus, terkejut dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdiri bersebrangan dengannya.

"Omo…" Jimin mundur selangkah karena terkejut.

"Kaget sekali?" Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Kapan kau datang?" Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi yang juga berjalan kearahnya.

"Barusan" Yoongi memeluk Jimin yang sudah sampai di depannya.

"Bau keringat…" Protes Jimin.

"Ya! Aku langsung kesini begitu pulang dari kantor" Yoongi tak terima.

"Hey, tuan pemarah, aku hanya bercanda.." Jimin memeluk Yoongi makin erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Matamu terlihat bengkak, Kau menangis?" Yoongi mencium samping kepala Jimin yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Lebih baik…" Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoongi yang terakhir. Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya yang dipeluk Yoongi, namja bersurai orange itu mendongak kearah Yoongi dan dihadiahi ciuman di dahi. Jimin tersenyum. "Ingin kopi?" Jimin menawarkan.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya" Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke sofa diruang TV sementara Jimin berjalan kedapur membuat kopi.

Yoongi melepaskan jas dan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya, melemparkannya begitu saja diatas meja.

"Ingin istirahat dikamar?" Jimin menawarkan lagi, melihat wajah kelelahan Yoongi membuat Jimin tak tega membiarkan namja pucat itu beristirahat di sofa yang pastinya kurang nyaman.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jimin tajam.

"Wae?" Jimin kelabakan sendiri karena ditatap tajam seperti itu.

"Ayo ke kamar" Yoongi menarik Jimin pelan ke kamar karena ada kopi panas di tangan Jimin.

Yoongi langsung menghempaskan badannya, menelungkup diatas tempat tidur begitu saja, rasanya badannya seperti rontok berserakan diatas tempat tidur.

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yoongi, kemudian mendudukan diri bersandar dikepala tempat tidur dengan kaki bersila. Jimin meletakkan bantal diatas pangkuannya.

Yoongi yang melihat itu langsung merayap kearah bantal dipangkuan Jimin. Benar-benar merayap, badannya bahkan tetap menempel di kasur. Yoongi tidur telungkup dengan wajahnya tenggelam dibantal, dan Jimin kembali tersenyum dan mencium rambut Yoongi.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini, hyung?" Jimin mulai bertanya. Tangannya mengelus sayang rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, namja pucat itu memutar kepalanya dan menjadikan pipi kanannya sebagai sandaran. Jauh dalam hati Yoongi, Yoongi agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal basa-basi seperti itu padanya. Sudah sejak lama pertanyaan itu tidak lagi Yoongi dengar.

"Bekerja" Jawab Yoongi akhirnya. Matanya terpejam nyaman merasakan elusan tangan Jimin ditangannya.

"Apa saja yang kau kerjakan?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi yang ternyata berhasil menghangatkan perasaan Yoongi. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memberinya perhatian kecil seperti ini padanya. Kapan terakhir kali dia ditanya seperti ini saja bahkan Yoongi tak ingat.

"Memeriksa laporan, tanda tangan, dan marah-marah jika itu juga termasuk pekerjaan" Jelas Yoongi.

"Kau akan cepat tua kalau sering marah…" Jimin terkekeh. Jimin kembali mencium kepala Yoongi beberapa kali. Dia rindu pria arogan ini. Selalu.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Jimin kembali mengelus kepala Yoongi sampai Yoongi merasa mengantuk, padahal ini masih jam enam sore lewat.

"Hyung…" Jimin memanggil pelan.

"Hmm…"

"Aku ingin bercerita, ini soal temanku" Mulai Jimin.

"Seokjin?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Bukan. Ini temanku waktu sekolah dulu"

"Ada apa dengannya?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa minat. Dia mengantuk.

"Dia akan segera melahirkan sebentar lagi, dan aku ingin membelikan anaknya hadiah. Kira-kira apa ya?" Jimin diam-diam mulai memancing pembicaraan yang mengarah ke anak. Tidak secara langsung. Dia ingin melihat reaksi Yoongi dulu sebelum mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan cerita soal teman sekolahnya yang akan melahirkan Cuma kebohongan saja.

"Beri saja uang. Suruh dia beli sendiri" Seperti biasa, Yoongi dan segala ketidakpeduliannya.

"Tapi aku ingin membelikan sesuatu, bukan uang" Jimin memperhatikan wajah samping Yoongi yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Jimin memandang penuh sayang wajah yang lebih sering terlihat kesal itu dari pada tersenyum.

"Tanya saja ibunya ingin apa…" balas Yoongi.

"Ini kan kado hyung. Tidak akan menarik kalau dia tahu." Jimin memencet hidung Yoongi karena kesal namja itu seolah tak berminat dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa nafas" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang memencet hidungnya. Menggenggam telapak tangan Jimin dan mencium punggung tangan Jimin. Jimin memerah mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Yoongi.

"Jadi aku harus memberi kado apa hyung?" Jimin bersungut-sungut. Pipinya diletakkannya diatas kepala Yoongi. Dan Yoongi kembali mencium punggung tangan Jimin yang berada digenggamannya.

"Beli apa saja yang kau lihat di toko bayi" putus Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan soal anak?" Jantung Jimin berdebar keras. Jimin benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban Yoongi, karena inilah inti dari semua basa-basi tadi.

Jimin menunggu agak lama karena Yoongi seperti sedang berpikir. Jimin menegakkan badannya bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur. Khawatir kalau Yoongi mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki anak. Itu tidak ada dalam tujuan hidupku"

Jimin tersentak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mati-matian Jimin menahan tangisnya. Tidak, Jimin tidak boleh menangis di depan Yoongi. Yoongi benci melihat Jimin menangis.

"Begitu ya…" Jimin mengigit bibirnya keras-keras agar tidak ada isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jimin sebenarnya sudah menduga hal terburuk ini, bahkan Jimin berusaha menata hatinya sebelum bertemu Yoongi. Menata hatinya yang akan pecah karena Yoongi menolak mereka. Dan saat Jimin berhadapan dengan penolakan itu, Jimin sadar dia tak sekuat itu.

Yoongi tertidur saat Jimin sudah tidak melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi. Sementara Jimin menangis dalam diam. Tangannya yang masih terpaut dengan jari-jari Yoongi, Jimin eratkan, berharap dengan begitu Jimin bisa sedikit lebih kuat, berharap dengan begitu Jimin bisa melepas Yoongi dengan ikhlas.

Seperti kata Jimin, jika Yoongi tak menginginkan anak ini, maka Jimin sendiri yang akan memilikinya. Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, mengirim pesan pada Jihyun, saat pesan itu terkirim, Jimin meletakan ponselnya lagi dan kembali menangis dalam diam.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar lagi dan ada pesan balasan dari Jihyun yang membuat tangis Jimin makin pecah.

 _'Aku menunggu disini oppa. Kau tidak sendiri'_

.

.

.

"Apa aku berada di surga?" Wonho memandang lurus kedepan, dan dinding putih langsung menyambutnya.

"Jangan bermimpi! Orang sepertimu tak pantas masuk surga. Bahkan neraka pun berpikir untuk menerima makhluk sepertimu" Hyungwon menyahut.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Wonho dipukuli, dan tepat seminggu pula Wonho dirawat di rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri. Dua tulang rusuk patah, dahinya mendapat delapan jahitan, bahu bergeser, dan memar-memar yang berada di sekujur tubuh Wonho melengkapi penderitaannya.

"Hyungwon? Apa kita mati bersama?" Wonho bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak sudi mati bersamamu. Dan kau belum mati! Kau dirumah sakit" Hyungwon berujar kesal.

Wonho terdiam, raut wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Apa-apaan wajah kecewa mu itu? Kau ingin mati sungguhan? Apa Yoongi memukul otakmu sampai semakin bodoh?" Hyungwon berdiri dari sofa yang selama seminggu ini dipakainya untuk tidur sambil menunggu Wonho sadar.

Mendengar nama Yoongi disebut, Wonho langsung memandang horror kearah Hyungwon. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa diminta.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mata Wonho membola.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau ini idiot atau apa? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Yoongi memukulimu seperti itu?"

Wonho terdiam lagi. Ingatannya kembali saat rumor menghebohkan itu terbit. Dia benar-benar lupa untuk mengkonfirmasi ke media soal skandal ciuman Yoongi dan Mirae, dan inilah hadiah dari keteledorannya.

"Apa Yoongi hyung tau kalau aku masih hidup?" Wonho bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyungwon.

"Dia berbaik hati dengan mengizinkan ku membawamu pergi, dan tadaaa…. Kau masih hidup. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku" bangga Hyungwon.

"Dia mengizinkanku tetap hidup?" Wonho bertanya takjub.

"Hu'um. Kau hutang nyawa padaku."

"Lalu, apa aku dipecat sekarang? Apa Yoongi hyung tidak mau mempekerjakanku lagi?"

"Pertama, Sedari awal kau bekerja untukku. Bukan padanya. Kedua, Appa yang membayar gajimu. Ketiga, bagaimana bisa kau sepenurut itu padanya? Kau itu _bodyguard_ ku, apa _bodyguar_ nya?!" Kesal Hyungwon. Bahkan saat Wonho baru sadar, Cuma Yoongi yang ada di otaknya. Benar-benar!.

"Jadi aku dipecat?" Wonho bersedih, dan membuat Hyungwon naik darah.

"YA! KAU ITU HAMPIR MATI DITANGANNYA! KENAPA KAU MALAH SEPERTI INI?" Hyungwon meledak.

"Aku begini karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku dengan benar!" Wonho ikut meledak.

"KAU ITU _BODYGUARD_ KU! HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR KALAUPUN SI BRENGSEK ITU TIDAK LAGI MEMPEKERJAKANMU. KARENA APPA YANG MENGGAJIMU! BUKAN YOONGI!"

"Bukannya kau sudah memecatku?"

"Aku menarik ucapanku" Hyungwon membalikan badannya. Malas menatap Wonho.

"Jadi aku tidak jadi di pecat?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku disini selama seminggu menunggumu sadar, dan menjemputmu dari rumah Yoongi kalau aku ingin kau dipecat? Kau ini cacat otak atau bagaimana?" Hyungwon berbalik lagi. Rasanya dia ingin menjungkir balikkan ranjang rumah sakit Wonho.

"Kau menjagaku dirumah sakit?" Wonho menatap tak percaya.

"Kau meragukanku?" Hyungwon mendelik kejam. Ingin rasanya Hyungwon menutup muka Wonho dengan bantal dan membuat Wonho meninggal saat ini juga.

"Mengurus dirimu sendiri saja kau butuh tiga pelayan dan satu _bodyguard_ " Wonho mencibir pelan. Benar-benar tidak percaya Hyungwon menjaganya selama tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Hyungwon mendelik lagi saat mendengar gerutuan yang tidak jelas dari mulut Wonho.

"Tidak ada"

"Wonho, apa yang membuat Yoongi semarah itu?" Hyungwon mencoba menetralkan rasa ingin melenyapkan Wonho untuk sesaat. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Karena aku tidak melakukan konfirmasi ke public saat skandal ciuman Yoongi hyung dan Mirae beredar pertama kali, padahal Yoongi hyung sudah memerintahkan ku untuk membuat konfirmasi atas namanya. Dan kemarin, skandal muncul lagi melibatkan Yoongi hyung, Mirae dan Park Jimin. Pemberitaan itu menyudutkan Park Jimin habis-habisan, dan Yoongi hyung meledak" jelas Wonho panjang lebar.

"Apa Yoongi dan Park Jimin punya hubungan khusus?" Tanya Hyungwon penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau. Jangan cari gara-gara dengan Park Jimin. Kim Namjoon ada di belakang artis itu, kau bisa habis." Wonho memperingatkan. Wonho jelas tau kalau Jimin berada dibawah pengawasan Namjoon atas perintah Yoongi. Salahkan Jackson dan mulut embernya.

"Apa Yoongi marah karena pemberitaan itu menyudutkan Park Jimin?"

"Aku tidak tau." Wonho menarik selimut sampai kepala. Malas menanggapi anak manja di dekatnya itu dengan sejuta pertanyaannya.

Wonho tau. Wonho tau hampir semuanya. Jimin berada dalam pengawasan Yoongi. Kemarahan Yoongi juga dipicu karena pemberitaan yang membuat nama Jimin tercoreng. Jimin jelas seseorang yang Yoongi lindungi, entah namja pucat itu sadar atau tidak. Dan yang paling penting, Wonho sadar, Park Jimin itu kesayangan Min Yoongi.

TBC

*kabur sekencang-kencangnya*

*Lari Naruto*

terimakasih atas perhatian kakak-kakak atas FF abal-abal ini.

senang ada yang review, ngasih saran, ngelawak, dan mengkoreksi ff ini, :D berarti di perhatiin *Toel dadanya*

jangan cape-cape review ya kakak-kakak *Ketjup satoe satoe*


	8. Chapter 8

_Wonho tau. Wonho tau hampir semuanya. Jimin berada dalam pengawasan Yoongi. Kemarahan Yoongi juga dipicu karena pemberitaan yang membuat nama Jimin tercoreng. Jimin jelas seseorang yang Yoongi lindungi, entah namja pucat itu sadar atau tidak. Dan yang paling penting, Wonho sadar, Park Jimin itu kesayangan Min Yoongi._

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

.

.

.

"Park Jimin, ayo tinggal bersama"

Jimin tersedak makanannya.

Yoongi baru bangun dari 'istirahat' sorenya. Istirahat yang berarti, Yoongi tidur telungkup dengan kepalanya bersandar didada Jimin. Jimin mulai menerka-nerka jika hal itu merupakan kebiasaan Yoongi jika sedang lelah atau hanya ingin bermanja.

Saat ini, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang duduk berhadapan dengan makanan yang masih menyembul asap panas didepan mereka. Makan malam.

"Mwoya?" Jimin bertanya. Memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Ayo tinggal bersama. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan datang setiap sore ke apartemenmu, karena terkadang pekerjaan kantor membuatku harus lembur, dan aku juga tidak ingin datang tengah malam seperti pencuri. Jadi, kau tinggal bersamaku, dirumahku" Putus Yoongi.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja, tuan arogan. Aku perlu berpikir" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

"Berapa menit?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. Sudah dua kali Jimin menolak tinggal dirumahnya.

"Astaga, makan dulu makananmu…" Jimin memutar bola matanya kedua kali.

"Berapa menit?" Tuntut Yoongi.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan kemudian mengelus punggung tangan pucat itu dengan sayang. Sementara Yoongi masih setia dengan wajah tak sukanya.

"Beri aku waktu berpikir, oke?"

Yoongi memandang tajam kearah Jimin yang sudah menolak dua kali ajakannya. Matanya jelas-jelas mengintimidasi, tapi namja pucat itu seketika luluh saat Jimin meletakkan pipinya dipunggung tangan Yoongi yang menyebrangi meja makan yang memang tidak besar. Jimin mengelus-eluskan pipinya ditangan Yoongi seperti anak anjing mencari perhatian tuannya.

"Aku tidak pernah sesabar ini menghadapi orang" Yoongi mendengus tak suka. "Beri aku keputusan secepatnya" Yoongi menarik tangannya dari Jimin. Kesal.

"Ne" Jimin berucap ceria.

Jauh dalam hati, Jimin merasa hatinya pecah lagi. Dia ingin menangis meraung-raung, tapi tidak di depan Yoongi. Dia senang sekaligus hancur saat ini. Ingin Jimin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi ucapan Yoongi dikamar beberapa jam yang lalu masih dengan jelas terekam diingatannya.

Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tiba-tiba Yoongi langsung meninggalkannya begitu tau kalau Jimin hamil. Jimin tidak bisa lebih kuat dari itu. Penolakan secara tidak langsung saja sangat sulit Jimin tangani, apalagi mendengar penolakan Yoongi didepan wajahnya secara langsung, Jimin bisa-bisa gila.

Yoongi melanjutkan kembali makannya dengan tenang, sementara Jimin sedang memandangi wajah Yoongi sambil mengingat-ingat setiap detail dari namja pucat itu. Dia tidak ingin pergi, tapi cepat atau lambat, Yoongilah yang akan mengusirnya pergi dari kehidupan Yoongi.

Jimin masih memandangi namja pucat didepannya itu, selalu sama. Wajahnya dingin, sorot matanya tajam, rahangnya menggoda dan yang paling terasa adalah, namja pucat ini punya aura yang menjeritkan kata bahaya disekitarnya.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?" Yoongi menyahut tanpa melihat kearah Jimin.

Jimin meremas kedua tangannya, gugup menyerangnya tanpa bisa Jimin cegah. Dia ingin Yoongi tau perasaannya. Jimin tidak menuntut balasan apapun atas apa yang akan Jimin ucapkan selanjutnya, Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi tau. Itu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Yoongi merasa badannya mendingin sekarang. Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seolah beku, tidak bisa berfungsi normal. Yoongi menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang Jimin tepat dimata. Yoongi mengira, saat dia menegakkan kepalanya, dia akan mendapati wajah Jimin yang merona malu, tapi dia salah besar. Jimin menangis di depannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Yoongi mulai curiga.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak melawan saat Yoongi mencengkram lengan atasnya dan mendorong Jimin kedinding kamarnya disebelah pintu. Jimin membiarkan namja pucat itu berbuat semaunya lagi atas Jimin. Jimin bahkan sengaja memprovokasi Yoongi untuk berbuat lebih padanya. Membuat namja pucat itu lupa atas kecurigaannya.

Ciuman Yoongi menuntut, tangan namja pucat itu bahkan sangat lihai melepas kancing piyama Jimin satu persatu, sementara Jimin dengan sengaja melengkungkan badan agar tubuhnya makin merapat ketubuh Yoongi.

Nafas Jimin berantakan saat Yoongi melepas ciumannya, perlahan tangannya mengelus rahang Yoongi dengan cara yang sensual. Jimin bahkan tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Yoongi saat jari telunjuknya bermain-main digaris rahang Yoongi yang tegas, lagi-lagi memprovokasi namja pucat itu agar hilang kendali.

Jimin menyentuhkan lagi jari telunjuknya mulai dari hidung sampai kebibir Yoongi, mengusap bibir tipis itu dengan lembut dan bahkan nyaris tidak menyentuh bibir Yoongi. Yoongi mengeram, sesuatu membakar tubuhnya saat ini, benar-benar nyaris kehilangan kendali karena perbuatan Jimin.

Tangan kiri namja pucat itu masih berada disamping kepala Jimin yang bersentuhan langsung dengan dinding, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil jari Jimin yang bermain-main di wajahnya. Mengecup jari telunjuk itu, kemudian menjilatnya perlahan.

"Yoongi…" Jimin mulai menyanyikan nama itu dengan gemetar dan pelan, teramat pelan, hingga hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya.

Yoongi menarik Jimin dan menghempaskan namja bersurai orange itu ke tempat tidur, mengukung Jimin diantara tangannya dan memandang dengan wajah yang tidak bisa Jimin jelaskan ekspresinya. Percampurann antara rasa curiga, ingin dan arogansi yang mengintimidasi.

Merasa Yoongi masih menyimpan perasaan curiga, Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi dan mencium namja pucat itu lebih dulu. Jimin meremas rambut belakang Yoongi saat Jimin sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi namja pucat diatasnya. Selalu begitu. Yoongi selalu mendominasi Jimin dalam hal apapun, seolah ingin memperjelas siapa yang berkuasa diantara mereka, dan Jimin sama sekali tidak keberatan soal itu. Dia senang karena itu artinya Yoongi menginginkannya.

Debaran dada Jimin makin kencang saat tak ada lagi benang yang menempel ditubuhnya maupun Yoongi. Jimin bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Terkunci dimata penuh arogansi itu, Sementara Yoongi sedang mencari entah apa dimata Jimin. Namja pucat itu masih curiga, tapi Jimin yang berada dibawahnya saat ini sudah tidak lagi mencurigakan seperti saat di meja makan. Jimin yang berada dibawahnya saat ini berubah dari mencurigakan menjadi menggairahkan.

Yoongi hampir kehilangan kewarasannya saat Jimin memohon. Memohon agar Yoongi menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi, Jimin bahkan merengek padanya agar Yoongi menyentuhnya, dan Yoongi merasa takjub bagaimana Jimin bisa membuat Yoongi kepanasan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, juga matanya yang sayu memandang Yoongi penuh harap.

Yoongi biasa senang membuat _partner_ nya melakukan hal-hal yang 'nakal' untuk menaikkan libidonya, _striptease_ contohnya, karena Yoongi tidak gampang tertarik dengan tubuh seseorang. Terdapat cacat sedikit saja, Yoongi akan mengusir 'teman kencan' nya tanpa peduli perasaan mereka. Tidak jarang Yoongi memperlakukan _partner_ nya tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun. Selayakanya Yoongi memperlakukan pelacur, mereka memberikan kebutuhan Yoongi, dan Yoongi akan memandikan mereka dengan barang-barang mahal seusai tidur bersama. Kemudian mencampakkan mereka keesokan harinya.

Tapi ini Jimin. Yoongi tidak tau apa hebatnya Jimin sampai membuat kebiasaan Yoongi seperti jungkir balik dengan kehadirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi bersikap lembut, hormat dan penuh kehati-hatiaan saat bercinta, dan pertama kalinya juga Yoongi betah berlama-lama dengan seseorang hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang dulunya Yoongi anggap basa-basi. Jimin bahkan membuat sisi posesif Yoongi bangun tanpa Yoongi sendiri sadari.

Lama bertatapan, Jimin mengelus bahu Yoongi sampai kepergelangan tangannya, membuat namja pucat itu sedikit meremang karena perbuatannya.

"Yoongi, aku menginginkanmu…" cicit Jimin pelan.

Dan Yoongi tidak ingin buang-buang waktu lebih lagi, dia ingin Jiminnya menyanyikan namanya dan mendesah memohon padanya, sekarang.

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang duduk bersila dikarpet bersama laptop dan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja ruang tamunya, sementara Seokjin sedang memasak di daerah kekuasaannya, dapur.

Namjoon sedang sibuk memeriksa kertas-kertas saat ponsel yang berada ditas Seokjin bergetar. Namjoon memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat Seokjin yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sayang, ponselmu bunyi…" Namjoon memanggil agak keras agar Jin bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Angkat saja" balas Seokjin dari dapur.

Namjoon merogoh tas Seokjin yang berada diatas sofa, dibelakangnya. Saat ponsel itu berhasil diraihnya, suara telepon pada ponsel itu berhenti. Namjoon ingin membuka ponsel Seokjin tapi dia tidak tau passwordnya, jadi Namjoon meletakkan ponsel itu disofa.

Saat menarik ponsel itu keluar, sebuah amplop ikut keluar dari dalam tas itu. Merasa penasaran, Namjoon menarik amplop dengan nama Rumah Sakit didepannya, rumah sakit saat Jimin dirawat.

Namjoon membuka kertas dihadapannya, tidak ingin mencari tau apa-apa, hanya iseng. Tapi belum sempat Namjoon membaca isi kertas itu, Seokjin merampas kertas itu dari Namjoon.

"Jinseok?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya, merasa terkejut dan bingung dengan tindakan Seokjin.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Seokjin mengambil ponselnya yang berada disofa, dan menyembunyikan kertas hasil tes darah milik Jimin yang dibawanya kembali kebelakang punggungnya.

"Jinseok, apa yang aku tidak tau?" Namjoon melirik tajam kearah Seokjin yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah… Jungkook ternyata." Seokjin sengaja mengabaikan Namjoon dan berjalan kembali kearah dapur.

"Kim Seokjin, suami mu sedang bicara" Namjoon memanggil nama lengkap Seokjin, pertanda kalau Namjoon sedang serius.

Seokjin terkejut mendengar nada bicara Namjoon, nada tegas yang selalu Namjoon gunakan untuk mendisiplinkan Seokjin.

"Ne?" Seokjin berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui soal kertas itu?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Joon-ah?" Seokjin jelas panic. Dia tidak ingin Namjoon tau, tidak sekarang. Seokjin tau bagaimana setianya Namjoon pada Yoongi dalam hal apapun, jika Namjoon tau soal hasil tes ini, Yoongi bisa dipastikan sejuta milyar persen akan tau juga. Dan Seokjin belum bisa membiarkan Yoongi tau hal ini lebih dulu, setidaknya kalaupun tau, bukan Namjoon yang memberitahunya, tapi Jimin.

"Kertasnya" Namjoon membuka telapak tangan kanannya, _gesture_ untuk meminta.

Seokjin masih bergeming ditempatnya berdiri, tidak ingin menyerahkan kertas itu, tapi tidak ingin juga membuat Namjoon marah karena dia tidak memberikan kertasnya.

"Jinseok, aku bilang kertasnya" ulang Namjoon. Tangannya bahkan belum turun.

"I.. ini bukan apa-apa" Seokjin menggeleng gugup.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, beritahu aku apa isi kertas itu"

"Hasil tes darah Jimin…"

"Dan?"

Seokjin menelan ludah susah payah karena Namjoon seperti sedang menyudutkannya.

"I.. ini bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Tidak ada masalah…" Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan Namjoon.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting soal Jimin" tembak Namjoon.

Namjoon berdiri berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang menunduk resah. Takut memandang Namjoon yang sepertinya akan marah padanya.

"Jinseok, katakan…" Namjoon menuntut. Tangannya membelai pipi Seokjin, memberi kepastian pada Seokjin kalau Namjoon tidak marah padanya.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan memberitahu tuan Min…" cicit Seokjin.

"Tidak. Jika itu hal penting, aku tidak bisa" Namjoon menolak terang-terangan.

"Namjoon…" Rengek Seokjin.

"Tidak, sayang" tegas Namjoon. "Katakan, Apa yang aku tidak tahu?"

Seokjin memeluk pinggang Namjoon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada suaminya itu, dia tidak ingin memberitahukan hal ini, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Jimin hamil" Suara Seokjin yang teredam didada Namjoon masih bisa Namjoon dengar dengan jelas.

"Berita bagus, kan?" Namjoon benar-benar ahli dalam menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Suaranya tenang, normal.

"Ya, kalau saja Jimin sudah menikah, tentu itu hal yang bagus" Seokjin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Namjoon yang berlapis kaos polos berwarna putih polos.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah bayinya? Siapa dia?" Namjoon penasaran. Dibenaknya sudah ada satu nama, tapi dia butuh kepastian. Bukan hanya sekedar tebak-tebakan tidak pasti. Kalau Jimin hamil dari pria selain yang ada di otak Namjoon sekarang, Jimin benar-benar akan masuk peti.

"Min Yoongi" Seokjin memanjat tubuh Namjoon dan mengaitkan kedua kakinya disekeliling pinggang suaminya itu. Wajahnya sudah berpindah dari wajah ke bahu Namjoon.

Ada kelegaan yang Namjoon rasakan saat nama itu disebut, nama yang sudah Namjoon pikirkan sedari tadi saat mendengar Jimin hamil.

"Kapan Jimin akan memberitahu Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon mendudukan tubuhnya disofa bersama bayi besar dipangkuannya.

Seokjin langsung menegakkan kembali badannya yang berada di pangkuan Namjoon, memegang kedua pipi namja itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Joon-ah, itu bukan urusan kita. Bukan hak kita untuk membuka suara soal ini. Biarkan Jimin sendiri yang melakukannya. Mengerti?" Seokjin menekan pipi Namjoon sampai bibir Namjoon maju beberapa senti karena pipinya ditekan.

"Memangnya kenava?" Namjoon kesulitan bicara dengan jelas karena Seokjin tidak juga berhenti menekan pipinya.

"Biarkan mereka berbicara berdua dulu!" Kesal Seokjin. Tangkupan tangannya dikedua pipi Namjoon terlepas.

"Aku tidak janji"

"Namjoon-ah!" tangan Seokjin bersidekap didepan dada. Kesal karena Namjoon tidak juga menuruti ucapannya.

"Jangan marah…" Namjoon membujuk Seokjin yang sudah akan berdiri dari pangkuan Namjoon.

"Berjanji dulu!"

"Tidak sayang" Namjoon terkekeh saat melihat wajah kesal Seokjin.

"Kau tidak boleh memelukku saat tidur nanti!" Ancam Seokjin.

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu, kita sudah menikah" Namjoon berdiri dengan Seokjin yang memeluk bahunya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak ada sentuh-sentuh malam ini, Kim Namjoon" tegas Seokjin.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak butuh izinmu…" Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan menendang pintu kamar itu dengan kakinya agar tertutup.

"Namjoon!"

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari Yoongi hyung. Aku juga mau punya anak"

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun hampir jam sebelas siang. Badannya lelah luar biasa, akibat semalaman melayani Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak kenal kata lelah. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah sangat terang yang menyusup dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

Yoongi sudah pergi saat jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Selesai bercinta, seperti kebiasaan, Yoongi akan memeluk Jimin dalam tidurnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya untuk orang lain seumur hidupnya.

Jimin susah payah mendudukkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Saat melihat nama Yoongi di ponselnya, Jimin mengernyit heran, sejak kapan dia menyimpan nomor ponsel Yoongi?.

Beberapa detik Jimin memandangi ponselnya, sampai getar yang terasa ditangannya karena ponselnya menyadarkan Jimin, agar Jimin menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

" _Sudah bangun?"_

Jimin tersentak, dadanya berdebar mendegar suara berat diseberang telepon. Suara Yoongi.

"Baru saja" suara serak khas bangun tidur. Yoongi menyukainya.

" _Mencariku?"_

Ada nada menggoda yang Jimin tangkap dari suara Yoongi. Dadanya berdebar kembali.

"Kenapa hyung tidak membangunkanku?" Jimin balik bertanya.

" _Kau tertidur sangat nyenyak_ " Jawab Yoongi.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau hyung akan pergi"

" _Sedang ku lakukan…"_

"Aish! Kalau memberitahu sekarang, itu tidak pamit namanya" Jimin pura-pura kesal.

" _Tapi kau baik-baik saja saat ku tinggalkan bersama kemejaku."_

Jimin melirik kemeja hitam diatas pangkuannya, kemeja milik Yoongi. Jimin memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Dia selalu suka wangi namja pucat itu, membuatnya nyaman dan seperti dipeluk oleh pemiliknya. Apa sekarang Jimin sudah ketahuan suka mencium wangi Yoongi?

" _Ingin makan sesuatu?"_ Yoongi disebrang sana tersenyum miring, senang karena berhasil membuat Jimin tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Ne?"

" _Aku akan pesankan makanan dari sini. Kau tidak mungkin kuat berjalan sekarang, untuk kekamar mandi saja aku tidak yakin_ "

Jimin memerah seluruh badan mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Ingin Jimin berteriak protes ditelepon, tapi terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

 _"_ ** _Ya… ya… ulah siapa ini sampai aku sulit berjalan, tuan arogan?"_** batin Jimin.

" _Anjing kecil_ " Panggil Yoongi saat tak ada jawaban dari Jimin.

"Ne?"

" _Ingin makan apa?"_ ulang Yoongi.

"Ayam goreng dan es krim?" Jimin menjawab ragu-ragu.

" _Segera dikirim_ "

"Gomawo"

" _Oh ya, mungkin nanti sore aku tidak bisa datang istirahat ke apartemen mu. Ada rekan bisnis yang harus kutemui, tidak apa kan?"_

"Ne, hyung" Jimin merona sendiri. Dia merasa Yoongi membuatnya merasa special untuk namja pucat itu, Yoongi bahkan repot-repot memberitahu Jimin kalau dia tidak bisa datang menemuinya. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Jimin tersenyum merona karena pemikirannya sendiri.

" _Ya sudah, segera mandi dan istirahat kembali. Aku harus bekerja lagi_ "

"Ne hyung, semangat"

Yoongi tidak menjawab kata semangat yang dilontarkan Jimin. Terlalu kaku, dan Yoongi merasa aneh untuk menjawabnya. Sebagai balasannya, Yoongi hanya menjawab 'Ne' dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Yoongi sadar mulai banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Bagaimana bisa kepalanya yang nyaris meledak menghadapi masalah kantornya mendadak mendingin hanya mendengar suara Jimin. Konyol. Batin Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang memakan ayam goreng yang dikirim Yoongi sambil menonton drama di televise. Sebenarnya Jimin masih takut untuk menonton Tv, takut ada berita-berita lain tentangnya yang membuat keadaan emosinya memburuk. Saat sedang asik dengan kegiatannya, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jimin berpikir panjang untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, karena bisa saja itu wartawan atau siapapun yang berniat tak baik padanya, karena seingat Jimin, dia tidak ada janji bertemu dengan siapapun. Seokjin sedang sakit, Jungkook sedang syuting diluar kota, Sejin sedang mengurus kontrak Jimin di agensi, dan Yoongi tidak pernah datang siang hari. Jadi siapa?

Jimin berjalan kearah pintu, mengintip dari lobang kaca pintu yang transparan, saat melihat seorang wanita dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, Jimin mengernyit heran. Jimin kembali memfokuskan matanya dilobang pintu kaca, setelah berpikir beberapa detik, baru Jimin menyadari kalau Mirae-lah yang berada di depan apartemennya.

Jimin membuka pintu perlahan, dadanya berdebar karena terkejut akan kehadiran Mirae yang tidak pernah diduganya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Mirae-ssi" Jimin membuka pintu apartemen dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

"Tidak apa, apa aku mengganggu?" Mirae masuk mengikuti Jimin didepannya.

"Tidak, aku sedang bersantai. Maaf berantakan" ucap Jimin sambil membereskan kekacauan ruang tamu.

"Bukan masalah, maaf merepotkanmu, Jimin-ssi. Dan maaf sudah tiba-tiba muncul di apartemenmu" Mirae terlihat canggung dan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa, duduklah. Ingin minum apa?" Jimin menawarkan. Rasa canggung sangat terlihat jelas diantara keduanya.

"Gomawo. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sebentar" Mirae mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal milik Jimin, sementara Jimin duduk di sofa bermuatan tiga orang disebelah Mirae.

"Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya hati-hati karena gadis itu seperti akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Maafkan aku…" Mulai Mirae.

"Untuk hal apa?" Jimin bingung dan menyerahkan kotak tisu pada Mirae yang sudah menangis.

"Semua kekacauan yang terjadi padamu. Tolong maafkan aku" Mirae menunduk dalam, tangisnya bahkan sudah terdengar menyedihkan ditelinga Jimin.

"Mirae-ssi, aku tidak paham arah pembicaraan ini" aku Jimin.

"Foto itu… foto kau dan Min Suga, itu ulahku" Mirae mengaku.

Jimin tak pernah percaya hal ini terjadi padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Mirae melakukan hal itu dan kemudian menangis memohon maaf padanya. Jimin ingin marah tapi Jimin menahan amarahnya setengah mati. Tak habis pikir dengan tindakan gadis di depannya ini. Bahkan Jimin tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"Jimin-ssi, aku tau aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak berpiki dewasa saat itu, tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam masalah pribadiku, tolong maaf kan aku" Mirae berlutut di hadapan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Mirae –ssi? Apa karena Suga?"

"Maafkan aku…" isak Mirae lagi.

Jimin membantu gadis itu agar berdiri dan kembali duduk di sofa. Jimin merasa tak nyaman berdekatan dengan wanita ini. Jimin mendadak merasa muak.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku.. aku diancam, karirku bahkan sudah hancur sekarang. Hyungwon mencabut sponsor ku dan membuat pihak _client_ membatalkan kontrakku sepihak. Aku kalut saat itu Jimin-ssi, aku ingin membalasnya, tapi aku sadar aku bukan lawan seimbang untuknya. Maka.. aku… Jimin-ssi, tolong maafkan aku"

"Dan siapa Hyungwon? Kenapa kau ingin menggunakanku untuk melawannya? Mirae-ssi, aku tak paham" Jimin merasa udara terasa menyesakkan disekitarnya. Gadis didepannya ini benar-benar ingin Jimin enyahkan, setelah mengaku soal foto, sekarang gadis ini bahkan mengaku ingin mengadu domba Jimin dengan orang yang tidak Jimin kenal. Gadis ini sakit jiwa.

"Dia, anak dari pemilik agensi ku, adik tiri Min Suga"

Jimin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, satu fakta baru soal Yoongi yang tidak pernah Jimin ketahui telah terbuka.

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan foto yang kau sebar itu, Mirae-ssi?"

"Aku.. aku salah mengira. Sehari setelah video itu tersebar, Hyungwon mendatangi ku. Dia mengamuk dan menghina ku ditempat umum, berteriak marah seperti orang yang sedang cemburu. Aku pikir dia salah satu kekasih Min Suga, tapi aku salah besar. Awalnya aku berpikir untuk memberi anak itu pelajaran dengan memunculkan foto itu, tapi ternyata semua diluar kendaliku…" isakan itu pecah dan Jimin makin muak mendengarnya. Jiminlah yang jadi korban keegoisan gadis ini, kenapa dia yang menangis?.

Jimin hanya diam, rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga, tapi Jimin tidak akan pernah berbuat kasar pada wanita. Jadi Jimin hanya diam sambil menetralkan emosinya.

"Jimin-ssi, tolong maafkan aku. Aku sudah mendapatkan ganjarannya, tapi kalau kau ingin memukulku atau apapun itu, aku siap menerimanya" lanjut Mirae saat tidak mendengar suara Jimin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu menerima ganjarannya?"

"Suga… dia sudah memberiku pelajaran, dan aku bersumpah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jimin berujar tak paham, nada suaranya bahkan meninggi. Mendengar nama Yoongi membuat Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Dari nada bicara Mirae, Jimin seperti menangkap sinyal ketakutan dari gadis itu, seolah Yoongi telah melakukan sesuatu padanya, dan Jimin akui dia tidak suka itu.

Mirae tidak menjawab tapi melepas baju atasannya dan menyisakan sebuah tanktop hitam dibadannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin panic, mengambil baju gadis itu dan berusaha menutupi badan Mirae dengan kaos yang dilepaskan gadis itu.

"Kau lihat diatas dadaku, Jimin-ssi? Bisa kau bacakan untukku?"

Jimin tidak mau membuka suaranya. Dia hanya membaca dalam hati dan merasa ngeri menyelimuti perasaannya. Kata-kata itu sangat kasar jika kau sandingkan dengan seorang perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Kata yang merndahkan harga diri seseorang.

" _For sale_ …" Mirae tersenyum tapi air matanya menetes deras. "Ini _tattoo_ permanen…"

Demi meyakinkan Jimin kalau _tattoo_ itu asli, Mirae bahkan menggosokkan kaosnya ke tulisan itu sampai kulitnya yang putih memerah. Terlihat sedikit tergores karena Kuku yang tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan kulit mulusnya.

"Hentikan!" Jimin berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Mirae agar berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tangis putus asa Mirae membuat hati Jimin ikut merasa iba untuknya.

"Ini masih satu, masih ada yang lain Jimin-ssi." Senyum itu masih tersampir menyedihkan dibibir Mirae. Gadis itu berbalik dan memamerkan punggungnnya yang bertato dengan kata-kata yang sama kasarnya. "Bacakan untukku, Jimin-ssi" Suaranya bahkan bergetar, sangat berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin pecah.

Jimin menutup mulutnya tak percaya, tulisan dipunggung itu bahkan lebih mengerikan lagi. Jimin tidak akan tega menyuarakn tulisan di punggung Mirae itu pada siapapun, entah pada gadis ini, atau gadis yang lain diluar sana. Tidak akan pernah.

"Tolong hentikan" suara Jimin melemah. Kemarahnnya lenyap tergantikan rasa iba untuk gadis ini. Dia punya adik perempuan, dan Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau adik perempuannya diperlakukan secara tidak hormat seperti ini.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman" Mirae berbalik dan memeluk bajunya di dada. Menutupi tulisan kasar yang berada ditubuhnya.

"Tolong pakai pakaianmu" pinta Jimin. "Apa Yoongi yang melakukan semua itu?" Jimin memandang sedih, telinganya berharap mendengar kata bukan dari mulut gadis itu.

"Bukan. Tapi ini terjadi atas persetujuan Suga" jelas Mirae. Bajunya sudah terpasang meski sudah tidak rapi lagi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya kalau bukan dia?"

"Salah satu pekerja Yoongi. Dia cantik, tapi sakit jiwa" Mirae mengingat wajah Luhan dibenaknya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Namanya Luhan, kau tidak akan percaya kalau dia sakit jiwa jika melihat wajahnya yang cantik dan terkesan polos. Dia salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja untuk Suga" Jelas Mirae.

Jimin merasa nafasnya mendingin, paru-parunya terasa bolong. Dia tahu Yoongi bukan orang baik, dia tahu Yoongi bekerja di 'bawah tanah', tapi Jimin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yoongi mempekerjakan pembunuh bayaran. Fakta yang seharusnya Jimin sudah sadari sejak awal.

"Jimin-ssi, kau orang baik. Jangan biarkan Suga menyakitimu. Bebaskan dirimu darinya, secepat mungkin. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jangan jadikan dirimu mainannya, Jimin-ssi. Jangan sepertiku…" Mirae terisak lagi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Jimin. Gadis itu bahkan kembali berlutut dihadapan Jimin.

Rasa bersalah benar-benar mencekik Mirae sampai sulit bernafas. Dia tidak ingin hal yang terjadi padanya menimpa Jimin. Biarkan dia sendiri yang mengalami hal buruk itu. Mirae tau Jimin orang baik, tidak selayaknya berada dekat dengan orang seperti Suga.

Jimin terasa tertampar mendengar ucapan Mirae. Sesuatu mulai menggerogoti pemikiran Jimin. Sesuatu yang mendadak terasa salah untuknya.

Mirae benar, seharusnya sejak awal Jimin tidak boleh berurusan dengan Yoongi. Bahkan sampai sekarang Jimin tidak pernah mendapatkan kepastian dari Yoongi atas status dirinya. Setelah semua yang terjadi antara Yoongi dan dirinya, Jimin merasa ucapan Mirae ada benarnya.

"Pulanglah" Ucap Jimin sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Tidak Jimin-ssi, aku tidak keberatan berlutut berhari-hari didepanmu agar kau memaafkanku" Mirae bersikeras tidak ingin beranjak.

"Kau sudah mengalami yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, pulanglah. Akan kuantar kedepan pintu"

.

.

.

Jimin sudah berada dimobil yang akan mengantarkannya menuju Busan. Jimin sengaja pergi tengah malam karena takut untuk muncul dihadapan public setelah apa yang menimpanya. Jimin membawa tiga koper besar bersamanya, sementara sisa barangnya Jimin serahkan pada jasa pengangkut barang yang sudah Jimin wanti-wanti agar tidak buka suara.

Apartemen Jimin terlihat lengang. Jimin berencana menjual apartemennya, tapi menjual apartemen tidak bisa semudah itu. Banyak hal yang harus diurus, dan Jimin sedang tidak ingin berada di ruang public. Jadilah apartemen itu hanya ditinggal begitu saja.

Jimin mengeratkan jaket kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya, udara sejuk dari pendingin di mobil membuatnya sedikit tenang. Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang sudah dia matikan sejak sore hari, namja bersurai orange itu mengambil _sim card_ dari dalam ponsel dan mematahkannya begitu saja. Tidak ingin ada yang tau kemana dia pergi, dan tidak ingin ada yang mencarinya.

Keputusan berat. Jimin sadar akan hal itu. Dia mencintai Yoongi tapi sesuatu dalam tubuhnya membuatnya jauh seribu kali lipat jatuh cinta. Dia ingin anaknya, tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Anak, tidak ada dalam tujuan hidup namja pucat itu. Fakta itu membuat Jimin menangis dalam diam selama dalam perjalanannya.

"Kita bisa kembali kalau kau mau, Jim" Sejin bersuara.

Iya, hanya Sejin yang Jimin beritahu tentang hal ini. Jimin beralasan ingin introspeksi diri dengan menenangkan diri di Busan. Bersyukur Sejin memahami kondisi Jimin.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku akan tinggal dengan adikku mulai sekarang" Jawab Jimin.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku akan vakum lama dari industry hiburan"

"Ayolah Jim, orang-orang sudah mulai lupa dengan skandal itu. Aku harap minggu depan kau sudah kembali ke Seoul. Kau bisa meneleponku, aku bisa menjemputmu, sekalian liburan" Sejin tersenyum kearah Jimin sebentar dan kembali menyetir.

"Sepertinya aku butuh waktu yang lebih dari seminggu"

"Hey, jangan lama-lama. Nanti tuan Min bisa diambil orang kalau meninggalkannya terlalu lama" Sejin berucap main-main.

Mendengar nama Yoongi, hati Jimin pecah lagi. Dia merindukan namja arogan itu disekitarnya tapi tidak bisa merengkuhnya. Jimin hanya mendiamkan candaan Sejin dan mulai menangis dalam diamnya. Wajahnya mengarah ke kaca jendela mobil, menikmati lampu-lampu jalan sambil mengingat tentang Yoongi. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

.

Paginya Yoongi sudah disibukkan dengan laporan-laporan yang harus dia periksa. Semalaman dia tidak tidur karena ada pekerjaan 'bawah tanah' yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Mood yoongi benar-benar berada dititik terendah saat ini, bahkan sekertarisnya tidak berani mengganggunya sama sekali.

Pekerjaan itu memakan waktu sampai siang hari, Yoongi bahkan melewatkan jam makan siang hanya untuk memeriksa ulang semua laporan. Rasanya hampir gila.

"Hyung" Namjoon memunculkan kepalanya dipintu ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? masuk"

"Ya! Kau bisa membuat anak-anak menangis ketakutan melihat wajahmu hyung" Namjoon mendudukan pantatnya disofa, berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Aku banyak pekerjaan, jadi langsung saja"

"Baca ini hyung" Namjoon langsung meletakkan kertas yang terlihat sedikit kusut di depan Yoongi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku sibuk, kau tidak paham bahasaku?" Yoongi berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer dan kertas ditangannya.

"Baca dulu!" desak Namjoon.

"Namjoon, kau jelas tau aku bukan orang yang penyabar. Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, langsung beritahu. Aku tidak ada waktu membaca kertas kusut itu" Kesal Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau membacanya" Namjoon menarik kertas itu lagi ketangannya. Beberapa detik Namjoon menunggu Yoongi hanya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang penasaran. Tapi mungkin Namjoon lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Yoongi sama sekali tak tertarik, namja pucat itu bahkan sudah sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Namjoon mendengus sebal.

"Hyung, ini soal Jimin" Namjoon melirik Yoongi lagi dan ucapannya kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian namja pucat itu walau hanya sedetik.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Yoongi dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku. Jadi, pasang telingamu setajam-tajamnya!" mulai Namjoon menggebu-gebu.

"Hmm" dan Yoongi lagi-lagi menjawab tanpa minat, bahkan perhatiannya tidak teralihkan dari pekerjaan.

"Park Jimin hamil anakmu, hyung" Namjoon sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar Yoongi kesulitan menangkap ucapannya.

Suara Namjoon memang pelan dan terkesan seperti berbisik, tapi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon berhasil membuat Yoongi seolah menjadi batu. Tangannya yang sibuk memencet _keyboard_ di atas meja menggantung begitu saja, kertas ditangannya bahkan sudah jatuh kelantai. Sesuatu seperti menumbuk hati Yoongi, tapi hanya perasaan hangat yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini.

"Hyung, aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Kalau kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi dengan baik, maka kau harus membaca kertas ini untuk…"

"Diamlah, aku sedang memikirkan nama anakku"

.

.

.

TBC

*Terharu mengharu biru*

Kakak-kakak yang ngereview abis baca, KALIAN LUAR BIYASAAA….

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*

Makasi yang uda baca dan review ya kakak-kakak, hayo jangan bosan-bosan ngereview dan ngasih semangat ya.

Review dari kakak-kakak sungguhlah sangat amat membakar semangat untuk update secepat-cepatnya, soalnya kalian lucu-lucu.

I LOVE YOU KAKAK-KAKAK SEKALIAN!

*Lari Naruto*


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hyung, aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Kalau kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku tadi dengan baik, maka kau harus membaca kertas ini untuk…"_

 _"Diamlah, aku sedang memikirkan nama anakku"_

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

.

.

.

Seminggu rasa neraka lapis ketujuh, itulah yang dirasakan pegawai kantor Min _Multicompany_.

Min Suga yang biasa tidak ramah, sejuta kali berubah tidak ramah.

Min Suga yang biasa galak, berubah sejuta kali lebih galak.

Tercatat sudah enam orang pegawai dipecat hanya karena masalah sepele, entah karena kurangnya huruf A pada laporan, Peletakan tanda koma yang salah dilaporan, OB yang terlambat sekian detik mengantar kopi, karyawan yang tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Yoongi, dan banyak lagi kesalahan kecil yang membuat Yoongi meledak. Entah pada pagi, siang, atau sore hari. Dan pada malam hari, hanya karena relasinya salah bicara, Yoongi membatalkan SEMUA kontrak kerja sama tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Badai bernama Min Yoongi ini jelas-jelas mengkhawatirkan bagi mereka yang masih ingin makan dari gaji selama bekerja dibawah naungan Yoongi. Badai bernama Min Yoongi yang dipicu oleh hilangnya seseorang dari sisinya. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh Min Yoongi. Park Jimin orangnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi oppa pergi begitu saja? Tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yoongi oppa?" Jihyun melotot, ingin marah tapi tidak tega melihat Jimin yang masih saja murung semenjak tiba di Busan.

Jimin bahkan tidak keluar kamar selama seminggu. Demi Jimin, Jihyun bahkan harus mengambil cuti dari rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Demi bisa mendengar penjelasan Jimin yang sejelas-jelasnya tanpa terpotong karena Jimin yang mendadak menangis hebat sampai tertidur.

"Dia sudah bilang kalau punya anak tidak ada ditujuan hidupnya. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan?" Jimin mengernyit kesal. Nada bicara Jihyun seolah mengatakan Jimin adalah manusia terbodoh dimuka bumi yang pernah dia temui. Sangat mengesalkan.

"Setidaknya kau harus bicara jujur, Oppa." Jihyun merapatkan giginya saat berbicara, dia gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Buat apa? Supaya dia bisa mengusirku secara langsung? Kau pikir aku akan sanggup menghadapinya, Park Jihyun?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling ditempat tidur, badannya bersandar nyaman dikepala ranjang.

"Kau bahkan belum mencoba jujur padanya. Tidak ada yang tau kan bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia diberitahu, ternyata akan punya anak?"

"Ya, aku bisa menebak reaksinya. Dia akan terkejut, diam, dan memintaku membunuh bayiku. Dan membunuh anakku sendiri tidak ada tercantum dalam tujuan hidupku. Kau harus tau, tidak ada mantan anak, yang ada adalah mantan pacar, mantan teman, mantan istri, dan mantan suami"

"Kita sedang tidak membahas mantan, oke? Ini soal Oppa yang tidak jujur pada ayah dari bayi oppa sendiri. Oppa harus paham kalau anak oppa juga berhak mengetahui siapa ayahnya" Jihyun melunak.

"Ya, dia akan tau saat dia bertanya padaku, nanti"

Jihyun melengos kesal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya ini sekeras batu. Jihyun hanya meminta dia menghubungi Yoongi dan memberitahu yang sebenarnya, tapi akan berakhir dengan argument yang tidak bisa Jihyun bantah. Bahkan sudah seminggu mereka tarik urat soal Jimin yang harus jujur. Tapi Jimin terlalu pengecut untuk jujur.

"Semoga saat bertemu nanti, kau tidak dibunuh karena menyembunyikan anaknya" Jihyun menyumpah.

"Ya! Disini akulah yang paling tersakiti! "

"Oppa, kau harus paham satu hal. Yang paling merasa sakit dari kehilangan adalah yang ditinggalkan, bukan yang meninggalkan."

Jimin terdiam memandang Jihyun. Rasanya tak percaya adiknya yang cerewet ini berubah dewasa lebih cepat darinya. Agaknya Jimin takjub.

"Ya, dia akan merasa sakit jika dia mencintaiku, tapi kita bicara soal Min Yoongi, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kedua orang yang saling mencintai, dan…."

"Omong kosong. Kasih sayang, cinta, perhatian, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan romantisme itu dilihat dari tindakan, bukan omongan." Jihyun menutup pembicaraan soal Min Yoongi.

Gadis berambut panjang itu berdiri diatas tempat tidur Jimin, memandang kakaknya yang diam terbengong menatapnya. Mata gadis itu berputar, dia jengah.

"Mandilah, oppa sudah seminggu berkurung dikamar. Kita harus pergi jalan-jalan keluar"

"Aku tidak…"

"Kau harus keluar, aku tidak mau dititipi lagi. Kita harus membeli susu untuk keperluan keponakanku yang ada di dalam perut, dia perlu nutrisi. Jadi, cepat mandi. Kutunggu limabelas menit lagi" Jihyun melompat turun dari tempat tidur Jimin dan bergegas keluar. Enggan mengdengar protes Jimin lagi.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri gusar sambil mendorong troli disalah satu swalayan di Busan. Jimin berpakaian serba tertutup, _Hoodie_ , masker, dan topi menempel, membantu penyamaran Jimin. Selama berbelanja bahkan Jimin menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedepan, dia hanya mengikuti jejak kaki Jihyun kemana saja sambil mendorong troli. Bahkan saatnya pembayaran menuju kasir, Jimin hanya menyerahkan dompetnya pada Jihyun dan memilih masuk mobil Jihyun, menunggu gadis itu selesai membayar belanjaan.

Jimin memandang ponselnya yang sudah seminggu tidak ada telepon ataupun pesan dari siapapun. Jimin sudah mematahkan simcard ponselnya dan membuangnya ditengah jalan saat menuju Busan. Matanya memandang sedih layar ponselnya, tangannya bergulir menuju galeri foto dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca saat melihat foto pria bersurai silver sedang tidur nyenyak di pangkuannya. Pria itu, Min Yoongi.

Jimin merindukannya. Sangat. Bahkan dalam khayalan Jimin, dia menginginkan Yoongi mencarinya dan menjemputnya pulang bersama. Jimin bahkan selalu menangis saat malam karena merindukan namja arogan itu.

Ketukan dikaca mobil mengejutkan Jimin, namja bersurai orange itu langsung menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku _Hoodie_ saat melihat wajah Jihyun teramat dekat dengan kaca. Jimin tertawa, dan membuka pintu mobil untuk sang adik.

"Ini dompetmu, Oppa" Jihyun menyerahkan dompet Jimin, mendudukan diri disamping kursi kemudi, dan belanjaan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Pasang _seatbelt_ mu" Jimin mengingatkan.

"Oke. Ah, Oppa… aku ingin membeli minuman sebelum pulang, atau bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke café milik oppa?" Jihyun berujar ceria. Jujur saja, dia hampir mati bosan hanya berkurung dirumah menemani Jimin.

Jimin berpikir sebentar. Dia juga mulai bosan berada di kamar terus menerus, jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore, dan biasanya café akan sepi dijam segitu, setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Jimin menyalakan mesin mobil dan menangguk untuk ide Jihyun itu.

Disinilah Jimin dan Jihyun berada. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan memastikan penyamarannya sempurna, Jimin masuk ke café miliknya. Jihyunlah yang lebih dulu disambut oleh para pekerja, karena mereka hanya tau, café itu atas nama Jihyun, bukan milik Jimin si artis. Bahkan fakta soal Jihyun yang merupakan adik kandung Jimin hanya diketahui oleh salah satu pekerja café.

Jimin langsung berjalan kelantai dua café tanpa menyapa para pekerja yang sudah mengerumuni Jihyun dan sibuk mengurusi pesanan gadis itu. Setelah memesan, Jihyun berjalan kearah Jimin yang sudah melepas masker dan topi, duduk disamping Jimin yang memilih kursi paling sudut yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan pantai.

Hampir satu jam mereka berada di café dengan Jihyun yang berbicara tentang manajemen café yang diolahnya. Jimin tidak benar-benar mendengar adiknya berbicara, matanya sibuk memandang hamparan laut sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika bayinya lahir nanti.

"Oppa, kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih?" Jihyun mulai kesal karena Jimin hanya menjawab 'hem, oh, iya'.

"Soal mengganti meja kasir kan? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Oppa, kau melamun? Aku sudah tidak membicarakan meja kasir sejak setengah jam yang lalu!"

Jimin hanya berhehehe ria sambil meminta maaf, karena dia benar-benar tidak focus tentang apapun yang dibicarakan adiknya. Kepalanya penuh.

"Astaga, aku sedang memberitahu perkembangan café, dan kau melamun. Terima kasih" Jihyun memutar matanya kesal.

"Maafkan aku" Jimin tersenyum merasa bersalah.

Mereka sibuk berbicara lagi tanpa sadar seseorang mengambil foto Jimin diam-diam diluar.

.

.

.

Foto itu tersebar luas dengan cepat. Terima kasih untuk internet, social media, dan fans. Foto itu diposting disalah satu social media yang merupakan fanbase Jimin, tidak ada caption yang memprovokasi, hanya tanggal hari itu, diikuti dengan nama café, dan lokasi daerahnya. Patut disyukuri karena foto itu tersebar di internet, Jimin sudah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Jihyun.

Rasanya hanya baru sebentar Jihyun meninggalkan café dan seseorang yang bekerja dicafe menelepon Jihyun.

"Ada apa?" Jihyun mengernyit bingung.

" _Café membludak nuna, banyak orang mencari Park Jimin datang kesini, dan kami kesulitan memenuhi pesanan, kami butuh bantuan, bisa tolong teleponkan Ryuji dan Jiho untuk membantu kami, nuna?"_ suara itu terdengar panic dan mati-matian berusaha terlihat tenang. Jihyun bisa mendengar keramaian dari sambungan telepon mereka.

"Apa mereka seperti mafia atau orang jahat?" Jihyun memastikan.

" _Ani. Mereka sepertinya fans Park Jimin yang tersasar. Kami sudah bilang tidak ada Park Jimin disini, tapi mereka tidak percaya_ "

"Ah, syukurlah. Ya sudah, layani saja. Akan ku telepon Ryuji dan Jiho sekarang. Semangat!" Jihyun menutup ponselnya dengan tertawa senang, sementara Jimin memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Café sedang ramai, aku senang" Jihyun menjawab dengan terlalu ceria pertanyaan Jimin, membuat Jimin makin bingung.

"Kita baru saja pulang dari café, dan hanya ada lima pengunjung lain selain kita, bagaimana bisa ramai? Ada yang mendadak membuat arisan atau apa?" Jimin melirik Jihyun dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir mobil.

"Rahasia.." Jihyun menaik turunkan alisnya. Gadis itu mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo, satu-satunya pegawai yang mengetahui hubungan Park Jimin dan Park Jihyun.

' _Katakan pada mereka, jika mereka ingin foto Park Jimin yang baru saja berkunjung, mereka harus membeli minuman dari café. Aku akan mengirim foto Jimin oppa setelah ini. Baik-baik dengan fans oppa ku, oke? Perlakukan mereka dengan special. hahahaha'_

Jihyun benar-benar mengirim foto Jimin pada Kyungsoo. Terkadang, kau harus memanfaatkan keadaan demi keuntungan. Sebagai pebisnis muda, otak Jihyun jelas bisa diperhitungkan. Dasar licik.

.

.

.

Setengah jam saat foto itu tersebar, Jackson dan Luhan sudah berdiri lebih dari lima menit di depan pintu ruangan Yoongi tanpa berani mengetuk pintunya, bernafas pun mereka takut. Jika mendengar cerita dari para pekerja di kantor Yoongi, ruangan Yoongi tak ubahnya ' _Red Room'_. Masuk, dan kau akan mati.

Keduanya bernafas lega saat melihat Namjoon muncul dengan tergesa, Namjoon mengernyit saat melihat wajah lega yang tidak ditahan-tahan itu terpampang didepannya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Namjoon mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Syukurlah kau datang hyung. Cepat ketuk pintunya" Jackson mendorong punggung Namjoon mendekat ke pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" Namjoon makin bingung.

"Sudah, ketuk saja. Kami di belakangmu hyung, jadi kalau ada peluru nyasar, kau yang lebih dulu kena" Jackson berucap jujur. Namja keturunan cina itu bahkan sudah menyembunyikan diri dibalik badan Namjoon, disusul Luhan dibelakang Jackson.

"Kau…"

"Sudah, ketuk saja" potong Luhan tak sabar.

Jadilah Namjoon yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Yoongi, setelah mendengar bunyi 'klik' pada pintu, Jackson menahan nafas karena gugup, sementara Luhan menahan tangan Namjoon untuk mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

"Apalagi?" Kesal Namjoon.

"Sebentar, aku ingin menyingkir dulu" Luhan bergeser agak jauh dari pintu sementara Jackson masih setia berlindung dibalik tubuh Namjoon.

Pintu terbuka dan aura dingin dingin terasa sangat kental diruangan itu.

Yoongi sedang duduk dikursinya sambil melirik tajam kearah Namjoon dan Jackson di depan pintu, sementara Luhan tidak terlihat lagi. Dia kabur.

"Apa?" Yoongi dengan intonasinya yang tenang, sinyal bahaya.

"Aku menemukan Jimin" Namjoon berujar langsung. Bukan saatnya untuk basa-basi.

"Tidak! Aku yang lebih dulu menemukan Jimin!" Sela Jackson tak terima. Dia refleks. Tujuannya datang ke kantor Yoongi memang ingin memberitahukan soal Park Jimin.

Setelah mata Yoongi mengilat kejam, Jackson membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Dimana dia?" Yoongi bertanya lagi, tapi auranya sudah mulai berangsur normal, tidak sedingin tadi.

"Busan" Jackson yang menjawab kali ini.

Namjoon bisa melihat tangan Yoongi meremas pulpen digenggamannya dengan keras.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?" Namjoon bermain aman. Dia tidak ingin membuat monster didepannya ini lebih mematikan dari biasanya.

"Apa kami harus membawanya kembali, boss?" Jackson bertanya takut-takut.

"Batalkan semua pertemuanku, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya kembali" putus Yoongi.

Namjoon bisa melihat amarah di mata Yoongi dan itu bukan hal yang baik. Sangat tidak baik. Amarah Yoongi sudah terlalu lama dipendam, seminggu! Jimin bisa tinggal nama kalau bertemu Yoongi.

Namjoon mencoba menenangkan pikirannya agar bisa berpikir jernih, dan sesuatu melintas dibenak Namjoon.

"Hyung, ada anakmu diperutnya. Jangan melakukan hal apapun yang bisa mengancam keselamatan Jimin atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat anakmu" Namjoon berucap tenang.

Bak bom air yang dihempaskan tepat diatas kepala Yoongi, amarah namja pucat itu menguap. Sesuatu yang kejam yang ingin Yoongi lakukan agar Jimin kembali, mendadak hilang. Yoongi terdiam sesaat, menyesali pikiran jahatnya.

Yoongi marah bahkan hampir hilang akal. Dia tidak terbiasa di tinggalkan, tidak boleh lebih tepatnya. Seumur hidupnya dia terbiasa mengatur dan dituruti, dan apa yang dilakukan Jimin tidak bisa ditoleransi. Tapi mendadak semuanya hilang saat Yoongi mengingat ada anaknya bersama Jimin. Yoongi marah karena Jimin meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan itu membuat dia bingung setengah mati. Lebih dari semua itu, sebenarnya Yoongi hanya ingin penjelasan dari semua hal yang terjadi. Dia bukan ingin, tapi butuh penjelasan.

"Aku tau" Yoongi berucap dingin.

"Ini alamat rumah Jimin di Busan, Boss" Jackson menyerahkan alamat lengkap Jimin pada Yoongi. Sementara Namjoon hanya melongo. Bagaimana bisa namja cina ini memiliki alamat Jimin dengan sangat mudah saat Namjoon harus membelikan Seokjin parfum merek ternama dengan harga tidak masuk akal untuk mendapatkan alamat Jimin. Ini tidak adil!.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin penasaran saat melihat Jihyun berdandan rapi, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan itu membuat Jimin lebih penasaran lagi.

"Kerumah Dawon, teman sekolahku dulu, oppa" jawab Jihyun sambil memasukkan ponsel dan dompetnya kedalam tas.

"Malam-malam begini? Untuk apa?" intonasi nada Jimin jelas menunjukan ketidaksetujuan.

"Dia sedang patah hati. Pacarnya baru saja ketahuan selingkuh, jadi dia butuh teman sekarang" jelas Jihyun.

"Suruh saja dia yang kerumah kita"

"Dan membuat dia memberitahu dunia kalau Park Jimin tinggal dirumah ini? Kau yakin, Oppa?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Dia fans mu, ngomong-ngomong. Dia bahkan menyumpahi Yoongi karena berani menciummu" tambah Jihyun.

"Cukup beritahu dia untuk tutup mulut kan?" Jimin masih bersikeras.

"Tidak ada yang bisa percaya mulut wanita, Oppa. Kecepatan mulut wanita bahkan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya dalam urusan bergosip" Jihyun berucap jengah.

Jimin terdiam lagi.

"Aku harus pergi, kasihan Dawon kecil ku sedang merana sekarang" Jihyun bergegas menuju garasi yang memiliki pintu terhubung dengan dapur.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang? Biar oppa saja yang mengantar dan menjemputmu"

"Aku akan menginap. Jadi oppa istirahat saja. Kasihan _baby_ kalau diajak bergadang. Dan, aku sudah membuatkan susu untuk oppa. Masih hangat" Jihyun berjalan ke rak sepatu yang berada digarasi mobil sementara Jimin mengekori dibelakang.

"Kenapa menginap?" Protes Jimin.

"Oppa, Dawon membutuhkan ku. Cuma aku sahabat yang mengerti dia, jadi aku harus pergi. Aku tinggal, oke? Besok pagi aku akan kembali" Jihyun membuka pintu garasi, membuat pintu itu berderit ribut. Kemudian berlari membuka gerbang dan kembali ke garasi.

"Setelah sampai dirumah Dawon, biarkan aku berbicara dengan orang tuanya" tegas Jimin.

"Ne"

"Ya sudah, pergi sana. Biar oppa yang menutup garasi dan hati-hati…"

"Gomawo, oppa" Jihyun memundurkan mobil dan menghilang.

Jimin sudah selesai menutup gerbang dan garasi, dia kembali kedapur dan mendapati susu yang di buat Jihyun diatas meja dapur. Baru saja Jimin akan mengangkat gelas, pintu rumahnya diketuk dari luar.

"Pasti ada barang yang tertinggal…" gerutu Jimin.

Jimin berjalan kearah pintu depan, membuka pintu tanpa repot-repot mengintip dari celah kaca transparan yang ada didepan pintu. Dan Jimin terdiam tak percaya, bukan Jihyun yang datang.

Min Yoongi. Namja pucat itu berdiri dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Tepat di depan Jimin.

Sedetik terpaku, akhirnya Jimin sadar kalau dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi, itu benar Yoongi. Dia terburu menutup pintu dan gagal. Kaki Yoongi sudah lebih dulu mengganjal pintu, membuat Jimin panic dan mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga. Dia takut.

"Hentikan, Park Jimin!" desis Yoongi. Namja pucat itu mendorong pelan dan kuat, membuat celah pintu melebar sedikit demi sedikit.

Merasa kalah kuat, Jimin berlari kedalam rumah. Kemudian bingung harus kemana. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kuncinya di saku celana. Tamatlah dia sekarang.

Yoongi berjalan tenang kearah Jimin yang melirik ke kiri dan kanan, mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman. Dia bisa melihat mata Jimin berkaca-kaca, Jimin bisa dipastikan ketakutan sekarang.

Saat berada tepat di depan Jimin, Yoongi mencengkram lengan atas Jimin dan menarik paksa Jimin kedepannya, kemudia menarik dagu Jimin agar menatap matanya. Yoongi marah, tapi melihat Jimin yang gemetar membuatnya sakit. Setakut itukah?

"Katakan alasanmu, Park Jimin" Yoongi memandang tepat dikedua mata Jimin yang menolak tatapannya.

"Le.. lepaskan, Yoongi. Kumohon…" Isakan Jimin mulai terdengar.

"Aku akan benar-benar melepaskanmu saat aku tau alasanmu…" desis Yoongi.

"A.. apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Jimin bergetar. Tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram lengan atasnya.

"Alasanmu pergi. Jelaskan" Yoongi mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak meledak, menahan amukan dan makian yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Ti… tidak ada alasan khusus" cicit Jimin. Air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi tanpa kabar? Ingin dicari, huh?" Yoongi memprovokasi.

Jimin merasa marah karena Yoongi meremehkan kepergiannya. Jimin benci mendengar intonasi merendahkan itu, seolah Jimin sedang bercanda, seolah kepergian Jimin hanya untuk mencari perhatian Yoongi.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Jimin memberontak, matanya menatap marah, tapi air matanya tidak berhenti sama sekali.

"Lalu?" Yoongi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Jimin menantang mata Yoongi. Amarah mulai membakarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal, aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi" Jimin berpaling. Begitu melihat mata Yoongi, rasa rindunya mengalahkan amarahnya, dan Jimin tidak ingin terlihat lemah untuk kemudian menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk Yoongi yang akhirnya membuangnya.

"Perlu ku ingatkan lagi, tidak ada yang bisa pergi tanpa seizinku, Anjing kecil"

Jimin merasa nada itu penuh ejekkan ditelinganya. Dentuman jantung Jimin menggila dan namja bersurai orange itu mematung ditempatnya.

"Aku bisa. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau" Jimin berontak lagi.

"Kau. Tidak. bisa" Yoongi menekan semua ucapannya.

"Apa maumu?!" Jimin meledak dalam tangisnya. Sesuatu dalam perutnya seperti bergejolak, memperparah keadaan.

"Penjelasan"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi, itu saja!" Jimin berteriak frustasi.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan alasan itu. Apa yang aku tidak ketahui, Park Jimin…" Yoongi mendesis mengerikan. Memaksa Jimin buka mulut dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Yoongi, lepas…" Jimin mengiba agar tangannya dilepas, karena cengkraman Yoongi makin menguat.

"Katakan yang tidak aku tau" Yoongi memandang dengan pandangan yang menuntut.

"Yoongi lepas…" Jimin mengiba lagi.

"KATAKAN, PARK JIMIN!" kesabaran Yoongi habis. Dia membentak Jimin tanpa sadar karena Jimin tidak juga berkata jujur padanya.

"Sakitt…" Jimin menangis makin keras.

"APA KAU SANGAT BENCI ANAKKU SAMPAI KAU SEPERTI INI? APA KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI ANAK DARIKU? KATAKAN, PARK JIMIN!" Yoongi benar-benar meledak.

Jimin tergugu, dia berhenti berontak. Hanya suara sesenggukan Jimin yang terdengar. Yoongi menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berteriak mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya. Mengatur nafas dan emosinya agar tidak berbuat kasar pada Jimin.

"Jimin…"

Yoongi terkejut saat Jimin menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis sesenggukan. Meskipun bingung, Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin dan mengecup puncak kepala Jimin berkali-kali. Dia merindukan anjing kecilnya dipelukannya.

"A… aku hiks… aku pikir kau… kau tidak ingin anak ini…" Jimin menangis hebat lagi dipelukan Yoongi, bicaranya bahkan berantakan. Sangat berantakan. "Aku… aku, aku takut kau membenci anak ini… aku takut, Yoongi"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Siapa yang sudah mengacaukan pikiran bodohmu?" Yoongi melunak. Diangkatnya wajah Jimin yang dialir air mata, kemudia menghapusnya dengan tangan pucatnya.

"Kau… kau sendiri yang bilang… kau.. kau tidak ingin punya anak. Punya anak tidak ada dalam tujuan hidupmu. Aku ketakutan…" Jimin sesenggukan makin parah, dan Yoongi tetap menghapus air mata Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku"

"Saat kau istirahat di apartemen. Aku bercerita… hiks.. soal teman ku, lalu aku .. aku bertanya soal anak… dan…"

"Ya Tuhan, Maafkan aku…" Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin, meredam tangis namja itu dan menyalurkan permintaan maafnya. Agar Jimin mengerti kalau Yoongi menginginkan Jimin disisinya. Juga Membuat Jimin mengerti kalau Yoongi membutuhkannya.

Namja pucat arogan itu baru sadar kesalahannya. Ya, setelah seminggu barulah dia sadar akan kesalahannya.

Dan Jimin juga baru sadar kebodohannya yang tidak berani berkata jujur dari awal. Harusnya mereka tidak perlu seperti ini jika Jimin Jujur.

Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan Jimin masih terisak walaupun air matanya masih mengalir meski tidak sederas tadi. Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang membuat kewarasannya hilang. Mengecup kepala Jimin berulang kali.

"Ayo kita pulang" Yoongi berujar pelan.

"Aku masih ingin disini…" cicit Jimin. Suaranya teredam dibahu Yoongi yang masih memeluknya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Ini adalah keajaiban. Min Yoongi rela sabar menunggu seseorang. Jimin harusnya terharu!. Sekali lagi Jimin memenangkan hal termahal dari Min Yoongi. Waktu milik Min Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku disini dulu, aku ingin menenangkan diri…"

"Tapi Rumah kita menunggu…"

Jimin tersentak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Rumah kita katanya? Kenapa Min Yoongi si arogan ini bisa jadi manis sekali…

"Ini rumahku…" cicit Jimin. Dia malu.

"Ya, ini rumahmu. Tapi rumah kita sudah menunggu"

"Dan dimana rumah kita itu?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya dia akan meleleh sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, akan ku tunjukan dimana rumah kita"

"Aku tidak bisa berada dirumahmu" Jimin merasa sesuatu tidak benar, dia tidak bisa tinggal bersama Yoongi.

"Kau bisa"

"Tidak, kita…"

"Park Jimin, ayo menikah dan tinggal dirumah kita"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonho memutar matanya kesal. Dia belum sembuh total, tapi Hyungwon sudah memaksanya keluar rumah. Ke apartemen Jimin.

"Menemui Park Jimin. Apalagi?" Hyungwon menekan tombol _lift_ dengan tak sabar.

"Sudahlah, Yoongi akan membunuhmu. Kau tau kan?"

"Hussssttt! Kau cerewet sekali! Pulang sana kalau tidak mau ikut!" kesal Hyungwon.

"Ya sudah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau Yoongi hyung memukulimu dengan tongkat _baseball_ , dan…."

Pintu lift terbuka, Hyungwon menarik paksa Wonho masuk kedalamnya. Menuju apartemen Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

*terharu lagi*

*Ketjup jidatnya satu-satu*

Ga nyangka kakak-kakak suka sama ff ini, sampe di samperin di PM :')

Makin semangat update begitu baca reviewan kakak-kakak.

Sebagai author yang baru lahir aku sangat terharu, dapat review satu aja uda seneng banget.

Iya, murahan ya. Dapat review aja kesenengan. Tapi ini beneran XD Jangan cape-cape review ya kak…


	10. Chapter 10

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonho memutar matanya kesal. Dia belum sembuh total, tapi Hyungwon sudah memaksanya keluar rumah. Ke apartemen Jimin._

 _"Menemui Park Jimin. Apalagi?" Hyungwon menekan tombol_ _lift_ _dengan tak sabar._

 _"Sudahlah, Yoongi akan membunuhmu. Kau tau kan?"_

 _"Hussssttt! Kau cerewet sekali! Pulang sana kalau tidak mau ikut!" kesal Hyungwon._

 _"Ya sudah! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau Yoongi hyung memukulimu dengan tongkat_ _baseball_ _, dan…."_

 _Pintu lift terbuka, Hyungwon menarik paksa Wonho masuk kedalamnya. Menuju apartemen Jimin._

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dalam _lift_ , entah sudah berapa kali Wonho mengumpat, dia kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan Hyungwon dan segala hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Wonho benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat. Cukup sekali Yoongi melepaskannya, jika sampai kedua kali, Yoongi pasti mengiris nadinya dan menggantungnya, membuat Wonho mati perlahan.

Mereka sudah sampai dilantai apartemen milik Jimin, seperti kata _receptionist_ di lobi gedung yang mereka temui.

"Yoongi akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau dia tau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Park Jimin" Wonho memperingatkan kesekian kali.

"Terimakasih informasinya, anak muda. Sangat membantu" ucap Hyungwon sarkas.

"Aku akan menunggu disamping _lift_ , terserahmu mulai sekarang. Lakukan sesukamu"

"Kau akan membiarkanku sendirian menghadapinya?" Hyungwon berucap tak percaya.

"Dari awal aku memang tidak terlibat. Jadi jangan bawa-bawa aku" Wonho menyandarkan punggungnya disamping pintu _lift_ yang sudah tertutup.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini, Wonho?" tangan Hyungwon bersidekap didada, matanya menyalang marah, tapi Wonho tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Aku kesini karena kau seret. Dan perlu kau tau, tulang rusukku bahkan belum sembuh. Kalau kau ingin mati, matilah sendiri"

Hyungwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonho. Seumur hidupnya Wonho tidak pernah berkata kasar seperti itu, biasanya Wonho hanya akan mengumpat tanpa berani mengucapkan langsung ke mukanya, dan apa ini sekarang?.

"O.. oke kalau begitu! Pergi sana! Kau ku pecat!" Hyungwon gentar. Dia tidak terbiasa tanpa Wonho disampingnya. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk merengek di depan Wonho yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

Hyungwon berjalan menghentak, meninggalkan Wonho yang geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hyungwon.

Sangkin marahnya, Hyungwon lupa yang mana unit milik Jimin. Hyungwon berakhir dengan memencet bel apartemen Jungkook yang berada tepat didepan apartemen Jimin.

"Ya?" Jungkook membuka pintunya untuk Hyungwon yang terlihat kesal luar biasa.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" sentak Hyungwon. Hyungwon mendorong pintu apartemen Jungkook dan masuk begitu saja langsung keruang tamu, sementara Jungkook kebingungan dengan tamu yang tidak di undang ini.

Dia kenal Hyungwon. Mereka pernah satu sekolah, dulu. Jadi Jungkook membiarkan saja Hyungwon masuk ke apartemennya. Yang membuat Jungkook bingung adalah, ada urusan apa anak orang kaya paling menyebalkan satu sekolah ini datang ke apartemennya.

"Seingatku kita tak akrab, Chae Hyungwon" Mulai Jungkook. Dia mendudukan diri di sofa panjang miliknya, sementara Hyungwon duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Aku tau. Aku hanya kesal. Biarkan aku disini dulu"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Jungkook masih tak habis pikir. Dia baru saja akan tidur, syutingnya baru selesai pagi tadi.

"Ah, untung kau ingatkan. Kau tinggal dengan Park Jimin?" Hyungwon berubah antusias.

"Tidak, ini apartemenku kalau kau mau tau. Apartemen Jimin hyung tepat didepan milikku. Kau kesini mencari Jimin hyung? Kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga mencarinya. Dan apa urusanmu dengan Jimin Hyung?""

"Berarti aku salah unit, ya" Hyungwon berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ada perlu, ini soal gossip yang beredar kemarin-kemarin" jelas Hyungwon.

"Apa urusanmu dengan gossip itu?" Jungkook bertanya bak intel.

"Kau pasti tau sesuatu kan soal gossip itu? Katakan padaku." Hyungwon balik bertanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu?"

"Wow, lihat si Jungkook ini. Dia lupa sedang bicara dengan Chae Hyungwon…" Hyungwon melengos dengan wajah super menyebalkan,

"Wow, si Hyungwon ini, dia lupa sedang berbicara dengan artis terkenal saat ini…" balas Jungkook.

"Ya! Jungkook!"

"Kau tamu. Dimana sopan santun mu?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak manja ini. Cukup selama sekolah dia melihat wajah menyebalkan Hyungwon di sekitarnya.

"Woah.. _daebak_! Lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang?" Hyungwon kaget dibuat-buat.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Jungkook jengah.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung saja. Apa Park Jimin dan Min Suga memilik hubungan khusus?" Tanya Hyungwon penasaran.

"Mereka sudah bercinta, tentu saja mereka memiliki hubungan khusus" Jawab Jungkook tak peduli.

"Ya, seperti Min Suga tidak pernah bercinta dengan jalang lain saja. Setelah bercinta sekali, jalang itu pasti dibuang" Hyungwon berbicara dengan intonasi nada yang merendahkan.

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak soal Min Suga. Kenapa kau merepotkan diri sendiri dengan datang kesini mencari tau?"

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, Jungkook! Ayo bicara baik-baik" Hyungwon setengah berteriak. Dia mulai kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang terlihat tidak terintimidasi sama sekali.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu" Jungkook memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Baiklah, berhenti menyebalkan. Apa yang kau ketahui soal mererka berdua?" Hyungwon menahan dirinya setangah mati untuk tidak menjambak Jungkook yang masih terlihat angkuh. Demi Tuhan, kenapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan?.

"Ku harap kau bisa jaga rahasia. Tapi mereka akan menikah" Jungkook berujar santai. Dia berbohong. Jungkook bahkan tidak tau hubungan seperti apa yang dijalani Jimin dan Yoongi. Tapi apa salahnya membuat anak manja ini makin murka? Dia butuh hiburan.

" _THE FU*CK_? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU BERBOHONG SOAL INI, JUNGKOOK!" Hyungwon meledak.

"Aku tidak minta kau percaya. Seperti kata orang-orang, yang mencintaimu akan percaya ucapanmu, yang membencimu tidak akan pernah percaya apapun ucapanmu, sekalipun kau membeberkan fakta didepan mukanya" Jungkook menikmati kemenangannya.

"Kau…"

"Dimana peliharaanmu? Tumben kau tidak bersamanya?" Jungkook memotong ucapan Hyungwon yang siap meledak sekali lagi.

"Peliharaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa namanya? Wonbo? Wondo?" Jungkook mencoba mengingat anak laki-laki yang setia hari berada disampang Hyungwon selama disekolah.

"Wonho."

"Nah, benar. Dimana dia?" Jungkook menyila kakinya diatas sofa.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Dia bukan peliharaan!" Marah Hyungwon.

"Ups, _sorry_. Aku hanya mengikuti ucapanmu saja. Kau selalu berkata begitu ke teman-teman mu kan?" Jungkook tersenyum sinis.

Hyungwon mendadak terdiam. Benarkah dia mengatakan pada teman-temannya kalau Wonho adalah peliharaannya? Bukankah dia sudah keterlaluan sejak dulu?

"Dia sudah ku pecat…" cicit Hyungwon.

"Ah, akhirnya otaknya berfungsi juga. Seharusnya sudah sejak lama dia pergi, dia layak mendapatkan orang yang memperlakukannya sebagi manusia, bukan peliharaan. Dia layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Bukannya diam di sisimu" ejek Jungkook.

"Jaga mulutmu" geram Hyungwon.

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara lagi…" Jungkook berpura-pura terkejut. "Btw, apa hubunganmu dengan Min Suga?"

"Aku adik tirinya" jawab Hyungwon tak berminat. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke Wonho.

" _The Fu*ck?"_ Jungkook terkejut.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun siang hari setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur, berpikir karena Jimin menggantung lamarannya. Jawaban Jimin atas ajakannya menikah semalam benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

Semalaman dia hanya memeluk Jimin yang tertidur amat nyenyak, sementara Yoongi benar-benar merasa tidak berniat untuk tidur. Tepat pukul lima pagi, barulah Yoongi jatuh tertidur.

" _Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir, ne?"_

Jawaban itu bagai mimpi buruk bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidur, sementara Jimin sepertinya sudah bangun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Yoongi menarik gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela kaca kamar Jimin, sinar matahari langsung menyerang matanya.

Yoongi baru saja ingin beranjak, saat pintu kamar terbuka. Memunculkan Jimin yang terlihat sudah segar dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek terpasang di badannya.

"Sudah bangun?" Jimin berjalan dengan segelas air putih hangat ditangannya. "Minumlah hyung" Jimin menaiki tempat tidur sambil menyerahkan gelas ditangannya.

Yoongi meminum tanpa menjawab apapun pertanyaan Jimin.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

Yoongi bisa melihat jelas wajah terlalu ceria milik Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia menyerahkan gelas kosong itu ketangan Jimin.

"Hyung, kau akan kembali ke _Seoul_ hari ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi. Nyawanya masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke _Seoul_ minggu depan, tidak masalah kan?"

"Aku keberatan" Jawab Yoongi jujur. Yang benar saja, Minggu depan itu lama.

"Hey, hanya seminggu lagi…" bujuk Jimin. Dahinya sudah bersandar dibahu Yoongi, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Yoongi yang terduduk malas ditempat tidur.

"Semalam kau bilang akan pulang lusa. Hari ini seminggu lagi, lalu besok? Sebulan lagi?"

"Janji, hanya seminggu lagi. Jihyun sudah cuti demi menemaniku disini, jadi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jihyun sendiri hyung" Jelas Jimin.

"Siapa Jihyun?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu. Hyung, cepat mandi, akan ku kenalkan pada Jihyun." Ujar Jimin semangat.

"Siapa Jihyun?" ulang Yoongi lagi.

"Adik perempuanku. Dia sedang mandi juga, baru kembali dari rumah temannya." Jimin melepaskan pelukannya

"Adikmu perempuan?" Yoongi bertanya memastikan.

"Ne. cepat mandi. Nanti akan ku kenalkan. Pakai bajuku saja ya Hyung, kau mau kan?" Jimin berucap seperti memohon.

Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mencium namja bersurai orange itu dalam. Salahkan Jimin kenapa bertingkah seperti anak anjing minta dipungut.

Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi pelan karena dia butuh udara, Yoongi menciumnya seperti tidak ada hari esok lagi untuk melakukan itu. Jimin malu. Wajahnya memerah. Sementara Yoongi dengan santai bergeser dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi" Yoongi merenggangkan badannya.

"Bajunya akan kuletakan ditempat tidur, hyung. Ada handuk bersih di kamar mandi, pakai saja"

"Kau terdengar seperti istri yang sedang mengurusi suaminya" Yoongi berucap santai dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang memerah sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenalkan ini Jihyun, adikku. Jihyun, kenalkan, iniYoongi…" Jimin mengenalkan Yoongi dan Jihyun. Keduanya berjabat tangan dan saling mengucapkan nama masing-masing.

"Jadi, Yoongi oppa ini siapamu, oppa?" pancing Jihyun. Wajahnya terlihat polos tak berdosa, tapi Jimin tau anak itu sedang menggodanya.

"Benar, kau mengenalkan Jihyun sebagai adikmu, lalu aku apa?" Yoongi memperburuk keadaan Jimin. Wajahnya dipasang se- _innocent_ mungkin. Terimakasih, Min Yoongi.

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Disampingnya Yoongi seperti menuntutnya lewat tatapan matanya, didepannya Jihyun seperti sedang tertawa setan dibalik wajah tak berdosanya. Jimin terjebak. Kedua orang ini jelas mempermainkannya. Mereka sekongkol!.

"Sudah, makan saja makan siang kalian!" Jimin berucap kesal bercampur gugup.

"Oppa?" Jihyun sepertinya tidak puas. Dia mulai mendesak.

"Wah.. ternyata aku hanya Min Yoongi" Yoongi menyindir Jimin yang tidak juga bersuara.

"Jadi, Yoongi oppa ini hanya kenalan Jimin oppa ya?" Jihyun bersuara lagi. Dia jelas tau kalau Yoongi lebih dari itu. Dia bahkan sudah tau kalau Yoongi, Appa dari anak Jimin. Tapi hey, ini menyenangkan.

"Ya. Oppa hanya sebatas Min Yoongi saja untuknya" Jawab Yoongi.

Jimin mendelik tajam kearah Yoongi dan Jihyun yang sepertinya sudah akrab satu sama lain. Hebat sekali.

"Aku pikir oppa ini orang special Jimin Oppa. Ternyata Cuma kenalannya" Jihyun memanasi. Pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan tajam Jimin. Masih bermain peran 'tidak tau apa-apa' ternyata.

"Ya. Sangat mengecewakan, ternyata oppa hanya…."

"Kau tau sendiri kau itu siapa untukku hyung" Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi.

"Memangnya siapa?" Jihyun dan Yoongi kompak bersuara dengan wajah tidak berdosa yang masih mereka pertahankan. Hebat sekali.

"Ya! Yoongi hyung, kau sendiri, memangnya aku apa untukmu?" Jimin berujar gemas. Dia disudutkan.

"Kalau kau menerimaku, harusnya kau akan segera berganti marga" Yoongi berucap dengan wajah tak berdosa lagi.

"Hentikan, oke? Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang. Bayi diperutku butuh makan dengan tenang, kalian tidak ingin aku tersedak dan terjadi sesuatu dengan kami kan?" Jimin mengancam. Wajahnya sudah merah.

"Ne, eomma" Jawab Yoongi dan Jihyun kompak. Sekali lagi Jimin dibuat terperangah. Sejak kapan mereka bersekongkol seperti ini? Jimin tidak habis pikir.

.

.

.

Mereka berbicara santai diruang tamu selesai makan. Yoongi jadi banyak tau soal Jimin dari Jihyun. Yoongi jadi tau betapa hebatnya Park Jimin-nya, mati-matian bekerja untuk memberi kehidupan layak untuk adiknya. Bukannya itu membanggakan?

Mereka berbincang sampai sore hari, dan Yoongi harus kembali ke Seoul sore ini. Pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal lama, dan dia benci fakta itu. Supirnya akan menjemput sebentar lagi.

Yoongi baru saja selesai mandi sore, dia keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana jean hitam panjang dengan robek di dengkul milik Jimin yang kebetulan muat untuknya. Wajah Yoongi terlihat agak kesal dengan apa yang dia kenakan sekarang. _Hell!_ Dia pemimpin perusahaan, seorang mafia bawah tanah, dia terbiasa mengenakan setelan jas mahal ditubuhnya, dan apa ini?

Rambut Yoongi masih meneteskan air, handuk tersampir malas dibahunya. Dia berjalan melewati Jimin yang terduduk ditempat tidur, terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Atau pura-pura sibuk?. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong _coat_ coklat miliknya.

Yoongi berjongkok dengan kaki berjinjit didepan Jimin yang masih terduduk ditempat tidur. Tangannya diletakkan disamping tubuh Jimin, matanya memandang tajam, mencari mata Jimin.

"Hyung, pakai bajumu…" Jimin berucap pelan, matanya menolak memandang Yoongi.

"Kau tidak meletakkannya dikamar mandi."

"Bair ku ambilkan" Jimin hendak berdiri tapi ditahan Yoongi.

"Nanti saja" Yoongi meremas pinggang Jimin, mengalirkan sensasi aliran listrik ditubuh Jimin.

"Ne…" Jimin mengangguk patuh.

"Jiminie…" Panggil Yoongi.

Jiminie? JIMINIE? Bolehkah Jimin melayang sebentar? Panggilan itu terlalu manis ditelinga Jimin saat Yoongi mengucapkannya.

"Ne hyung?"

"Kau mungkin masih ragu, tapi aku benar-benar serius semalam. Aku ingin kita menikah" Yoongi mencari mata Jimin yang masih bergerak liar. Yoongi sangat tau Jimin gugup, tangan Jimin bahkan saling meremas diatas paha.

"Hyung, aku…"

"Aku tau kau butuh waktu berpikir. Tapi aku juga punya batas waktu untuk menunggu" Yoongi mendapatkan mata Jimin. Mata itu terlihat terkejut dan sedikit panic dalam satu waktu yang sama. Dan Yoongi berhasil mengunci mata itu, lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selamanya." Sambung Yoongi lagi.

"Aku tidak minta hyung menunggu selamanya. Hanya, beri aku waktu berpikir…" Jimin berucap gusar. Matanya memandang lurus kearah Yoongi.

"Sampai kapan? Jiminie, kau harus tau orang juga punya batasan. Kau sudah menolakku dua kali untuk tinggal bersama, ingat?"

"Aku tidak menolak. Aku hanya butuh waktu berpikir hyung. Kalau aku ada dirumahmu, dan orang-orang bertanya aku siapa, lalu aku harus jawab apa? Hanya Park Jimin yang kebetulan diminta tinggal bersama oleh Min Yoongi? Begitu?" Jimin berujar cepat.

"Lupakan yang itu." Yoongi menghela nafas. Namja pucat itu mengambil tangan Jimin dan Menggenggam kedua tangan itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang yang tidak punya ikatan apapun denganku. Jin hyung pasti marah besar kalau aku tinggal bersamamu tanpa ikatan" Jimin menjelaskan, berharap Yoongi mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu kenapa sekarang aku memintamu untuk menikah. Bukan Cuma untuk kau dan aku, tapi buat bayi kita. "

"Tapi aku butuh waktu hyung…" cicit Jimin.

"Minggu depan. Aku menunggu sampai minggu depan. Dan, minggu depan ibu ku akan datang. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengannya, entah sebagai calon pengantinku, ataupun Cuma jadi orang yang mengandung cucunya" Yoongi berucap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jimin.

"Hyung akan mengenalkan ku dengan ibu hyung?" Jimin bertanya, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, dia harus tau kau siapa"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia harus tau siapa yang dipilih anaknya." Yoongi mencium punggung tangan Jimin saat merasakan tangan Jimin mendingin.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, hyung?" Jimin bertanya gusar.

"Aku tidak butuh restunya untuk menikahimu. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau anaknya sudah punya seseorang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Minggu depan Park Jimin. Hanya itu batas kesabaranku. Aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu nanti." Yoongi berdiri. Mengelus kepala Jimin dan mencium kening Jimin cukup lama.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak? Dan bagaimana kalau aku bilang iya?" Jimin menggengam tangan Yoongi yang kini berada dipipinya. Membuat Jimin harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah pucat Yoongi.

"Kalau kau bilang tidak, aku akan tetap tanggung jawab soal bayi kita, dalam segala hal. Dan kalau kau jawab iya… aku akan… oke, aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu untuk terus bahagia, tapi aku bersumpah kau akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang akan aku cintai" Jawab Yoongi serius.

Jimin tersenyum. Jika kata-kata bisa membuat Jimin terbang, mungkin Jimin sudah terbang sekarang. Rasa ragunya perlahan luntur. Namja arogan ini melunturkan egonya dan menyatakan cinta. Bukankah Jimin terlalu hebat untuk menjinakkan Min Yoongi?.

Dan Jimin mungkin masih tidak tau banyak soal Min Yoongi, tapi tidak masalahkan kalau Jimin mulai mempercayainya?

"Apa aku bisa memegang ucapanmu?" Jimin masih mendongak.

"Aku tidak pernah melanggar sumpahku kalau kau mau tau"

"Cium aku…" pinta Jimin.

"Dengan senang hati"

Yoongi mencium Jimin pelan, perlahan namja pucat itu menidurkan Jimin ditempat tidur. Tangannya berada ditengkuk leher Jimin dan tangan Jimin mengalung dilehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Jimin ditengah ciuman mereka.

"Harusnya kau jawab iya kalau kau mencintaiku…" balas Yoongi, dan kembali membawa Jimin kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Bahkan tangan Yoongi sudah menjelaja di perut dan dada Jimin.

Yoongi hampir saja lepas kendali sedetik lagi sebelum pintu kamar Jimin terbuka tiba-tiba. Bunyi pintu itu menyadarkan Jimin dan dengan buru-buru mendorong dada telanjang Yoongi yang sedari tadi belum menggunakan baju. Dengan panic Jimin merapikan pakaiannya, dan buru-buru duduk.

"Haruskah aku menutup pintunya lagi?" Jihyun bertanya tak enak hati.

"Ji… Jihyun, ini bukan seperti…" Jimin panic.

"Maafkan aku, Jihyunie" Yoongi berucap tak enak hati.

"Ah? Oh, tidak apa oppa. Lanjutkan saja…" Jihyun bergegas menutup pintu dan pergi.

"Tahan dirimu, tuan Min…" Jimin akhirnya terkekeh, berdiri dan memeluk Yoongi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku!" Yoongi berujar kesal, tapi membanjiri Jimin dengan kecupan dikepala.

"Hyung sendiri yang tidak menahan diri. Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Ya sudahlah. Pinjamkan aku bajumu. Mungkin supirku sudah di depan makanya Jihyun menerobos ke kamar" bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Yoongi malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Hyung, kau menyuruhku mengambil baju, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Sebentar saja" Yoongi mengeratkan lagi pelukannya dan mencium kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

Jimin tertawa lagi. Yoongi-nya ternyata bisa seperti ini.

Setelah pelukan berdurasi lima menit itu terlepas, Jimin mengambilkan kaos putih miliknya dan memberikan pada Yoongi. Namja pucat itu jadi terlihat lebih 'muda' dan terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya. Tapi saat _coat_ coklat itu terpasang ditubuh Yoongi, aura mafia itu keluar lagi.

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, dan tepat tebakannya, supirnya sudah menunggu didepan rumah Jimin. Saat akan ke Busan, Namjoon melarang Yoongi menyetir, kondisi emosi yang tidak stabil bisa membahayakan Yoongi dalam perjalanan.

"Jadi, sampai bertemu minggu depan?" Jimin berdiri berhadapan didepan Yoongi.

"Cepatlah kembali" Yoongi memberikan kecupan di bibir Jimin dan menangkup pipi gembul itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku menunggu" sambungnya.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan hyung. Kabari aku saat kau sudah sampai nanti" Jimin memeluk Yoongi lagi. Rasa rindunya sudah muncul, bahkan saat Yoongi masih di depannya.

"Dan kemana aku harus menghubungi, Park Jimin?" mendadak Yoongi merasa geram karena Jimin tidak bisa di hubungi selama seminggu ini.

"Hehehe, aku akan meneleponmu nanti"

"Jangan menghilang lagi. Aku bisa gila" Yoongi berucap jujur. Kalau Jimin tidak percaya Yoongi menjadi gila karena dia pergi, Jimin bisa bertanya kepada seluruh karyawan Min _Multicompany_.

"Tidak akan…"

Yoongi memberikan ciumannya sebelum pergi. Hanya sebentar saja. Ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada Jimin.

"Ini untukmu" Yoongi menyerahkan kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru langit ketangan Jimin.

"Apa ini?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Kenakan itu saat kita bertemu minggu depan. Jika kau memakainya minggu depan, berarti kau menerima ku" Yoongi menjelaskan. "Jika tidak, kembalikan kotak itu padaku"

Yoongi memeluk Jimin lagi, rasanya sangat berat harus pergi lagi. Jika saja Yoongi tidak dalam mode 'membujuk' Jimin, Yoongi pasti sudah menyeret Jimin dan mengikat namja bersurai orange itu ditempat tidurnya agar tidar bisa pergi lagi.

Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi sampai di depan gerbang bersama Jihyun. Setelah mobil Yoongi hilang dari pandangan Jimin dan Jihyun, Jihyun masuk kedalam rumah lebih dulu setelah menyenggol Jimin main-main, bermaksud menggoda Oppa-nya.

Jimin merogoh kantong celana pendeknya dan mengambil kotak beludru biru langit itu. Sedaritadi Jimin sudah penasaran, dan sekarang rasa penasarannya bisa terlampiaskan. Jimin membuka kotak beludru kecil itu sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Sampai di depan pintu rumah, Jimin mengeluarkan benda itu dari kotak. Sebuah kalung emas dengan cincin berhiaskan berlian sebagai mainan kalungnya.

Jimin tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, dia berlari kedalam rumah dan mencari Jihyun. Meminta adiknya untuk memadangkan kalung itu dilehernya. Yang Jimin tidak tau, pada cincin yang menjadi mainan kalungnya, ada nama Yoongi terukir didalam cincinya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Hyung, Jungkook mengatakan Hyungwon datang ke apartemen. Dia ingin bertemu Jimin."_ Namjoon langsung menelepon Yoongi setelah mendapatkan aduan dari Jungkook.

"Mau apa dia?" Tanya Yoongi tak berminat.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tau. Jungkook bilang dia ingin bertemu Jimin"_ jawab Namjoon.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya"

" _Kau yakin hyung? Aku bisa mengurusnya untukmu_ " Namjoon terdengar panic diujung telepon.

"Tidak, biar aku saja."

" _Baiklah hyung. Dan, bagaimana Jimin?"_ Namjoon bertanya hati-hati. Dia takut, tapi dia penasaran.

"Dia baik"

 _"_ _Dan?"_

"Dia menggantungku"

 _"_ _WHAT?"_

TBC

*Lari Naruto*

Hai kakak-kakak yang ngereview abis baca, yang ga ngereview ga hai, ya.

Btw, aku tersentuh dengan review kakak-kakak. Lagi-lagi bikin ngakak dan makin semangat.

*terharu* udah, gitu aja. Nanti kakak-kakak cape baca kalo kepanjangan.

Sampai ketemu lagi *KETJUP JIDATNYA SATU-SATU*


	11. Chapter 11

_"Kau yakin hyung? Aku bisa mengurusnya untukmu" Namjoon terdengar panic diujung telepon._

 _"Tidak, biar aku saja."_

 _"Baiklah hyung. Dan, bagaimana Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya hati-hati. Dia takut, tapi dia penasaran._

 _"Dia baik"_

 _"Dan?"_

 _"Dia menggantungku"_

 _"WHAT?"_

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

6 hari berlalu dengan nyaris baik-baik saja untuk semua orang, kecuali untuk Wonho. Dia tau cepat atau lambat, Yoongi akan memanggilnya, tentu ini karena ulah Hyungwon. Walaupun Wonho tidak tau apa yang terjadi hari itu, dia pasti terkena imbas dari kelakuan Hyungwon.

Seperti pagi ini, tidak, seperti subuh ini, Wonho baru saja pulang dari sebuah club malam. Harusnya harinya bisa lebih baik setelah nyaris 5 hari penuh tanpa perintah dan rengekan Hyungwon. Tapi semua mendadak _horror_ saat ponselnya berdering dan menunjukan nama Yoongi disana. sudah berapa lama boss nya ini tidak menghubunginya?

Wonho gemetar sendiri, ponselnya masih berbunyi dan dia ingin mengabaikan panggilan Yoongi. Dia benar-benar belum punya nyali untuk bertemu namja pucat itu lagi setelah insiden dirumah Yoongi. Panggilan kedua masuk dari Yoongi, saat bunyi ponselnya nyaris mati, Wonho akhirnya mengangkat telepon Yoongi. Pasti soal Hyungwon, batinnya yakin.

"Ne, hyung?"

" _Kerumahku sekarang."_ Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Yoongi dan akhirnya memutus sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonho.

Wonho melirik jam dinding di apartemennya, masih jam empat pagi, dan dia harus mengalami nasib buruk bahkan saat matahari belum muncul.

Saat sampai dirumah Yoongi, Wonho langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerja namja pucat itu. Dia sudah pasrah dan akhirnya memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu. Saat bunyi klik terdengar, Wonho mendorong pintu itu. Di depannya, Yoongi sudah duduk bersama Luhan dan Jackson.

"Duduk" perintah Yoongi.

Wonho hanya menurut dan duduk disebelah Jackson yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur, bahkan dia memakai kaos kusut dan celana pendek.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Wonho memberanikan diri.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan berhenti bekerja untuk tuan Chae" jawab Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Maksudnya?" Wonho merasa takut sekarang.

"Kau berhenti menjadi _bodyguard_ Hyungwon."

"Ta.. tapi hyung? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku…"

"Kau akan bekerja _full_ untuk ku. Kau dan Jackson akan menjalankan bisnis club malam milikku mulai sekarang. Cukup menarik, kan?" jelas Yoongi.

Wonho membolakan matanya, Jackson hanya mengangguk, sementara Luhan merasa puas karena tak harus menjalankan bisnis Yoongi yang satu itu lagi. Sudah cukup untuknya bekerja di club malam, kepalanya selalu nyaris pecah hanya karena mengurus club malam itu. Terlalu rumit untuk Luhan yang _simple_.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Tanya Wonho sambil melirik Luhan yang sudah tersenyum terlalu senang. Lepas sudah beban di otaknya.

"Dia berhenti. Dia akan menikah, jadi tugas kalian untuk mengurus club itu untukku"

"Benar. Kau lihat ini?" Luhan memamerkan cincin di jari manisnya dengan bangga. "Sehun melamarku. Sangat manis kan?"

"Ya, sangat manis. Aku harap tuan Oh tidak mabuk saat memintamu untuk menikah dengannya" Ujar Jackson.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek" Kesal Luhan.

"Tapi hyung, Hyungwon tidak…"

"Aku sudah mencarikan _bodyguard_ baru untuknya. Yang kudengar, kau sudah terlalu sering di pecat sepihak olehnya. Bukannya itu berarti kau tidak becus sebagai _bodyguard_?" Yoongi memotong ucapan Wonho.

Wonho ingin menjelaskan tentang Hyungwon yang ceroboh, yang tidak bisa apa-apa, yang selalu bergantung padanya, tapi belum selesai dia bicara, Yoongi selalu memotong ucapannya. Melihat tatapan tenang milik Yoongi, Wonho memilih untuk menurut.

Yoongi sudah terlalu baik memperlakukannya. Mulai dari biaya sekolah menegah atas, sampai perkuliahan Wonho, Yoongilah yang membiayainya. Begitu juga dengan Jackson dan Luhan. Rasanya sangat tidak tahu diri kalau Wonho menentang perintah Yoongi.

"Kemarikan ponselmu" Perintah Yoongi pada Wonho.

Wonho hanya menatap bingung Yoongi, tapi meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, didepan Yoongi. Jackson hanya melirik tanpa minat dan sesekali terkantuk-kantuk di sofa.

Yoongi mengambil ponsel milik Wonho yang terletak diatas meja, dan membelah ponsel berlayar datar itu menjadi dua. Wonho hanya melongo ditempatnya, kemudian mata Wonho menangkap siluet Luhan yang sudah berdiri dibelakang punggungnya.

"Milikmu" Luhan menyerahkan ponsel keluaran baru berwarna hitam untuk Wonho dan silver untuk Jackson.

"Mulai hari ini kalian akan belajar cara mengelola club malam bersama Luhan sampai dua minggu kedepan. Aku harap, sebelum acara pertunangan Luhan, kalian sudah paham apa-apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan untuk mengelola tempat itu. Paham?" Yoongi menjelaskan, tapi tidak ada penjelasan soal ponsel Wonho yang terbelah jadi dua.

"Paham" jawab Jackson tanpa minat.

"Hyung, kenapa ponselku…? Bagaimana kalau Hyungwon mencariku?" Tanya Wonho dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang kental di wajahnya.

"Kau bekerja _FULL_ untukku dan tidak ada lagi Hyungwon. Ada yang tidak kau pahami dari ucapanku? " Yoongi sengaja menekan kata _Full_ pada kata-katanya.

Wonho hanya terdiam. Setengah hatinya merasa tak ikhlas atas keputusan sepihak Yoongi. Sekalipun Wonho dan Hyungwon sangat sering bertengkar, tapi mereka akan segera berbaikan dalam hitungan hari. Hyungwon akan muncul di apartemennya dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

Wonho sudah terlalu paham atas sikap Hyungwon. Segala kekesalannya tidak pernah bertahan lama untuk anak itu, Wonho akan berakhir dengan selalu memaafkan seluruh tingkah menyebalkan Hyungwon yang terkadang sudah kelewat batas.

Dan hari ini datang. Hari dimana Yoongi menarik Wonho sepenuhnya dari Hyungwon.

"Kau tidak perlu berhubungan lagi dengan Hyungwon. Kurasa itu yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, kalian saling benci kan? Ah, dan aku sudah menyediakan satu apartemen baru untukmu di Gangnam" lanjut Yoongi.

Lihat? Bukannya Yoongi terlalu bermurah hati pada Wonho?.

.

.

.

Jam tiga sore Jimin sudah sampai didepan apartemennya. Dia pulang satu hari lebih cepat dari seharusnya karena Jihyun mendadak harus kembali ke desa tempat dia bekerja. Setelah sampai didepan apartemen, Jimin langsung menelepon Jin dan Jungkook. Dia ingin menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

Jimin yakin dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan karena menghilang nyaris dua minggu, tapi dia sudah tidak perduli. Dia merindukan dua kakak-adik itu berada disekitarnya. Setelah meletakkan kopernya di kamar, Jimin terduduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Melamun.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, pintu apartemennya terbuka dan Seokjin sudah muncul bak banteng yang tengah mengamuk.

"Kenapa kau kembali, Park Jimin?" intonasi nada suara itu penuh sindiran, tapi Jimin tidak peduli. Namja bersurai orange itu berlari dan memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung" Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jin ke kiri dan kekanan, masih memeluknya erat.

"Ew, hentikan! Aku sedang marah padamu. Berani sekali kau muncul lagi dihadapanku?" Seokjin melepas paksa pelukan Jimin.

"Ingin minum sesuatu hyung?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau? Aku benar-benar panic saat tidak menemukanmu dimana pun, kau tau?" Seokjin berujar kesal.

"Busan. Kau kan sudah tau. Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Seokjin mengikutinya dan duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Ingin membuat drama?" Seokjin menyindir.

"Hyung, kau tau sendiri keadaanku sangat kacau saat itu. Hanya pergi dari sini yang terpikir olehku." Jelas Jimin.

"Aku paham keadaan mu benar-benar kacau saat itu, tapi, tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku rencanamu?"

"Maafkan aku hyung…" sesal Jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Yoongi menemui mu? Yang kudengar dari Namjoon, keadaan Yoongi sangat kacau saat kau pergi. Dia seperti jadi monster berwujud manusia di kantor. Yang ku dengar lagi, dalam waktu seminggu ada sekitar lima atau enam pegawainya yang dipecat karena alasan sepele" cerita Seokjin.

"Oh ya?" Jimin menaikan alisnya tak percaya.

" _Hell_! Kau meragukan suami ku?"

"Mungkin karena _mood_ nya sedang buruk saja kan? Belum tentu karena aku" Jimin menyangkal.

"Tentu saja, Park Jimin! Kalau dia sedang bahagia, dia tidak akan memecat lima sampai enam orang hanya dalam waktu satu minggu." Seokjin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Lupakan itu, oke? Hyung, lihat ini" Jimin mengeluarkan kalung bermainan cincin dari dalam bajunya.

"Kalung dan cincin?" Seokjin menaikkan alisnya tak paham.

"Yoongi hyung memberikannya untukku"

"Permintaan maaf?" tebak Seokjin.

"Ani. Dia melamarku"

" _The fu*ck_?" Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Duduknya bahkan tidak bisa sesantai tadi. Badannya condong kearah Jimin.

"Hyung, perhatikan ucapanmu…" Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku" desak Seokjin.

Jimin mulai bercerita mulai dari Yoongi datang, Yoongi marah, mereka berbaikan, sampai Yoongi melamarnya, Jimin menceritakan nyaris seluruhnya, hanya dihilangkan bagian Jihyun yang memergoki mereka berciuman saja.

"Lalu, kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Seokjin bertanya antusias.

"Ani. Aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Besok aku harus menjawabnya"

"Jenius! Kau tidak boleh menerima tawarannya begitu saja" ujar Seokjin bangga. "Dan apa yang akan kau jawab besok?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Aku… aku ingin bertemu ibu nya dulu hyung, setelah bertemu ibunya aku akan memberi jawabannya" jawab Jimin.

"Dia ingin mengenalkanmu pada ibunya dan dia bahkan sudah melamarmu. Wow, Park Jimin, kau pakai guna-guna ya?" tuding Seokjin asal.

"Ya! Enak saja. Aku bahkan tidak berani bermimpi dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, kau tau sendiri bagaimana Min Yoongi itu."

"Tapi dia memintamu jadi pendamping hidupnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti terkejut sejak mengenal Min Yoongi itu. Terlalu banyak kejutan, benar-benar tidak tertebak. Siapa sangka orang yang sepertinya tidak ingin terikat komitmen seperti dia, berani mengambil langkah besar untuk menikah." Seokjin berucap takjub.

"Mungkin karena aku hamil?" Jimin berucap ragu.

"Aku bahkan bisa jamin kalau dia tidak suka anak kecil. Terlalu gampang kalau dia menikahimu hanya karena kau hamil."

"Lalu kenapa?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

Jujur saja, Jimin masih ragu akan perasaan Yoongi padanya. Lebih dari itu, Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal Yoongi. Dimana rumahnya, dimana kantornya, siapa orangtuanya, apa Yoongi anak tunggal atau memiliki saudara kandung, apa makanan kesukaannya, dan masih banyak lagi hal kecil tentang Min Yoongi yang Jimin tidak tau.

"Apa dia sudah bilang kalau dia mencintaimu?" Tanya Seokjin balik.

"Secara langsung, tidak. Tapi, ya, dia bilang akan mencintaiku"

"Jujur saja, aku penasaran kenapa dia memilihmu. Jangan salah tanggap akan ucapanku, oke? Kau sangat menarik, semua orang mencintaimu, _but_ , hey! Kita bicara soal Min Yoongi dan sederet mantan kekasihnya yang juga sama menariknya denganmu."

"Kau benar hyung. Aku juga selama ini terus berpikir, kenapa aku? Aku tau dia punya mantan kekasih yang jauuuhhhh lebih menarik daripada aku"

"Aku rasa Min Yoongi tidak seburuk penilaian orang diluar sana. Aku akan bertanya pada Namjoon nanti. Bagaimana kabar bayimu?" Seokjin menyudahi soal Yoongi.

"Dia baik. Aku benar-benar bersyukur tidak mengalami yang namanya _morning sickness_. Hanya saja, aku sering lapar sekarang" jelas Jimin.

"Aku rasa itu bagus. Tidak semua orang hamil mengalaminya, dan kau salah satu yang beruntung tidak mengalaminya. Itu pasti sangat menyiksa. Apa kau sudah memeriksakan kandunganmu?"

"Belum hyung. Mungkin nanti? Entahlah, aku belum siap muncul di public. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini" Jimin berujar sedih.

"Hey, jangan pikirkan omongan orang. Aku akan meminta Ken mengatur jadwal untuk memeriksa kandunganmu, tentu saja tidak pakai nama aslimu… Min Jimin? Sepertinya bagus" Seokjin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hyung, hentikan."

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan bertemu ibu nya Yoongi?"

"Besok. Astaga, aku takut sekali hyung…." Jimin mendadak panic. Telapak tangannya mendingin.

"Santai saja. Bersikaplah yang sopan dan jangan banyak bicara saat pertama kali bertemu. Berikan kesan yang baik pada ibunya" Seokjin member saran.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan saat pertama kali bertemu orangtua Namjoon hyung?"

"Aku tidak banyak bicara, hanya menjawab saat ditanya dan sesekali ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka. Aku membiarkan Namjoon yang melakukannya untukku. Aku tidak akan bohong, aku hampir mati ketakutan saat itu, tapi orangtua Namjoon adalah orang yang ramah, tidak sulit untukku beradaptasi. Aku sangat-sangat bersyukur akan hal itu" Seokjin terkenang perjumpaan pertamanya dengan orangtua Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kalau ibu Yoongi hyung tidak suka padaku?"

"Hilangkan pikiran jelekmu itu, Park Jimin. Jangan memulai drama lagi. Demi Tuhan. Hadapi saja, oke?"

"Pastikan kau ada di apartemenku besok malam hyung. Aku butuh teman bercerita besok, atau aku akan bertingkah bodoh lagi"

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu di apartemen Jungkook besok" Seokjin menepuk bahu Jimin, memberi Jimin semangat.

.

.

.

Hyungwon berjalan dengan senang saat mendapat telepon dari Yoongi. Yoongi menyuruhnya datang ke kantornya, bukannya itu bagus? _Mood_ Hyungwon langsung naik seketika. Sore ini, Semua terlihat indah dimatanya saat menuju kantor Yoongi.

Hyungwon sampai didepan pintu kantor Yoongi, pintu itu terlihat terbuka sedikit, Hyungwon langsung mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan Yoongi.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Hyungwon langsung duduk didepan Yoongi tanpa diminta. Sementara Yoongi masih sibuk dengan Komputer dan kertas ditangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Yoongi menjawab tanpa melirik Hyungwon sedikitpun. Namja pucat itu masih sibuk dengan kertas dan komputernya.

"Ada apa hyung menyuruhku kesini?" lima menit sudah berlalu dengan diam, dan Hyungwon tidak tahan lagi didiamkan.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Namja pucat itu hanya memencet sesuatu di bawah meja, tidak lama kemudian sekertarisnya muncul.

"Ne, _sajangnim_?" sekertaris Yoongi muncul setelah mengetok pintu ruangan.

"Bawa mereka masuk" Yoongi memberi perintah.

Sekertaris itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Melaksanakan perintah Yoongi.

Tidak sampai semenit, dua orang laki-laki berbadan tegap muncul diruangan Yoongi. Dahi Hyungwon mengerut tak mengerti. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Pilih" Yoongi berucap pada Hyungwon yang masih kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Appa memintaku mencarikan pengganti Wonho. Pilih yang kau suka untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ mu"

"Pengganti Wonho? Apa maksudmu dengan pengganti Wonho, hyung?" Hyungwon berdiri tanpa sadar, memandang marah kearah Yoongi yang bersandar dengan santai di kursi kerjanya.

"Wonho sudah tidak bekerja untukmu. Aku sedang mewujudkan mimpimu. Bukannya dari dulu kau ingin Wonho pergi?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, wajahnya memandang remeh kearah Hyungwon.

"Dimana Wonho?" Hyungwon mengeram marah. Rusak sudah kebahagiaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"DIMANA WONHO!?" teriak Hyungwon tanpa sadar.

"Kau datang kesini bukan untuk menuntut penjelasan dariku. Kau datang kesini untuk memilih _bodyguard_ barumu. Atau, kau sudah tidak butuh _bodyguard_?" Yoongi tersenyum sinis.

Hyungwon mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi. Anak manja itu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi ponsel Wonho, tapi bukan nada sambung yang didengarnya. Hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya. Nomor itu sudah tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Dimana Wonho?" Hyungwon menekan kemarahannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau penasaran. Dia sudah bekerja di tempat lain. Ah, aku lupa, bukannya kau sudah memecatnya? Berapa kali? Seratus satu kali?" Yoongi berpura-pura menghitung.

"Demi Tuhan, Hyung! Dimana Wonho? Apa ini ulahmu juga? Kau sengaja memblokir nomorku di ponsel Wonho?" ada nada putus asa dibalik nada marahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" nada mengejek itu makin jelas Yoongi tunjukan.

Hyungwon terdiam.

"Pilih" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Aku tidak akan memilih siapapun! Aku ingin Wonho kembali! Kembalikan dia!" Hyungwon meradang.

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang kehilangan kekasih" Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa mengejek.

Hyungwon terdiam lagi. Benarkah dia terlihat seperti itu?. Jauh dibalik rasa marahnya, Hyungwon merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Selama ini Hyungwon tidak pernah serius saat mengucapkan kata 'pecat' untuk Wonho.

Atau Hyungwon saja yang belum sadar arti _bodyguard_ pribadinya itu lebih dari sekedar _bodyguard_? Kenapa saat menyadari kenyataan dia tidak akan bertemu Wonho lagi, dia merasa sesedih ini?. Mereka sering bertengkar, saling tidak bicara, tapi akhirnya Wonho akan memaafkan Hyungwon lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini" suara Hyungwon berubah menyedihkan.

"Memperlakukanmu seperti apa?"

"Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan ambil Wonho dariku"

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku marah padamu? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai aku harus marah?" Yoongi mendengus dengan sinis. Yoongi tau Hyungwon datang mencari Jimin, dan Yoongi tidak suka urusannya dicampuri. Dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak didepannya ini.

Yoongi tau, Wonho dan Hyungwon saling memiliki, tapi mereka terlalu bodoh untuk sadar. Biarkan Yoongi menikmati mainannya kali ini. Bukannya sudah saatnya adik tirinya ini berhenti bergantung pada seseorang? Dia sudah dewasa, sudah seharusnya mandiri. Anggap saja Yoongi sedang mencari pembenaran atas apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Hyungwon dan Wonho.

"Aku tidak mau _bodyguard_ lain, hyung. Dimana Wonho?" suara Hyungwon terdengar makin menyedihkan.

"Jangan merengek padaku. Kalau kau tidak ingin punya _bodyguard_ baru, keluarlah. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Yoongi berucap santai dan menyuruh dua calon bodyguard baru itu menyeret Hyungwon keluar dari ruangannya.

Pintu ruangan kerja Yoongi tertutup dan Hyungwon hanya terdiam disamping pintu. Kemana dia harus mencari Wonho? Bahkan kalaupun Hyungwon merobek bibir Yoongi, Hyungwon yakin tidak akan mendapat jawabannya. Satu-satunya tempat terakhir yang menjadi harapan Hyungwon untuk bisa bertemu Wonho adalah Apartemen milik Wonho.

Dan Hyungwon menangis diam-diam saat penjaga gedung apartemen itu berkata Wonho sudah pindah dari sana.

.

.

.

Jimin mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan ibu Yoongi sudah tiba, bahkan hanya tinggal satu jam lagi dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan ibu Yoongi. Yoongi berjanji akan menjemputnya, tapi namja pucat itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Jimin hampir terlonjak kaget saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan Yoongi muncul diruang tamu dengan wajah datar super tenangnya, seperti biasa.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?" Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi, menarik namja pucat itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak ada ciuman untukku?"

"Jangan sekarang hyung, aku panic" Jimin menarik lagi, tapi Yoongi tidak bergerak seinchi pun.

"Pelukan juga tidak ada?" bukannya menanggapi kepanikan Jimin, Yoongi malah mengalihkan ke hal lain.

"Astaga hyung, nan…"

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang tadi menariknya, memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir Jimin. Dan Yoongi menyadari betapa gugupnya Jimin, ciuman Jimin bahkan berantakan.

"Santai saja, oke?" Yoongi mengelus bibir Jimin dengan jempolnya seusai berciuman.

"Aku ketakutan, hyung" Jimin berakhir memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan erat, menyandarkan pipinya di bahu Yoongi.

"Ibu ku tidak mengigit" Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan ketakutan Jimin dengan bercanda. Namja pucat itu mengelus rambut Jimin dengan sayang.

"Aku tau. Tapi, kalau ibu hyung tidak menyukai ku, bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak butuh restu ataupun tanggapannya soal kita. Dan, apa jawabanmu?" Yoongi melepaskan perlahan pelukannya pada Jimin, membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Ee… hyung, boleh aku minta waktu sedikit lagi?"

"Lagi?"

"Hanya sampai kita pulang dari bertemu ibu hyung saja. Em, dua jam lagi?" Jimin member penawaran agar namja pucat ini tidak meledak sekarang.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak senang dengan apa yang Jimin katakan.

"Anio…" Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi erat. Dia takut Yoongi marah.

Yoongi hanya mendengus kesal, melepas pelukan Jimin dan menggandeng tangan Jimin. Namja pucat itu tidak lagi bersuara selama perjalanan menuju restoran tempat mereka akan bertemu ibu Yoongi, dan Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bersalah.

Mereka sampai di depan hotel, Jimin tahu hotel itu, itu hotel milik Namjoon. Jimin menunduk Selama berjalan disamping Yoongi, tangannya digandeng erat, jari mereka bertaut. Jimin merasa sangat tak nyaman saat melintasi lobi hotel, dia merasa orang-orang membicarakannya, bahkan ada yang tidak segan-segan memperhatikan Jimin yang tidak memakai penyamaran apapun.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang berjalan menunduk dan terkesan ingin bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan sekeliling dan mendengus kesal, orang-orang sedang memperhatikan, sepertinya sedang menerka-nerka, apakah itu benar Park Jimin atau bukan.

Yoongi melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Jimin dan beralih memeluk pinggang Jimin. Hal itu membuat Jimin mengangkat wajahnya ketakutan.

"Angkat kepalamu" Yoongi meremas pinggang Jimin.

"Hyung…"Jimin merengek. Dia tidak ingin dikenali orang.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Semuanya sudah berlalu, Park Jimin"

Tapi Jimin benar-benar tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa diam dan berharap cepat sampai di restoran.

Restoran itu tampak sepi, hanya beberapa tamu hotel terlihat berkeliaran di restoran, terlihat dari mereka yang hanya mengenakan piyama dan sandal hotel. Yoongi memanjangkan lehernya, mencari keberaan ibu nya yang sudah berada di restoran.

"Disana" Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin yang terasa beku ditelapak tangannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak siap.." Jimin berbisik takut.

"Tidak apa. Aku disini" Yoongi menenangkan.

Mereka sampai didepan wanita yang terlihat sangat menawan, wajahnya terlihat dewasa, ke ibuan, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya kecil seperti milik Yoongi. Sekilas wanita itu terlihat agak mirip Yoongi.

"Eomma, ini Jimin" Yoongi memperkenalkan Jimin. Jimin langsung membungkuk. Reaksi spontan sangkin gugupnya.

"Selamat malam, nyonya Min…" sapa Jimin.

"Bukan nyonya Min, sekarang aku sudah jadi nyonya Chae. Duduklah…" Ibu Yoongi mempersilahkan.

"Ah, maafkan aku…" Jimin membungkuk lagi, merasa tak enak hati.

"Santai saja. Aku rasa anak ini belum bercerita banyak" tangan ibu Yoongi menyebrangi meja, mengelus tangan Jimin yang dingin bak es.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang duduk disebelahnya. Namja pucat itu bersikap santai, sama sekali tak membantu Jimin.

"Maafkan aku…" jawab Jimin akhirnya.

"Aku merasa tak asing dengan wajahmu, Jimin-ssi" Ibu Yoongi berkomentar setelah memperhatikan Jimin.

"Benarkah?" Jimin memegang paha Yoongi dibawah meja. Sinyal untuk minta bantuan.

Yoongi melirik Jimin, tatapan mereka bertemu dan Yoongi tersenyum geli. Wajah Jimin terlihat benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Tentu saja eomma tidak asing melihatnya. Dia artis. Park Jimin. Artis agensi milik tuang Bang" Yoongi menjelaskan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jimin yang berada diatas pahanya.

"Ah… pantas saja. Apa kau yang terlibat skandal dengan Yoongi?" ibu Yoongi bertanya antusias.

"Maafkan aku" Jimin meminta maaf lagi. Sekarang Jimin tau kenapa Seokjin tidak banyak bicara didepan orangtua Namjoon. Karena memang sangat sulit sekali untuk bersuara saat kau merasa sangat gugup.

"Astaga, kenapa meminta maaf? Tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena anak ini, kau jadi kesulitan" Ibu Yoongi tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma sudah pesan makanan?" Yoongi memotong pembicaraan.

"Eomma sudah memesan untuk kita"

"Oh, ya sudah" Yoongi berucap tak perduli. Perhatiannya jatuh lagi pada Jimin yang menunduk, bingung harus apa. Jari Jimin tertaut erat di jari Yoongi. Tangan itu masih dingin.

"Eum, kau meminta eomma datang untuk mengenalkan seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Park Jimin. Apa kalian berkencan?" Ibu yoongi penasaran.

Jimin duduk makin tegak di kursi, gugup yang dia rasakan seolah mencekik lehernya.

"Tidak" Yoongi menjawab sambil memperhatikan Jimin.

"Lalu?" Ibu Yoongi bingung.

"Dia sedang mengandung anakku" Yoongi berujar santai.

Jimin dan Ibu Yoongi sama-sama membolakan matanya. Yoongi terlalu santai dalam menyampaikan berita sepenting itu.

"A.. apa maksudmu, Yoon? Kalian tidak berkencan, tapi kau…" Ibu Yoongi tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu ' _iya'_ dari Jimin" Yoongi masih teramat santai dalam menanggapi keterkejutan Ibunya.

"Astaga, kepalaku mendadak sakit. Apa-apaan ini…" Ibu Yoongi memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Hyung…" Jimin mengiba, suaranya bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jimin-ssi, tolong maafkan Yoongi" Ibu Yoongi berdiri dan membungkuk.

Jimin berubah panic dan memegang lengan Ibu Yoongi dan berkata tidak apa berkali-kali.

"Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ibu Yoongi tidak bisa marah lagi. Dia hanya menatap prihatin pada Jimin dan kembali duduk.

"Eomma, aku memang bukan orang baik. Tapi aku bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, apalagi ini soal anakku. Aku akan menikahinya secepatnya kalau dia bilang _iya_ " Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Nyonya Chae, sebenarnya Yoongi hyung sudah berniat bertanggung jawab, tapi…" Jimin mencoba menjelaskan

"Aku paham, Jimin-ssi. Aku juga akan berpikir seribu kali kalau ada laki-laki seperti dia ingin menikahiku" Ibu Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin dan maklum dengan keraguan Jimin. "Tolong maafkan kami" Sambung Ibu Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak apa, nyonya Chae, sungguh" Jimin berucap tak enak hati.

"Tolong berpikirlah yang matang, Jimin-ssi. Pikirkan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga bayi kalian. Kalau boleh, izinkan Yoongi menjaga kalian. Itu lebih baik…" Ibu Yoongi tersenyum lembut, lagi.

"Kau dengar itu, Park Jimin?" Yoongi merasa diatas angin karena secara tak langsung, Ibunya berada dipihaknya.

Jauh dalam hati, Jimin merasa sangat lega. Ibu Yoongi sangat jauh dari bayangan buruknya. Bahkan sifat ibu Yoongi sangat bertolak belakang dengan Yoongi. Wanita itu sangat lembut dan perhatian. Tidak seperti Yoongi, batin Jimin.

"Pesanan anda, nyonya" pelayan membawakan tiga hiding yang sama untuk mereka bertiga. Meletakkannya tepat didepan ketiganya, kemudia berlalu pergi.

"Jimin-ssi, kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan?" Ibu Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"Sebulan?" Jimin menjawab ragu.

"Kau belum memeriksa kandunganmu?"

"Belum, nyonya Chae" Jawab Jimin gugup.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil eomma saja."

"Ne eomma.." Jimin mengangguk. Perasaanya menghangat. Sudah sangat lama panggilan itu tidak pernah terucap dari mulutnya.

Mereka berbincang dengan akrab setelah itu. Ibu Yoongi adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan terbuka. Dari Ibu Yoongi, Jimin jadi tau kalau Yoongi adalah anak tunggal, punya adik tiri bernama Hyungwon, appa tirinya pemilik agensi, bahkan masa kecil dan remaja Yoongi diceritakan dengan semangat oleh Ibu Yoongi.

Jimin melirik Yoongi sedetik, dia melihat mata namja itu berubah, tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Mata itu memancarkan rasa sayang yang sangat pada ibunya. Ibunya yang membersarkannya sendirian saja tanpa ayah.

Mungkin benar, Min Yoongi tidak sebrengsek yang orang lain katakan.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sudah sampai di apartemen Jimin, Yoongi mendudukan diri di ruang tamu sementara Jimin pergi untuk ganti baju. Baju yang tadi digunakannya terasa tak nyaman lagi ditubuhnya.

Jimin memakai piyama hitam polos keluar dari kamar, sementara Yoongi sibuk dengan remote tv, sudah sangat lama dari terakhir kali Yoongi menonton. Pekerjaan tidak memberikannya waktu untuk bersantai menonton TV.

Jimin duduk disebelah Yoongi, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu namja pucat itu. Kedua tangan Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi yang terbalut kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam.

"Hyung…" Jimin memanggil pelan. Bibirnya beralih memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dilengan atas Yoongi, agar namja pucat itu memperhatikannya.

"Hmm.."

"Soal jawabanku…"

Secepat cahaya, Yoongi langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jimin.

"Apa jawabannya?" Yoongi menegakkan badan Jimin agar berhadapan dengannya.

Jimin merogoh kantong piyamanya dan mengeluarkan kalung berhias cincin, meletakkannya diatas telapak tangannya. Pemberian Yoongi.

Yoongi mengantisipasi gerakan Jimin, dia tidak berbicara apapun, begitu juga Jimin, dan Yoongi sampai dalam satu kesimpulan yang diambilnya sepihak.

"Aku bilang kembalikan kotaknya, bukan kalung dan cincinnya" Yoongi berbicara tenang. Emosinya tak terbaca.

"Hyung…"

"Tak apa. Aku akan tetap tanggung jawab, jangan merasa bersalah" Yoongi memandang tepat kedalam bola mata Jimin.

"Pakaikan…" Jimin merengek.

Yoongi merasa darahnya kembali mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Sial.

Yoongi menerjang tubuh Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Kau milikku…" Yoongi berbisik ditelinga Jimin yang sudah berada di bawahnya.

"Selalu…" Jimin mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yoongi. Memeluk erat namja pucat arogan itu, mencari kenyamanan yang hanya bisa Jimin dapat dari Yoongi.

Yoongi membanjiri Jimin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil diseluruh wajahnya, dan berakhir mencium Jimin dengan lembut tepat di bibir. "Terima kasih" Yoongi berucap tepat didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh, menarik kepala Yoongi mendekat, membawa namja pucat itu pada satu ciuman panjang.

"Pakaikan…" suara Jimin terdengar manja. Kalung dan cincin itu sudah bergantungan ditangan Jimin. Didepan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi masih belum beranjak dari atas tubuh Jimin. Kedua tangan Yoongi menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Jimin.

Jimin membeku saat melihat mata Yoongi yang menyorot hangat padanya. Dada Jimin berdebar. Yoongi tidak pernah memandang Jimin seperti ini sebelumnya. Sorot mata yang sama seperti yang Yoongi tujukan pada ibunya. Pandangan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu" untuk pertama kalinya telinga Jimin mendengar pernyataan dari namja pucat yang berada diatasnya ini.

Jimin merasa debaran dadanya mulai menggila, Wajahnya memerah, tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. "Aku selalu mencintaimu…" Jimin berujar malu. Dia menarik leher Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"Haruskah kita menikah besok?" Yoongi mengecup kepala samping Jimin yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi.

"Mana bisa secepat itu" nada suara Jimin terdengar merajuk dan malu-malu disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Hyung!"

"Aku serius"

"Mana ada yang mempersiapkan pernikahan dalam dua hari!" Jimin menggigit main-main daun telinga Yoongi. Dia masih bersembunyi.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa jadi yang pertama melakukannya" Yoongi menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada Jimin yang berada dibawahnya.

"Jangan konyol! Aku tidak mau menikah asal-asalan. Menikah itu sekali seumur hidup!"

"Kalau begitu tiga hari lagi"

"Hyung!" Jimin berhenti bersembunyi. Tangannya memegang kedua sisi wajah Yoongi. Jimin menyorot tajam kearah Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau…"

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti saat Jimin mencium lembut Yoongi tepat dibibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung" Jimin berucap malu-malu.

"Haruskah kita pindah ke kamar?"

Jimin tidak ingat bagaimana dia sudah berakhir diatas tempat tidur dengan Yoongi berada di atasnya, menandai seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku khawatir pada Jimin…" Seokjin mondar-mandir diruang tamu apartemen Jungkook.

"Aku lebih khawatir pada Yoongi hyung…" Namjoon berucap gusar, tapi tetap duduk tenang di sofa.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran. Disampingnya Taehyung duduk menempel tanpa jarak, melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Jungkook.

Sebagai orang yang belum tau apapun yang terjadi, Jungkook merasa penasaran dengan pasangan yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya itu.

"Jimin sedang bertemu dengan Ibu Min Yoongi, aku khawatir dan penasaran" Seokjin menjawab.

"Ternyata aku ketinggalan banyak sekali…" Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Seingatnya terakhir kali Seokjin bercerita, Jimin sedang galau karena Yoongi tidak menginginkan anak, tapi sekarang sudah bertemu dengan mertua.

"Kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada Jimin langsung, sayang" Taehyung menimpali.

"Dan kenapa Namjoon hyung mengkhawatirkan Yoongi hyung? Bukannya yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu Jimin hyung?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya.

"Jimin… dia… menggantung Yoongi hyung, bersyukur Yoongi hyung masih hidup. Aku tidak menyangka Jimin seperti itu. Mengerikan juga…" Namjoon menjelaskan ke khawatirannya.

" _The fu*ck?"_ Koor Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung bersamaan.

TBC

:')

Ay laf yu kakak-kakak…

Tetap kasih semangat ya. Berhubung ff ini siap diketiknya uda tengah malam, jadi ga bisa banyak bacot.

Maaf soal chap kemaren banyak TYPOs, yang ini juga kayanya banyak, karena ga baca ulang.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang nunggu drama, entar yak kakak-kakak. Keknya ada di chap depan. muahahha

*KETJUP JIDAT SATU-SATU*


	12. Chapter 12

_"Kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada Jimin langsung, sayang" Taehyung menimpali._

 _"Dan kenapa Namjoon hyung mengkhawatirkan Yoongi hyung? Bukannya yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu Jimin hyung?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya._

 _"Jimin… dia… menggantung Yoongi hyung, bersyukur Yoongi hyung masih hidup. Aku tidak menyangka Jimin seperti itu. Mengerikan juga…" Namjoon menjelaskan ke khawatirannya._

 _"_ _The fu*ck?"_ _Koor Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung bersamaan._

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya lagi demi memastikan pemandangan didepannya.

Min Yoongi, hanya menggunakan handuk dari pinggul sampai lutut, kulitnya basah, rambutnya basah, wangi shampoo dan sabun milik Jimin masuk kehidung, rasanya Jimin masuk surga. Air dari rambut Yoongi yang menetes kepunggung telanjang Yoongi seperti mengejek Jimin dan memperparah keadaan.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sepertinya pikiran kotor sudah menyerang isi kepalanya. Ini masih pagi, dan dia menginginkan namja pucat itu lagi untuknya, padahal mereka baru saja selesai bercinta subuh tadi. Ini gila. Jimin sadar akan itu.

"Pagi…" Yoongi menyapa Jimin yang sudah berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin tergugup ditempat tidur, dia menarik selimut sampai dagu dan tersenyum konyol kearah Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sambung Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Tidur saja lagi kalau masih lelah. Maaf membuatmu terbangun" Yoongi menumpukan satu lututnya pada ranjang, tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Jimin dan memberi Jimin kecupan dikepala, kemudian berdiri tegak lagi.

"Hyung akan pergi?" Jimin akhirnya bersuara. Dia ingin duduk tapi pinggangnya seperti tidak memberikan persetujuan.

"Aku harus ke kantor. Tuan Chae ingin bertemu"

"Appa hyung?"

"Ne"

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jimin meraba meja nakas disamping tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Masih jam tujuh pagi. Istirahat saja lagi" Yoongi ingin berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaiannya yang berserak di sofa kamar Jimin.

"Hyung akan datang lagi, kan?" Jimin bertanya malu-malu. Bahkan selimut sudah menutupi bibir dan hidungnya.

"Aku akan muncul setiap hari sampai kau bosan" Jawab Yoongi dan berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Jimin meneggelamkan diri didalam selimut, pikirannya yang sudah terkontaminasi perlahan bisa Jimin kendalikan. Saat Jimin menurunkan selimut sampai dada, dua orang memerobos kamar Jimin.

Seokjin dan Jungkook. Siapa lagi memangnya?

"Ya! Aku menunggumu semalaman!" Seokjin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur disebelah Jimin.

"Hyung, Kookie?" Jimin terlihat panic. _Hell_! Yoongi masih di kamarnya!.

"Cepat ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Jungkook mendudukan diri di sofa.

Sangat kelihatan kedua kakak- adik ini baru bagun dan langsung ke apartemen Jimin. Mereka masih memakai piyama saat berkunjung.

Jimin terlalu panic untuk menjelaskan, terlalu panic hanya untuk meminta Jungkook dan Seokjin menunggu di ruang tamu, Jimin hanya bisa berharap Yoongi berlama-lama memakai baju dikamar mandi. Jangan sampai mereka tau Yoongi menginap semalam. Jimin bisa….

Terlambat.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memunculkan Yoongi yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Seokjin langsung mendudukan diri dari baringnya, Jungkook terkejut seketika, ini sangat… eum… _awkward_. Bukan hanya untuk Seokjin dan Jungkook, tapi juga untuk Yoongi. Jimin bahkan sudah menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut lagi.

"Jimin tidak bilang kau menginap disini, Yoongi-ssi" Seokjin memecah keheningan canggung diantara mereka.

"Huh? Oh, ya…" Yoongi menjawab tak kalah canggungnya.

"Sepertinya kami akan kembali nanti saja" Jungkook berdiri canggung.

"Tidak apa, aku akan pergi sekarang. Harus ke kantor." Yoongi menjelaskan. Namja pucat itu mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dekat Jimin.

"Hyung langsung pergi? Tidak sarapan dulu?" Jimin memunculkan kepalanya dari selimut.

"Nanti saja di kantor." Yoongi mencium kepala Jimin dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Tidak lupa juga pamit pada Jungkook dan Seokjin yang masih merasa sangat-sangat canggung disana.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit setelah Yoongi pergi, saling pandang dan kemudian Seokjin dan Jungkook menatap kejam pada Jimin.

"Sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkan mu semalam…" Seokjin berucap dramatis sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tau begini aku tidak akan mau repot-repot merasa khawatir" tambah Jungkook.

"Hyuuunggg maafkan aku" Jimin memeluk Seokjin dari samping dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh Seokjin. Suaranya merengek tapi Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya berakhir baik" Jungkook mendudukan diri di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Seokjin menghentikan Jimin dan kembali bertanya serius.

"Aku sudah bertemu ibunya. Dia orang yang baik, hyung."

"Dan?" Kali ini Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran.

"Aku setuju" Jimin menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Jim" Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada Jimin.

"Padahal kemarin aku hanya berbohong soal Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung akan menikah. Ternyata jadi kenyataan secepat ini" Jungkook berguman sendiri.

"Kau bohong pada siapa?" Jimin melirik Jungkook penasaran. Telinganya cukup tajam untuk menangkap ucapan Jungkook yang pelan.

"Hyungwon. Adik tiri Yoongi hyung" jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Jimin makin penasaran.

"Di apartemenku" Jungkook menjawab tanpa minat.

" _Btw_ , Dari mana kau mengenalnya?" Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"Dia teman satu sekolahku, dan dia itu si Hyungwon yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan, hyung. Si anak orang kaya menyebalkan itu" Jungkook berapi-api.

"Hyungwon yang itu?" Seokjin memastikan.

"Ne!"

Seokjin mengelus lengan Jimin prihatin dan Jungkook ikut-ikutan berwajah prihatin melihat Jimin. "Kuatkan dirimu, Jim"

Apa yang terjadi? Jimin kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Appa dengar, kau akan menikah?" Tuan Chae tersenyum senang.

Pria paruh baya ini tidak pernah berubah, menurut Yoongi. Dia selalu tersenyum ramah, baik, dan kebapakan. Mungkin karena sifatnya ini yang membuat Hyungwon tumbuh jadi anak yang menyebalkan. Dia terlalu baik.

"Ne, Appa" Yoongi menyesap kopinya.

Mereka berada di kafe dekat kantor Yoongi. Tuan Chae sengaja datang berkunjung untuk menemui anak sulung (tiri) nya ini setelah mendengar cerita istrinya. Meskipun Yoongi tidak mengundangnya saat bertemu Jimin, tapi Tuan Chae sangat senang mendengar kabar anaknya akan menikah.

"Maaf tidak mengajak Appa semalam" Yoongi melanjutkan.

"Bukan masalah. Tapi kalau kau izinkan, Appa juga ingin bertemu calonmu" Senyum itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajah Tuan Chae. Membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ne. Nanti akan ku kenalkan langsung pada Appa."

"Yoongi" Tuan Chae memanggil Yoongi yang menunduk dihadapannya.

"Ne?"

"Boleh Appa dan Umma yang menyiapkan pernikahanmu?" Tuan Chae bertanya hati-hati. Dia sangat paham sifat Yoongi. Anaknya ini tidak pernah mau ada orang lain mencampuri urusannya tanpa izin, maka Tuan Chae memilih bertanya dulu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Pekerjaan Appa sudah banyak, jangan menambahinya lagi"

"Bukan masalah. Appa hanya sangat senang akhirnya kau akan menikah. Appa ingin sekali mempersiapkan pernikahan yang terbaik untukmu"

Yoongi memandang lekat pada sosok dewasa didepannya, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengelak, tapi yang Yoongi lihat hanyalah mata seorang ayah yang benar-benar bahagia untuk anaknya. Lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa tercekik karena rasa bersalah.

"Akan ku bicarakan dengan Jimin lebih dulu, aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sepihak, Appa" Jawab Yoongi akhirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi sudah mulai merasa capek mencurigai suami ibunya ini.

"Kau benar-benar berubah, nak. Biasanya kau akan mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Sepertinya Park Jimin benar-benar sukses merubahmu. Kau terlihat lebih tenang dan sedikit ramah sekarang" Tuan Chae kembali tertawa.

Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut tertawa bersama Tuan Chae.

"Segera pertemukan Appa dengannya. Appa ingin mendengar jawaban kalian berdua secara langsung." Lagi-lagi Tuan Chae tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk jari-jari Yoongi diatas meja.

"Ne, Appa"

"Bagaimana _Bodyguard_ Hyungwon?"

"Aku sudah meminta dia untuk memilih, tapi dia minta Wonho dikembalikan" jelas Yoongi.

"Anak itu…" Tuan Chae tertawa lagi. "Dimana Wonho sekarang? Appa rasa memang Cuma Wonho yang bisa mengendalikan anak itu. Cuma Wonho yang berani menentang perintah-perintah aneh Hyungwon."

"Dia kembali bekerja untukku sekarang"

"Apa Wonho tidak bisa bekerja kembali untuk Hyungwon?" Tuan Chae tersenyum tapi matanya berharap.

"Tidak, Appa. Wonho disekolahkan bukan untuk menjadi pengawal Hyungwon."

"Ah, kau benar" Tuan Chae tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf Appa, tapi sudah saatnya Hyungwon mandiri. Dia tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan orang lain. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya"

Tuan Chae terdiam sesaat. Namja setengah baya itu mulai berpikir kalau ucapan Yoongi memang benar. Anaknya terlalu manja.

"Kau benar. Sudah seharusnya Hyungwon mandiri sepertimu, seperti hyungnya" Senyum itu mengembang lagi.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa bersalah. Namja didepannya ini tidak pernah memperlakukan Yoongi dan Hyungwon dengan berbeda. Dia tidak pernah pilih kasih pada anaknya. Mungkin ini saatnya Yoongi benar-benar berhenti mencurigai suami ibunya ini, Appanya.

.

.

.

Portal berita dibuat heboh lagi dengan pemberitaan Park Jimin dan Min Suga. Seseorang ternyata mengambil foto Jimin dan Yoongi saat di hotel dan direstoran. Social media Jimin kembali dibanjiri dengan komentar-komentar entah bernada sinis dan ada juga yang bernada bercanda dengan menggoda Jimin.

Jimin lagi-lagi terperangah. Sejak mengenal Min Yoongi, hidup Jimin yang super datar dan membosankan mendadak jadi terlalu banyak warna. Terlalu banyak kejutan.

Jimin men _scroll_ layar ponselnya, membaca satu-satu komentar netizen yang ada di berita _online_. Jimin membaca komentar di foto yang diambil dari belakang saat Yoongi memeluk pinggang Jimin ditangga hotel menuju restoran, kemudian beralih lagi ke foto saat Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin saat direstoran dengan wajah ibu Yoongi yang di _blur_ , kemudian bergeser lagi ke foto tangan Jimin dan Yoongi yang bertautan dibawah meja.

"Mereka menyeramkan" Jimin berguman sendiri. Merinding karena mereka bahkan memotret tangan Jimin dan Yoongi di bawah meja. Terlalu hebat. Terlalu sakti!.

Jimin kembali lagi membaca komentar yang membanjiri fotonya dan Yoongi. Jimin terkadang tertawa dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak seperti kasusnya bersama Mirae dan Yoongi kemarin dimana Jimin habis-habisan di hujat, kali ini komentar yang masuk kebanyakan bernada lucu dan ada beberapa juga yang masih membahas-bahas Mirae disana.

Jimin masih saja sibuk membaca komentar-komentar saat matanya menangkap satu komentar **'** **Min Yoongi sangat panas. Pantas saja Park Jimin jatuh padanya'**.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Min Yoongi ku memang sangat _panas_ " Jimin berguman menyetujui komentar yang dibacanya.

' **Ya! Park Jimin! Kapan kau akan mengkonfirmasi ini. Aku menunggunya! Jangan permainkan perasaanku seperti ini**!' Jimin membaca ulang komentar itu lagi. Kemudian tersadar.

"Benar juga. Aku belum bicara apa-apa soal Yoongi hyung dan aku" Jimin lagi-lagi berguman sendiri.

' **Min Yoongi, kalau Park Jimin juga menyangkalmu seperti Mirae, datang padaku**!' Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka.

"Huh? Enak saja. Diperutku ada anaknya, tau!" Jimin kesal sendiri membaca komentar itu.

Sangkin sibuknya membaca komentar di ponsel, Jimin tidak menyadari kedatangan Yoongi.

"Sibuk sekali…" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal ruang tamu Jimin.

"Hyung? Kapan datang?" Jimin terkejut. Matanya melirik jam didinding, sudah jam enam sore. Pantas saja.

"Barusan. Sedang apa? Serius sekali?" Yoongi meluruskan kakinya dan duduk merosot disofa.

"Membaca komentar. Ingin istirahat?" Jimin Tersenyum merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Istirahat. Seperti kebiasaan Yoongi. Istirahat berarti Yoongi yang tidur telungkup memeluk Jimin di bawahnya, kepalanya menyandar malas di dada Jimin.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Namja pucat itu melepas jasnya dan berjalan kearah Jimin. Memerangkap namja bersurai orange itu dengan tangannya.

Yoongi tidur telungkup dengan kepala menyadar didada Jimin, sementara Jimin membanjiri kepala Yoongi dengan kecupan dan belaian tangannya.

"Bagaimana harimu hyung?" Jimin mulai bertanya. Jarinya memainkan rambut silver Yoongi.

"Tidak terlalu buruk"

"Hyung jadi bertemu tuan Chae?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa kalian bertemu untuk membahas bisnis?"

"Tidak." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, hidungnya bertabrakan dengan dagu Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk, memberikan namja arogan diatasnya ini ciuman dibibir. Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Yoongi kembali menyandarkan pipinya di dada Jimin.

"Lalu? Apa kalian membahas Hyungwon?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Jimin memang sudah tau Hyungwon dari ibu Yoongi.

"Sedikit. Appa ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Denganku?" Jimin terkejut. Tangannya berhenti memainkan rambut Yoongi.

"Ne. Appa juga bilang ingin mempersiapkan pernikahan kita"

"Huh?" Jimin makin tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Appa dan umma, mereka ingin mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yoongi. "Hey! Elus kepalaku lagi" Yoongi memerintah.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan? Maksudku, mereka orang sibuk hyung…" Jimin kembali memainkan rambut Yoongi dengan jarinya.

"Kalau kau ingin kita yang mengurus semuanya juga tidak masalah. Appa hanya menawarkan diri. Kita bisa menolaknya kalau kau tidak mau"

"Ani. Aku setuju!" Jimin berucap semangat. Dalam hati Jimin merasa hangat. Orangtua Yoongi menerimanya.

"Ya sudah. Besok kita kerumah orangtuaku" Yoongi memerintah.

" _What?_ Hyung! Aku tidak siap. Jangan besok!" Jimin berubah panic.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Park Jimin" Yoongi mendengus.

"Hyung… ayolah, jangan besok ya. Aku bisa kena serangan jantung…" rengek Jimin.

"Ya sudah, aku akan bilang pada Appa kalau kau menolak bertemu dengannya" Yoongi berucap santai, tapi Jimin tau dia sedang di ancam secara tidak langsung. Dasar mafia!.

"Ya! Aku tidak bilang tidak mau bertemu, tapi…"

"Ya sudah. Akan ku batalkan janjinya" Yoongi berbohong. Jelas-jelas dia tidak membuat janji apapun pada Tuan Chae.

"Ani… ani… jangan dibatalkan. Baiklah, tapi hyung tidak boleh hanya diam saja seperti direstoran kemarin! Hyung harus membantuku bicara"

"Hmm…" Yoongi menyeringai tanpa Jimin ketahui.

"Hyung, akan menginap lagi, kan?" Jimin merubah topic pembicaraan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak gugup.

"Tidak. Aku harus ke club nanti malam."

"Harus ke club?" Jimin mengernyit tak suka.

"Ne"

Jimin tidak menjawab apapun lagi. Dia merasa tak suka jika Yoongi harus ke club. Hey, club malam itu bukan tempat yang bagus. Bagiamana kalau Yoongi… dia… bertemu seseorang kemudian mereka…

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mengusir pikiran jelek itu dari kepalanya.

"Hyung ke club dengan siapa?" Tanya Jimin. Dia tidak bisa untuk menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Sendiri"

"Ada janji bertemu seseorang?" tanpa sadar Jimin seperti mengintrogasi Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jimin, sikunya membantu untuk menahan tubuhnya. Alis Jimin masih mengernyit tak suka suka sejak mendengar Yoongi akan pergi ke club.

"Ada apa dengan wajah cemberutmu itu, Park Jimin?" Yoongi meneliti wajah Jimin yang terlihat kesal.

"Jawab saja. Hyung ada janji bertemu dengan siapa?" Jimin balik bertanya lagi.

Yoongi ingin menciumnya, tapi Jimin menahan bibir Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dari bibirnya, menggenggam tangan itu dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Ada yang tidak kau suka dari itu?" Yoongi bertanya. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Jimin yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Semuanya. Aku tidak suka hyung pergi ke club"

"Posesif sekali…" Yoongi terkekeh dan membuat Jimin makin kesal.

"Huh? Posesif? Ya sudah! Hyung pergi saja sana" Jimin makin kesal. Dia mendorong Yoongi, tapi Yoongi malah menenggelamkan diri dileher Jimin. Memeluk Jimin erat.

"Minggir! Park Posesif ingin tidur. Pulang sana" usir Jimin.

"Kenapa malah marah?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, berhadapan langsung dengan kulit leher Jimin dan rahangnya.

Jimin merasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi di lehernya. Dia merinding.

"Ti… tidak, Siapa yang marah. Sana pergi!" Jimin menjauhkan lehernya dari Yoongi yang sudah mulai mencium dan gigit kecil lehernya. Bisa bahanya kalau Jimin terlena. Dia sendang marah.

"Aku bekerja, sayang…" Bisik Yoongi. Suara beratnya terdengar seksi ditelinga Jimin.

 _Damn it_ , Min Yoongi! Dada Jimin berdebar keras karena panggilan sayang dari Yoongi.

"Bekerja?" Jimin mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menjadi gila dan meminta Yoongi lagi malam ini.

"Ne. Jackson dan Wonho, mereka bekerja padaku untuk mengelola club malam milikku. Mereka masih baru, jadi aku perlu mengawasi mereka" Yoongi menjelaskan.

Min Yoongi memilik sebuah club malam. Min _Fucking Rich_ Yoongi memiliki sebuah club malam! Wow! Jimin tidak pernah tidak terkejut dengan fakta-fakta soal calon suaminya.

"Oh…" Jimin terkesiap. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apalagi sekarang.

Sepertinya Jimin perlu meminta daftar kekayaan Min Yoongi dari Namjoon agar dia tidak terlihat bodoh didepan Yoongi seperti sekarang.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku hanya bekerja disana. Mungkin sampai club tutup, untuk memantau kerja mereka berdua" Yoongi memperjelas.

"Jam berapa club malamnya tutup?" Jimin mengintogasi lagi.

"Subuh. Mungkin jam empat pagi"

"Jadi hyung tidak akan tidur?"

"Ini mau tidur." Yoongi kembali keposisi awalnya. Menyenderkan pipinya di dada Jimin.

"Hmm… ya sudah. Istirahtalah hyung" Jimin mengecup kepala Yoongi.

"Elus kepalaku lagi" perintah Yoongi.

"Ne, tuan arogan…" Jimin menjalankan jarinya lagi dikepala Yoongi sampai namja pucat itu tertidur.

Satu jam Jimin membiarkan Yoongi tertidur didadanya. Jimin mengisi waktunya sambil memainkan ponselnya lagi, tiba-tiba Jimin teringat akan komentar yang membuatnya sedikit cemburu.

Jimin mengarahkan ponselnya kearah Yoongi yang tertidur didadanya, mengambil foto Yoongi diam-diam. Foto itu hanya menampilkan sisi samping wajah Yoongi dengan jari tangan Jimin terlihat sedikit, memeluk bahu Yoongi.

Satu ide terlintas dikepala Jimin. Ini saatnya dia membalas perlakuan Yoongi saat di hotel. Yoongi tidak segan-segan memeluk pinggang Jimin didepan umum dan memamerkan Jimin sebagai miliknya. Sudah saatnya Jimin melakukan hal yang sama kan?

Dengan jari gemetaran, Jimin memposting foto Yoongi di instagramnya dengan _caption: Sorry, he's mine._

Jimin langsung melempar ponselnya ke sofa dibelakangnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dirambut Yoongi. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Instagramnya akan dibanjiri komentar, entah itu yang positif ataupun yang negative, tapi Jimin sudah tidak perduli.

.

.

.

Seseorang disana, didalam kamar meremas ponselnya geram melihat postingan Jimin.

TBC

Hallo kakak-kakak….

;')

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, akoeh sungguh terharu dan ngakak sendiri lagi.

:')

Yang nunggu drama nya kayanya chap depan deh. Rasanya ga pas kalo buat di chap ini. Nyang sabar yak kakak-kakak..

*Lari Naruto*


	13. Chapter 13

_Satu ide terlintas dikepala Jimin. Ini saatnya dia membalas perlakuan Yoongi saat di hotel. Yoongi tidak segan-segan memeluk pinggang Jimin didepan umum dan memamerkan Jimin sebagai miliknya. Sudah saatnya Jimin melakukan hal yang sama kan?_

 _Dengan jari gemetaran, Jimin memposting foto Yoongi di instagramnya dengan_ _caption: Sorry, he's mine._

 _Jimin langsung melempar ponselnya ke sofa dibelakangnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dirambut Yoongi. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Instagramnya akan dibanjiri komentar, entah itu yang positif ataupun yang negative, tapi Jimin sudah tidak perduli._

 _Seseorang disana, didalam kamar meremas ponselnya geram melihat postingan Jimin._

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

.

.

.

Park Jimin sukses membuat kehebohan, lagi.

Bukan hanya berimbas pada Jimin tapi juga pada agensi yang menaunginya. Sejak Jimin memposting foto Yoongi di akun pribadinya, telepon kantor agensi Jimin tidak pernah berhenti berdering. Semua telepon yang masuk menanyakan satu hal yang sama, sama-sama meminta pernyataan resmi dari agensi soal foto yang diposting Jimin.

Saat kegemparan terjadi di kantor agensinya, Jimin sudah tertidur nyenyak bersama Yoongi di sofa apartemennya tanpa tau efek yang sudah ditimbulkannya.

Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin setelah menggendong namja bersurai orange itu ke kamar. Setelah memastikan keadaan Jimin baik-baik saja, Yoongi pergi dari apartemen Jimin dengan tenang, tanpa tau kegemparan yang terjadi diluar sana. Bahkan Yoongi melewati lobi apartemen dengan sangat santai.

Yoongi mengabaikan puluhan wartawan yang sudah menunggu didepan gedung apartemen. Berjalan santai melewati mereka karena _bodyguard_ Yoongi sudah membukakan jalan untuk Yoongi melangkah menuju mobil yang menjemputnya. Jelas Yoongi tidak sadar kalau dialah yang dicari para wartawan selain Park Jimin. Tapi bukan Yoongi namanya kalau dia peduli.

.

.

.

Jimin pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada dikantor agensi, tepatnya sudah duduk di depan Bang PD yang sudah memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. CEO itu berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tidak habis pikir sejak kapan anak kesayangannya yang tidak pernah membuat masalah selama karirnya, mendadak sangat sering membuat masalah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, Jim?" Bang CEO mulai bertanya.

"Soal?" Jimin menunduk. Tidak berani menatap kearah sang CEO.

"Postingan fotomu di instagram"

"Ne?" Jimin bertanya bingung. Dia belum memeriksa ponselnya, terakhir kali tepat jam tujuh tadi Sejin, manager Jimin, menelepon Jimin dan meminta Jimin segera ke gedung agensi.

"Kau berbuat ulah lagi. Dari semalam entah sudah berapa ratus telepon yang masuk kesini menanyakan soal postinganmu" Bang CEO menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin masih kebingungan.

"Jim, mereka bertanya soal Min Suga."

Saat nama Yoongi disebut, barulah Jimin sadar apa yang terjadi. Kegemparan. Tentu.

"Maaf tidak memberitahu anda soal ini, Bang PD-nim. Tapi,…"

"Jadi itu benar? Kau berkencan dengan Min Suga?"

"Maaf aku terlambat" Hoseok. Produser yang menangani album Jimin muncul. "Hai, Jim. Lama tidak terlihat. Kau baik?" Hoseok menepuk bahu Jimin dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Duduklah" Bang CEO mempersilahkan.

"Jadi, ada apa aku disuruh datang pagi-pagi?" Hoseok mendudukan diri disebelah Jimin.

"Aku ingin minta saranmu. Biasanya kau selalu berkepala dingin" Jelas Bang CEO.

"Ada apa?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Tanya Jimin" Bang CEO melirik Jimin sekilas.

"Ada apa?" Hoseok bertanya penasaran, duduknya bahkan menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Aku memposting foto Min Suga" mulai Jimin.

"Oke, lalu?" Hoseok mengernyit bingung.

"Banyak telepon masuk ke agensi karena itu" sambung Jimin.

"Ada kehebohan baru, Park Jimin?" Hoseok tersenyum pada akhirnya.

"Sepertinya aku menimbulkan kekacauan…" Cicit Jimin tak enak hati.

"Bagus kan?" Hoseok mendadak ceria dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Bagus apanya?" Bang CEO mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mata public sedang tertuju pada Jimin sekarang. Kita bisa melepas MV milik Jimin yang sempat tertunda, kan? memanfaatkan situasi." Jelas Hoseok.

" _What_?" Jimin dan Bang CEO berbicara bersamaan.

"Ck, ini beda kasus dari yang kemarin, kan? Saat itu pemberitaan sedang memojokkan Jimin, aku rasa sekarang berbeda. Jimin hanya memposting foto Min Suga, apa yang salah?" Hoseok mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah seharusnya, kalau saja foto itu tidak terlalu mesra" Bang CEO menatap Hoseok jengah.

"Memangnya kau posting foto habis bercinta, Jim?" Hoseok bahkan memajukan badannya, benar-benar penasaran.

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Itu hanya foto…. Hanya…." Jimin mendadak malu menjelaskan.

"Hanya foto Min Suga yang tertidur didadanya. Manis sekali kan?" Bang CEO menyindir.

"Aku tidak berpikir akan terjadi kehebohan karena foto itu, Sajangnim.." Jimin berucap jujur. Dia memang tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Dia hanya memperkirakan akan mendapatkan komentar negative atau positif di akunnya.

"Bukannya tambah bagus?" Hoseok melirik Bang CEO.

"Dimana letak bagusnya?" Bang CEO mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena foto itu, para wartawan pasti sedang memburu Jimin. Paling hanya ingin tahu apa itu benar atau tidak. Kita tinggal buat pernyataan ke public saja kan? lalu kita bisa melepas MV Jimin." Hoseok menjelaskan. Karena Hoseok merasa hal ini bukanlah hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan.

"Jadi, apa benar kau berkencan dengan Min Suga?" Bang CEO mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jimin terdiam sejenak. Rasanya suaranya hilang tertelan masuk keperutnya.

"Jim?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya. Menunggu jawaban Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk.

" _See_? Mereka berkencan. Wajar kan? Mirae juga sudah membuat pernyataan di akun pribadinya kalau dia tidak punya hubungan dengan Min Suga. Lalu, dimana masalahnya?" Hoseok menekuk alisnya.

Jimin melirik Hoseok. Merasa senang karena Hoseok ada dipihaknya. Dia tersenyum.

Sementara Bang CEO terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Sajangnim, ini Min Suga. Min. Su. Ga" Hoseok menekan nama Yoongi dalam mengucapkannya.

Seperti baru mendapatkan pencerahan dalam hidupnya, Bang CEO tersenyum cerah. Benar. Ini bukan masalah besar, dan tidak merugikan. Jimin, artis kesayangannya berkencan dengan Min Suga si Milyarder muda. Ini bahkan bisa menguntungkan.

"Kau benar. Ini kenapa aku memanggilmu untuk datang kesini. Kau benar-benar berkepala dingin. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit strees dengan kekacauan yang terjadi karena telepon kantor yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, sampai tidak bisa melihat sisi baiknya." Bang CEO tersenyum cerah kearah Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa melepas MW Jimin ke public? Aku ingin membeli motor besar, ngomong-ngomong. Itu perlu biaya yang tidak sedikit juga." Hoseok berucap terang-terangan.

"Kau sedang menyindirku soal _royalty_ lagumu?" Bang CEO melirik Hoseok tajam.

"Anio. Aku Cuma butuh dana tambahan, sajangnim. Melepas MV Jimin, itu berarti aku akan segera dapat pemasukan baru" Hoseok berucap makin jujur dan cengiran tertera jelas di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, pertama kita buat konfirmasi dulu. Lusa, kita bisa melepas MV Jimin, dan kita bisa memikirkan soal jadwal promosi lagu ini" Bang CEO makin ceria.

"Eum… sajangnim" Jimin bersuara takut-takut.

"Ne?"

"Aku setuju dengan usulanmu, seluruhnya aku setuju. Tapi, ada hal lain juga yang ingin ku sampaikan…." Jimin mendadak gugup.

"Apalagi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku.. aku dan Min Suga, kami,… kami akan… menikah" walaupun berantakan, akhirnya Jimin bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Huh? Kapan?" Hoseok yang lebih dulu merespon ucapan Jimin.

"Mungkin sebulan lagi? Kami masih belum menentukan kapan tanggal pastinya, tapi…"

"Ah, tidak apa. Kau akan menikah dengan Min Suga kan? itu bagus. Hey, tolong ceritakan yang baik-baik pada suami mu soal agensi kita ini. Siapa tau dia berminat menginvestasikan uangnya ke agensi kita, seperti dia menginvestasikan uang nya di agensi milik tuan Chae." Bang CEO memotong ucapan Jimin, dan berbicara sambil memencet ponselnya entah berbuat apa.

"Tapi, sajangnim, masih ada lagi…" Jimin berujar gemas karena ucapannya dipotong.

" _Btw_ , selamat, Jim. Aku ikut senang. Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan lancar. Aku akan mulai memikirkan kado untukmu" Hoseok tersenyum cerah.

"Ya, benar. Selamat, Jim. Katakan, kau mau kado apa?" Bang CEO menimpali.

"Aku hamil" Jimin mengaku dan berbicara cepat.

"Kau apa?" Hoseok mendekatkan telinganya kearah Jimin, dan Bang CEO mempertajam pendengarannya, karena Jimin berucap sangat cepat.

"Aku hamil. Aku hamil, anak Min Suga" Jimin berucap lambat namun dengan suara pelan.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan….

" _WHAT_?" Koor Bang CEO dan Hoseok bersamaan.

.

.

.

Jimin baru pulang hampir jam 10 malam dari agensi. Semenjak pagi, Jimin habis-habisan di introgasi. Dan sampailah agensi pada keputusan akhir, agensi mengkonfirmasi berita soal Jimin dan Yoongi, Jimin tetap promosi lagu barunya, tapi hanya dalam waktu dua minggu masa promo, dan kabar Jimin yang hamil, agensi mengambil keputusan akan tetap merahasiakan dari publik. Mereka memutuskan kalau Yoongi dan Jimin yang berhak membuka hal itu.

Jimin berjalan menunduk menuju _lift_ , ingin menuju _basement_ dimana mobilnya terparkir. Pikirannya sedikit melonggar karena sudah membagi bebannya pada Bang CEO dan Hoseok. Sambil menunggu _lift_ , Jimin memeriksa ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan atau pesan masuk dari yoongi. Jimin kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Aku merindukan Yoongi hyung," Jimin berguman sendiri sambil mengehela nafas.

"Jimin …"

Jimin membalikkan badannya dan bertemu dengan Jikyung. Temannya mulai dari masa _trainee_ dulu. Jikyung sekarang berprofesi sebagai pengajar koreo di agensi. Entah atas alasan apa, Jikyung mendadak berubah pikiran dan menjadi pengajar koreo.

"Jikyung!" Jimin tersenyum cerah. Sudah cukup lama Jimin tidak melihat Jikyung.

"Wah, ini dia si pembuat onar" Jikyung menggusak rambut Jimin gemas.

"Hey, hentikan. Kau merusak rambutku." Protes Jimin.

"Apa kabar?" Jikyung tersenyum ramah.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik. Langsung pulang?" Jikyung memandang Jimin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ne. Aku habis disidang, jadi butuh istirahat" curhat Jimin.

 _Lift_ mendadak terbuka, keduanya masuk kedalam _lift_ dengan Jimin lebih dulu kemudian diikuti Jikyung.

"Itu karena kau mendadak berubah jadi anak nakal, Park Jimin" Jikyung terkekeh.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan menasehatiku. Telingaku sudah pegal" Jimin keluar dari _lift_ yang sudah sampai di _basement._

"Dasar. Kau bawa mobil?" Jikyung telah sampai didepan mobilnya yang memang terparkir dekat pintu kaca _basement_.

"Ne. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemana saja? Kau sudah lama tidak mengunjungiku! Dasar menyebalkan!" Jimin mulai mengomel.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau sudah lama tidak pernah meneleponku lagi, kalau kau datang ke agensi, kau juga tidak menemuiku." Jikyung membalas.

"Aku mengunjungimu. Tapi setiap aku berkunjung, kau selalu sibuk dengan anak didikmu. Aku bisa kena marah kalau mengganggu mu mengajar. Kau kan paling kesal kalau diganggu" Jimin berujar kesal.

Jikyung hanya tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ternyata kau masih paham sifatku, ya" Jikyung tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, maaf. Ponselku bunyi" Jimin pamit sebentar. Dilayarnya ada nama Yoongi terpampang. Jimin mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Ne?" Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia rindu Yoonginya.

" _Sudah pulang?"_ Suara Yoongi terdengar datar diseberang telepon.

Jimin sudah memberitahu Yoongi kalau dia dipanggil agensi melalu pesan singkat- meskipun tidak dibalas-. Dan membuat Jimin merasa bersalah karena tidak jadi bertemu Appa dan Umma Yoongi, padahal Jimin tidak tau saja kalau Yoongi hanya berbohong.

"Sebentar lagi. Hyung dimana?"

" _Masih dikantor. Beritahu aku kalau sudah dirumah. Menyetir sendiri?"_

"Ne. Nanti akan ku beritahu. Hyung akan ke apartemen kan, nanti?"

" _Mungkin sebentar. Setelahnya aku harus pergi ke club lagi. Kenapa belum pulang? Menunggu siapa?"_

"Club lagi… club lagi…" Jimin berujar kesal.

" _Kenapa belum pulang?"_ Yoongi mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Menolak untuk merespon kekesalan Jimin.

"Aku sedang bertemu teman lamaku, hyung. Ingin ngobrol sebentar, setelahnya langsung pulang"

 _"_ _Siapa?"_ Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran.

"Jikyung. Dulu, dia adalah temanku saat masa _trainee_ " cerita Jimin.

 _"_ _Oh, ya sudah. Jangan lupa beritahu kalau sudah sampai apartemen_ " Yoongi mengingatkan.

"Ne. Hyung…"

" _Hmm?"_

"Saranghae…" Jimin berbisik ditelepon, takut Jikyung mendengar ucapannya. Kan malu.

" _Hmm…"_

"Dasar tidak romantis!" Jimin berujar kesal karena hanya direspon dengan 'hmm'.

 _"_ _Jangan pulang terlalu larut, kasihan anak kita yang diperutmu diajak keluar malam-malam…"_

Jimin mendadak memerah. Benar-benar memerah. Kau lihat itu? Kelakuan Min Yoongi itu? Berani sekali dia membuat Jimin memerah dan berdebar-debar hanya karena diperingati seperti itu.

"Huh! Aku tau! Tidak perlu diperingati!" Jimin mempertahankan nada kesalnya, agar Yoongi tidak menyadari Jimin sedang gugup.

" _Hati-hati menyetir_ "

"Ne" Jimin menutup panggilan dari Yoongi.

Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas. Setelah dia merasa membaik, Jimin berbalik.

Jimin mendapati Jikyung yang sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, tangannya memegang sapu tangan dan menempelkannya kehidung Jimin. Jimin berubah panic dan segalanya menggelap dalam seketika.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau oke?" Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang seperti tidak focus pada apa yang Namjoon ucapkan.

"Huh? Ya?" Yoongi tersentak.

"Kau oke? Sepertinya kau tidak focus, apa kita berhenti dulu hyung?" Namjoon meletakkan laporan manajemen perhotel miliknya di meja.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja. Sudah malam, Seokjin pasti sudah menunggumu" Tolak Yoongi.

"Kau tak focus, Hyung. Ada apa?" Namjoon menutup kertas laporannya.

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya saja, perasaan ku tidak enak" Yoongi berucap jujur.

"Jimin?" tebak Namjoon.

"Entahlah. Aku baru meneleponnya, dia baik-baik saja" jawab Yoongi.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di gedung agensi. Dipanggil tuan Bang" jelas Yoongi.

"Oh, pasti soal foto itu" Namjoon mengangguk yakin.

"Fota apa?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak tahu, hyung?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jimin memposting fotomu di akun pribadinya, dia tidak izin padamu?" Namjoon terkekeh sendiri.

"Foto apa?" Yoongi bertanya tak mengerti.

Namjoon merogoh ponselnya didalam jas, membuka aplikasi instagram milik Seokjin yang terpasang di ponselnya, dan menunjukan akun milik Jimin, dimana ada foto Yoongi terpampang.

"Lihat ini, hyung. Dia membuat fansnya gempar" Namjoon tertawa akhirnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Memberikan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

"Kapan dia mengambil foto ini?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Bukannya Jimin manis sekali? _Caption_ yang dia tulis apalagi…" Namjoon makin tertawa sendiri.

Yoongi melihat caption yang ditulis Jimin pada fotonya. Mau tidak mau, Yoongi tersenyum, dadanya menghangat. Si Park Jimin ini…..

"Aku jadi ingin cepat pulang. Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" Yoongi berucap semangat.

"Pulang kemana, hyung? Kepangkuan Jimin?" Sindir Namjoon.

"Kemana lagi, dia rumahku…"

Namjoon tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Tidak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya, Namjoon meliha Yoongi yang 'sehidup' ini. Terimakasih pada Jimin yang bisa menyentuh sisi lain dari si monster pucat ini.

"Ah… akhirnya hatimu berfungsi, hyung" Namjoon berseloroh.

Yoongi dan Namjoon kembali serius membahas laporan hotel milik Namjoon, melupakan sejenak perasaan cemas milik Yoongi yang mungkin tidak beralasan.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan panik. Dia merasa berbaring disesuatu yang empuk. Jimin berusaha membuka matanya, tapi sulit. Dia sadar, matanya tertutup sesuatu, mungkin kain yang menutupi. Kemudian Jimin menggerak tangannya, tapi sesuatu yang dingin melingkari kedua tangannya. Saat Jimin menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terikat keatas, Jimin mendengar bunyi besi yang bertabrakan. Jimin menarik kaki kirinya untuk menekuk, tapi sesuatu yang dingin dan keras juga mengelilingi kakinya.

Jimin makin panic saat menyadari kalau dia dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Jimin berusaha memberontak, dan ingin berteriak, tapi lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menutupi, bibir Jimin dilakban.

Jimin dihantui ketakutan, tidak ada yang bisa dia gerakkan selain badannya, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Jimin berusaha tenang dan mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Jikyung.

Nama itu terlintas dibenaknya. Jimin ingat, Jikyung membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau sudah sadar, Jim?"

Jimin tersentak takut, tangannya yang terikat keatas memberontak. Menarik kemana saja agar ikatan tangannya terlepas.

"Ssshhh… jangan takut, ini aku…" Jikyung menyentuh pipi Jimin. Mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

Jimin berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jikyung dengan menggeser kepalanya menjauh. Jimin ingin berteriak marah, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jim, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Jikyung bernada sedih, dan menempelkan dahinya di dada Jimin.

Jimin bergerak menjauh lagi, meronta sebisanya agar Jikyung menjauh dari badannya. Meskipun Jimin melakukan perlawanan, Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Jimin merasa tidak lagi mengenal Jikyung. Yang Jimin tau, Jikyung yang ada dihadapannya ini, berbahaya untuknya dan bayinya.

"Apa salahku, Jim?" Suara Jikyung kembali terdengar mengiba.

Jimin berontak lagi, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ikatan tangannya terlepas.

"Aku merelakan semuanya untukmu, mimpiku, cita-citaku, semuanya! Tapi apa balasan yang aku terima darimu!" Jikyung melepaskan kemarahannya.

Jimin bergetar ketakutan saat Jikyung menarik rambut Jimin dengan keras, bahkan Jimin sampai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu dari dulu, Park Jimin! Semuanya ku korbankan untukmu. Aku menunggumu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku" suara Jikyung kembali mengiba. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jimin yang ditariknya, menyisakan rambut Jimin yang rontok ditangannya.

Jikyung akhirnya sadar, dia menutup mulut Jimin dengan lakban. Pelan-pelan Jikyung membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut Jimin, memastikan agar namja bersurai orange itu tidak terluka karena perbuatannya.

"Jim?"

"JIKYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN INI!" Jimin meledak saat lakban terlepas dari bibirnya. Suaranya bergetar takut, tapi Jimin memilih untuk melawan sampai akhir.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Kau hanya boleh disini! Disampingku!"

"Ku bilang, lepaskan aku, Jikyung! Apa kau sudah gila?" Jimin bergerak lagi saat merasakan Jikyung menyentuh tangannya yang terikat.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Min Suga kalau kulepaskan, Jim. Kau tidak akan pernah pergi kemanapun! Kau itu milikku!" Jikyung membentak.

"Jikyung, kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan aku" Jimin mengiba.

Jimin tersentak, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan tangan Jikyung yang menelusup kedalam bajunya. Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar, bergerak kemana saja agar tangan itu tidak menyentuh kulit perutnya.

"Jikyung, jangan… kumohon…" Jimin mengiba. Ketakutannya sudah tidak bisa lagi Jimin sembunyikan.

"Kau tidak pantas bersamanya, Park Jimin. Aku yang paling mencintaimu! Aku yang merelakan semuanya untukmu!" Jikyung membentak.

Merasa kesal karena Jimin menolaknya, Jikyung kembali menarik rambut Jimin, kemudian naik ketempat tidur dan mengukung Jimin dibawahnya.

"Jikyung, jangan… ku mohon…" Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak ketakutan sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Jikyung dekat dengan tubuhnya, bibir Jikyung terasa menyentuh kulit leher Jimin. Kembali Jimin menjauhkan kepalanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena Jikyung menarik rambutnya dengan keras.

Rasa sakit akibat rambut Jimin yang diremas dan ditarik paksa, tidak lagi Jimin hiraukan. Jimin mati-matiaan melawan dan menangis mengiba.

"Ji.. Jikyung, lepaskan aku…" Jimin menangis.

Jimin merasa dikhianati dan dilecehkan dalam satu waktu. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan, temannya selama masa _trainee_ , temannya membagi suka dan dukanya, bisa berubah menakutkan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak lagi bisa mengenali Jikyung. Hatinya sangat sakit.

"HANYA AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, JIM! HANYA AKU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK SADAR ITU!" Jikyung menghempaskan kepala Jimin keatas bantal setelah berkali-kali Jimin menolak sentuhan Jikyung.

Jikyung berdiri dan menjauh dari Jimin. Jimin bernafas lega sedetik sebelum suara teriakan dan pecahan barang membuat Jimin kembali waspada.

"KAU HANYA AKAN BAHAGIA BERSAMA KU, JIM!" Jikyung berteriak putus asa.

Kembali Jimin bisa mendengar pecahan barang disekitarnya, dan berakhir dengan suara pecahan kaca.

"Ah… kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak satu orangpun dibumi ini yang bisa memilikimu Park Jimin. Aku bersumpah…" suara Jikyung terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Jimin.

Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Jikyung mulai tertawa. Tawanya mengundang kengerian yang lebih kelam untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

*Lari Naruto*

*Ketjup satu-satu*

*takut lupa kaya kemaren*

*Lari kencang-kencang*


	14. Chapter 14

_"KAU HANYA AKAN BAHAGIA BERSAMA KU, JIM!" Jikyung berteriak putus asa._

 _Kembali Jimin bisa mendengar pecahan barang disekitarnya, dan berakhir dengan suara pecahan kaca._

 _"Ah… kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tidak satu orangpun dibumi ini yang bisa memilikimu Park Jimin. Aku bersumpah…" suara Jikyung terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Jimin._

 _Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Jikyung mulai tertawa. Tawanya mengundang kengerian yang lebih kelam untuk Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **KOI NO YOKAN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rasanya badanku mau patah…" Jungkook mengeluh setelah menyelesaikan syuting distudio agensi. Jungkook tetap berjalan menuju _basement_ gedung agensi. Managernya sudah menunggu di mobil, terlalu lelah untuk ikut Jungkook masuk ke gedung agensi lagi.

Jungkook berjalan malas, mendorong pintu kaca, dan melirikkan kepalanya kederetan mobil yang terparkir di _basement_. Saat sedang mencari mobil managernya, Jungkook menemukan mobil Jimin terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu kaca _basement_.

"Ada apa Jimin hyung masih di gedung agensi jam dua pagi?" guman Jungkook.

Jungkook merogoh ponselnya, mencari nama Jimin di kontaknya. Setelah menemukan nama Jimin, Jungkook mencoba menelepon Jimin. Hitung-hitung bisa mendapat tumpangan gratis, jadi dia bisa meminta managernya langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Panggilan Jungkook masuk, dan Jungkook dikejutkan dengan suara dering ponsel. Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan dering ponsel yang di dengarnya, kemudian mencari-cari sumber bunyi itu.

Jungkook terkejut saat melihat ponsel Jimin tergeletak begitu saja di samping tiang pembatas. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak itu dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Ponsel Jimin berdering lagi, kali ini ada nama Yoongi disana, Jungkook kembali mengernyit, menyingkirkan prasangka buruk yang sudah bersarang dikepalanya.

" _Park Jimin! Kau kemana saja?"_ Bentak Yoongi saat teleponnya diangkat Jungkook.

"Hyung, ini aku, Jungkook. Kau tidak bersama Jimin hyung?" Jungkook merasakan ketakutan mulai memerangkapnya.

" _Jungkook? Dimana Jimin?"_

"Aku menemukan ponselnya tergeletak dekat tiang, di _basement_. Mobil Jimin hyung juga masih di _basement_ " tangan Jungkook mendingin.

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bersama Jimin?"_

"Tidak hyung. Aku juga sedang mencarinya…" Jungkook berucap jujur.

 _"F*ck!"_ Yoongi mengumpat. " _Jungkook, tolong periksa CCTV basement. Aku akan kesana sekarang_ " Yoongi memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Jungkook tergugu ditempat. Dia berusaha menolak semua pikiran buruk yang menyerangnya sekarang. Dia berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung, memeriksa rekaman CCTV di _basement_.

Lima belas menit sudah Jungkook memelototi rekaman CCTV _basement_ , pukul tujuh lewat mobil Jimin sudah terparkir di _basement_ , dan Jungkook masih dengan sabar memeriksa CCTV. Pada rekaman sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi karena sudah dipercepat dan mobil Jimin tidak bergerak dari sana.

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi lagi, ada nama Namjoon tertera di layarnya, kemudian Jungkook menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

" _Lantai berapa?"_ nada suara Namjoon terdengar tak sabar ditelinga Jungkook.

"Lantai 7, hyung"

" _Tunggu aku di dekat Lift, sekarang"_ Namjoon memerintah dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook pamit pada operator yang mengontrol seluruh CCTV dalam gedung untuk keluar sebentar. Tidak sampai lima menit, Namjoon sudah menampakan diri didepan lift. Wajahnya gusar, sama seperti Jungkook.

"Dimana ruangannya?" Namjoon bertanya makin tak sabar.

"Disana" Jungkook memimpin jalan, membukakan pintu ruang control CCTV untuk Namjoon.

"Biar aku yang memeriksanya" Ucap Namjoon pada sang operator yang duduk masih mempercepat rekaman CCTV didepannya.

Sang operator mempersilahkan Namjoon dengan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tidak lupa pamit pada Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak cemas.

Namjoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, karena dia juga tidak tau harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa untuk adik iparnya ini. Namjoon terus mempercepat rekaman CCTV didepannya dan sampailah saat Jimin dan seorang lelaki keluar dari pintu kaca basement.

Namjoon mempercepat lagi beberapa menit, sampai Namjoon melihat Jimin yang sudah digendong oleh pria yang sama, yang ikut keluar dengan Jimin.

" _GOD!_ Apa yang terjadi? Putar ulang hyung" Jungkook maju kedepan, dekat dengan layar.

"Tidak sekarang" Namjoon malah makin mempercepat rekaman CCTV. Direkaman itu terlihat Jimin yang dimasukkan kedalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu kaca _basement._

Namjoon memperbesar gambar dilayar untuk melihat nomor polisi mobil sedan tersebut, meskipun samar, Namjoon yakin dengan angka yang tertera di nomor polisi kendaraan itu. Namjoon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jackson. Memberitahu nomor polisi, merk, dan warna mobil itu agar dilacak keberadaanya.

Kemudian Namjoon memutar ulang rekaman itu kembali saat Jimin dan lelaki itu keluar dari pintu kaca _basement_ dan memperbesar gambar dilayarnya.

"Siapa ini?" Namjoon menunjuk pria yang berdiri disamping Jimin pada Jungkook.

Sangkin samarnya hasil _capture_ rekaman CCTV itu, Jungkook bahkan memajukkan wajahnya dekat dengan layar untuk memastikan siapa pria yang sedang bersama Jimin. Jungkook berusaha mengingat tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau siapa pria yang bersama Jimin itu.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Namjoon tak sabar.

Jungkook memperhatikan sekali lagi, mengingat siapa yang kemungkinan memiliki postur tubuh seperti itu dan memiliki mobil sedan berwarna hitam, tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook gagal.

"Coba ingat!" Namjoon membentak Jungkook tanpa sadar.

"Jikyung… apa mungkin itu Jikyung hyung?" Jungkook berguman sendiri.

"Jikyung? Namanya Jikyung?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu Jikyung hyung, aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya. Tapi, sepertinya itu memang dia."

"Oke" ucap Namjoon. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Jungkook. Tapi informasi sekecil apapun sangat dibutuhkan saat ini, maka Namjoon mengirimkan informasi baru itu pada Jackson lagi.

.

.

.

Untuk Jackson yang sudah terbiasa untuk mencari informasi, apalagi dengan adanya _clue_ seperti ini, sangat-sangatlah gampang. Hanya perlu dua menit untuknya mengetahui dimana mobil itu berada setelah Namjoon memberikan informasinya.

Yoongi sudah berada di mobil bersama Jackson dan Wonho, bersiap mencari Jimin kemana saja. Tadinya Yoongi ingin pergi sendiri, tapi Jackson dan Wonho berkeras ingin ikut. Emosi yang tidak stabil bisa membuat Yoongi menghancurkan semua hal yang menghalangi jalannya dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik melihat Yoongi menabrak kendaraan dan orang-orang yang dianggap mengganggu jalannya. Jadilah Wonho yang mengambil alih kemudi.

Jackson mendapatkan pesan baru dari Namjoon tentang nama pria yang bersama Jimin, dan dahinya mengernyit heran dengan dua informasi yang di dapatnya.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan alamat ini" Jackson berguman.

Yoongi memajukan duduknya kedepan, melihat kearah Jackson. Sedari tadi Yoongi sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya agar kedua orang yang sedang duduk didepan tidak jadi sasaran. Menahan mati-matian umpatan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya karena kesabarannya seperti di uji.

"Coba kulihat" Wonho menarik laptop dari pangkuan Jackson yang menunjukkan peta jalan dilayarnya. "Ini alamat apartemen lama milikku!" Wonho terkejut.

"Cepat jalannkan mobilnya" Yoongi berucap tenang. Tenang dan sangat dingin. Wonho dan Jackson bahkan merinding mendengar suara Yoongi.

Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, Wonho memacu mobil dengan kencang, melanggar semua lampu lalu lintas, dan tidak berhenti menerima makian dari beberapa pengguna jalan yang masih berkeliaran ditengah malam.

.

.

.

Jimin gemetar dan menangis sesenggukan saat sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyapa kulit perutnya lagi.

Gunting.

Jimin merasa gunting itu berjalan makin keatas dan bajunya terbelah jadi dua. Diatas tubuh Jimin sudah duduk Jikyung yang tertawa mengerikan sambil menggunting baju Jimin.

"Jikyung… kumohon…" entah sudah berapa kali Jimin memohon, tapi Jikyung seperti mati rasa untuk sekedar mengasihani Jimin.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi…" Jikyung berbisik mengerikan ditelinga Jimin.

Jimin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jikyung dan berontak lagi. Bunyi gemerincing dari besi yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya membuat Jikyung makin tertawa keras. Lagi, Jimin merasakan Jikyung tengah menggesek hidungnya dirahang Jimin dan turun ke leher. Kain yang menutup mata Jimin bahkan sudah basah karena air mata Jimin yang terus mengalir, tapi Jikyung tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Jangan menolakku!" bentak Jikyung dan kembali menarik rambut Jimin dengan keras.

"Jikyung, sakit…" Jimin merasa jambakan pada rambutnya menguat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Perutnya yang tertekan karena diduduki Jikyung juga memperparah keadaan Jimin.

"Aku menyakitimu…" Jikyung melepas rambut Jimin dan memeluk leher Jimin erat. Suaranya penuh permintaan maaf.

Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Jikyung bisa berubah seperti ini, atau memang inilah Jikyung yang asli? Jimin tidak mengerti. Yang Jimin tau, Jikyung adalah teman yang baik. Mereka saling membantu dan menguatkan selama masa _trainee_ dulu. Tidak pernah ada satu hal pun yang mencurigakan dari Jikyung yang Jimin ingat.

Jikyung kembali tegak dan mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Apa masih sakit?" Jikyung bertanya dengan nada sedih.

Jimin makin gemetar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sebentar Jikyung akan mengamuk, dalam sedetik dia akan meminta maaf, benar-benar tidak tertebak dan Jimin makin takut.

"Kumohon Jikyung, lepaskan aku…" suara Jimin bercampur isak tangis terdengar.

"Kau aman bersama ku, Jim…" Jikyung mengelus pipi Jimin berkali-kali.

Jimin tidak berusaha menghindar, karena Jikyung pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak bisa Jimin prediksi lagi, untuk menyakiti Jimin.

"Kalau kau mengikatku seperti ini, Kau sudah menyakitiku…" Jimin berusaha membujuk.

Diluar dugaan Jimin, ternyata bujukan palsu Jimin bisa diketahui Jikyung dan membuat Jikyung marah. Tangan Jikyung bahkan melayang menampar pipi Jimin dengan keras.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Kau akan pergi dengan Min Suga kalau ku lepas!" Jikyung berteriak dan kembali menarik rambut Jimin. "Jangan pernah coba-coba mempermainkanku, Park Jimin!" Desisinya marah.

Jimin meringis merasakan sakit di dua tempat sekaligus. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis. Tidak berniat lagi memberikan respon apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Jimin sudah menyerah. Semakin Jimin bicara dan menghindar, makin banyak hal buruk yang terjadi pada tubuh Jimin.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini , Jim. Jawab aku…" suara Jikyung mengiba karena Jimin tidak merespon ucapannya. Kembali Jikyung mengelus pipi Jimin, tepat dibelas tamparannya yang mulai memerah.

Tepat saat Jikyung akan mencium bibir Jimin, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Jikyung terkejut dan langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Jimin ditempat tidur dalam keadaan berantakan.

Didepannya berdiri tiga orang, satu berkulit pucat, satu terlihat tersenyum ramah sambil membawa laprop ditangan, dan satu lagi adalah Wonho, tetangga sebelah apartemennya.

"Kau mengganggu acaraku bermain" ucap Jikyung tak senang.

Jikyung tidak dalam keadaan siap saat Yoongi maju, mencengkram lehernya dan memukulkan kepala belakang Jikyung kedinding sebanyak tiga kali. Darah mentes menuruni dinding, dan Jikyung sudah pingsan. Yoongi benar-benar tidak menahan lagi amarahnya dan menumpahkan seluruhnya pada Jikyung melalui pukulan kepala ke dinding.

Wonho dan Jackson yang sama sekali tidak memperkirakan tindakan Yoongi, hanya melongo tak percaya. Terlalu cepat dan mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bos benar-benar marah. Hanya tiga kali, dan selesai sudah" bisik Jackson pada Wonho yang masih membolakan matanya terkejut.

"Bawa dia ke gudang. Rantai" perintah Yoongi. Nadanya tenang dan dingin. Tidak tersirat emosi apapun dalam suaranya.

Wonho berkedip dan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menyeret Jikyung yang sudah pingsan keluar dari ruangan bersama Jackson yang masih berkeras ingin mengintip Yoongi dan Jimin. Wonho menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju lorong apartemen. Menunggu diluar bersama Jackson yang sudah protes karena diseret Wonho keluar.

Jimin bergerak menjauh setelah mendengar suara kesakitan Jikyung dan suara lain yang seperti berbisik, Jimin berusaha menjauh entah dari apa. Tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya memucat. Saat suara pintu tertutup, Jimin terkesiap, dan mulai bersuara.

"Si-siapa itu? Jikyung, lepaskan ini…" suara Jimin makin gemetar saat tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar didalam ruangan. Hanya suara mesin pendingin ruangan yang masuk ketelinga Jimin.

Yoongi menunggu entah apa. Dia hanya berdiri memperhatikan Jimin yang berantakan dengan baju yang terbuka, tangan dan kaki dirantai, mata yang tertutup kain basah, rambut berantakan, dan pipinya yang memerah sebelah.

"Tolong aku…" Isak Jimin memilukan. "Siapa saja, tolong aku… kumohon…" Jimin mengiba, tangisnya makin terdengar memilukan.

Yoongi mati-matiaan menahan ledakan marahnya dan berlari keluar untuk membunuh Jikyung detik itu juga. Tapi Yoongi memilih menahan sekali lagi dan berjalan kearah Jimin.

Jimin merasakan seseorang duduk ditempat tidur, dia hapal wangi parfum ini, tapi dia tidak ingin bersuara dan juga tidak bisa merasa lega. Jimin merasa sudah mulai gila karena dia bisa merasakan Yoongi disekitarnya.

Yoongi menarik rantai yang mengikat tangan Jimin hingga terlepas, kedua tangan Jimin yang terikat keatas akhirnya bisa turun setelah beberapa jam terikat. Dengan cepat Jimin mengarahkan tangannya keikatan kain yang menutupi matanya, menurunkan kain itu sampai lehernya. Saat matanya terbuka, Jimin makin menangis hebat.

"H.. hyung, apa benar kau Yoongi hyung?" Jimin gemetar.

Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin erat. Merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah lalai menjaga namja bersurai orange yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku" Yoongi memohon maaf, penyesalan merayapi seluruh tubuhnya. "Maaf aku terlambat…"

Jimin tidak menjawab lagi. Tangis ketakutannya berubah menjadi tangis penuh kelegaan saat matanya menangkapYoongi dihadapannya. Dia memeluk Yoongi sangat erat, seolah Yoongi adalah dunianya, dan dia tidak ingin melepaskan dunianya lagi.

"Hyung… aku… aku tidak mau… tidak mau ada disini.. ayo pergi…" Jimin memohon disela isak tangisnya yang membuat ucapannya berantakan.

"Kita pergi" putus Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik ikatan rantai kaki Jimin yang terhubung di kaki tempat tidur. Menariknya begitu saja hingga terlepas, memperdengarkan bunyi gemerincing yang menakutkan bagi Jimin.

Yoongi melepaskan _coat_ dan kemudian kemejanya, menyisakan kaos polos putih pada tubuhnya. Yoongi memasangkan kemeja dan _coat_ miliknya pada Jimin setelah membuang baju Jimin yang sudah rusak tergunting. Lagi, Yoongi mati-matian menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak sedetik lagi, demi Jimin. Jimin-nya.

.

.

.

Wonho pergi lebih dulu bersama Jackson dan Jikyung, setelah Namjoon tiba dan memastikan keadaan sudah baik-baik saja. Wonho mengirim pesan pada Yoongi yang mengatakan kalau dia meletakan kunci mobil di meja ruang tamu Jikyung, agar Yoongi tidak mencari mereka kemana-mana.

Jimin sudah berada di mobil bersama Yoongi yang masih diam. Jimin bisa melihat rahang Yoongi yang mengeras dan ekspresinya yang dingin belum hilang sejak tadi. Jimin mengeratkan _coat_ milik Yoongi ditubuhnya untuk memberi sedikit rasa hangat kemudia melirik keluar jendela dan memilih untuk diam.

Jimin melirik Yoongi saat merasa jalan yang mereka lalui bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen Jimin. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melirik Yoongi heran saat mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan elit di Seoul. Mobil Yoongi berhenti disebuah rumah berpagar hitam tinggi yang gagah, beberapa pria berbadan kekar membukakan pintu pagar untuk mereka dan membungkuk hormat saat melihat Yoongi lah yang datang.

Jimin makin heran saat mobil Yoongi berhenti tepat didepan rumah super megah dengan empat tiang raksasa di terasnya. Pintu berwarna hitam kelam yang terkesan mahal, dan dinding warna putih itu menyambut Jimin. Sangkin terkesimanya, Jimin tidak sadar Yoongi sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untu Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat karena merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Dia tidak berani bersuara karena Yoongi terlihat akan meledak kapan saja. Mereka disambut dua pelayan yang masih belum tidur lengkap dengan pakaian seragamnya, yang sering Jimin lihat saat sedang syuting dan di drama-drama.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Kami akan segera menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk tamu tuan ini" salah satu pelayan Yoongi membungkuk sambil bicara, terlihat sangat hormat pada Yoongi.

"Dia tidur di kamarku" Yoongi menjawab cepat dan menarik Jimin menuju tangga yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan pintu rumah.

Jimin bisa melihat keterkejutan dimata kedua pelayan itu atas ucapan Yoongi, mereka hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan tersenyum hormat pada Jimin yang juga sedang melihat mereka berdua.

"Anda perlu sesuatu, tuan?" tawar salah satu pelayan yang mengikuti Yoongi naik keatas.

"Bawakan minuman hangat dan air putih hangat untuk kami. Bawa ke kamarku, sekarang" perintah Yoongi tanpa melihat lagi kearah pelayan.

Saat sampai ditangga terakhir, Jimin makin tercengang. Ruangan itu sangat mewah dengan enam lampu Kristal menggantung diatas atapnya. Beberapa set sofa mewah yang keseluruhannya berwarna hitam menyerbu penglihatan Jimin. Jimin bahkan yakin, luas ruangan ini sama dengan lapangan bola disamping apartemennya.

Jimin ditarik lagi melewati ruangan itu dan berhenti pada satu pintu yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam dan mewah dengan dua daun pintu. Yoongi menempelkan jempolnya pada satu alat yang menempel di pintu, saat bunyi klik terdengar pintu itu terbuka.

"Ini kamar kita" Yoongi bersuara dan menyalakan lampu kamar, yang kata Yoongi 'kamar kita'.

Jimin lagi-lagi tercengang. Kamar ini sangat luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari keseluruhan apartemen Jimin. Jimin yakin itu.

Tempat tidur raksasa dengan ukiran rumit dikepal ranjang, satu set sofa mewah berwarna putih, karpet bulu yang juga berwarna putih dibawah meja sofa, TV raksasa menggantung di dinding dan sebuah lukisan abstrak panjang yang memenuhi satu dinding. Satu kata yang bisa Jimin simpulkan dari kamar 'kita' ini adalah kata mahal.

"Ayo mandi" Yoongi menarik Jimin menuju kamar mandi, yang lagi-lagi Jimin turuti tanpa berkta apapun.

Lagi-lagi kata 'mahal' berteriak dengan sangat keras dari seluruh interior kamar mandi ini.

Jimin tersadar saat Yoongi membuka _coat_ yang Jimin pakai. Matanya berkedip dan dia memandang mata Yoongi dengan kebingungan.

"Hyung…" Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang sudah siap membuka kemeja yang Jimin kenakan.

"Ya?"Yoongi balas menatap mata Jimin.

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin kebingungan. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Yoongi yang sudah turun kebawah.

"Memandikanmu?" Yoongi berucap tak yakin.

Jimin berubah memerah dalam sedetik.

"A.. aku bisa sendiri" Jimin mendadak menjadi gugup.

"Oh, oke." Yoongi juga mendadak menjadi salah tingkah karena Jimin.

"Bisa aku pinjam bajumu, hyung?"

"Tentu. Ikut aku" Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi. Saat pintu itu terbuka, barisan lemari yang lagi-lagi meneriakan kata 'mahal' menyapa mata Jimin.

Ruang _wardrobe_ itu berlantai kayu dan seluruh lemari dominan berwana putih, dengan sebuah kotak kaca besar berada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu. Jimin melirik sekilas dan melihat susunan dasi dan beberapa penjepit dasi tersusun sangat rapi didalam kotak kaca.

Jimin berhenti disamping kotak kaca dan melihat Yoongi menggeser pintu lemari sebelah kiri untuknya.

"Semua yang ada disini belum pernah ku pakai. Pilih yang kau mau" Yoongi menjelaskan tumpukan baju dan beberapa piyama menggatung dilemari. Jimin bisa melihat beberapa label harga baju terkenal menggantung diantara baju-baju itu.

"Handuk ada dilemari, sebelah wastafel" sambung Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Kita akan bicara setelah kau selesai mandi" Yoongi keluar dan mengecup dahi Jimin sebentar.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah selesai mandi dan dia memilih memaki piyama milik Yoongi yang tergantung dilemari sebelah kanan. Piyama yang sama, yang Yoongi pakai saat Jimin masuk kerumah sakit.

Jimin ingin keluar dari kamar mandi tapi dia mulai merasa gugup. Meskipun dia masih takut atas kejadian yang menimpanya, tapi rasa gugup dan tertarik sudah menguasi Jimin sebanyak 80%. Dia berada dirumah Yoongi, didalam kamar Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin dibawa kerumah milik Yoongi yang sangat jauh dari bayangan Jimin.

Jimin tidak pernah berpikir Yoongi tinggal dirumah semegah ini. Kapan Yoongi bisa berhenti memberi kejutan pada Jimin?.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya Jimin keluar kamar mandi. Yoongi sudah menunggu diatas tempat tidur, terlihat segar, sepertinya baru saja mandi.

"Kemari" Yoongi menepuk tempat tidur disampingnya, menyuruh Jimin agar mendekat.

Jimin menurut dan mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Jimin melirik kesamping, sudah ada teh dan air putih dimeja nakas, juga buah-buahan segar.

Yoongi memberikan air putih hangat untuk Jimin dan mengelus kepala namja bersurai orange itu dengan lembut.

"Dimana yang sakit?" Yoongi duduk menghadap Jimin yang sudah menunduk dan meletakan kembali gelas kemeja nakas. Ingatan samar atas apa yang menimpanya tadi, masuk lagi tanpa bisa Jimin cegah.

Jimin tidak menjawab, tapi Yoongi bisa melihat bahu Jimin menegang dan sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak apa. Tidak harus cerita sekarang. Ayo tidur" pertama kalinya bagi Yoongi untuk bersabar berkali-kali, demi menjaga orang yang sama. Keajaiban, kalau kata orang-orang yang bekerja untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik bahu Jimin dan tertidur. Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi erat. Rasa takut itu muncul lagi dan Jimin benci ketakutan yang membuatnya akan berakhir dengan tangisan.

"Tidurlah, aku disini" Yoongi memberikan salah satu lengannya sebagai bantal Jimin dan sebelah tangannya memeluk dan mengelus punggug tegang Jimin hingga merasa tenang. Kepala Jimin berkali-kali dikecupnya, permintaan maaf yang tidak terucap.

"Dia, temanku hyung. Kami bertemu saat _trainee_ dulu" Jimin mulai bercerita. Suaranya bergetar teredam di dada Yoongi. "Dia sangat baik. Dia teman pertamaku, di Seoul…" sambung Jimin.

Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin lagi, tanda kalau dia mendengarkan.

"Kami baik-baik saja selama ini. Selalu bertukar kabar, terkadang aku berkunjung kalau dia tidak sibuk, begitu juga sebaliknya…" Jimin terdiam sejenak. Tangannya berpindah ke depan, meremas baju Yoongi dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dia berubah seperti sekarang. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya, hyung. Dia sahabat baikku, tapi aku seperti tidak pernah mengenalinya. Aku ketakutan, hyung" Jimin menangis.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu, tadi?" Yoongi mencoba menahan diri agar tidak membrondoli Jimin dengan seluruh pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya.

"Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku, aku hanya akan bahagia bersamanya, aku…" Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia kembali menangis didada Yoongi, tanpa Jimin sadari, mata Yoongi berubah kelam.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" Yoongi tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahanganya. Jawaban Jimin akan menjadi tindakan Yoongi selanjutnya untuk namja itu.

"Dia menamparku…Dia menggunting bajuku, dia menduduki perutku, menarik rambutku…" Jimin tidak sanggup bercerita lagi. Badannya mendingin saat mengingat perlakuan Jikyung. "Aku takut, hyung. Aku seperti tidak mengenalnya" Jimin berakhir dengan tangis lagi.

Yoongi mati-matian menahan diri, menelan ludah seolah dia bisa menelan kemarahannya juga.

"Apa dia 'menyentuhmu' mu?" Yoongi bersumpah akan menyiksa pria itu sebelum membunuhnya kalau dia menyentuh Jimin-nya.

Jimin menggeleng kencang.

"Dia hanya mencium leherku, dan rahangku…" Jimin menjawab jujur.

Darah Yoongi rasanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dia harus membuat pria brengsek yang berani menyentuh miliknya mengerti. Mengerti bagaimana posesifnya seorang Min Yoongi pada 'miliknya', mengerti bagaimana Min Yoongi menyelesaikan masalahnya, mengerti bagaimana 'binatang'nya Yoongi jika sedang marah.

"Apalagi yang dia lakukan?" Yoongi menahan nada suaranya agar terdengar tenang tanpa emosi di telinga Jimin.

"Tidak ada. Setelah itu, hyung datang…" Jimin menghapuskan air matanya mengunakan baju Yoongi yang diremasnya. "Darimana hyung tau aku ada disana?" Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi.

Matanya yang bengkak karena menangis membuat Yoongi gemas sendiri. Jika saja Yoongi tidak punya perasaan apa-apa, mungkin Jimin sudah berakhir dibawah Yoongi saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang penting, yang paling penting, kau sudah bersamaku, dirumah kita" ucap Yoongi. Yang sebenarnya adalah, dia malas kembali menjelaskan kronologinya. Hey, itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Jadi, ini rumah kita?" Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan polos.

"Kau suka? Besok, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumah" janji Yoongi.

Sekilas Yoongi bisa melihat pergelangan tangan Jimin bekas ikatan rantai besi, mulai membiru dan dia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hyung tinggal sendiri?"

"Mulai bulan depan, sudah tidak" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Jimin terkejut dengan jawaban Yoongi.

"Ya! Kau lupa kita akan menikah?"

"Benar juga…" Jimin menangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Baru sadar.

"Benar juga?" Yoongi mengernyit marah.

"Saranghae, hyung" Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan cepat dan bersembunyi didada Yoongi lagi. Takut kena marah.

"Ya! Ya! Park Jimin! Jangan pura-pura tidur. Apa maksudnya itu? Kau lupa kita akan menikah?" Yoongi memaksa Jimin melihat kearahnya, tapi Jimin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae, hyung. _Good nite. I love you, too_." Jimin terkekeh. Dia memang sempat lupa akan menikah dengan Yoongi.

"Ya! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Hey!" Yoongi masih memaksa Jimin.

"Jiminie mengantuk…" Jimin mendongak dengan tatapan polos, hanya untuk ber-aegyo. Siapa tau, Yoongi tidak jadi marah.

"Sial. Aku kalah" Yoongi menyerah.

"Hehehe, hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Hyung?" panggil Jimin lagi.

Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Hyung, jawab!" Jimin mencubit dada Yoongi main-main.

"Ne?"

"Bukan begitu jawabnya! 'Ne, Jiminie..' begitu!" kesal Jimin, mengajari Yoongi cara menjawab panggilannya.

"Ne, Jiminie… ne… ne…." Yoongi menunduk dan mencium bibir Jimin. Gemas juga lama-lama.

Setelah ciuman terlepas, Yoongi menghapus sisa saliva di bibir Jimin dengan jarinya.

"Hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan selama di club?" ini dia. Mulai lagi, Jimin sang 'investigator'.

"Bekerja"

"Tidak mungkin hanya bekerja!" tuding Jimin.

"Memangnya aku harus apa di club?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Disana banyak perempuan seksi. Kata Jungkook, mereka juga menari dengan seksi diatas meja. Tidak mungkin hyung tidak lihat, kan?"

"Kau tidak pernah ke club malam?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Jimin yang membawa-bawa nama Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka keramaian"

"Sekalipun?" Yoongi memastikan.

"Hanya sekali. Pertama kali setelah debut sebagai penyanyi, ada club baru yang buka, aku disuruh menyanyi disana, dan aku membenci club malam semenjak itu" cerita Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ramai, banyak asap rokok, mereka bertingkah liar saat mabuk, itu mengerikan" lanjut Jimin.

"Bukannya club malam itu bagian dari kehidupan selebritis?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Bukan tanpa sebab Yoongi bertanya, ada banyak artis yang datang berkunjung ke club malam miliknya, bahkan yang berimej lugu tanpa dosa pun sudah Yoongi lihat sisi liarnya.

"Selebritis yang pernah berkencan dengan mu, hyung?" sindir Jimin telak.

"Aku mengantuk" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan mengubur bawahnya dirambut Jimin.

"Minggir sana." Usir Jimin. Mendadak dia jadi kesal pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak bergeming dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung! Ya! Min Yoongi!" Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi.

"Jangan cemburu. Itu kan dulu. Sekarang aku sudah punya Jiminie" bujuk Yoongi.

"Huh? Cemburu? Yang benar saja…" Jimin mengelak.

"Kalau tidak cemburu, cium aku, cepat" tantang Yoongi.

"Minta cium saja pada mantan-mantan kekasih hyung!"

"Hey… sudahlah, kenapa jadi marah? Itu masa lalu. Aku tidak bisa merubahnya. Maaf karena aku pernah jadi orang yang sangat brengsek. Tapi aku ingin berubah" Yoongi menatao mata Jimin serius.

"Jadi, apa yang hyung lakukan selama di club?" Jimin dan segala sifat ingin tahunya.

"Ya Tuhan… aku bekerja, sayang. Bekerja" Yoongi menjelaskan putus asa.

"Ya.. ya… bekerja sambil memperhatikan wanita seksi, begitu kan?" tuding Jimin.

"Anakku, cepatlah lahir. Bantu appa…" Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Jangan bawa-bawa _baby_! Ini urusan kita!"

"Urusan apa? Itu sudah berlalu sayang. Tolong maaf kan aku, untuk semuanya. Semua perlakuan brengsekku dulu. Oke? Bisa kau berikan aku ciuman dan kita tidur sekarang?" Yoongi mengalah. Keajaiban nomor sekian.

"Sudah ah. Dasar menyebalkan!" Jimin tidur memunggungi Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk Jimin erat. Menempelkan punggung Jimin ke dadanya, dan membanjiri kepala Jimin dengan kecupan-kecupan.

.

.

.

Jam lima pagi, Yoongi pergi ke gudang setelah memastikan Jimin tertidur lelap.

Digudang sudah ada Jackson, Wonho dan Luhan yang sedang mentato badan Jikyung yang sudah terikat tangannya keatas.

"Bagaimana Jimin?" Luhan berdiri meninggalkan Jikyung yang masih pingsan terikat.

"Sudah tidur nyenyak" jawab Yoongi.

"Dia pasti kelelahan menghadapi mu diranjang. Dasar boss tidak punya perasaan!" tuding Luhan.

"Bangunkan dia" Yoongi memilih tidak menanggapi tudingan Luhan. Kalaupun Yoongi membuat Jimin 'lelah', apa masalahnya?.

Wonho memutar keran air disampingnya dan air deras megucur tepat kebawah Jikyung. Jikyung terbagun panic karena kesulitan bernafas.

Yoongi berjalan kearah Jikyung yang terduduk dilantai basah dengan tangan terikat dan kaki yang terkalung bola besi. Tersenyum mengerikan sampai Jikyung merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Bangku" Yoongi meminta, dan Jackson menyerahkan satu bangku tanpa sandaran untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi duduk dibangku yang diletakkan tepat didepan Jikyung. Saling bertatapan tepat dimata.

"Hai, aku Yoongi. Ayo bermain…"

Wonho, Jackson dan Luhan merinding mendengar nada suara Yoongi. Jikyung benar-benar salah cari lawan. Kalau Yoongi mengajak bermain, itu artinya kau tidak akan dilepaskan sampai kau sekarat atau paling tidak, koma dan trauma seumur hidup.

.

.

.

TBC

Wasap, kakak-kakak!

Dramanya uwes ya nih… nanti kalo panjang-panjang kepala aku kena sleding.

Gimana? Bisa minta reviewnya ga kakak-kakak?

*Ketjup satu-satu*

*Lari-lari kecil ditengah hujan*


	15. Chapter 15

_"Hai, aku Yoongi. Ayo bermain…"_

 _Wonho, Jackson dan Luhan merinding mendengar nada suara Yoongi. Jikyung benar-benar salah cari lawan. Kalau Yoongi mengajak bermain, itu artinya kau tidak akan dilepaskan sampai kau sekarat atau paling tidak, koma dan trauma seumur hidup._

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

Jikyung menjerit entah untuk yang keberapa kali saat sakit di tubuhnya bertambah setiap menit. Tendangan, pukulan, jambakan, sundutan rokok, pukulan tongkat baseball, dan masih banyak lagi siksaan yang Jikyung terima.

Jikyung merinding bukan main saat melihat Yoongi tertawa senang mendengar teriakan kesakitannya. Jikyung berulang kali mengirim sinyal meminta pertolongan pada Wonho, tapi Wonho mengabaikannya, berlaku seolah mereka tidak kenal satu sama lain.

"Kau bukan manusia!" Jikyung memandang tajam kemata Yoongi, melakukan perlawanan.

"Itu fakta kuno. Katakan sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui" Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak pantas bersama Jimin. Kau sakit jiwa!" Jikyung lagi-lagi melakukan perlawanan.

"Sesama sakit jiwa tidak boleh saling menjelekan" Yoongi mendengus, meremehkan. Tangan pucatnya terulur ke rambut Jikyung, menepuk pelan untuk kemudian menarik rambut Jikyung dengan keras.

"Sa.. sakit…" Kepala Jikyung mendongak keatas karena Yoongi menarik rambutnya dengan paksa.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat senang karena 'mainan' baruku masih bisa banyak bicara setelah ku perlakukan dengan baik. Sepertinya aku akan menyimpanmu lebih lama…" Yoongi berbisik sangat dekat di teling Jikyung.

"Kau… kau sakit…"

"Huh? Yang mana yang sakit?" Yoongi berpura-pura terkejut dan menekan rokok yang menyala ditangannya di luka bekas sundutan rokok dipipi Jikyung, membuat Jikyung berteriak dengan keras merasakan perih di pipinya.

Jikyung terhempas ke lantai setelah Yoongi kembali lagi memukulkan tongkat _baseball_ tanpa ampun ditubuh Jikyung. Baju Jikyung sudah bersimbah darah, wajahnya penuh luka, tapi Yoongi yang marah lebih menyeramkan daripada binatang buas manapun. Dia tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Henti… hentikan.. ku.. kumohon…" setelah sekian banyak siksaan yang didapat, akhirnya Jikyung memohon agar Yoongi berhenti.

"Hyung, dia bisa mati kalau terus kau pukuli" Wonho mengingatkan dengan takut yang bersarang diseluruh tubuhnya.

Yoongi membuang tongkat _baseball_ nya kelantai begitu saja dan berbalik kearah Luhan, Jackson dan Wonho.

"Kau benar, aku masih membutuhkannya kalau aku butuh sasaran amukan" Yoongi menepuk pipi Wonho dua kali, darah Jikyung menodai pipi Wonho.

"Bos, apa dia boleh jadi mainanku? Daritadi aku hanya menonton, aku juga ingin bermain" Luhan memohon. Daritadi bau darah Jikyung sudah mengganggunya, rasanya sangat gatal ingin ikut 'bermain' juga.

"Terserahmu" Yoongi berucap santai.

Wonho tau urusan Yoongi sudah selesai dengan Jikyung jika Yoongi sudah memberikannya pada Luhan. Wonho melirik Jikyung yang sudah terkapar penuh darah di lantai gudang dan mematai Luhan yang sudah berjongkok mendekat ke Jikyung, mencari-cari tempat kosong ditubuh Jikyung untuk ditato.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini, kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh membawa mainan barumu pulang, Lu" Yoongi memerintah.

"Urusan gampang. Jackson, nyalakan keran airnya" Luhan berucap ceria.

Tanpa menjawab, Jackson memutar keran air dan langsung tumpah mengenai Luhan dan Jikyung. Air bercampur darah itu mengalir menuju saluran pembuangan air disudut gudang dengan sendirinya. Tidak sampai lima menit, gudang sudah bersih dari darah dan hanya tertinggal genangan air.

Yoongi baru akan pergi gudang, saat Wonho menghadang jalannya, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Wonho berkali-kali menunduk dan menaikkan kepalanya, melirik antara lantai dan Yoongi secara bergantian.

"Tentu"

"Hyungwon… dia… baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti _bodyguard_ barunya?"

"A.. anio hyung, maksudku bukan seperti…" Wonho mendadak panic.

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti. Jika sudah ku izinkan" Yoongi menepuk bahu Wonho dan berjalan keluar dari gudang.

Wonho mau tidak mau tersenyum senang. Yoongi adalah orang yang bisa dipegang ucapannya. Jika Yoongi sudah bilang akan mengizinkan Wonho bertemu Hyungwon, nanti, Yoongi pasti menepati ucapannya. Mendadak kesuraman yang terasa di gudang berubah jadi penuh warna di mata Wonho.

" _Guys_ , ayo kita selesaikan dan pulang" Wonho berucap kelewat ceria.

Jackson dan Luhan hanya memandang heran pada Wonho dengan perubahan drastic _mood_ -nya itu.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" Jackson menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Ayo ku traktir" Wonho mengabaikan ucapan Jackson dan merangkul bahu Jackson, sok akrab.

"Jawab dulu, apa kau sudah gila?"

"Anggap saja begitu" Wonho berucap santai dan berjalan membantu Luhan membawa mainan barunya.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun jam sepuluh pagi, hanya tinggal dia sendiri diatas tempat tidur besar itu. Jimin mendudukan diri diranjang sambil melihat berkeliling kamar, tidak ada Yoongi. Jimin berjalan kekamar mandi, tapi sesuatu di sofa menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah catatan kecil dan juga baju tertata rapi di sofa kamar Yoongi.

' **Pakai ini. Aku sudah berangkat ke kantor'**

Jimin tersenyum senang, ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat tulisan tangan Yoongi. Rapi. Itu kesan yang Jimin rasa saat melihat tulisan tangan Yoongi. Jimin bergegas mengambil baju di sofa dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus pulang, Seokjin dan Jungkook bisa saja sedang mencarinya.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Jimin menuruni tangga yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu rumah, Jimin baru saja akan membuka pintu rumah saat seorang pelayang menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tuan, jangan keluar dulu" sang pelayan menahan gagang pintu agar tidak terbuka.

"Kenapa?" Jimin mengernyit heran.

"Tuan besar bilang, tuan tidak di izinkan keluar rumah"

"Kenapa?" Jimin makin mengernyit heran.

"Sebaiknya anda makan dulu tuan, kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan anda"

"Tapi aku harus pulang kerumah" Jimin memberontak.

"Tuan, setidaknya tolong izin dulu ke tuan besar. Kami bisa kena amukan kalau tidak menjalankan perintah tuan besar dengan baik"

"Tapi ponselku hilang" Jimin mendadak kasihan pada pelayan didepannya.

"Anda bisa pakai telepon rumah ini, tuan"

"Ya sudah. Dimana teleponnya?" Jimin mengalah.

Pelayan itu berjalan lebih dulu ke sisi kiri tangga, dimana terdapat ruang TV dengan layar super besar tergantung di dinding. Tepat disamping TV, telepon rumah Yoongi diletakkan. Pelayan itu memberikan telepon rumah pada Jimin, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, member privasi pada Jimin dan Yoongi bicara.

"Hyung? Ini aku, Jimin" ucap Jimin saat teleponnya sudah di angkat.

" _Sudah bangun?"_

"Sudah. Hyung, aku ingin pulang ke apartemen, ya" izin Jimin.

" _Kenapa?"_ Yoongi mengernyit diseberang telepon.

"Aku harus bertemu Seokjin hyung dan Jungkook. Aku takut mereka khawatir" jelas Jimin.

 _"Jam berapa kau akan kembali kerumah?"_

Jimin mengernyit heran. Rumah? Kembali kerumah apanya? Jimin sudah bilang akan kembali ke apartemennya, kan?

"Aku kembali ke apartemen, hyung. Pulang ke apartemenku" Jimin menjelaskan.

" _Iya. Jam berapa kau kembali kerumah kita, Park Jimin?"_ Yoongi berucap gemas.

Jimin memerah. Rumah kita? Uhhh Min Yoongi, manis sekali.

"Eum… tidak tau. aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di kantor agensi juga, hyung. Kalau terlalu malam, mungkin aku akan tidur di apartemen saja" Jimin tersenyum.

" _Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh ke kantor agensi. Aku melarang_ " Yoongi berucap tegas. Tidak habis pikir dengan Jimin yang sepertinya tidak trauma sama sekali.

"Hyuuung.. tapi aku ada pekerjaan…" Jimin merengek.

" _Tidak boleh!"_

"Aku akan ajak Seokjin hyung" bujuk Jimin.

" _Seokjin dan bodyguard_ " putus Yoongi.

" _Bodyguard_?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

" _Aku akan mengirim salah satu bodyguard ku ke rumah Seokjin, namanya Kai. Seokjin kenal dengannya, jadi tidak akan canggung_. _Dan tunggu Seokjin di apartemen, jangan kemana-mana"_

"Aku kan hanya ke gedung agensi, hyung. Tidak perlu bodyguard…"

" _Pakai bodyguard, atau tidak keluar rumah sama sekali_ " Yoongi memberi pilihan.

"Ne, Tuan arogan" Jimin akhirnya menurut.

" _Supir yang akan mengantarmu ke apartemen, nanti_ "

"Ne…" Jimin memutar bola matanya, jengah.

" _Sudah minum susu buat baby_?"

Jimin memerah lagi. Pintar sekali tuan arogan ini membalikan suasana hati Jimin.

"Belum. Susunya tinggal di apartemen, vitaminnya juga"

" _Aku sudah meminta pelayan membeli yang baru, tadi_ "

"Benarkah?" Jimin terkejut tidak percaya. Yang benar saja namja pucat arogan ini sebegitu perhatiannya.

" _Ya! Kau pikir aku ini suami macam apa?"_ Yoongi tidak terima.

"Kita kan belum menikah…" Jimin terkekeh sendiri, suaranya mendadak mengecil, malu sendiri jika pelayan dibelakangnya mencuri dengar.

" _Huh? Kau bilang apa?"_

"Hehehe, saranghae hyung. Cepat pulang ya…" Jimin langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan Yoongi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, sudah akan menekan password pada pintu saat pintu apartemen Jungkook terbuka, terlihat Jungkook yang masih berantakan, seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Jungkook…" panggil Jimin.

Jungkook hanya memicingkan mata dan membelalak saat melihat Jimin berdiri di depannya.

"Jimin hyung! Kau hidup!" Jungkook berucap heboh dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Ya! Ya! Apa maksudnya itu?" Jimin memaksa Jungkook melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung, aku sangat khawatir. Kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Jungkook mencecar Jimin dengan pertanyaan.

"Ayo masuk ke apartemenmu. Telepon Seokjin hyung juga"

Satu jam kemudian barulah Seokjin muncul bersama Kai, tapi Kai memilih menunggu diluar gedung daripada bergabung bersama Seokjin, Jungkook dan Jimin. Dia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan ketiganya.

"Jimin, aku sangat khawatir mendengar cerita Namjoon" Seokjin beraksi tak kalah heboh dari Jungkook. "Kau tak apa? bayimu?" Seokjin meraba perut Jimin yang rata.

"Kami tidak apa hyung" Jimin tersenyum hangat pada Seokjin yang mengkhawatirkan bayinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran.

"Kau ingat Jikyung, Kook?" mulai Jimin.

"Jadi benar, itu Jikyung hyung?" Jungkook membolakan matanya.

"Jikyung temanku mulai kami sama-sama jadi trainee, dulu. Dia orang yang baik, tapi entah apa yang terjadi padanya semalam… dia…" Jimin menceritakan dengan jelas apa yang dialaminya, meskipun badannya bergetar ketakutan mengingat semuanya, tapi dia perlu membagi beban pikirannya pada orang terdekatnya.

"Itu mengerikan…" Seokjin merinding.

"Itu namanya obsesi hyung, bukan cinta" Jungkook ikut merinding mendengar cerita Jimin.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa sedih. Aku kehilangan satu temanku…" Jimin menunduk.

"Teman palsu lebih tepatnya…" Seokjin memperjelas.

"Entahlah , hyung. Aku masih belum percaya dia melakukan itu padaku" Jimin menghela nafas putus asa.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang, yang penting kau dan _baby_ baik-baik saja hyung. _Btw_ , aku mendengar dari Jiwoo hyung, hyung akan melakukan _tapping_?" Jungkook memperbaki posisi duduknya.

"Bukannya lusa?" Jimin terkejut dengan perubahan jadwal.

"Lusa itu peluncuran MV mu, hyung. Selama tiga hari kedepan kau akan siaran _tapping_ di gedung agensi. Rekamannya akan di kirim ke acara music itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu tampil di depan umum." Jungkook menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bilang padaku dulu?" Jimin mengernyit heran.

"Kau saja yang tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas. Mereka pasti sudah memaparkan secara rinci, tapi kau pasti sedang melamun saat mereka menjelaskan." Ejek Seokjin.

"Kau bisa-bisa sampai menginap di gedung agensi kalau _tapping_ untuk keperluan dua minggu promosi hyung" Jungkook menambahkan.

Jungkook benar, _tapping_ untuk keperluan selama dua minggu promosi, artinya, dalam tiga hari Jimin harus perform empat belas kali, syuting empat belas kali. Jelas tidak ada waktu untuk Jimin pulang ke apartemen, sukur-sukur masih bisa tidur.

"Jangan lupa bawa keperluanmu, terutama vitamin untuk bayimu. Dan jangan memaksakan diri, kalau tidak sanggup, minta istirahat." Seokjin menasehati.

Jimin hanya mengangguk paham. Jimin menunduk lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin bekerja tanpa istirahat, tapi kali ini jelas beda, Jimin tidak sendiri sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus Jimin jaga dalam tubuhnya. Jimin tidak tau efek seperti apa yang terjadi kalau sampai Jimin terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Diluar perkiraan Jimin, ternyata _tapping_ dimulai hari ini. Semua kru sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk lembur selama tiga hari berturut turut tanpa tidur. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai sejenak bagi Jimin.

Sejin bahkan sudah mempersiapkan keperluan Jimin selama tiga hari karena mereka akan menginap di agensi, tanpa bisa pulang.

Jimin melirik ponselnya yang sudah dikembalikan Jungkook, dia baru saja mengirimi Yoongi pesan, tapi namja pucat itu belum membalas pesannya. Jimin mencoba menelepon, tapi Yoongi tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Saat sutradara sudah berteriak, Jimin bergegas meninggalkan ponselnya bersama Sejin. Memulai rekaman yang akan mereka kirim ke acara music.

Menjelang tengah malam, barulah Jimin bisa memegang kembali ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Yoongi, membuat semangat Jimin makin turun. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang sengaja disediakan kru untuk Jimin istirahat.

"Jim, pakai waktu ini untuk istirahat. Jam tiga pagi nanti kita akan mulai rekaman lagi" Sejin memperingati.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Terimakasih." Jimin memberikan ponselnya pada Sejin dan mulai terlelap. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Jam dua pagi, dengan tidak tega Sejin membangunkan Jimin untuk dirias kembali dan memulai syuting. Jimin dengan mata terpejam berjalan ke meja rias. Jimin masih terkantuk-kantuk saat Sejin datang lagi dan memberikan ponsel Jimin.

"Yoongi" ucap Sejin.

Jimin langsung membuka matanya dan mengangkat telepon Yoongi.

"Hyung, darimana saja?" Jimin duduk tegak di depan kaca meja rias.

" _Saat teleponmu masuk, ponselku habis batrai, jadi baru bisa menghubungi sekarang. Kau sedang bekerja?"_ Yoongi mempertajam telinganya, mendengar suara riuh para kru yang sedang menata panggung.

"Begitu… ne, aku sedang bekerja hyung. Kau sudah baca pesanku kan?"

" _Sudah. Kau tidak akan pulang sama sekali_?"

"Ne." Jimin berucap lemah.

" _Ya sudah, jaga kesehatanmu dan baby. Cepat kembali_ " ucap Yoongi.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku hyung?" Jimin mulai merengek. Tidak ingin Yoongi cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

" _Aku sudah merindukanmu sejak aku akan pergi ke kantor_ "

"Kau tidak ingin mengunjungkiku?"

" _Ani. Itu bisa mengganggu pekerjaanmu_." Yoongi mengerti. Pekerjaan seperti Jimin memang sangat minim jam istirahat.

"Hyuung, mauuu pulang…" Jimin merengek lagi.

" _Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kembali kerumah. Aku menunggumu_." Yoongi tersenyum mendengar nada suara Jimin yang manja.

"Hyung harus sering meneleponku!"

" _Ne.."_

"Jawab yang benar!"

" _Ne, Jiminie…"_ Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Ya sudah, sampai bertemu dua hari lagi, hyung" Jimin berucap sedih.

" _Ne. cepat kembali, aku mencintaimu_ "

Jimin tidak memerlukan perona pipi lagi, cukup Yoongi yang menyatakan cinta seperti ini saja Jimin sudah memerah alami.

"Nado, hyung.." Jawab Jimin malu-malu. Sementara _Cordi noona_ yang bertugas merias Jimin sudah menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jimin.

.

.

.

Syuting sudah selesai dan Jimin bisa kembali ke apartemen, menghabiskan waktunya seharian dengan tidur dan malas-malasan. Balas dendam setelah tiga hari berturut-turut tidak bisa tidur dengan benar.

Total sudah empat hari Jimin tidak bertemu Yoongi, dia ingin langsung menemui namja pucat itu, tapi tubuhnya berkhianat dan memaksa Jimin untuk tidur. Jimin terbangun esok pagi harinya dan sudah mendapatkan telepon dari Yoongi sebanyak enam kali dan tiga pesan. Rekor baru untuk pria cuek seperti Yoongi.

Jimin menekan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yoongi, tapi sepertinya namja pucat itu sedang sibuk di kantor. Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidur, mendadak sesuatu terasa bergejolak dalam perutnya, siap untuk di muntahkan. Jimin berlari terburu ke kamar mandi dan muntah air.

" _Baby_ , kau sedang menghukum appa karena tidak memberimu istirahat yang cukup?" Jimin terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kita berdamai, ya. Jadi anak baik seperti kemarin-kemarin ya…" bujuk Jimin. Tapi sesuatu kembali bergejolak dalam perut Jimin, lagi-lagi dia hanya muntah air karena belum ada makan sama sekali.

Jimin terduduk lemas lagi dilantai kamar mandi, menunggu rasa mual nya mereda. Setelah tiga kali muntah, akhirnya Jimin merasa lumayan baikan dan menyalakan _shower_ , Jimin memilih mandi air hangat untuk membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedikit merasa segar, meskipun sedikit mual. Jimin berpakaian santai dan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan susu untuknya. Saat Jimin sedang sibuk menyantap makanannya, pintunya terbuka lebar danYoongi muncul di depan pintu.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin berdiri dan berlari memeluk Yoongi. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung"

Yoongi menghujani kepala Jimin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, dan balas memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah?" Yoongi bersuara, masih memeluk Jimin.

"Inginnya pulang kerumah, tapi terlalu jauh. Badanku sudah menjerit minta istirahat" adu Jimin. Gedung agensi memang lebih dekat dari apartemen Jimin, hanya butuh lima belas menit jika naik mobil.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah"

Jimin mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Yoongi. Dia memang benar-benar lelah. Sangat lelah!.

"Kau sedang sarapan?" Yoongi melirik meja makan Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk kembali, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, makan lagi sana. Aku kesini hanya sebentar, harus ke kantor" Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya pada Jimin, tapi Jimin makin menempel padanya. Tidak ingin dilepas.

"Kau sangat merindukan ku?" Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang tidak mau lepas darinya.

"Hyung tidak merindukanku?" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi tepat dimata. Matanya seperti mengharapakan Yoongi juga merindukannya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Namja pucat itu langsung mencium bibir Jimin dan mendorong Jimin pelan ke dinding dekat dapur. Jimin meremas rambut dan bahu Yoongi saat namja pucat itu menuntut memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam kemulut Jimin.

Debaran di dada Jimin sudah menggila, pertama kalinya dia dan Yoongi melakukan ' _french kiss'_ dan Jimin tidak bisa berbohong kalau Yoongi adalah pencium yang baik.

Jimin mengerang pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yoongi, membiarkan Yoongi mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sisi liar Yoongi yang muncul jika namja pucat ini mulai 'terbakar'.

Tangan Yoongi sudah menyusup kedalam baju Jimin dan meraba perut rata itu dan berjalan menuju ke dada Jimin, mengelusnya pelan dan membuat Jimin kembali mengerang.

Jas Yoongi sudah terlempar entah kemana dan keduanya sudah berada di atas tempat tidur Jimin yang masih berantakan. Jimin terengah, nafasnya berantakan. Yoongi yang sedang mengurungnya diantara tangan namja pucat itu juga sudah terlihat berantakan, hasil kerja tangan Jimin yang sudah merusak rambut Yoongi dan membuat kancing kemeja namja pucat itu terlepas seluruhnya.

Yoongi menunduk dan menggesekan hidungnya disekitar rahang dan pipi Jimin, hembusan nafas hangat Yoongi membuat Jimin geram dan menarik leher namja pucat itu, mencium dan mengigit kecil bibir Yoongi.

"Sabar…" Yoongi menarik bibirnya yang sudah akan ditarik Jimin lagi dan mengecup Jimin sekali.

"Hyung… _please_ …" Jimin merengek. Tangannya tidak mau lepas dari leher Yoongi, tidak membiarkan namja pucat itu beranjak dari atasnya.

"Dimana?" Yoongi menyeringai dan sialnya itu terlihat seksi dan menyebalkan di saat yang sama.

"Semuanya. Cium aku disemua tempat…" Jimin merengek tak sabar.

" _As you wish, love_ " Yoongi menyeringai.

Sarapan pagi yang 'baik', euh. Min Yoongi?

.

.

.

Hyungwon baru saja bangun tidur dan meihat appa dan ummanya sedang ribut entah tentang apa diruang tamu. Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi, sangat ajaib menemukan appanya masih dirumah jam segini.

"Selamat pagi, appa, umma" Sapa Hyungwon. Dia mendudukan diri disamping umma nya dan menyender malas pada umma-nya.

"Hyungwonie, lihat, yang ini lebih bagus kan?" Umma nya menunjukan undangan berwarna putih pada Hyungwon.

Hyungwon menegakkan duduknya dan mengambil undangan itu dari tangan umma-nya.

"Umma dan appa ingin menikah lagi?" Hyungwon mengernyitkan alis dan melirik appa dan ummanya bergantian.

"Itu tidak bagus, yeobo. Ini yang bagus. Lihat ini Hyungwon, bagus kan?" tuan Chae menunjukan undangan warna hitam dengan tulisan tinta emas pada Hyungwon.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" Hyungwon makin bingung karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

"Hyungmu" Jawab tuan Chae.

"Yoongi hyung?" Hyungwon terkejut bukan main dengan berita yang didengarnya.

"Ne. Hyungmu kan hanya satu, sayang" Nyonya Chae mengelus rambut Hyungwon yang terlihat kaget bukan main.

" _What?_ Apa-apaan! Dengan siapa hyung akan menikah?" Hyungwon bahkan tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dan tidak setuju nya dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Park Jimin" jawab Tuan Chae. Alisnya berkerut melihat ekspresi anaknya yang berlebihan.

" _WHAT?_ AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" Hyungwon berteriak, mengagetkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu tidak setuju? Kalau hyungmu sampai tidak menikahi Jimin, kami yang akan memaksanya" Tuan Chae berucap santai.

"A.. appa? Yang benar saja?" Hyungwon memandang tuan Chae seperti Appanya bukanlah makhluk bumi.

"Jimin sedang hamil anak hyungmu. Masih bagus Jimin tidak melapor polisi untuk minta tanggung jawab"jelas nyonya Chae.

" _WHAT_?" Hyungwon benar-benar akan terkena sakit jantung kali ini

TBC

*Lari naruto*

Makasi reviewnya kaka-kakak. Ga nyangka uda nyampe segitu aja review nya ;')

Aku terharu,

*Ketjup jidatnya satu-satu*


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

Jimin sedang sangat-sangat manja hari ini, setelah sukses membuat Yoongi tidak ke kantor, malamnya Jimin ngotot ingin ikut ke club. Yoongi sudah habis akal untuk membuat Jimin tetap tinggal di apartemen, karena bisa-bisa Jimin tidak tidur lagi hanya untuk menemani Yoongi bekerja. Dan Jimin bisa jatuh sakit dan berdampak buruk untuk bayi mereka.

Jimin bahkan memeluk kaki Yoongi agar namja pucat itu meluluskan keinginan Jimin untuk ikut ke club. Sudah dari siang hari Jimin selalu menempeli Yoongi, bahkan untuk mengambil minum pun, Jimin tidak ingin di tinggal, dengan terpaksa Yoongi harus menggendong Jimin kemana saja Yoongi bergerak. Hanya ke kamar mandi saja Jimin menurut untuk turun dari gendongan Yoongi.

"Hyuung, ikut ya…" Jimin lagi-lagi merengek, menggoncang kaki Yoongi untuk menarik perhatian. Yoongi yang sedang mengenakan baju bahkan kesulitan untuk bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Jimin masih setia memeluk kakinya sedari Yoongi selesai mandi.

"Kau akan kelelahan disana, aku bekerja. Kau akan bosan" Yoongi menjelaskan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak akan bosan. Aku akan duduk manis dan tidak akan mengganggu hyung bekerja" Jimin kembali membujuk Yoongi. Mendongak keatas, melihat Yoongi yang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur dirumah bersama _baby_. Kalian butuh istirahat"

"Tapi _baby_ ingin ikut Appa bekerja…" Jimin menatap penuh permohonan kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Yoongi kalah lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak Jimin jika sudah membawa-bawa bayi mereka dalam hal apapun. Yoongi akan meluluskan semua permintaan Jimin kalau sudah begini.

"Ya sudah, ganti baju sana. Pakai baju yang hangat. Udara malam tidak baik untuk mu dan _baby_ " Yoongi menghela nafas putus asa, lagi.

"Yey!" Jimin bersorak, berlari menuju lemari dan mengambil _sweater_ tebal untuk dia kenakan.

.

.

.

Suara music menghentak langsung menyambut telinga Jimin saat pintu dibukakan oleh para penjaga di depan club, Jimin berjalan merapat dibelakang Yoongi karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan club yang bising, remang, dan banyak asap rokok.

"Hyung…" Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi tanpa sadar. Keadaan club yang ramai membuat Jimin kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya, sedang kesulitan menyeimbangkan diri. Namja pucat itu menarik pinggang Jimin dan membuat Jimin berdiri merapat di depannya dengan tangan tangan kanan Yoongi memeluk perutnya dan tangan kiri Yoongi memegang lengan atas Jimin.

Setelah beberapa menit melewati ruangan penuh manusia itu, akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi sampai ditangga menuju ruangan Yoongi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Yoongi melewati pintu yang biasa dia gunakan, pintu khusus untuk Yoongi menuju ruangannya tanpa harus melewati club dulu, tapi Yoongi sedang ingin iseng, ingin membuat Jimin jera datang ke club dengan membawa Jimin ketengah keramaian seperti ini. Ketempat yang Jimin benar-benar tidak suka.

Mereka melewati tangga menuju ruangan Yoongi, beberapa mata pengunjung melirik tanpa ditahan-tahan pada Jimin. Mereka jelas kenal Jimin, hanya warga asing yang tidak kenal Jimin di Seoul. Beberapa dari mereka yang sedang berdiri ditangga juga langsung mengarahkan ponselnya kearah Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang menunduk dalam. Diam-diam menyesali keputusannya datang ke club.

Keadaan ruangan di lantai tiga, jauh berbeda dari keadaan dilantai dua dan lantai dasar club itu. Keadaan dilantai tiga begitu lengang dan tenang, hanya suara music yang samar yang terdengar, tidak ada orang berlalu lalang disana. Hanya ada loby dan beberapa pintu yang terhubungan dengan ruangan.

Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, menekan password dan mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka sedikit.

"Hyung, mau ketoilet…" Jimin menarik-narik tangan Yoongi agar melihat kearahnya.

"Ada di sudut ruangan sana. Toilet didalam ruanganku masih dalam masa renovasi. Mau ku antar?" Yoongi menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri hyung."

"Ya sudah, nanti langsung masuk saja"

Yoongi melihat Jimin berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana ada toilet diujungnya. Setelah tubuh jimin tidak terlihat, Yoongi mendorong pintu ruangannya dan mengernyit heran dengan tamu yang sudah duduk di atas meja kerjanya.

Jimin berjalan kembali keruangan Yoongi sambil memperhatikan dinding di kiri dan kanannya, banyak lukisan abstrak tergantung di dinding itu. Beberapa kali Jimin berhenti hanya untuk memperhatikan detail dari lukisan yang terpajang di dinding.

Jimin mendorong pintu ruangan Yoongi dan terpaku disana. Di depannya, Yoongi sedang ditarik kerah bajunya oleh seorang wanita seksi, bukan, sangat seksi. Keduanya berjarak sangat dekat, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Saat mendengar pintu tertutup, keduanya seolah baru sadar ada Jimin di ruangan itu. Wanita itu melirik dari balik badan Yoongi. Wajahnya sangat cantik, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam panjang bergelombang, bibirnya dipoles lipstick merah, sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Wanita itu melompat dari atas meja Yoongi dan melirik Jimin lagi dari balik badan Yoongi, tangannya sudah terlepas dari kerah baju Yoongi. Wanita itu mendorong Yoongi dan berdiri didekat Yoongi.

Jimin bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wanita itu benar-benar sangat seksi, gaunnya membentuk dengan jelas lekukan tubuhnya, belahan dadanya terlihat jelas, gaun nya panjang dengan belahan sampai ke pinggulnya. Benar-benar menggoda iman siapapun yang melihatnya.

Jimin hanya terdiam, menanti penjelasan dari Yoongi tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi namja pucat itu hanya diam dan memutari meja, duduk di kursi kerjanya yang mewah.

"Kau terdampar, kucing kecil?" wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jimin dengan pandang polos dan kasihan.

Jimin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, tersadar wanita itu sedang berbicara padanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum canggung, matanya bergantian melirik Yoongi dan wanita itu.

"Jangan takut padanya, wajahnya memang seram, tapi Dia tidak mengigit." Wanita itu melirik ke Yoongi. " Kemari, _come to_ _mama_ … apa kau terdampar?" wanita itu berjalan mendekat pada Jimin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kucing kecil siapa ini? Jangan takut, ada mama disini…" wanita itu memeluk Jimin, meletakkan kepala Jimin di dadanya, mengelus kepala Jimin dengan rasa iba, merasa kasihan melihat wajah Jimin yang sepertinya sedang syok.

"Jangan sentuh milikku" akhirnya Yoongi bersuara. Memandang tajam wanita yang sedang memeluk Jimin itu dengan tajam.

"Huh? Milikmu?" Wanita itu menarik kepala Jimin dari dadanya. Melirik Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Jimin, kemari" Yoongi memanggil Jimin yang masih setia dengan wajah syoknya.

Jimin merasa tidak enak hati, dan melepas pelan tangan wanita itu yang sedang memegang kedua sisi wajahnya, berjalan kearah Yoongi.

"Duduk" Yoongi menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Jimin agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Jimin melirik canggung antara Yoongi dan wanita itu secara bergantian.

" _What the fu*ck are you doing,_ Min Yoongi _?"_ wanita itu berjalan kedepan meja Yoongi. " _Scaredy cat, come here. Mommy will protect you from this asshole_ " wanita itu mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Jimin berjalan kesampingnya.

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya terdiam dan melirik Yoongi dan wanita itu yang seperti sedang saling membunuh dari cara mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Jimin, duduk" Yoongi memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin, memaksa Jimin duduk di pangkuannya.

" _Seriously_ , Min yoongi?" Wanita itu memandang Yoongi seperti Yoongi adalah pedofil predator.

"Dia milikku. Ada yang tidak kau pahami dari ucapanku? He's Mine. He's Min Yoongi's."

"Dia bahkan takut padamu! Lihat wajahnya. Dia pucat!" wanita itu menatap Yooongi nyalang. "Kemari, kucing kecil…" Wanita itu melirik Jimin dan berusaha menggapai tangan Jimin.

"Sentuh dia, kau mati di tanganku" Yoongi menantang keberanian wanita di depannya itu.

" _You pedo_!" maki wanita itu. Mau tidak mau mendudukan diri di kursi didepan meja Yoongi. "Jangan takut kucing kecil, mama akan menyelamatkanmu" Wanita itu memandang kasihan lagi pada Jimin.

"Dia tidak butuh uluran tanganmu. Kenapa kau kemari?" Yoongi meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan paha Jimin yang sedang berada di pangkuannya.

Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, merasa canggung. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin sedekat ini dengan yoongi di depan umum.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa tujuanku kemari. Kau benar-benar brengsek, Min Yoongi" Lagi-lagi wanita itu memaki. Jimin agaknya salut pada wanita di depannya ini, seperti punya Sembilan nyawa.

"Kita sudah kenal lama, harusnya kau sudah tau fakta kalau aku adalah orang brengsek" Yoongi membalas dengan santai makian wanita itu.

" _Exactly_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rekeningku, brengsek? Kau pasti meminta Jackson menyedot semua uang itu kan?" tuding wanita itu.

" _I am_." Jawab Yoongi santai, membuat wanita itu meradang, siap meledak.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau tidak bisa mengambil semuanya, kau melakukan transaksi pencucian uang, mengirim kerekeningku, dan…"

"Rekening palsumu" koreksi Yoongi.

" _Whatever_ … kalau tidak ada rekening itu, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan aliran dana pencucian uang itu. Kita sudah membuat perjanjian soal itu kan? aku juga mendapat bagian dari hasil pencucian uang itu! Dan apa-apan yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyedot semua uangnya?" wanita itu mengebrak meja, marah.

"Jadi kau marah karena tidak dapat bagian?" Yoongi mendengus meremehkan.

"Tentu! Kau memakai rekeningku. Harusnya aku mendapatkan persenan dari dana itu" Wanita itu megibaskan rambutnya, mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan, rasanya dia ingin meninju wajah santai Yoongi.

"Kau mendapatkan bagianmu, tentu saja. Jackson juga dapat" Yoongi mengejek dari caranya tersenyum.

"Apa yang ku dapat, _asshole_? Rekening itu kosong! Saldonya nol!"

Yoongi merogoh laci di mejanya, mengambil sebuah kunci dari dalam dan melemparkannya kearah wanita itu.

"Milikmu. Ada di _basement_ " ucap Yoongi santai.

Wanita itu melirik kunci yang ada ditangannya, mendadak matanya berbinar senang.

"Surat-suranya ada di dalam. Itu cukup untuk menutup mulutmu kan, Joo..."

"Stella! Namanku Stella, brengsek." Wanita yang mengaku bernama Stella itu memotong ucapan Yoongi yang akan menyebutkan nama aslinya. " _Btw_ , kau benar-benar membelikanku Lamborghini?" Stella bertanya memastikan identitas kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Kau meragukan uangku?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

" _Hell no! Thanks, by the way_ …" Stella memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Pergilah. Aku masih banyak kerjaan" usir Yoongi.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kucing kecil, siapa namamu?" Stella melipat tangannya diatas meja dan mengintip Jimin yang masih saja menunduk.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, matanya melirik pada wanita yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, menanti jawaban Jimin.

"Park…"

"Min Jimin" Potong Yoongi sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" _Ew, this asshole_! Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Jangan sembarangan mengganti marga orang lain dengan milikmu" Stella menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, memandang malas kearah Yoongi.

"Jadi namamu Park Jimin, ya. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, oke? Sering-seringlah main ke sini. Kau terlihat berbeda dari jalang-jalang miliknya dulu. Aku menyukaimu" sambung Stella, tersenyum ramah pada Jimin.

"Dia bukan jalangku." Yoongi melirik tajam Stella.

"Tentu saja dia bukan. Mana ada jalang yang seperti ini. Aku yakin kucing kecil ini bahkan tidak menyentuh rokok, bagaimana bisa dia jadi jalang. Kau pasti menjebaknya dengan ancaman. Aku tau kau, Min Yoongi" tuduh Stella.

Terlalu lama hidup di dunia bawah tanah, membuat Stella bisa menebak dengan sekali lihat, mana yang anak baik-baik dan mana yang bukan. Dan Jimin masuk dalam kategori polos di mata Stella. Memandang dada Stella saja, Jimin segan.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Pergi sana. Jangan kembali ke sini kalau tidak ada perlu" Yoongi mengusir Stella.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Stella berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan gaun dan rambutnya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, kucing kecil." Stella tersenyum ramah pada Jimin.

"Ya! Pergi sana…" Usir Yoongi lagi, tak sabar.

"Aku memang akan pergi, tidak perlu mengusirku berkali-kali! _Btw, thanks_ mobilnya, _daddy_ " Stella mengedipkan matanya kearah Yoongi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan Stella yang menghilang di baliknya, Yoongi menekan tombol dibawah meja kerjanya dan terdengar suara 'klik' yang menandakan kalau pintu sudah terkunci.

Jimin berdiri tiba-tiba dan menjauhkan diri dari Yoongi. Matanya tersirat rasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi ikut berdiri, mendekati Jimin yang sudah menghindar, menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Mau pulang!" Jimin lagi-lagi menghindari Yoongi yang ingin memegangnya.

"Kita baru sampai…"

"Aku mau pulang!" Jimin berkeras.

"Oke, tapi kenapa mendadak minta pulang?" Yoongi memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong _coat_ nya.

"Aku tidak mau disini"

"Apa yang ku bilang soal jangan ikut ke club, Park Jimin?" Yoongi menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

Jimin mendadak merinding mendengar nada suara Yoongi.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hyung bisa tinggal disini"

"Kemari" Yoongi memundurkan langkahnya, dan menepuk kursi yang tadi di dudukinya, meminta Jimin untuk duduk disana.

Jimin bergeming ditempatnya, tidak ingin bergerak.

"Park Jimin, kemari" suara Yoongi memberat, pertanda kalau namja pucat itu tidak ingin di bantah.

Jimin yang merasa takut, menuruti Yoongi tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Jimin duduk diam di kursi dan menunduk.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi berlutut, memegang tangan Jimin yang bertaut diatas paha.

Jimin tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepala, takut pada Yoongi yang sedang marah.

"Jiminie…" Yoongi memegang pipi Jimin dan mengelusnya. Memberitahu Jimin kalau dia tidak marah.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, hyung…" Jimin berbisik.

"Tapi kenapa? Tadi saat di apartemen kau sendiri yang memaksa ikut kesini"

"Aku…"

"Kau tidak suka pada Stella?" tebak Yoongi.

"Tidak, dia baik. Aku hanya… dia.. dia sangat cantik. Semua orang pasti berpendapat sama denganku. Dia… kalian.. cocok" suara Jimin memelan di akhir kalimat.

Yoongi mendengus. Meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Jimin.

"Kau cemburu?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin tepat di mata.

"Dia memanggilmu _Daddy_ …" Jimin menyuarakan pemikirannya yang terganggu dengan sebutan itu.

"Dia juga menyebutku _Asshole_ , brengsek, dan _pedo_ " tambah Yoongi menyebutkan panggilan yang Stella gunakan untuknya.

"Kalian sangat nyaman satu sama lain…" lanjut Jimin lagi.

"Sangat nyaman sampai aku ingin membolongi kepalanya…"

"Tapi hyung membiarkan dia mencium hyung" Jimin berucap lagi.

"Kapan dia mencium ku?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Saat aku membuka pintu, kalian baru berciuman kan?" tuduh Jimin.

"Dia menarik kerahku, kami tidak berciuman, hanya hidung kami saja yang nyaris bersentuhan. Aku bisa menunjukan apa yang terjadi selama kau ke toilet tadi dari rekaman CCTV. Aku akan membunuhnya kalau berani menciumku" Yoongi mendengus, jengah.

"Benarkah? Dia sangat cantik, kenapa hyung tidak suka di cium olehnya?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak suka barang palsu" Yoongi berdiri.

Yoongi Memegang kedua pipi Jimin, menunduk, ingin mencium Jimin, tapi Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi, merasa hal ini belum beres seluruhnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Jimin mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau berhadapan langsung dengannya, harusnya kau bisa lihat dengan jelas, kan?"

"Maksudnya?" Jimin mendorong Yoongi lagi, karena Yoongi lagi-lagi mencoba menciumnya.

" _God_ … biarkan aku menciummu dulu, Park Jimin!" Yoongi berucap frustasi.

"Tidak mau! Jelaskan dulu" tolak Jimin.

"Dia _transgender_!"

.

.

.

Jimin berakhir tidur di sofa panjang ruang kerja Yoongi setelah kelelahan 'digarap' Yoongi. Yoongi mengunci Jimin diruangannya dan pergi ke ruangan Wonho yang masih satu lantai dengan ruangan Yoongi. Memeriksa pekerjaan Wonho seperti yang belakangan ini sering dia lakukan.

"Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh perkiraanku, Wonho" Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala Wonho, bangga karena Wonho dapat dengan cepat menguasai pekerjaan.

"Hentikan itu" Wonho menggeser kepalanya dari tepukan tangan Luhan.

"Ada perkembangan?" Keduanya berhenti bermain dan melirik Yoongi yang terlihat sangat segar di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja mendapatkan jatah malamnya…" sindir Luhan.

Yoongi tidak menanggapi, namja pucat itu mendudukan diri di sofa ruang kerja Wonho dan Luhan. Jackson sedang berada di bawah, memantau club.

"Sepertinya Wonho sudah bisa ku tinggal" lapor Luhan.

"Sudah kau periksa seluruh laporan yang dia buat?" Yoongi memandang kearah Wonho yang sudah beranjak dari depan computer di meja kerjanya. Berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukan diri di depan Yoongi.

"Sudah. Kau bisa periksa ulang, bos" Luhan memberikan kertas berisi laporan yang di buat Wonho.

Yoongi menghabiskan 10 menit untuk membaca laporan yang dibuat Wonho dan dia tersenyum puas.

"Kau sudah paham cara menjalankan club ini?" Yoongi meletakkan laporan yang dibuat Wonho di atas meja.

"Mereka sudah paham, Bos." Jawab Luhan.

"Belum dua minggu dan kau sudah mengerti pekerjaanmu. Itu bagus" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar kau membelikan Jackson Lamborghini?" Luhan mendudukan diri di samping Wonho, menatap kearah Yoongi.

"Kau juga akan mendapatkan hadiahmu" Yoongi bisa melihat Luhan yang merasa Yoongi lebih berpihak pada Jackson.

"Apa? Kau membelikan Wonho apartemen, Jackson mendapatkan mobil, lalu aku?" Luhan menyilang kedua kakinya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apartemen dan mobil lebih dulu, kau lupa?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu, hadiah apalagi yang bisa kau janjikan padaku?" Luhan menatap Yoongi dimata.

"Kau akan mendapatkan 10% saham club ini dan…"

" _Are you fucking serious_?" Luhan menegakkan badannya. Wonho membolakan matanya.

"Ya, itu artinya jika kau menerima saham club, kau tetap akan bekerja disini" Yoongi menyeringai.

"Harusnya aku tau kau sangat licik" Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Keputusan ada padamu" Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Berikan aku cuti dua minggu. Juga ruangan milikmu" Luhan membuat penawaran.

"Call!" Yoongi dengan santai menyetujui tawaran Luhan.

Luhan sudah sangat paham seluk beluk club ini, ditangan Luhan jugalah club ini makin besar. Sangat disayangkan kalau otak Luhan tidak di manfaatkan.

"Lalu, apa hadiah yang Wonho dan Jackson dapatkan? Mereka sudah menguasai cara pengelolaan club ini" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Karena mereka sudah membuat segalanya jadi lebih mudah, mereka mendapatkan saham club ini masing-masing 5%. Aku rasa cukup adil. Secara tidak langsung, club ini milik kita bersama. Perhatikan dengan baik sumber uang kalian. Makin besar club ini, makin deras uang yang mengalir" Yoongi menyeringai.

Yoongi adalah pebisnis. Dia sangat pintar mengikat orang disekitarnya. Sama halnya seperti Namjoon yang mengurus hotel untuknya. Yoongi membuat orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya tidak bisa berkutik melawannya dengan cara memberi bagian mereka sendiri. Orang bodoh sekalipun tidak akan menghancurkan sumber uang nya kan?.

Wonho membolakan matanya lagi. Tidak sampai sebulan setelah Yoongi menariknya dari sisi Hyungwon, mendadak Wonho berubah jadi jutawan dalam semalam. Hal ini tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sekalipun, dia memiliki 5% saham di club ini? Ini gila. Wonho membatin.

Wonho makin sadar. Semakin dia menurut pada Yoongi, dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun pagi hari dan sudah berada di kamar milik Yoongi. Jimin tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berpindah ketempat tidur Yoongi. Jimin terduduk dan melihat Yoongi tertidur disampingnya. Tangan Yoongi yang memeluk Jimin semalaman melorot jatuh ke pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, mengucek matanya dan mendadak sesuatu menyerang perutnya lagi seperti kemarin. Dia mual lagi. Jimin berdiri dan berlari menuju wastafel kamar mandi, kembali muntah air.

Yoongi yang terkejut Karena guncangan ditempat tidur, terbangun dan mendudukan diri. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan mendengar suara muntahan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia langsung berdiri di belakang Jimin dan membantu namja bersurai orange itu dengan memijit tengkuk Jimin yang sedang muntah kosong.

"Jim, kau oke?" Yoongi bertanya khawatir.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajah dan mulutnya. Punggung Jimin bertabrakan dengan dada Yoongi, Jimin bersandar lemas disana. Yoongi memegangi pinggang Jimin agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin berbalik dan memeluk leher Yoongi. Badannya terasa lemas habis muntah.

"Hyung, kepalaku pusing…" suara Jimin teredam dibahu Yoongi yang sedang dia peluk erat.

"Ya sudah, ayo ketempat tidur"

Jimin melompat, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yoongi dan meneggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yoongi.

Yoongi meletakkan Jimin diatas tempat tidur, menyelimuti Jimin dan berjalan ke meja untuk mengambil air minum untuk Jimin.

"Minum dulu" Yoongi menyerahkan segelas air pada Jimin.

Tanpa bicara, Jimin mengambil gelas itu dan meminum seluruh air di dalamnya sampai habis.

"Istirahatlah" Yoongi meletakan gelas kosong itu di meja nakas dan mencium kening Jimin.

Jimin mencoba kembali tidur, tapi suara getaran ponsel Yoongi diatas meja nakas menganggu Jimin. Jimin melihat Yoongi mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas, ada nama ibunya disana.

"Eomma?" Yoongi mengangkat panggilan telepon dari eommanya.

" _Yoongi? Kau sudah berangkat kerja_?" nyonya Chae bertanya penuh semangat.

"Belum eomma. Ada apa?"

" _Appa bilang kau akan mempertemukan appa dan Jimin. Kapan_?" Tanya nyonya Chae masih penuh semangat.

"Jimin sedang tidak enak badan. Nanti saja"

Jimin mencoba duduk setelah paham kalau nyonya Chae-lah yang menelepon, tapi Yoongi menahan Jimin dan membuat Jimin kembali berbaring.

" _Ah.. morning sickness… eomma_ _paham. Apa Jimin ada dirumahmu, sekarang_?" nyonya Chae terdengar khawatir.

"Ne. Sedang istirahat, barusan dia muntah" jelas Yoongi.

" _Eomma dan Appa boleh berkunjung_?"

"Jam berapa eomma dan appa akan datang?"

" _Jam makan siang? Sekalian membahas pernikahan kalian…"_

"Ya sudah. Oh ya, eomma, kami setuju eomma dan appa yang mengurus pernikahan kami. Sepertinya Jimin dan aku tidak akan sanggup mengurusnya, jadi ya, tolong bantu kami…" ucap Yoongi.

" _Tentu! Eomma dan appa bahkan sudah memilih beberapa gedung, EO, dan undangan untuk kalian. Kalian hanya tinggal pilih yang kalian suka, sisanya, jadi urusan eomma dan appa_ " nyonya Chae terdengar ceria di ujung telepon.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti siang, eomma"

" _Ne. sampai bertemu nanti siang_ " nyonya Chae mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Eomma dan appa akan datang kesini nanti siang" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin mendadak merasakan dingin diseluruh tubuhnya. Waktu yang sudah di ulur-ulurnya selama mungkin untuk bertemu appa Yoongi akhirnya datang juga. Mau tidak mau, Jimin harus siap.

"Hyung, bajuku tidak ada disini. Tidak mungkin aku memakai piyama untuk bertemu dengan orangtua mu kan hyung?" Jimin panic sendiri.

"Kau hanya bertemu orangtuaku, bukan presiden, santai saja" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Justru ini lebih penting daripada itu" Jimin mendudukan diri di tempat tidur.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, jadi nanti kau bisa merasa lebih baik saat bertemu mertua" Yoongi mencium dahi Jimin cepat dan tertawa menuju kamar mandi. Menertawakan wajah panic Jimin.

.

.

.

Siang datang lebih cepat dari yang Jimin harapkan. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi setelah memaksa Yoongi mengantarnya ke apartemen hanya untuk bertukar pakaian. Mereka kembali kerumah dan mendapati sebuah mobil sedan mewah sudah terparkir di depan rumah Yoongi. Jimin merasa kegugupan luar biasa.

"Mereka sudah datang" Yoongi seperti menambah kegugupan yang Jimin rasa sejak tadi.

Yoongi sudah membuka pintu mobil miliknya, tapi Jimin tetap bergeming dan tidak berniat turun. Dia masih ingin menenangkan diri sebelum bertemu appa Yoongi.

"Ayo turun" ajak Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku takut" Jimin merasa badannya menjadi kaku.

"Tidak apa. Ada aku. Ayo…" Ajak Yoongi lagi.

Setelah berpikir beberap detik, akhirnya Jimin turun dari mobil. Tangannya mendingin didalm genggaman tangan Yoongi yang besar. Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut oleh nyonya Chae yang sedang duduk santai di ruang TV bersama tuan Chae dan Hyungwon.

"Hai, Jiminie, sudah baikan?" Sapa nyonya Chae dan menarik Jimin duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne eomma…" Jimin berucap gugup, berkali-kali Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum geli kearahnya.

"Kenalkan, ini Appa Yoongi" Nyonya Chae memperkenalkan Jimin pada pria setengah abad yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Annyeong, ahjussi. Park Jimin imnida" Jimin membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat Park Jimin yang asli…" tuan Chae menepuk bahu Jimin, mencoba bersikap akrab untuk mengurangi ke canggungan Jimin.

"Dan ini Hyungwon, adik Yoongi" Nyonya Chae memperkenalkan anak lelaki yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hai" sapa Hyungwon, senyumnya terlihat palsu dan tidak ramah.

"Pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan, sebaiknya kita langsung makan saja" Yoongi menarik Jimin lagi dari ibunya, membuat namja bersurai orange itu bersandar di badannya.

Mereka memasuki ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, Jimin duduk di sampaing nyonya Chae, Yoongi berada di depannya bersebelahan dengan tuan Chae dan Hyungwon.

Mereka berbincang santai sambil membahas pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi dengan seenak hatinya menetapkan pernikahan mereka dua minggu lagi. Tugas mereka jauh lebih ringan karena mereka hanya perlu memilih yang mereka suka mulai dari gedung, pakaian, undangan dan dekorasi pernikahan.

Jimin sangat sadar, Yoongi merasa menang karena Jimin tidak akan berani membantah apapun yang Yoongi katakan jika ada orangtua Yoongi. Jadilah Yoongi yang memutuskan dan Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan semua pilihan Yoongi.

Sementara mereka sibuk membahas pernikahan, Hyungwon mematai Jimin terang-terangan, menilai dan mencari apa hebatnya Jimin dibanding dirinya, sampai akhirnya Hyungwon sampai pada kesimpulan yang membuat egonya senang, Jimin dan Yoongi menikah karena Jimin sedang hamil. Hanya itu.

Hyungwon tidak berani mengkonfrontasi Jimin karena jujur saja, dia tidak berani pada Yoongi. Hanya Karena Hyungwon berencana menemui Jimin saja, Wonho lenyap dari sisinya. Bagaimana kalau Hyungwon berani mencecar Jimin di depan Yoongi, mungkin Hyungwon yang lenyap.

Meja makan sudah dibereskan, dan mereka mulai lebih serius membahas pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin, sementara Hyungwon hanya menjadi pelengkap penderita disana. Jimin sudah berkali-kali mengajak Hyungwon bicara atau sekedar menanyai pendapat Hyungwon, tapi Hyungwon hanya menjawab 'terserah' dan 'tidak tau' untuk semua pertanyaan yang Jimin ajukan.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pembahasan mereka, mata Hyungwon menangkap siluet bayangan Wonho, mendadak dadanya berdebar keras. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengantisipasi munculnya Wonho di depannya lagi.

Wonho memang muncul, tapi tidak sendiri. Stella menempel erat bak terlem pada Wonho dan Hyungwon jelas merasa sangat tidak senang dengan hal itu.

"Sedang kumpul keluarga ternyata" sapa Stella dengan heboh. Dia berlari menuju nyonya Chae dan mencium pipi Nyonya Chae lalu beralih pada pipi Jimin, membuat Jimin terkejut dengan tindakan Stella.

"Hai _Love_ … aku sangat merindukanmu…" Stella memeluk nyonya Chae dengan erat.

"Joo…"

"Stella! Ste-lla!" Stella memotong ucapan nyonya Chae.

"Kau semakin cantik" puji nyonya Chae.

"Tentu, aku menghabiskan uang untuk perawatan tubuh dan wajah agar terlihat cantik, _love_ …" Stella menangkup kedua pipi Nyonya Chae dengan gemas. "Oh, hai tuan Chae. Lama tidak bertemu, kapan kita terakhir bertemu? Ah.. ya, di pernikahan kalian dulu" Stella bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

Jimin yang tidak paham dengan hubungan akrab Stella dan Nyonya Chae hanya menatap bingung kea rah Yoongi.

"Hey, _kitten_. Kau baik? _Mommy_ sudah rindu padamu, makanya _mommy_ kemari" Stella beralih pada Jimin dan mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Kau bukan ibunya" Yoongi memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" Stella membalas Yoongi.

"Ah, _Kitten_ , kenalkan, ini _Daddy, Daddy_ Wonho. Tampankan?" Stella menarik Wonho kedepan Jimin. Jimin membungkuk.

" _Love_ , kenalkan, ini Wonho, _Daddy_ ku yang baru…"Stella memperkenalkan Wonho pada nyonya Chae dan hanya tertawa menanggapi Stella.

Wonho merasa sangat jengah. Bahkan karena Stella, Wonho sampai tidak sadar Hyungwon sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"Tuan Chae" Wonho menyapa dan membungkuk hormat pada mantan bos nya itu.

"Wonho, kau sehat?" Tuan Chae bertanya ramah.

"Ne tuan. Aku sehat" Wonho membungkuk lagi.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol Min Stella" Yoongi memperingatkan sepupunya itu. Iya, sepupunya.

"Duh, pak tua ini. Mengganggu kesenangan ku saja. Jadi, ada apa keluarga ini berkumpul disini?" Stella mendengus pada Yoongi dan mendudukan diri di samping Jimin.

"Kami sedang membahas pernikahan Yoongi" jawab Nyonya Chae.

"Yoongi? Menikah?" Stella menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ne. Yoongi akan menikah" jawab nyonya Chae lagi.

"Dengan siapa? Dia?" Stella menunjuk pada Hyungwon yang duduk di depannya.

Saat Stella menunjuk Hyungwon, barulah Wonho sadar, ada Hyungwon disana. orang yang dirindukannya sejak kemarin-kemarin. Orang yang sangat ingin dia temua, orang yang sedang menatap benci kearahnya saat ini.

"Bukan. Dia Hyungwon, adik Yoongi, kau lupa?" Nyonya Chae tersenyum lucu kearah Stella.

"Oh, begundal manja itu sudah sebesar ini sekarang?" Stella mencibir pelan. "Lalu, dengan siapa Yoongi akan menikah?" sambungnya lagi.

"Dengan Jimin, tentu saja" Yoongi memutar matanya lagi.

" _WHAT THE FU*CK! HELL NO! KITTEN_ , AYO IKUT _MOMMY_ TINGGAL DI KANADA!" Stella berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Jimin.

"Stella, jangan tarik paksa Jimin seperti itu, Jiminsedang hamil" Tuan Chae memperingatkan.

" _WHAT? YOONGI, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SUCK!"_ dan masih banyak lagi deretan makian stella untuk disematkan pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC…..

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*


	17. Chapter 17

_"Bukan. Dia Hyungwon, adik Yoongi, kau lupa?" Nyonya Chae tersenyum lucu kearah Stella._

 _"Oh, begundal manja itu sudah sebesar ini sekarang?" Stella mencibir pelan. "Lalu, dengan siapa Yoongi akan menikah?" sambungnya lagi._

 _"Dengan Jimin, tentu saja" Yoongi memutar matanya lagi._

 _"_ _WHAT THE FU*CK! HELL NO! KITTEN_ _, AYO IKUT_ _MOMMY_ _TINGGAL DI KANADA!" Stella berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Jimin._

 _"Stella, jangan tarik paksa Jimin seperti itu, Jiminsedang hamil" Tuan Chae memperingatkan._

 _"_ _WHAT? YOONGI, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SUCK!"_ _dan masih banyak lagi deretan makian stella untuk disematkan pada Yoongi._

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

"Hey, _Asshole_ , bangun…" Stella menendang Yoongi yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjang dengan ujung jari kakinya.

"Biarkan aku tidur" Yoongi merengut tak suka karena tidurnya terganggu oleh kehadiran Stella.

Stella naik keatas tempat tidur Yoongi, kemudian berbaring dengan menjadikan perut Yoongi sebagai bantal kepalanya. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan gumanan protes dari Yoongi.

" _Tell me something I don't know_ " Stella menunjukan keseriusan di nada bicaranya, pertanda kalau Stella sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

" _Like what?"_ balas Yoongi tanpa minat. Dia masih mengantuk. Yang benar saja.

"Ceritakan yang sejujurnya tentang hubungan mu dan _kitten_ "

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya" Stella berucap gemas.

"Aku menolak bercerita" Yoongi mendorong kepala Stella yang berada diatas perutnya agar menjauh, tapi Stella berkeras dan mencubit dada Yoongi tanpa ampun.

"Ya! Sakit!" protes Yoongi.

"Kau menjebaknya, benar?" Stella mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur agar bisa melihat ekspresi Yoongi saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Menjebak apa?"

"Kau sengaja membuat _kitten_ hamil, iya kan?" tuding Stella.

"Yang penting aku bertanggung jawab, kan?" Yoongi berucap santai, tapi ucapannya membuat tanduk imajinasi dikepala Stella muncul.

" _Fu*ckYou_! Harusnya aku sudah tahu ini sejak awal. Kau sengaja menghamilinya, kan? bedebah ini!" Stella meledak, mencengkram kerah piyama Yoongi dengan geram.

" _What's your problem?"_ Yoongi melepas cengkraman Stella di kerah bajunya dan ikut duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Yoongi, _kitten_ tidak sama dengan kita! Hidupnya tidak dilumpur!" Stella mengehela nafas lelah.

"Aku tau. Aku memang berencana mengikatnya dengan membuat Jimin hamil dan rencanaku berhasil lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan, sangat membahagiakan, kan?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Beri aku alasan yang masuk akal agar aku tidak mengacaukan pernikahanmu yang tinggal tiga hari lagi"

"Aku ingin dia tetap disampingku. Aku hilang akal saat bersamanya, yang aku tau beginilah caranya agar dia tetap bersamaku! Kau tidak akan paham, tapi aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuhnya" Jelas Yoongi.

" _You loved him_! Cukup bilang kalau kau mencintainya, apa susahnya sih? Bertele-tele!" Stella memutar bola matanya, kesal dengan jawaban Yoongi yang berputar-putar.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja, kasihan _kitten_ kalau Cuma kau jadikan pabrik anak" Stella berucap santai.

Yoongi harusnya hapal betul dengan kelakuan Stella yang suka seenaknya ini. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas agar emosinya yang sempat naik, bisa turun lagi.

"Kau jadi pemarah semenjak _Kitten_ tidak di izinkan bertemu denganmu" Stella membaringkan tubuhnya lagi diranjang Yoongi dan memeluk guling.

"Usul bodoh siapa yang membuat ku tidak bisa bertemu Jimin sampai hari pernikahan?" Sindir Yoongi.

"Min Stella tentu saja!" Stella berucap bangga.

"Kalau tidak ingat kau adalah hyungku, rasanya aku ingin membuang mu dari balkon kamarku" Yoongi berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hey, _Asshole_ , sudah cantik begini masih kau panggil hyung, matamu ingin ku tinju?" Stella menantang.

"Terserahmulah, hyung" ucap Yoongi tak peduli.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelan jas putih sudah menempel membungkus tubuhnya, disebelahnya ada jas milik Yoongi yang juga berwarna putih. Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum hangat saat melihat jas itu sudah selesai dan akan Jimin kenakan lusa nanti, di pernikahannya.

Jimin yang ditemani Stella, Nyonya Chae, dan Hyungwon sedang berada di tempat designer langganan keluarga Yoongi. Saat sedang memperhatikan detail jasnya, mata Jimin menatap bayangan Hyungwon yang terpantul di kaca, Hyungwon menatapnya datar tapi matanya terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Jimin sudah berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Hyungwon, tapi sepertinya niat Jimin tidak ditanggapi baik olehnya. Setiap Jimin mengajak Hyungwon bicara, anak itu hanya menjawab seadanya, bahkan terkadang tidak menjawab sama sekali, berpura-pura tidak mendengar Jimin.

"Ah… _kitten Mommy_ manis sekali…" Stella berjalan memeluk Jimin gemas.

Jimin hanya tersenyum canggung, karena lagi-lagi Stella memeluk Jimin dan meletakan kepala Jimin di dadanya.

"Bagaimana _Love_? Apa masih ada yang kurang?" Stella memutar badan Jimin agar menghadap kearah nyonya Chae.

"Sempurna! Yoongi pasti suka" puji Nyonya Chae.

"Ya sudah, ganti baju _Kitten_. Jas milik Yoongi, biar aku yang antarkan nanti" Stella mendorong bahu Jimin keruang ganti.

Saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Hyungwon menyelinap kedalam ruang ganti. Dia sudah lama menantikan hal ini, dia perlu bicara berdua dengan Jimin.

"Tunggu" Hyungwon menarik lengan Jimin paksa, membuat Jimin berbalik berhadapan dengan Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon?" Jimin terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Hyungwonlah yang menariknya paksa.

"Berhenti berpura-pura polos. Kau mengincar harta Yoongi hyung, kan? kau sengaja membuat dirimu hamil agar Yoongi terikat padamu" tuding Hyungwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin merasa kesal larena harga dirinya sedang direndahkan.

"Jangan berpura-pura di depanku. Lepaskan topeng palsumu itu. Kau hanya mengincar harta Yoongi hyung, kan?" cecar Hyungwon.

"Kenapa aku harus mengincar hartanya? Aku juga punya penghasilan ku sendiri" Jimin mati-matian menahan amarahnya, menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Cih, jadi sekarang kau sedang membanggakan pekerjaanmu sebagai artis?" ejek Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon, apa maumu yang sebenarnya?" Jimin menelan mentah-mentah kemarahannya.

"Jujur padaku. Aku yakin kau tidak ada bedanya dengan jalang-jalang milik Yoongi hyung dulu, hanya saja kau hamil. Kau pasti memohon-mohon pada Yoongi hyung untuk bertanggung jawab, takut reputasimu sebagai artis baik-baik makin hancur, huh?" Hyungwon menatap nyalang pada Jimin yang gemetar menahan marah didepannya. "Oh, atau jangan-jangan itu bukan anak Yoongi hyung? Tapi…"

"Cukup! Tutup mulutmu!" Jimin berteriak marah. Sudah cukup Hyungwon menghinanya, tapi Jimin tidak bisa diam saja jika sudah menyangkut anaknya. "Jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang anakku!"

"Huh? Katakan padaku, siapa ayah anakmu itu?" Hyungwon makin mengkonfrontasi Jimin.

"Apa yang menjadi masalahmu? Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, aku akan menghentikan pernikahan ini. Anakku tidak pantas kau rendahkan seperti ini, tanpa Yoongi pun aku sanggup membiayai anakku sendiri!" Jimin meledak, ucapannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Harusnya sejak awal kau membatalkan pernikahan ini! Kau membuat Yoongi hyung susah karena kehadiranmu! Kau tidak pantas bersama Yoongi hyung!"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Anakku tidak pantas kau hina seperti ini! Tanpa Yoongi pun aku…"

PLAK!

Jimin mengerjab berkali-kali. Di depannya, Hyungwon ditampar keras oleh Stella.

"Katakan kau akan membatalkan pernikahan mu sekali lagi _Kitten_ , _Mommy_ akan menunjukan wajah asli _Mommy_ padamu" Desis Stella berbahaya. Jimin merinding mendengar nada bicara Stella yang baru kali ini didengarnya.

" _What the fu*ck is this_ , Chae Hyungwon?" Stella memandang tajam pada Hyungwon yang sudah menunduk didepannya. " _Explain yourself_!" tuntut Stella.

"Ini bukan apa-apa dan ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu" Hyungwon menatap gentar pada Stella yang sudah melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" _This Asshole_ " maki Stella. "Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku? Perlu kau ingat, aku bukan Yoongi. Aku tidak akan sabar menghadapimu. Jadi, jelaskan ini"

"Stella-ssi…." Jimin memegang bahu Stella.

"Stella-ssi? STELLA-SSI? _How dare you to call your mom by her name_?" Stella menatap galak pada Jimin. "Panggil yang benar!" tuntut Stella.

" _Mom_ …" cicit Jimin.

" _Yes, Kitten_?"

"Ini hanya salah paham, jangan marah atau mengadu pada Yoongi hyung…" pinta Jimin.

"Kalian berdua akan ku adukan kalau tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" ancam Stella. Stella tersenyum menang saat melihat bahu Jimin dan Hyungwon menegang kaku.

"I… ini hanya… hanya… pertengkaran kecil…" Jimin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Pertengkaran kecil yang membuatmu ingin membatalkan pernikahan?" alis Stella naik satu, menantang Jimin untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi.

Jimin dan Hyungwon sama-sama terdiam, tak bisa menjelaskan dan tidak bisa mencari alasan yang masuk akal atas pertengkaran mereka.

"Oke kalau kalian tidak ingin menceritakan masalah ini" Stella menarik ponselnya dari saku celana, mencoba menghubungi Yoongi yang sepertinya masih berada di kantornya.

" _Asshole_ , istri dan adikmu bertengkar" adu Stella, bahkan tanpa basa-basi menggunakan sapaan yang biasa digunakan saat menelepon.

Jimin dan Hyungwon membolakan matanya, Stella sudah mengadu, tidak ada lagi tempat mereka untuk lari atau mengelak.

" _Bertengkar kenapa_?" Diseberang telepon, Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mereka tidak bilang alasannya, tapi _Kitten_ ingin membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Kemana mereka harus ku antar? Kerumah atau ke kantor? Aku rasa kau perlu mendisiplinkan mereka" Stella menyeringai melihat wajah pucat Jimin dan Hyungwon.

" _Bawa Jimin dan Hyungwon_ _kerumah_ _ku sekarang_." Ada nada geram dalam ucapan Yoongi yang tertangkap telinga Stella.

"Call" Stella berucap ceria, mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan Yoongi.

"Kalian akan menemui Yoongi sebentar lagi" ujar Stella.

Jimin dan Hyungwon merasa keringat mulai membasahi kening dan punggung mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Yoongi mendesis mengerikan, tatapannya menajam pada Hyungwon. Jimin sedang berada di ruang tamu, menunggu giliran untuk di adili.

"Aku tidak lakukan apapun!" sanggah Hyungwon.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa Jimin bisa berani ingin membatalkan pernikah kami?"

"Dia saja yang aneh!" balas Hyungwon.

"Katakan sebelum aku meledak, Hyungwon" Yoongi menarik rantai besi dari bawah meja kerjanya, bunyi gemerincingnya membuat Hyungwon mulai menciut.

"Jimin tidak mencintaimu, hyung! Dia hanya menjebakmu! Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai!" Hyungwon gemetar, tapi dia tidak ingin mundur sekarang.

"Menjebak?" Yoongi mendengus meremehkan.

"Dia sengaja membuat dirinya hamil, agar kau menikahinya!"

"Lelucon apa ini?" Yoongi terkekeh menyeramkan. "Kau harus tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang brengsek. Otakku licik. Harusnya kau paham betul kalau akulah yang menjebak Jimin agar tetap tinggal disampingku. Kau tau, aku mencintainya sampai rasanya nyaris gila" Yoongi tersenyum mengerikan.

Hyungwon benar-benar merasa mati kata dan terintimidasi. Di depannya, Hyungwon seperti melihat orang lain, dia seperti tidak mengenali Yoongi yang sedang duduk didepannya saat ini. Yoongi yang di cintainya.

"Hyung…."

"Aku bersabar menghadapimu selama ini karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Jangan menguji kesabaranku lebih dari ini, Chae Hyungwon" Yoongi mengeluarkan senyum psikopat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalimu" Hyungwon merinding takut melihat Yoongi.

"Berhenti mengganggu hidupku mulai sekarang." Yoongi menyentak rantai besi ditangannya hingga ujung rantai itu mengenai pipi Hyungwon, menoreh bekas merah pada pipi Hyungwon.

Hyungwon gemetar bukan main, Yoongi yang dia kenal tidak akan berani berbuat seperti ini padanya. Sekesal apapun Yoongi, Yoongi tidak akan berani menyentuhnya. Tapi apa ini?

"Ini peringatan yang terakhir untukmu. Jangan sentuh keluargaku, jangan muncul lagi dihadapan Jimin atau anakku, apalagi berbuat ulah seperti ini. Batas toleransiku hanya sampai disini, lebih dari sini, kau akan bertemu Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya"

"Aku mau pulang" Hyungwon bergetar, memundurkan kursi yang didudukinya untuk memberikannya ruang untuk berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa izinku" Yoongi berucap dingin.

"Aku mau pulang!" Hyungwon berteriak.

"Hentikan obsesi bodohmu itu padaku. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah melirikmu. Kapan kau akan sadar?"

"Itu bukan obsesi! Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan!" Hyungwon kembali berteriak.

"Lalu kau sebut apa itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada hyung nya sendiri"

"Kau bukan hyungku!"

"Ya benar, harusnya aku bukan hyungmu. Tapi sialnya orangtua kita menikah" Yoongi menatap menantang pada Hyungwon.

Hyungwon terdiam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kalau kau terus berharap padaku, kau hanya akan berakhir sia-sia! Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanmu pada Wonho?" Yoongi mencoba bersabar, membuat anak manja ini mengerti memang tidak bisa dengan kekerasan.

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Wonho?"

"Cepatlah sadar sebelum Wonho dibawa Stella ke Kanada"

" _What?"_ Hyungwon terkejut bukan main.

"Stella sangat menyukai Wonho, tapi hanya sebagai mainannya. Tidak ada yang tau, kapan Stella akan bosan dengan mainannya, jadi sebelum Wonho menghilang ke Kanada dan bertemu dengan orang lain disana, pastikan perasaanmu mulai sekarang."

"Apa Wonho setuju untuk ikut ke Kanada?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Stella. Dan Stella selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, tanpa terkecuali, dengan cara apapun!"

Hyungwon kembali terdiam, perasaanya terbagi saat nama Wonho disebut. Sebelumnya Hyungwon yakin kalau dia mencintai Yoongi, tapi perasaanya berubah lagi saat mendengar nama Wonho.

"Aku tahu, Wonho mencintaimu" Yoongi membeberkan fakta yang selama ini tersimpan rapi.

Hyungwon merasa degupan di dadanya mengeras, jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Wonho mencintainya? Hyungwon tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bahagia.

"Pergilah, aku ada urusan dengan istriku. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk minta maaf padanya, cukup jangan mencari masalah lagi dan membuat aku marah" Yoongi menekan tombol dibawah meja dan otomatis pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

Hyungwon menatap Yoongi lama, memastikan perasaanya sendiri untuk yang terakhir kali. Meskipun masih ragu, Hyungwon berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Duduk" Yoongi memerintah Jimin untuk duduk diatas ranjang kamarnya. Berbeda dengan Hyungwon, Jimin diadili di kamar Yoongi. Stella bahkan pergi meninggalkannya dengan tega setelah Jimin memohon agar Stella menemaninya menghadapi Yoongi.

"Katakan lagi yang kau ucapkan didepan Hyungwon" Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Hyung, aku sedang marah saat itu. Aku menyesal…" Jimin memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gelisah.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang diucapakan Hyungwon padamu" Yoongi menuntut.

"Hyung…." Jimin memandang penuh permohonan. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kembali ucapan Hyungwon ataupun ucapannya tadi.

"Kau tidak akan ku izinkan pulang kalau kau tidak mengatakannya" ancam Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku hanya sedang marah dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja" sesal Jimin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hyung, aku minta maaf, _Baby_ juga minta maaf pada appa…" Jimin mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

Yoongi mendengus, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Jimin, menata hatinya agar tidak luluh pada Jimin.

"Appa… maaf, ya?" Jimin memainkan ujung bajunya lagi dan melirik-lirik Yoongi dari balik poninya.

"Ya! Jangan bawa-bawa _baby_ kalau kita sedang bertengkar! Aku jadi tidak bisa marah, kan?" Yoongi berjalan kearah Jimin dan memeluk Jimin yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang.

" _Gomawo_ appa…" Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Yoongi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan erat. Jimin tersenyum menang.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Yoongi mengecup puncak kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

"Kami juga merindukanmu, hyung" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menikah agar kau bisa tinggal bersamaku lagi di rumah. Peraturan konyol Stella dan umma benar-benar menyiksa!" Yoongi menggerutu.

"Hehehe, sabar… sebentar lagi" Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi lembut.

"Ya, hanya beberapa hari lagi, aku harus bersabar"

Tiba-tiba Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi, mendorong perut Yoongi pelan agar dia mendapatkan ruang untuk bisa berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya heran.

"Hyung, drama Jungkook akan mulai sebentar lagi. Ini episode pertama, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan" Jimin sudah bersiap untuk pulang, tapi Yoongi menahan Jimin.

"Hyung, aku buru-buru" rengek Jimin karena Yoongi tidak melepas tangannya.

"Kau bisa menonton disini, kan?"

"Tidak apa?"

"Siapa yang melarangmu?"

"Tapi Stella…" Sela Jimin.

"Persetan! Kau tidak menginap, jadi tidak masalah" Yoongi mengambil remote TV dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk duduk diranjang. Yoongi mendudukan Jimin diantara kakinya, sementara Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya didada Yoongi. Wajah Jimin berseri-seri saat drama Jungkook mulai ditanyangkan.

Seumur hidup, Yoongi baru pertama kali menonton drama sampai habis. Setidaknya, meskipun tidak paham alur ceritanya, Yoongi benar-benar menghabiskan satu jam miliknya hanya untuk menemani Jimin menonton drama. Ini keajaiban yang tidak akan bisa dipercayai karyawan Yoongi.

"Jungkook keren sekali…" Puji Jimin setelah drama itu selesai. Jimin mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Hyung, Jungkook keren, kan?" ulang Jimin.

"Hmm…" respon Yoongi tak peduli.

"Kau lihat tadi, hyung?" Jimin memiringkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Yoongi. "Jungkook yang biasanya cerewet menjadi pria dingin di…."

Cerita Jimin terpotong karena Yoongi mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Matanya membola karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Jimin meremas kemeja kerja Yoongi saat merasa lidah Yoongi bermain-main di mulutnya, matanya terpejam. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu, dan sudah seminggu lebih juga Jimin tidak pernah disentuh sama sekali. Jimin rindu.

Yoongi menidurkan Jimin diranjang, tangannya sudah dengan lihai meraba perut Jimin sampai baju Jimin tersingkap keatas. Keduanya terlarut bersama atmosfer yang mulai memanas diantara keduanya. Seminggu lebih tidak saling menyentuh, membuat Yoongi lebih cepat hilang kendali diri seperti sekarang ini. Dia rindu Jiminnya.

Yoongi beralih mencium Jimin mulai dari rahang, leher, dada hingga perut, Yoongi juga memberikan gigitan kecil dipinggang Jimin, membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangan nakal Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk menarik celana milik Jimin turun saat tangan Jimin menahan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi mengernyit tak suka.

Jimin mendudukan diri diranjang dan memberi ciuman pada bibir Yoongi.

"Hyung, sudah malam, aku harus pulang" Jimin mengelus rahang Yoongi dengan lembut dan terkekeh melihat wajah frustasi Yoongi.

"Tidak bisakah kau disini saja?" Yoongi meletakkan dahinya di bahu Jimin. Badannya sudah memanas dan Jimin dengan tega menghentikan 'pekerjaan' Yoongi.

"Setelah kita menikah, hyung akan melihatku setiap hari sampai bosan" Jimin terkekeh lagi dan mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak akan bosan"

"Berita bagus kalau begitu" Jimin memeluk kepala Yoongi dan mencium rambut abu Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Aku masih merindukanmu…" bisik Yoongi, Tidak ingin membiarkan Jimin cepat pergi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Selalu"

"Pulangnya nanti saja" suara Yoongi terdengar membujuk.

"Umma bisa marah kalau tau aku pulang malam, hyung. Jihyun juga akan datang ke apartemen malam ini"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu dulu kalau begitu" Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Memberikan bahu Jimin kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Hyung, bisa berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada orang lain selain aku yang boleh memelukmu seperti ini…"

"Tidak akan ada orang lain lagi, aku janji. Untuk pelukan seperti ini, bisa berikan pengecualian untuk anak-anak kita?"

"Anak-anak?" Jimin tersenyum dan senyumnya berubah jadi tawa kecil yang menyenangkan telinga Yoongi.

"Aku tidak berencana punya satu anak, Park Jimin" Yoongi mencium telinga Jimin setelah berbisik.

"Memangnya hyung ingin berapa anak?" Jimin terkekeh.

"Tiga"

"Tiga ya…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Park Jimin" Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memengang kedua sisi wajah Jimin dengan tangan besarnya.

"Memangnya aku pernah menolakmu, hyung?"

"Sebentar, ku ingat-ingat dulu…" Yoongi mencoba berpikir.

Jimin memberikan kecupan di bibir Yoongi, merasa lucu dengan wajah pura-pura berpikir yang di tunjukan Yoongi padanya.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Ku antar!"

"Ani! Supir hyung saja yang antar" Tolak Jimin.

"Kau baru saja menolakku…"

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu terlaksana dengan tamu undangan yang terbatas. Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengundang teman terdekat dan beberapa rekan bisnis Yoongi saja.

Diluaran, sudah tersebar kabar kalau Jimin menikah hari ini, Jimin yakin beberapa fansnya akan marah dan Jimin tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Tapi, jauh dari itu semua, Jimin berharap mereka bisa memaafkan Jimin karena tidak memberikan pernyataan apapun seputar pernikahannya dan Yoongi. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Jimin masih takut. Bahkan untuk memeriksakan kandungannya saja Jimin tidak berani.

"Jimiinnnnn….. aku sangat senang, akhirnya kau menikah" Jin memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku juga sangat senang, terimakasih sudah datang" Jimin membalas pelukan Jin sama eratnya. "Dimana Jungkook?"

"Sedang bersama Jihyun dan Taehyung" Jin menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang berbincang dimeja. "Yoongi datang…" Jin menarik Jimin berdiri disampingnya.

Yoongi datang bersama Namjoon, terlihat berbicara serius, begitu mendekat, barulah Jimin dan Seokjin bisa mendengar isi percakapan mereka. Bisnis!.

"Namjoon-ah, ini hari pernikahan, tidak bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan bisnis?" Jin memandang malas pada Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Hehehe. Maaf Jinseok. Ah, Jimin, Selamat" Namjoon menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Terimakasih hyung. Aku menunggu kado kalian" ucap Jimin main-main.

"Tenang, sudah ada di kamarmu" Jin berjalan kesisi Namjoon.

"Hyung, kami akan pergi mengambil minuman dulu" Pamit Namjoon dan membawa Seokjin bersamanya.

"Ayo" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. "Ayo tersenyum dan menyapa tamu" Yoongi menarik Jimin kepelukannya.

"Hyung, senyum yang ikhlas!" Jimin memperingati, karena sejak tadi Yoongi hanya tersenyum basa-basi.

"Ne…"

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Ne, Jiminie" Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya lama.

"Hyung, terimakasih" Jimin memadang Yoongi dalam.

"Bukannya harusnya aku yang berterimakasih?" Yoongi balas menatap Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat. Tidak lagi canggung untuk memeluk Yoongi didepan umum. Yoongi sudah sah jadi miliknya.

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku, Jiminie. Aku lebih mencintaimu" balas Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Itu siapa?" tunjuk Jungkook pada perempuan cantik bergaun super seksi yang tengah berdiri didepan meja minuman.

"Yang mana?" Jihyun memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud Jungkook.

"Bergaun merah menerawang" jelas Jungkook.

Dari tadi hampir seluruh mata memandang pada wanita seksi berkulit putih, berambut hitam panjang tergerai indah itu. Wanita itu begitu mengintimidasi dengan caranya, hanya dengan berdiri dia berhasil menyedot perhatian seluruh tamu.

Jihyun tersenyum lucu saat melihat siapa yang dimaksud Jungkook. Wanita bergaun merah seksi dengan dada membusung, tatapan sensualnya benar-benar tidak bisa di abaikan.

"Oh, itu Stella. _Mommy_ baru ku dan Jimin oppa" Jihyun terkekeh.

" _Mommy_ baru?" Taehyung akhirnya tertarik dengan pembicaraan Jungkook dan Jihyun.

"Satu-satunya 'orang' Yoongi oppa yang tidak memihak pada Yoongi oppa"Jelas Jihyun.

"Cantik sekali" puji Jungkook.

"Auranya sangat mendominasi" ucap Taehyung.

"Ya, _Mommy_ Stella memang sangat mengintimidasi, tidak heran dia bisa mengimbangi Yoongi oppa. Aku senang _Mommy_ Stella sangat peduli pada Jimin Oppa. Aku jadi bisa tenang" jelas Jihyun.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya" Taehyung berucap lagi, dan menajamkan matanya untuk memperhatikan gadis yang bernama Stella itu.

"Kau kenal hyung?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Wajahnya tak asing, aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi….. _HOLLY SHIT!"_ Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dia ingat siapa Stella sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf atas lamanya update ini kakak-kakak, soalnya aku lagi banyak tugas L

Masih nungguin kan?

Uda nikah ni, kado dong.

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*

*Lari naruto*


	18. Chapter 18

_"Tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya" Taehyung berucap lagi, dan menajamkan matanya untuk memperhatikan gadis yang bernama Stella itu._

 _"Kau kenal hyung?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya penasaran._

 _"Wajahnya tak asing, aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tapi….._ _HOLLY SHIT!"_ _Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dia ingat siapa Stella sekarang._

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

"Namjoon, tunggu" Seokjin menahan bahu telanjang Namjoon yang sudah akan turun lagi untuk memberikan Seokjin ciuman dilehernya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Jinseok…"

"Tunggu!" Seokjin mendorong keras bahu Namjoon sampai Namjoon terjatuh kebelakang.

"Apalagi? Jinseok, aku sudah kepanasan" Namjoon berucap frustasi sambil menggusak rambutnya.

"Aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Seokjin terduduk diatas tempat tidur, mengambil baju Namjoon yang tergelatak diatas tempat tidur dan menggunakannya pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju lagi?" Namjoon terang-terangna menunjukan wajah protesnya.

"Duh, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, sabar sedikit, oke? Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan" Seokjin merangkak menuju Namjoon yang terduduk di ujung ranjang.

"Kau merusak moodku"

"Jadi kau tidak mau jatahmu?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau tidak mau, kan?" Namjoon menarik Seokjin duduk dipangkuannya. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin dengan erat.

"Aku melihat seorang wanita seksi di pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi tadi" cerita Seokjin. "Wajahnya angkuh, tapi seksi, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Auranya sangat dominan" Seokjin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Namjoon.

"Kau merusak suasana hanya karena ingin bertanya soal ini? Demi Tuhan, Kim Seokjin, apa tidak bisa besok saja?" Namjoon menajamkan matanya melihat langsung kemata Seokjin.

"Siapa dia?" Seokjin mengabaikan ucapan protes Namjoon begitu saja.

"Banyak wanita seksi yang bertebaran disana Jinseok." Namjoon memutar matanya.

"AKu tau, tapi dia wanita yang paling terlihat dominan dari antara semua wanita yang datang kesana. Yang bergaun merah menerawang, rambutnya hitam bergelombang, kulitnya putih pucat, dia seperti vampire, sangat mencolok." Seokjin menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tau wanita mana yang kau maksud"

"Ck, kau pasti tau, Joo-ah. Kau ditugaskan Yoongi untuk memilih tamu-tamu yang boleh datang ke acaranya, kan?"

"Yang bergaun merah ada banyak" Namjoon lagi-lagi memutar matanya.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Lepaskan aku" Seokjin menepuk bahu Namjoon untuk minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak. Kau mau kemana?" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Seokjin, membuat wajah Namjoon bertabrakan langsung dengan dada Seokjin.

"Mengambil ponselku. Aku mengambil gambar wanita itu tadi."

"Kau melakukannya?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku penasaran. Dia sangat dekat dengan Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak pernah bercerita soal wanita itu. Cepat, lepaskan aku" Seokjin berdiri setelah Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangnya.

Seokjin merogoh celana yang tadi dikenakannya saat pergi keacara Jimin dimana Seokjin menyimpan ponselnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Seokjin kembali ketempat tidur dan duduk dihadapan Namjoon.

"Kesini" Namjoon menepuk pahanya, meminta Seokjin untuk duduk lagi disana.

"Nanti dulu. Lihat ini, ini wanita yang ku maksud" Seokjin merangkak kesamping Namjoon dan memberikan ponselnya.

Di ponsel Seokjin terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian seksi berwarna merah. Cirri-cirinya sama persis seperti yang Seokjin jelaskan tadi. Namjoon hanya menghela nafas saat mengetahui siapa yang di maksud Seokjin.

"Itu Stella" Jawab Namjoon.

"Siapa dia?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran.

"Siapa apanya?"

"Maksudku, kenapa dia bisa diundang? Aku yakin dia tidak datang bersama ahjussi-ahjussi atau siapapun itu, dia datang sendirian" Seokjin menatap mata Namjoon dengan lekat.

"Dia rekan bisnis Yoongi hyung tentu saja"

"Apa dia bagian dari 'bawah tanah'?" lagi-lagi Seokjin menatap dengan tingkat antusias yang makin tinggi dimatanya.

"Iya" Namjoon sudah akan merebahkan Seokjin lagi diranjang, tapi Seokjin lagi-lagi menahan bahunya dan Namjoon menggusak rambutnya makin frustasi.

"Aku belum selesai, tuan Kim Namjoon!" marah Seokjin.

"Aku sudah jawab pertanyaanmu, apalagi sekarang?"

"Apa tugasnya di bawah tanah?" Seokjin memelankan suaranya.

"Dia ratu dibawah tanah" jawab Namjoon, enggan menjelaskan lebih detail tentang Stella. _Man_ , ini bukan saatnya untuk bercerita, dia butuh men _charger_ dirinya.

"Ratu? Lalu, apa yang ratu kerjakan disana?"

"Seokjin, satu ronde, aku akan menjelaskan siapa Stella, oke?"

"Tidak. Jelaskan dulu, baru kau boleh minta jatah" Seokjin berkeras.

"Ya Tuhan…" Namjoon menjatuhkan badannya di ranjang, makin bertambah frustasi.

"Jelaskan dan kau mendapatkan ku sampai pagi" Seokjin membuat penawaran.

"Call!" Namjoon terduduk dengan semangat lagi. "Oke, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa tugasnya di bawah tanah?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Dia penguasa perputaran uang 'kotor' dibawah tanah"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Seokjin tidak mengerti.

" _Money laundry_ dan penggelapan pajak. Dia ratunya. Seluruh pengusaha kelas kakap dan pejabat tinggi merupakan relasi bisnisnya."

"Huh? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"AKu tidak paham seluruhnya soal itu, Jinseok. Kalau aku paham cara kerjanya, mungkin aku akan menjadi dirinya saja, tidak perlu mengurus hotel yang membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah setiap hari. Hanya saja kau perlu tau, tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari seorang jenius yang memilih menjadi _hitam_ " Jelas Namjoon secara tersirat.

"Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Uang"

"Selain uang?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Aku tidak tau isi kepalanya, Jinie."

"Dia wanita yang benar-benar berbahaya kalau begitu, menjadi ratu dan menguasai perputaran uang di bawah tanah bukanlah hal yang sepele" Nada suara Seokjin terdengar seperti takjub mengetahu fakta yang dibeberkan Namjoon padanya.

"Berbahaya dan gila" Namjoon mengoreksi.

"Apa dia segila Min Yoongi?"

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Jin yang begitu antusias mendengar cerita soal Stella.

"Yoongi hyung itu masih gila level 1 dibading dengan Stella. Stella itu sudah gila level 100" Namjoon terkekeh lagi.

"Segila itu?" Seokjin makin takjub.

"Sangat gila Seokjin, sangat gila"

"Apa Jimin akan aman dekat dengannya?" Jin mau tidak mau merasa khawatir pada Jimin.

"Yang kudengar dari Luhan, dia menyukai Jimin dan memaksa Jimin memanggilanya _Mommy_ "

"Dia memaksa Jimin memanggilanya _Mommy_?" Tanya Seokjin tak percaya.

"Ne. Selain cantik, berbahaya, gila, dia juga pemaksa." Namjoon memilih menyembunyikan fakta lain soal Stella dari Seokjin, tidak baik untuk membahasnya sekarang, hanya akan membuat Seokjin makin banyak Tanya dan membuat Namjoon semakin lama menunggu mendapatkan Seokjinnya. "Jadi, bisa aku makan sekarang?" Namjoon berbalik menghadap Seokjin, matanya seperti nyala api yang siap melahap Seokjin hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

"Dia masih berbentuk seperti ini" Dokter perempuan itu mengarahan jarinya pada layar monitor. "Seperti kacang" jelasnya.

"Mana?" Yoongi memperhatikan dengan serius titik yang ditunjuk oleh dokter perempuan itu, wajahnya maju mendekati layar dan matanya menajam memperhatikan layar hitam putih.

"Ini" Dokter bernama Kim Gyu Ri itu menunjuk sekali lagi titik pada layar.

"Sekecil itu?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, antara takjub, penasaran dan tidak yakin bercampur menjadi satu.

"Dia masih berumur satu bulan lebih, wajar kalau masih seperti kacang" Gyuri meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Kecil sekali…" Jimin berkomentar, wajahnya tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Jujur saja, aku fans mu, Jimin-ssi" Gyuri berucap jujur.

"Oh" Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan rahasiakan ini. Aku senang kau akhirnya menemukan pasanganmu, tapi tolong beritahu juga fans mu soal kehamilanmu ini. Seperti aku, mereka juga pasti akan senang" Gyuri tersenyum ramah pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak berani… terimakasih sudah bersedia merahasiakan ini, Gyuri-ssi" Jimin mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang periksa milik Gyuri.

"Aku paham, terkadang fans sering berkomentar tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu, dan Aku masih mau panjang umur, Jimin-ssi. Macan betina itu pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku berani berkoar soal ini" Gyuri melirik Stella yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Matanya berbinar bahagia, seperti seorang nenek yang mendapatkan cucu pertamanya.

"Anda benar-benar paham situasi" Yoongi menimpali.

"Tentu tuan. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua terlihat serasi. Kalian baru saja menikah, kan? dan Oh, Aku sangat senang karena kalian memeriksakan diri di klinikku…" Gyuri berucap antusias.

"Acaranya baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Kami yang berterimakasih karena anda bersedia di ganggu waktu istirahatnya" Yoongi berucap sambil membantu Jimin turun dari ranjang klinik.

"Ini suatu kehormatan untukku, tuan. Orang yang sedang ramai dibicarakan datang ketempatku setelah baru saja menikah dan memeriksakan kandungan istrinya, itu luar biasa" Gyuri tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Mochi baik-baik saja?" Stella bertanya penuh antusias, bahkan mendorong Yoongi yang hendak duduk dikursi disamping Jimin.

"Siapa Mochi?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Anakmu, tentu saja, _Kitten_."

"Berhenti memberi panggilan-panggilan aneh pada anakku dan Jimin" Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, memilih berdiri dibelakang Jimin setelah di dorong paksa oleh Stella.

"Huh? Kau juga punya panggilan sayang dariku, Yoongi, Jangan khawatir aku melupakanmu. Kau ingatkan, aku selalu memanggilmu _Asshole_?" Stella membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada Yoongi.

Jimin dan Gyuri hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehan Stella yang seperti tidak ada takut-takutnya pada Yoongi.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Gyuri memainkan foto hasil USG ditangannya, melirik pada Yoongi dan Stella.

Gyuri adalah teman baik Stella dari dulu, dari Gyuri jugalah Stella mendapatkan rekomendasi dokter yang dapat 'Merubah' dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Mereka sepupu" Jelas Jimin setelah melihat tak ada satupun dari Yoongi dan Stella yang ingin mengakui hubungan persaudaraan antara mereka berdua.

"Mustahil…" guman Gyuri tak percaya.

"Eum, apa itu foto hasil USG anak ku?" Jimin melirik foto USG ditangan Gyuri.

"Ah, ya, ini milikmu, Jimin-ssi" Gyuri memberikan foto ditangannya pada Jimin yang disambut Jimin dengan antusias.

"Kecilnya…" Jimin lagi-lagi berkomentar takjub sambil memandang foto hasil USG miliknya. Sementara Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang Jimin, memberikan Jimin kecupan di puncak kepala Jimin.

"Mochi tumbuh dengan baik, kan?" Stella bertanya penuh antusias.

"Tentu. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat seperti ibu Jimin-ssi saja. Kau malah lebih semangat daripada Yoongi-ssi" Gyuri terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, aku _Mommy_ nya." Stella berucap bangga. " Hey, sudah malam, untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya, aku akan minta kau mengosongkan waktumu seperti ini lagi. _Kitten_ tidak berani muncul di public, makanya aku minta jadwal pemeriksaan malam hari. Jangan keberantan!"

" _Yes, Queen_ …" jawab Gyuri patuh.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, Gyuri-ssi. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu" Yoongi menjabat tangan Gyuri.

"Ini suatu kehormatan untukku bisa jadi dokter pribadi dari artis idolaku, Yoongi-ssi" Gyuri tersenyum ramah.

"Gyuri-ssi, terimakasih" Jimin menjabat tangan Gyuri dengan senang.

"Ah… jangan tersenyum seperti itu Jimin-ssi. Jantungku lemah.." Gyuri berucap main-main.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, Gyuri." Stella berdiri dan memberikan ciuman di pipi Gyuri dan sebuah pelukan singkat.

"Telepon aku saat kau tidak sibuk, _Queen_ " Gyuri berjalan menuju pintu klinik miliknya bersama dengan Stella yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tentu" Stella berjalan keluar lebih dulu, diikuti Jimin dan Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Oh ya, Jimin-ssi, tetap minum susu dan vitamin-vitaminnya ya, dan… eum.. tolong kurangi aktivitas malam kalian" ucap Gyuri pelan.

Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak memerah. Hal seperti itu merupakan ranah privasi untuknya. Jimin hanya mengangguk sementara Stella dan Yoongi terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, terlalu santai.

Setelah Gyuri menutup pintu klinik miliknya, Stella berbalik mengadap Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Aku akan pergi ke club, kalian pulanglah" Stella melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan kami, _Mom_?" Jimin menatap Stella penuh Tanya.

" _No Kitten, I have something to do_ " Stella melepas coat miliknya dan menyampirkan pada Jimin. Meninggalkan sebuah gaun merah tipis yang melapis badannya.

"Kau kemana?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Ada urusan di club milik tuan Choi" Stella merogoh kedalam tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Pergi dengan siapa?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"Dengan Luhan. Dia sudah dekat sini, sebentar lagi juga sampai"

"Kau akan pulang pagi, _Mom_?" Jimin melirik Stella yang sudah sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Jangan khawatirkan _Mommy, Kitten_." Stella tersenyum lucu pada Jimin yang terdengar khawatir padanya.

"Ada urusan apa?" Yoongi memeluk bahu Jimin, membuat Jimin menempel disamping Yoongi.

" _Money doesn't grow on trees, Asshole. I have to do something to get fuckin money_ " Stella berucap santai.

" _Money laundry_?" tebak Yoongi.

" _Exactly_!" Stella mengedipkan matanya pada Yoongi.

" _Mom_ , itu tindakan illegal dan melawan hukum, kan?" Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya.

" _See? That's why Mommy love you, Kitten_. Kau salah satu anak polos yang pernah ku temui di dunia ini. Dunia yang _Mommy_ jalani tidak ada cahaya sama sekali, _Kitten_. Membunuh atau terbunuh…" Stella menggunakan istilah untuk kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

"Cukup penjelasannya. Kabari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu" Yoongi memotong ucapan apapun yang kiranya akan keluar dari mulut Stella soal pekerjaan 'bawah tanah' mereka.

"Okidoki! sampai bertemu nanti, _Kitten_ " Stella memberi ciuman di pipi kiri Jimin dan berjalan menuju mobil Luhan yang sudah muncul di depan mereka.

Jimin tidak berhenti menatap sampai mobil Luhan menghilang dari pandangannya, coat milik Stella, Jimin rapatkan ditubuhnya. Dia memang hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis berwarna putih dan tidak menyangka sama sekali malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Terimakasih pada Stella karena telah meminjamkan Jimin coat-nya.

"Apa _Mommy_ tidak apa, hyung?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kembali merangkul bahu Jimin.

"Nyawanya banyak, jangan khawatir" Yoongi merangkul Jimin selama berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Maaf karena dia membuatmu harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Mommy_ " Yoongi membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jimin.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku senang _Mommy_ Stella menyukaiku" Jimin berucap jujur.

Yoongi berjalan memutar dan masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin dan melirik Jimin sekilas untuk memastikan Jimin sudah memakai _Seatbelt_ nya, setelah memastikan Jimin aman, Yoongi menjalankan mobilnya.

"Stella itu benci dengan orang baru disekitarnya. Sangat mengejutkan dia menyukaimu" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Benarkah?" Jimin terkejut, karena sejak awal Stella sangat-sangat ramah padanya.

"Hu'um… biasanya dia akan bertingkah sangat menyebalkan pada orang baru" cerita Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini menyeramkan, tapi Stella bisa membaca ke pribadian orang di detik pertama dia melihat orang itu, dia bahkan sangat tau kalau seseorang sedang berbohong, tidak heran dia benci dengan orang baru kalau sudah tau sifat buruknya, apalagi yang bertentangan dengan Stella"

"Itu keren" komentar Jimin. "Lalu, apa pekerjaan _Mommy_ yang sebenarnya?"

"Dia punya saham di pabrik parfum terkenal dan sebagai 'alur' pengaliran dana pencucian uang"

"Alur?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Perantara. Uang hasil pencucian uang itu dikirim ke rekening palsunya agar tidak terdeteksi Interpol atau apapun itu. Dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan orang yang baik kan?" Yoongi melirik Jimin sekilas.

"Aku tau. Lalu, uangnya mengalir kemana saja, hyung?"

"Kau sedang mengintrogasi suami mu sendiri, Park Jimin-ssi?"

"Hehehe aku hanya penasaran, hyung" Jimin terkekeh sendiri.

"Jangan mencari tau soal dunia yang seperti ini, tetaplah _diatas_ " Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dipagi hari dengan badan yang terasa akan rontok dan hati yang berdebar menyenangkan. Saat bangun dipagi hari, wajah Yoongila yang pertama kali dia lihat. Mengingat statusnya yang sudah berganti, Jimin merona sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Yoongi benar-benar sudah tidak bisa Jimin tahan lagi. Yoongi langsung mendorong Jimin ketempat tidur, membuka baju Jimin dengan sembarangan dan menyerang Jimin tanpa ampun.

Jimin bahkan untuk pertama kalinya meminta Yoongi untuk pelan-pelan melakukan 'itu' padanya, karena Yoongi benar-benar liar. Berpuasa seminggu lebih membuat Yoongi seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan dan baru saja bertemu mangsa empuk. Tidak ada waktu basa-basi. Langsung diterkam dan dimakan saat itu juga.

Hasilnya adalah, Jimin yang sudah pasti kesulitan berjalan, ditambah dengan bercak kepemilikan Yoongi yang menyala terang di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan Yoongi tidak segan lagi memberikan tanda kepemilikan di rahang dan leher Jimin, yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Sebelumnya, Jimin akan menahan Yoongi menandainya di tempat yang terbuka seperti leher dan rahangnya. Tapi, Yoongi sudah jadi suaminya, siapa yang akan marah? Kau melakukannya dengan suamimu sendiri, suami mu yang sangat 'panas', wajar kan?.

Jimin mencoba turun dari tempat tidur dengan cara menggeser pelan-pelan tubuhnya. Selain karena sakit yang dirasakan Jimin jika bergerak berlebihan, Jimin juga tidak ingin macan tidur disampingnya terbangun.

Setelah berhasil turun dari tempat tidur, Jimin menuju kamar mandi. Jimin menyalakan shower air hangat yang langsung mengguyur badannya. Setelah selesai mandi, Jimin berjalan menuju _walk in closet_ , Jimin sedang memilik baju yang akan dia pakai saat matanya menangkap pantulan tubuhnya di kaca.

Jimin merona hebat melihat leher dan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat, karena _bathrobe_ yang tidak menutup tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Bekas merah keunguan tercetak jelas disana.

"Aku pasti di ejek habis-habisan jika Jin hyung melihat ini semua" Jimin menunduk, malu sendiri melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Saat menunduk, Jimin melihat sekilas perutnya , hasilnya sama saja! Ada bekas yang sama disana. Benar-benar si Min Yoongi ini!.

"Bagaimana cara menutupi ini?" Jimin memegang tanda kepemilikan yang tercetak jelas di lehernya dan mendesah putus asa.

Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya, Jimin mendengar suara air dari _shower_ yang dinyalakan, Jimin yang penasaran, keluar dari ruangan itu masih dengan _bathrobe_ -nya dan melihat ke kamar mandi. Dan Jimin benar-benar salah dengan tindakannya kali ini.

Dibalik kaca transparan yang menjadi sekat, Jimin bisa melihat tubuh Yoongi yang benar-benar _naked_ . Dia hanya terdiam di tempat melihat kulit Yoongi yang pucat dan basah. Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Jimin sadarlah" Jimin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mengintip suaminya mandi dan kepanasan sendiri. Ini konyol.

Jimin baru akan berbalik menuju _walk in closet_ milik mereka saat suara berat Yoongi memanggil namanya. Jimin tersentak dengan bahu yang kaku, dia malu. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi masih… tidak pakai apapun di tubuhnya? Jimin berdebar sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Jim?" panggil Yoongi lagi karena Jimin tidak berbalik.

"Ne, hyung?" Jimin menjawab tanpa berbalik melihat Yoongi.

"Kemari"

Jimin tanpa sadar mengumpat sangat pelan. Dia tidak siap bertatapan wajah dengan Yoongi. Setelah menenangkan isi kepalanya yang mulai terkontaminasi, Jimin berbalik dan berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sudah memakai _bathrobe_ berwarna hitam, sama dengan yang Jimin pakai. Entah Jimin harus bersyukur atau harus kecewa kali ini.

"Ne, hyung?" Jimin berdiri di samping Yoongi yang sedang menghadap kaca wastafel.

"Bantu aku cukuran" Yoongi menyerahkan alat cukur yang baru diambilnya dari laci wastafel.

Jimin yang masih setengah sadar, terkejut saat Yoongi mengangkatnya dan mendudukannya di wastafel, berhadapan dengan Yoongi dengan Yoongi yang berada di antara kaki Jimin.

"Ini _foam_ nya" Yoongi menyerahkan kaleng berisi foam untuk bercukur pada Jimin.

Jimin tanpa bicara, mengambil kaleng foam cukur dari tangan Yoongi, menekan kaleng foam itu hingga busa putih keluar dari sana. Jimin meletakkan busa itu ditelapak tangannya dan mulai mengoleskannya pelan-pelan pada rahang Yoongi.

"Hyung, ke- kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Jimin menundukkan pandangannya ke rahang Yoongi, tidak berani menatap pada mata Yoongi yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Aku jadi lapar" Yoongi memajukan badannya, membuat Jimin otomatis mundur dan punggungnya menempel pada kaca wastafel di belakangnya.

"Setelah bercukur, kita bisa makan" Jimin memulai pekerjaannya, membantu Yoongi bercukur.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh memakanmu lagi?"

"Hyung!" Jimin merona tapi wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Aku bercanda. Apa masih sakit? Maaf semalam aku lepas kendali" Yoongi berdiri tegak dan mengelus rambut Jimin yang masih basah.

"Hyung! jangan dibahas, Aku malu!" Jimin menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memeluk badan Yoongi.

"Itu bukan yang pertama kali kita melakukannya, kan? Kenapa masih malu?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Hyung cukuran sendiri!" Jimin mendorongkan alat cukur ditangannya didepan dada Yoongi dengan kesal.

"Hey, jangan marah. Kita baru menikah semalam dan kau sudah marah-marah pada suami mu?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Jimin menarik tangannya dari dada Yoongi dan kembali dengan pekerjaannya membantu Yoongi bercukur.

Mereka hanya terdiam sampai pekerjaan Jimin selesai. Yoongi membantu Jimin turun dari wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya hingga bersih dari sisa foam cukur yang tadi Jimin oleh di rahangnya.

Saat tapak kaki Jimin menyentuh lantai, saat itu juga Jimin merasa akan muntah. Jimin menggeser tubuh Yoongi pelan dan muntah kosong disana.

"Jiminie? Tak apa?" Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin dan memberikan Jimin pijatan di tengkuk.

"Aku mual hyung…" Jimin kembali muntah kosong.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Yoongi memastika keadaan Jimin.

"Rasanya tidak enak" Jimin mengadu.

"Ayo ke kamar." Yoongi membantu Jimin berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan memeluk pinggang Jimin posesif. "Minumlah" Yoongi menyerahkan air pada Jimin.

"Gomawo hyung" Jimin menyerahkan gelas yang sudah habis setengah itu pada Yoongi.

"Apa lebih baik?"

"Kau lucu saat khawatir, hyung" Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Ck, apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Sudah appa. _Baby_ sudah tidak protes lagi" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi, meyakinkan namja pucat itu kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Ini biasa untuk orang hamil" sambung Jimin.

"Kau pasti tersiksa. Maafkan aku" Yoongi memeluk Jimin yang terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Lihat _baby_ , Appa merasa bersalah. Ini kejadian langka" Jimin mencoba bercanda agar Yoongi tidak merasa tertekan.

"Hah, bagaimana caranya agar _baby_ tidak membuatmu susah dan muntah-muntah?" Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan berlutut dihadapan Jimin yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Eum, coba appa bicara dengan _baby_. Mungkin dia mau mendengarkan?" Jimin menunjuk perutnya yang rata.

"Hey, anak kecil. Kalau kau nakal terus, appa akan memberikanmu adik di dalam sana dan merebut kekuasaanmu di perut eomma, jadi, baik-baiklah disana. Jangan buat eomma susah" Yoongi mengelus perut Jimin dengan lembut.

"Hey! Aku bukan eomma!" Jimin protes.

"Lalu _baby_ akan memanggilmu apa? Ahjussi?"

"Enak saja! Aku ingin di panggil papa! Itu terlihat keren dan cocok untuk ku, hyung"

"Ya, terserahlah" Yoongi mengalah.

"Baby akan memanggil hyung dengan sebutan Appa, dan aku akan di panggil papa. Keren sekali" Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Ya, _baby_ , cepatlah lahir agar eomma bisa kau panggil papa" Yoongi member kecupan di perut Jimin dan berdiri. "Aku akan mengambilak baju untukmu" Yoongi berlalu dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin menunduk, wajahnya merona hebat karena Yoongi. Jimin memegang perutnya dan mengelusnya dari atas kebawah dengan senang "Kalau papa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Appa setiap hari, Papa tidak keberatan _baby_ menjadi anak nakal di dalam sana" Jimin berguman pelan dan tertawa kecil dengan pemikirannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Jimin memeriksakan kandungannya. Sudah seminggu juga Yoongi menghadapi Jimin yang sangat cepat berubah mood-nya. Sebentar Jimin akan senang sekali, sekedip mata, Jimin akan berubah menjadi sangat sensitive dan perasa, Yoongi salah bicara sedikit saja, Jimin akan menangis dan tidak mau Yoongi sentuh sedikit pun.

Seperti hari ini, Jimin sedang sangat manja pada Yoongi.

"Hyung, ayolah, belikan ya? Ya?" Jimin sedang membujuk Yoongi untuk membelikannya sebuah selimut yang dilihatnya di sebuah acara Tv yang ditontonnya tadi. Jimin sudah bertekat tidak mau melepas Yoongi sebelum keinginannya di kabulkan.

Yoongi yang lagi-lagi bertugas menggendong Jimin hanya mendiamkan Jimin dengan permintaan tidak pentingnya itu. Yoongi baru saja sampai rumah sehabis bekerja dan Jimin sudah memanjatnya , meminta di gendong dan juga memaksa Yoongi membelikannya sebuah selimut. Bukannya Yoongi tidak bisa membelikan Jimin selimut, hanya saja, Yoongi tidak tau selimut seperti apa yang Jimin inginkan dan dimana Yoongi harus membelinya.

"Hyung… _baby_ ingin selimut yang aku lihat di Tv tadi.." Jimin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yoongi dengan erat dan memandang Yoongi dengan wajah berharap.

"Selimut yang bagaimana, Jiminie?" Yoongi akhirnya bersuara karena lagi-lagi Jimin mengeluarkan senjata andalannya untuk membuat Yoongi mengiya-kan apapun ucapan Jimin.

"Selimut yang aku lihat di TV, hyung"

Yoongi mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa kamar, membuat Jimin terduduk di pangkuannya. Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin agar namja bersuari orange itu tidak terjatuh dari atas pahanya.

"Aku tidak tau selimut seperti apa yang kau lihat di TV, Jimin" Yoongi memandang tajam mata Jimin.

"Berwarna kuning hyung. kuning cerah" ucap Jimin semangat.

"Lalu?"

"Pokonya selimut kuning! Hyung, belikaannn…." Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita beli" putus Yoongi.

"Tapi _baby_ maunya sekarang" Jimin menarik wajahnya dari leher Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dengan wajah minta dikasihani.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Kadang dia bingung, kenapa dia selalu lemah jika Jimin sudah membawa-bawa anaknya. "Kita akan beli sekarang" Yoongi sudah siap berdiri, tapi Jimin menahan pergerakan Yoongi.

"Hyung, nanti saja. Sepertinya aku belum membutuhkan selimut itu" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

Sabar Yoongi, Jimin sedang hamil anakmu. Kata-kata itu bak mantra ajaib yang membuat emosi Yoongi menguap dalam sedetik. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa marah setiap mengingat Jimin sedang hamil anaknya.

"Hyung…" Jimin memanggil dengan nada sedih karena Yoongi mendiamkannya.

"Ne, Jiminie?"

"Hyung kesal padaku, kan?" tuding Jimin.

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal" cepat-cepat Yoongi memperbaiki wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat kesal di mata Jimin.

"Hyung tidak marah dengan sifatku yang aneh?" Jimin menyadari perubahan mood-nya yang ekstrim, merasa tak enak hati pada Yoongi.

"Tidak"

"Jadi aku aneh?"

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kau aneh, Jiminie…" Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya dan bertabrakan langsung dengan dada Jimin.

"Beri aku peringatan kalau aku sudah mulai membuatmu kesal ya, hyung?" Jimin memeluk kepala Yoongi, mengecup rambut Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Sebelum ku peringati, kau akan tiba-tiba menangis seperti kemarin hanya karena mendengar suaraku yang keras"

"Hehehe aku menyebalkan ya, hyung?" Jimin terkekeh.

"Tidak, sayang" Yoongi mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin.

Jimin selalu suka jika Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' dan 'Jiminie'. Sangat menyenangkan mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku…"

"Jiminie, sebentar" Yoongi meragoh kantong celananya dan mengelurkan ponsel miliknya yang bergetar, ada nama Jackson disana.

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung, aku dan Wonho ada di ruang tamu di depan kamar hyung, ada yang ingin kami berikan_ " Jackson berucap antusias.

"Sebentar, aku akan keluar" Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon miliknya. "Ada Jackson dan Wonho di luar" Yoongi memandang Jimin tepat dimata.

"Oh.." Jimin turun dari pangkuan Yoongi dan ikut berjalan dibelakang Yoongi untuk menemui Jackson dan Wonho.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, Yoongi bisa melihat Wonho dan Jackson sedang duduk manis di sofa dengan dua buah kado diatas meja.

"Apa itu?" Yoongi mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal, sementara Jimin berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hyung? Tuan Min Jimin" Jackson membungkuk pada Yoongi dan Jimin dikikuti Wonho yang ikut membungkuk.

"Hyung, kemarin saat hyung menikah, kami sudah memberikan hyung kado, nah, ini kado kedua" Jackson menjelaskan.

"Kado kedua?" Jimin bersuara karena penasaran.

"Ne tuan Min Jimin istri Yoongi hyung" Jackson berkedip-kedip lucu menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, dan membuat Jimin malu karena dari tadi Jackson memakai marga milik Yoongi didepan namanya.

"Apa itu?" Yoongi bertanya penasaran dengan kado berwarna _pink_ dan biru itu.

"Hyung, tadi kami menonton acara gossip kesukaan Luhan, di acara gossip itu ada berita soal ke hamilan Jimin-ssi, jadi kami berpikir untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan kado untuk anak kalian" Wonho menjelaskan.

"Acara gossip?" Jimin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ne, berita tentang kehamil anda sudah tersebar tuan Min Jimin istri Yoongi hyung" jawab Jackson ceria.

Jimin merasakan dingin menyelimuti badannya. Jimin yakin soal berita pernikahan Jimin yang tertutup dari media pasti masih menjadi perbincangan hangat, sekarang Jimin membuat kehebohan baru dengan kabar kehamilannya. Jimin yakin dia akan di sidang lagi di kantor agensi, secepatnya.

"Kabar darimana itu?" Yoongi mengernyit tak percaya.

"Ada seseorang yang mengambil foto kalian saat berdiri di depan klinik dokter kandungan saat tengah malam" jelas Jackson. "Kata Luhan ini berita heboh!" sambung Jackson semangat.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang mematung dibelakangnya, menarik jari Jimin dan membuat Jimin terduduk di lengan sofa yang di duduki Yoongi.

"Jangan takut, ada aku. Kita akan melakukan jumpa pers secepatnya" putus Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini kok jadi Stella stan semua ya?

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*

Sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya kakak-kakak. Ay laf yu.


	19. Chapter 19

_Jimin merasakan dingin menyelimuti badannya. Jimin yakin soal berita pernikahan Jimin yang tertutup dari media pasti masih menjadi perbincangan hangat, sekarang Jimin membuat kehebohan baru dengan kabar kehamilannya. Jimin yakin dia akan di sidang lagi di kantor agensi, secepatnya._

 _"Kabar darimana itu?" Yoongi mengernyit tak percaya._

 _"Ada seseorang yang mengambil foto kalian saat berdiri di depan klinik dokter kandungan saat tengah malam" jelas Jackson. "Kata Luhan ini berita heboh!" sambung Jackson semangat._

 _Yoongi melirik Jimin yang mematung dibelakangnya, menarik jari Jimin dan membuat Jimin terduduk di lengan sofa yang di duduki Yoongi._

 _"Jangan takut, ada aku. Kita akan melakukan jumpa pers secepatnya" putus Yoongi._

.

.

.

Akun resmi agensi yang menaungi Jimin sudah membuat dua konfirmasi sekaligus, yang pertama soal pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi dan kedua soal kehamilan Jimin. Nama Jimin sudah berada di pencarian teratas selama dua hari berturut-turut karenanya.

Besok adalah hari jumpa pers yang di janjikan mengenai pernikahan dan kehamilan Jimin. Selama berita itu menyebar, Jimin tidak tidur, terhitung sudah tiga hari semenjak berita kehamilan Jimin tersebar di media dan membuat Jimin terpaksa di infuse di rumah karena keadaannya yang benar-benar kacau. Kurang istirahat dan stress adalah kombinasi paling ampuh untuk membuat seseorang yang sedang hamil langsung tumbang.

"Berhenti mencari-cari ponselmu, _Kitten_ " Stella menatap tajam pada Jimin yang sedang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dan Yoongi, tangannya merayap ke meja nakas dimana ponselnya terletak.

" _Mom_ , aku ingin tau perkembangannya" ucap Jimin lemah.

Belum sampai tangan Jimin meraih ponselnya, tangan Stella lebih dulu menyambar ponsel milik Jimin.

"Perkembangan apa? Kau hanya membaca komentar-komentar sampah dari fans mu yang cemburu dan marah karena kau menikah dan hamil. Kalau mereka benar-benar fans mu, mereka tidak akan berkata kasar seperti itu. Dan _haters_ -mu, berhenti memberi perhatan pada mereka, _Kitten. They_ _don't deserve your attention!_." Stella berdiri dengan menyilang kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tapi _, Mom_ "

" _Stop it already_. Perhatikan kondisimu dan bayimu. Kau menyakitinya dengan berlaku seperti ini!"

"Aku tau _Mom_ , tapi…"

" _Fu*ck this phone_!" Stella tersenyum sinis dan meremas ponsel Jimin hingga remuk dengan satu tangannya.

Jimin membolakan matanya, takjub dengan kemampuan Stella yang bisa meremukkan ponselnya hanya dengan satu tangannya.

" _Sorry Mom.."_ Jimin mencicit ketakutan.

"Berhenti membuat _Mommy_ kesal, _Kitten_. _Mommy_ menyayangimu, kau tau itu kan? _Mommy_ hanya ingin kau kembali pulih dan berhenti berpikir seolah hidupmu sudah kiamat. Ini yang terakhir, kalau mereka memang fansmu, mereka akan ikut senang jika kau senang." Stella tersenyum hangat, bertingkah seolah dia tidak melakukkan apapun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya _Mommy_ marah padaku, hyung" adu Jimin saat Yoongi sudah pulang dari kantor. Selama Yoongi berada di kantor, Stella yang bertugas menjaga Jimin.

"Huh? Marah kenapa?" Yoongi melepas jas dan dasinya, kemudian duduk disamping Jimin yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tangan terinfus. Tidak lupa member kecupan di dahi Jimin.

"Aku ingin melihat ponselku, ingin tau sudah seperti apa perkembangan di luar sana soal kita. Tapi _Mommy_ marah dan merusak ponselku, setelah itu _Mommy_ tidak mengajakku bicara sampai hyung pulang kerja" cerita Jimin sedih.

"Dia merusak ponselmu?" Yoongi merangkul bahu Jimin, memainkan jarinya di telinga Jimin.

"Lihat ini" Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang sudah remuk, meletakkannya di tangan Yoongi.

"Dia menghancurkan ponselmu dengan palu?"

"Tidak, _Mommy_ meremukkannya dengan tangan" jelas Jimin.

" _Damn it_ …" Yoongi memperhatikan remukkan tidak berbentuk ponsel Jimin ditangannya. "Jim, selama aku tidak ada dirumah, menurutlah padanya"

"Ne, hyung. Aku tidak akan melawan _Mommy_ lagi" Jimin menurut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?" Yoongi memeluk Jimin yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi.

"Setelah tidur, aku merasa sangat baik sekarang, hyung"

"Bagaimana dengan _baby_? Apa kau masih merasa sakit di bagian perutmu lagi?"

"Sudah tidak lagi, hyung. Gyuri bilang, aku harus benar-benar tidak boleh tidak tidur, stress dan banyak pikiran, itu bisa berpengaruh pada _baby_ , bisa-bisa _baby_ marah padaku"

"Aku ingin mati saat melihatmu pingsan kemarin" aku Yoongi.

"Hehehe, _Sorry_ , Appa" Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Yoongi sebentar.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Ne Appa, kami berjanji" Jimin tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Namja berambut hitam berumur 40 tahunan melotot tak suka pada Stella yang sedang duduk di kursi miliknya dengan kaki terangkat ke meja.

"Pemilik perusahaan yang baru" Stella tersenyum ramah pada pria berambut hitam di depan pintu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hey, sopan sedikit" Stella berucap santai menanggapi bentakan pria yang akrab dipanggil tuan Jang itu.

"Selamat siang…"

"Tuan Yang" Sapa pria berambut hitam itu dengan hormat.

Tuan Yang adalah salah satu pemilik saham tertinggi di perusahaan yang memproduksi majalah ternama dan berita online. Berita online pertama yang membongkar pernikahan Jimin dan kehamilan Jimin.

"Tuan Jang, saya kesini ingin menyerahkan ini" Tuan Yang menyerahkan selembar amplop kepada Tuan Jang, salah satu pemimpin tertinggi redaksi majalah.

"Tuan, apa ini?" Setelah membuka isi amplopnya, Tuan Jang tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Dia di pecat.

"Mulai hari ini, anda kami _pulangkan_ " ucap Tuan Yang tak enak hati, matanya melirik pada Stella yang duduk di meja dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tuan Jang tidak terima.

"Kau salah cari lawan, tuan. Kau menyentuh anakku, aku tidak suka" Stella menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksud anda?" tuan Jang menatap tajam pada Stella.

"Berita soal Park Jimin. Anda sendiri yang menulisnya di berita online itu, kan?" Stella menatap sedih, seolah menyesali tindakan tuan Jang. "Aku tidak suka dengan ide membongkar privasi orang lain. Kau membuat ku kesal"

"Tuan Jang, nona Stella ini adalah pemilik perusahan yang baru. Dia baru saja membelinya tadi siang" jelas Tuan Yang. "Dia adalah pemilik saham tertinggi saat ini"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tuang Jang menatap tak percaya.

"Kalau kau punya banyak uang, kau akan paham kekuatan uang sesungguhnya" Stella tersenyum senang.

"Tuan, tapi karena berita yang saya buat, nama berita online milik kita makin menaik dan…"

" _Stop it asshole_. Jangan membuat ku marah, pergilah" Stella bernada ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya yang memaki.

"Tuan Yang, saya sudah bekerja disini puluhan tahun, bagaimana…"

"Tuan Yang, aku tidak suka melakukan tindak kekerasan untuk mengusir orang, kalau aku sudah melakukan tindakan, dia bisa keluar dari gedung ini dengan patah tulang di sekejur tubuh" Stella menatap mengintimidasi pada dua pria yang berdiri di depannya. "Atau sekalian ku lenyapkan" Stella tersenyum mengerikan, tangannya menarik pistol yang tersembunyi di balik _coat_ miliknya terletak di atas meja,

"Ini masih baru, belum pernah ku coba. Anda bersedia menjadi teman main Pisty? Ah… pistolku yang baru ini namanya pisty, manis sekali kan?" Stella menodongkan pistol berwarna pink menyolok mata kearah kedua pria yang ada di depannya. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Tuan Jang, sebaiknya anda keluar baik-baik" Bisik tuan Yang pelan. "Dia sakit jiwa" sambungnya dengan suara makin pelan.

"Ku anggap itu pujian tuan Yang" Stella yang duduk diatas meja mendengar suara yang teramat pelan dari tuan Yang.

"Maafkan saya, nona" Tuan Yang membungkuk.

"Saya permisi, tuan" pamit tuan Jang.

Belum sempat tangan tuan Jang mendorong pintu, Stella mengarahkan pistolnya kearah tuan Jang dan menembaknya tepat di jantung. Pria berumur 40 tahunan itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, tepat di depan pintu.

"Ooops" Stella menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berpura-pura terkejut.

"N.. nona, kenapa anda…" Tuang Yang berdiri mematung di dekat mayat tuan Jang, bajunya terkena sedikit cipratan darah.

"Dia membuatku kesal" Stella mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Tuan Yang hanya bisa berdiri gemetar di depan pintu, wanita ini benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Keluarlah" Stella berubah dingin dalam satu detik, matanya seolah menyiaratkan agar tuan Yang segera pergi dari ruangan.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Tuan Yang mendorong pintu dengan sedikit kesusahan karena gemetar akhirnya mendorong pintu. Meninggalkan Stella dengan mayat tuan Jang bersimbah darah di depannya.

Stella mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana jeans ketat yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, mencari kontak seseorang yang selalu berada di pihaknya dalam hal apapun yang Stella kerjakan. Tuan Min, Papa Stella.

"Papa!" Stella menyahut riang saat teleponnya di angkat oleh sang ayah.

" _Hallo, anakku, bagaimana harimu?"_ Tuan Min berucap senang.

"Aku sedikit kesal hari ini. Papa ingat pisty? Pistol baruku yang berwarna pink yang di berikan Yoongi?"

" _Ne, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia nakal?"_

"Pisty menembak seseorang yang membuatku kesal, Papa. Dia nakal! Aku tidak suka Pisty lagi." Stella mengadu.

 _"Apa yang terjadi? Apa Pisty membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawa?"_

" _Yes_ , Papa. Aku benci beres-beres, Pisty juga tidak bisa di andalkan, Papa bisa menyuruh orang-orang milik Papa untuk membereskan kekacauan yang di buat Pisty, kan?"

 _"Tentu anakku, kirimi Papa alamat keberadaanmu, mereka akan membereskan kekacauan yang di buat Pisty, oke? Jangan kesal lagi. Kau ingin belanja, agar tidak kesal lagi?"_ tawar tuan Min.

"Papa yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu. Segera kirimi aku uang, oke? Apa aku harus menunggu sampai mereka datang?"

" _Tidak perlu. Berikan papa detail tempatnya, mereka akan kesana. Ah.. papa sudah mengirim uang untukmu berbelanja. Apa kau ingin punya mainan baru? Sepertinya Pisty tidak menurut padamu?"_

"Tidak papa, aku harus bicara dengan Pisty dulu, membuat Pisty disiplin. Dia pistol yang cantik, tapi menyebalkan, tapi aku suka" Stella memandang pistol pink yang menjadi tertuduh dalam hal penghilangan nyawa.

" _Ya sudah, pergi dari sana segera dan pastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu, atau kalaupun ada, pastikan dia tutup mulut_ " pesan tuan Min.

"Tentu, jangan khawatir soal itu. Eum… Papa, aku baru saja membeli perusahaan…"

"What? _Kenapa membeli perusahaan?"_ tuan Min terkejut.

"Ck, orang yang membuat ku kesal punya jabatan tinggi di perusahaan yang juga membuatku kesal, jadi cari terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah dengan membeli perusahaan ini. Kerjakan perusahan ini untukku ya, Papa…." Bujuk Stella.

Terdengar helaan nafas tuan Min dari seberang sambungan telepon " _Oke, Papa akan minta_ _Jaebum bekerja disana mulai sekarang. Jangan kesal lagi, oke?"_ tuan Min menyerah.

"Okidoki, Papa. Sampai bertemu nanti" Stella memutus sambungan telepon dengan sang ayah.

Stella melompat turun dari meja dan menyambar coat serta pistol pink miliknya, berjalan melewati mayat tuan Jang tanpa meliriknya sama sekali.

"Sudah mati saja masih menyebalkan" Stella berguman, mendorong pintu dan melenggang santai, seperti tidak terjadi apapun di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Hari jumpa pers akhirnya datang, meskipun masih belum pulih, Jimin terpaksa pergi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Ruang konferensi pers itu hanya bisa menampung 20 wartawan, sengaja di batasi karena Yoongi yang meminta.

Dipanggung kecil itu terdapat meja panjang dengan latar belakang putih dan enam bangku. Di bawah panggung sudah di sedikan empat meja bundar dengan lima kursi di masing-masing meja untuk wartawan. Hanya yang memiliki undangan saja yang bisa masuk. Pintu depan ruangan sudah dijaga oleh empat _bodyguard_ sekaligus, berbaris membelakangi pintu, membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menerobos masuk tanpa pemeriksaan lebih dulu.

Pintu ruangan yang masih berada dalam gedung agensi Jimin itu terbuka, memunculkan Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Bang PD-nim. Beberapa wartawan yang masih sibuk memperbaiki letak kamera, terburu-buru mengarahkan kamera mereka kearah pintu masuk.

Meski sudah dirias, wajah Jimin masih terlihat pucat dan terlihat lingkaran mata yang menghitam yang sudah disamarkan dengan bantuan make up. Jimin dan Yoongi sampai di panggung dan beberapa staff agensi yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan lebih dulu, mengarahkan Jimin dan Yoongi untuk duduk di tengah, diantara Hoseok dan Bang PD-nim.

Riuh suara jeperetan kamera membuat Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Tangannya mencari tangan Yoongi di bawah meja dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi kuat-kuat. Jimin ketakutan tapi tidak bisa lari lagi. Diatas meja di depan mereka sudah bertumpuk puluhan mic dari berbagai stasiun TV, majalah, dan berita online.

"Tidak apa, aku disini" Yoongi meletakan tangan mereka yang tertaut diatas pahanya. Matanya memandang Jimin sambil tersenyum, seperti isyarat kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku takut, hyung" Jimin mencicit pelan, wajahnya tertunduk, merasa tak nyaman dengan puluhan kamera yang menyorot padanya.

"Kami tidak akan lama, jumpa pers ini hanya akan berlangsung lima belas menit. Kami hanya memperbolehkan tiga pertanyaan saja untuk di ajukan, silahkan…."

Belum sempat Hoseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara riuh protes terdengar dari seluruh wartawan yang datang.

"Baiklah, karena kalian protes, kami akan memberikan kalian lima menit dengan satu pertanyaan, silahkan berembuk" Hoseok lagi-lagi diserbu protes dan hanya tertawa saja menanggapi protes dari para wartawan. "Teman-teman, waktu kalian berkurang dua menit" Hoseok memperingatkan.

"Silahkan pertanyaan yang pertama…" Hoseok berucap lagi.

Beberapa wartawan terlihat sibuk dibawah, memilih pertanyaan yang tepat untuk mereka tanyakan pada Jimin. Setelah mendapatkan yang tepat, salah satu wartawan yang berada di meja dekat kiri panggung mengangkat tangan.

"Silahkan.." Hoseok mempersilahkan. Meletakkan mic milik agensi di meja.

"Park Jimin-ssi, kenapa menyembunyikan pernikahan dan kehamilan anda?" wartawan berbaju biru dengan lambang salah satu stasiun TV di lengan bajunya bertanya.

Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi, sementara Yoongi memandang tajam satu persatu wartawan yang hadir.

"Maaf soal itu. Kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan pernikahan kami, hanya saja, kami butuh privasi. Kami ingin pernikahan kami beratmosfir kekeluargaan. Kami juga bermaksud mengumumkannya ke public setelah hari pernikahan kami, tapi sepertinya public sudah tau lebih dulu." Jimin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi, tangannya mendingin, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa soal kehamilannya.

"Hyung…" Jimin mencicit pelan, memanggil Yoongi, meminta namja pucat itu menjawab.

"Soal kehamilan Jimin, bukankah kami seharusnya mendapatkan ucapan selamat?" Yoongi tersenyum ramah. Ini kejadian langka. Jimin bahkan seperti tidak mengenali Yoongi sama sekali. sejak kapan namja pucat ini pandai tersenyum? Sok ramah pula.

Suara wartawan kembali riuh, atmosfir yang tadinya tegang mendadak menjadi lebih hangat karena jawaban Yoongi. Sangat pintar memanipulasi keadaan dan memanipulasi jawaban. Secara tak langung, Yoongi tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan wartawan.

Terdengar beberapa wartawan saling bersahutan mengucapkan selamat dengan keras. Yoongi melirik Jimin kesamping, terlihat bahu Jimin yang tadinya tegang, menjadi lebih rileks.

"Bertahan sebentar lagi, oke?" Yoongi mengelus tangan Jimin yang ada di genggamannya. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya" Hoseok menengahi keriuhan di bawah panggung.

Wartawan berkaos putih mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan" Hoseok mempersilahkan.

"Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?" wartawan berkaos putih itu bertanya, terlihat cengiran di wajah-wajah wartawan yang datang.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti Park Jimin?" Yoongi sengaja bercanda dengan menunjuk dirinya karena wartawan itu melihat kearahnya, bukan pada Jimin.

Wartawan itu tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya anda menyukaiku" Yoongi kembali bercanda, Jimin refleks menyubit perut Yoongi. "Jimin mencubit perutku di bawah meja, ini salah anda kalau aku tidak boleh tidur di kamar setelah ini" sambung Yoongi.

Beberapa wartawan tertawa menanggapi. Atmosfer ruangan benar-benar mencair, tidak ada lagi keteganggan di wajah Jimin dan juga Bang PD, yang sengaja menyeret Hoseok ke jumpa pers untuk menggantikannya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jawab. Kami tidak pernah berkencan" Yoongi berucap serius.

Lagi-lagi suara wartawan riuh dibawah panggung terdengar, merasa tidak percaya dengan jawaban Yoongi.

"Kami tidak berkencan, aku tidak pernah meminta Jimin untuk menjadi kekasihku, sama sekali. Aku langsung melamarnya" sambung Yoongi.

Kembali lagi suara riuhwartawan menggema, kini ditambah sorakan menggoda kearah Jimin terdengar. Jimin hanya menunduk malu menanggapi godaan-godaan yang di arahkan padanya.

"Oke, pertanyaan terakhir" Hoseok kembali menengahi keriuhan.

Terlihat beberapa wartawan berdebat tentang pertanyaan yang akan mereka tanyakan dibawah sana. Setelah dua menit berembuk, akhirnya seseorang yang duduk di tengah mengakat tangannya.

"Silahkan" Hoseok mempersilahkan.

"Park Jimin-ssi, apa setelah ini anda akan tetap bekerja menjadi artis?"

"Terimakasih atas pertanyaanya. Aku… akan berhenti" jawab Jimin final.

"Tapi kenapa?" wartawan itu kembali bertanya.

"Jimin punya suami _Billionaire_. " Hoseok tertawa sambil menjawab pertanyaan wartawan itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk datang kesini, dan terimakasih juga atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah kalian sampaikan. Silahkan nikmati makan siang kalian, kami permisi" tutup Bang PD-nim yang sudah merasa santai sejak Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan.

Mereka undur diri. Melewati wartawan-wartawan yang sibuk mengambil foto Jimin dan Yoongi sampai pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan. Kakinya lemas bukan main, rasanya seperti pertama kali berurusan dengan media.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin.

"Sangat baik, hyung. Rasanya lega. Terimakasih sudah mendampingiku, tadi. Dan terimakasih sudah mengendalikan atmosfir ruangan, keadaan jadi jauh lebih baik daripada yang ku bayangkan." Jimin mengurai pelukannya.

"Perlu kau ingat, kalau suamimu ini Min Yoongi" Yoongi berucap bangga. Menggandeng tangan Jimin untuk berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, Stella sudah ada disana. Duduk santai di ruang tamu lantai atas, dengan sebotol jus sayur diatas meja.

"Wow, _Asshole_. Aku seperti tidak mengenalimu di TV. _So fake_.." Stella bertepuk tangan bangga kearah Yoongi yang baru muncul dari tangga.

"Aku merasa tersentuh. Baru kali ini kau memujiku" Yoongi mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal, di samping Stella.

"Mana _Kitten_?" Stella melirik kearah tangga.

"Sedang minum susu"

"Oh…"

" _Mommy_ …" panggil Jimin pelan, ditangannya ada segelas susu hangat.

"Hey, anak _Mommy_. Sini.." Stella menepuk sofa di sebelahnya dengan semangat.

Jimin meletakkan gelas susunya di samping botol jus sayur milik Stella dan mendudukan diri di Samping Stella.

" _Mommy_ sudah tidak marah?"

"Marah?" Stella mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, _Mommy_ tidak marah lagi?"

"Astaga, _Mommy_ tidak bisa marah padamu. Ah, ambil ini" Stella menarik tangan Jimin dan meletakkan ponsel keluaran terbaru di tangan Jimin.

"Apa ini?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

" _Mommy_ sudah merusak ponselmu, ini gantinya" jelas Stella. "Jangan berani-berani menolak pemeberian Mommy!" Stella memandang tajam pada Jimin.

" _Thanks Mom_ …" Jimin tertawa dipandang tajam oleh Stella.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Yoongi yang merasa terabaikan, akhirnya bersuara.

"Iseng saja. Aku bosan" Jawab Stella cuek. " _Asshole_ , belikan aku senjata laras panjang…" ucap Stella tiba-tiba.

Jimin membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan Stella, sementara Yoongi mengehembuskan nafasnya lelah. Kenapa dia yang selalu di todong soal membelikan senjata. Kalau senjatanya masih normal, mungkin Yoongi tidak akan kesusahan. Tapi ini Stella, dia selalu meminta senjata dengan warna-warna mencolok seperti pink, orange, hijau neon, dan masih banyak lagi. Yoongi terpaksa mengeluarkan uang lebih hanya untuk membelikan Stella _mainan_.

"Kenapa dengan pistol pink mu itu? Aku beri membelikannya, kan?" Yoongi memandnag Stella dengan tatapan malas.

"Bosan. Aku ingin mainan yang panjang" rengek Stella.

"Hmm…" Yoongi berguman.

"Oh ya, _Kitten, Mommy_ akan kembali ke Kanada malam ini" Stella memandang Jimin dengan sedih.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kapan _Mommy_ akan kembali?" Jimin mengernyit tak suka. Wajahnya menunjukkan protes dengan jelas.

"Uhhh… anakku…" Stella memeluk Jimin gemas.

"Stella memang tinggal di Kanada" Yoongi menjawab.

"Kapan _Mommy_ akan pulang ke sini lagi?" Jimin melepas pelukan Stella dan memandang penuh tuntutan kearah Stella.

"Saat anak _Mommy_ melahirkan?" Ucap Stella tak yakin.

" _What? Mommy_ akan pergi lama?" Jimin makin tidak bisa menyembunyikan protesnya.

"Stella punya tanggung jawab disana, jadi dia tidak bisa lama-lama disini" lagi-lagi Yoongi yang menjelaskan.

Jimin menunduk diam. Dia sudah merasa nyaman berada dekat Stella.

" _Mommy_ akan sering-sering kesini, jangan sedih begitu, nanti _Mommy_ menangis!" Stella berkacak pinggang.

"Hyung…" Jimin melirik Yoongi dengan sedih, dia ingin Yoongi untuk membujuk Stella tetap tinggal di Korea.

"Tidak sayang. Stella sudah berjanji akan sering datang kan? Ratu harus segera kembali ke singasananya kalau tidak ingin kerajaannya di hancurkan orang lain" Yoongi menjelaskan dengan secara tidak langsung.

" _Mommy_ harus janji untuk sering menghubungiku.." Jimin memandang sedih kearah Stella.

"Tentu" Stella memeluk Jimin lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak usah di antar" Stella berdiri.

"Pesawat jam berapa?" Yoongi melirik jam ditangannya, sudah menunjukan jam lima sore.

"Jam tujuh"

"Kenapa tidak boleh diantar?" Jimin protes.

" _Mommy_ sudah minta Wonho yang mengantarkan _Mommy_. Oh, ada hadiah untukmu di kamar kalian" Stella memeluk Jimin sekali lagi, beralih pada Yoongi dengan menepuk kepala Yoongi.

Stella menuruni tangga dengan berlari. Meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin di belakang. Diluar, Wonho sudah menunggu Stella untuk diantar. Setelah sampai didalam mobil, Stella melirik kearah pintu rumah lagi, Jimin sudah berada di sana sendirian, menatap sedih kearah mobil Wonho.

"Ayo _Daddy_ " Stella melirik Wonho.

"Tidak ingin melambai pada Jimin-ssi?" Wonho melirik Stella lagi.

"Tidak, nanti aku sedih. Ayo jalan, _Daddy_ "Stella berucap ceria.

Mobil melaju pelan meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi mematung dikamar, di atas ranjang dan sofa kamar mereka sudah dipenuhi puluhan _paper bag_ dari berbagai merek _brand fashion_ ternama. Jimin membolakan matanya saat menangkap beberapa _paper bag_ yang ada di meja sofa, salah satu merek jam tangan yang punya harga seharga rumah. Stella tidak main-main soal hadiah yang dia katakan.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ranjang, mengambil salah satu paper bag berwarna orange menyala dengan lambing H di tengahnya. Di _paper bag_ itu tertulis nama pemiliknya, ada tulisan ' _Asshole_ ' disana, yang artinya itu adalah milik Yoongi Yoongi mengeluarkan isinya dan melihat ada ikat pinggang disana.

Jimin berjalan mendekat, mengambil Paper bag berwana putih dengan aksen kekanakan, ada nama 'Mochi' disana. Jimin menumpahkan _paper bag_ besar itu diatas ranjang yang menyempit karena ada belasan _paper bag_ lain disana. Saat _paper bag_ itu di tumpahkan, Jimin melihat berbagi baju bayi yang lucu-lucu keluar dari sana. Dan Jimin hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hyung, lihat, ini piyama gajah" Jimin mengambil salah satu piyama bayi berbentuk gajah.

Yoongi tersenyum, sedikit banyak dia merasa terharu karena Stella memperhatikan anaknya. Terbukti dari banyaknya nama 'Mochi' tertempel di _paper bag_ diatas ranjang dan sofa.

"Dia benar-benar gila" Yoongi tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Jangan berkata buruk soal _Mommy_!" Jimin memarahi Yoongi.

"Ya? Kau membentak suamimu, Park Jimin?" Yoongi membolakan matanya.

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk Yoongi erat, mengecup pipi Yoongi berkali-kali dan menggumankan maaf.

Dengan bantuan pembantu dirumah, akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi selesai membereskan semua hadiah dari Stella yang kebanyakan adalah milik 'Mochi'. Sementara Jimin dan Yoongi hanya dapat empat _paper bag_ dari 76 _paper bag_ besar yang berserakan di kamar.

"Kita tidak perlu membelikan baju untuk _baby_ sampai dia berumur dua tahun" Komentar Yoongi saat melihat isi lemari mereka yang sudah terisi baju-baju dan sepatu Mochi.

"Hahaha, _Mommy_ memang yang terbaik" Jimin tertawa memandang isi lemari.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang menunggu Yoongi selesai mandi dengan bermain ponsel baru yang di berikan Stella. Jimin sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk Login di akun social medianya, dan berkali-kali juga Jimin menutup aplikasi itu. Dia tidak berani melihat komentar yang para fansnya berikan di akun social medianya.

Setelah berkali-kali membuka tutup aplikasi, akhirnya Jimin memberanikan diri membuka Instagram miliknya. Jimin melihat komentar-komentar difoto terakhir miliknya, dadanya berdebar kencang.

' ** _Aku patah hati, tapi aku juga bahagia. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jimin-ssi'_**

' ** _Jimin-ssi, tolong doakan aku juga punya suami kaya raya dan panas seperti Min Suga'_**

 ** _'My Baby, Jiminie memang pintar memilih suami. Aku juga akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku kalau punya suami seperti Min Suga'_**

 ** _'Sekarang aku harus apa? Hatiku sakit sekali. Membakar album mu? Membuang semua fotomu?'_**

Jimin berguman maaf saat membaca komentar yang terakhir dibacanya. Jimin menutup aplikasi instagram miliknya dan membaca komentar dari artikel yang membahas soal konferensi pers siang tadi.

' ** _Jiminie, jangan minta maaf. Kami ikut berbahagia untukmu walaupun kami tidak di undang di pernikahanmu hahahaha'_**

 ** _'Min Suga itu keturunan vampire? Dia putih sekali'_**

 ** _'Jiminie, kalau kau bosan dengan Min Suga, aku ada untuk menampungnya. Hahaha'_**

 ** _'Dimana aku bisa menemukan pria yang seperti Min Suga, Jiminie?'_**

 ** _'Jiminie dan baby, sehat selalu….'_**

Dan masih banyak ratusan komentar yang tidak bisa Jimin baca seluruhnya. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat respon public yang terbilang baik setelah jumpa pers. Jimin melirik album foto di meja nakas dengan tulisan 'Mochi', salah satu hadiah dari Stella juga, dimana di dalamnya sudah ada foto USG milik 'Mochi'.

"Sedang apa?" Yoongi yang baru saja selesai mandi, mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang sedang memangku album foto.

"Melihat foto _baby_ " Jimin menunjuk foto USG bayinya.

"Kau membaca komentar lagi?" Yoongi melirik ponsel Jimin yang masih menyala.

"Hehehe, aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung" Jimin terkekeh, menutup album itu, dan meletakkan nya di atas nakas.

"Jangan pikirkan omongan mereka. Mereka bicara tanpa berpikir" nasehat Yoongi.

"Hyung, peluk…" Jimin merengtangkan tangannya.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat dan mengelus punggung Jimin.

"Kau ingin tidur?" Yoongi mencium kepala Jimin.

"Belum. Aku merindukanmu hyung"

Yoongi menyeringai.

Jimin melepas pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan memberikan ciuman di bibir Yoongi. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut itu berubah menjadi liar saat Yoongi sudah merebahkan Jimin di ranjang.

Jimin terengah saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Mata Jimin menatap dalam kedalam mata Yoongi dan mengelus pipi pucat itu penuh sayang.

"Bolehkah?" Yoongi bertanya, tapi matanya jelas-jelas tidak ingin ditolak. Dia menginginkan Jiminnya.

"Pelan-pelan, oke? Ada _Baby_.." Jimin mengingatkan, wajahnya memerah padam saat mengucapkannya.

"Ingatkan aku kalau aku sudah lepas kendali"

Jimin tertawa kecil dan menangguk. Dia membiarkan Yoongi membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat pakaian itu berserakan di lantai kamar, membiarkan Yoongi menandai seluruh tubuhnya dengan bercak merah keunguan di seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

END

Terimakasih kakak-kakak yang sudah membaca FF ini dan memberikan Review.

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*

Sampai bertemu lagi

Hahahhaa


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

 **KOI NO YOKAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lima belas tahun kemudian….._

"Baiklah, saya akan ke sekolah Mino sekarang. Maaf merepotkan anda, lagi" Yoongi menutup panggilan telepon dari sekolah anaknya.

Min Mino, 16 tahun (umur Korea), kelas dua SMA, anak sulung keluarga Min, biang onar di sekolah.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang menunduk dan menghela nafas.

Baru dua jam yang lalu anaknya pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan sekarang Yoongi mendapat telepon dari sekolah kalau Mino menendang bola sampai kaca ruangan kelas pecah.

"Mino, seperti biasa" Yoongi berjalan memeluk Jimin. "Dia memecahkan kaca jendela kelas" Jelas Yoongi, pelukan Yoongi makin mengerat di pinggang Jimin.

"Sepertinya Appa harus mampir ke sekolah Mino dulu, baru ke kantor" Jimin terkekeh dan mengelus sayang rambut Yoongi. "Atau Appa ingin aku gantikan saja kesekolah Mino?" Jimin menawarkan diri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi…." Yoongi terdengar pasrah. "Tidak sayang, Yoonji bisa menangis kalau tidak melihatmu dirumah saat baru bangun tidur"

Min Yoonji, 5 tahun, anak bungsu keluarga Min, bolos sekolah hari ini karena demam.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya pada Jimin dan mengecup bibir Jimin singkat.

"Jangan marahi Mino, ne? mungkin anak kita tidak sengaja melakukannya…" Bujuk Jimin, tangannya sibuk merapikan jas dan dasi Yoongi.

"Tidak sengaja, sampai membuat Appanya tiap bulan harus datang ke sekolah"

"Seingatku, aku bukan anak nakal saat sekolah dulu, mungkin dia menuruni sifat Appa-nya?" Jimin terkekeh saat mata Yoongi menajam menatapnya.

"Jadi kau sedang menuduh sifat nakal Mino itu menurun dariku? Begitu? Huh?" Yoongi mempertajam matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah di sekolah, Appa…" Jimin terkekeh dan kembali memeluk Yoongi, ucapannya seolah mengiyakan kalau sifat nakal Mino, menurun dari Yoongi.

"Appa, Papa…" suara kecil itu menginterupsi Jimin dan Yoongi.

Di depan pintu kamar mereka sedang berdiri gadis kecil berpiyama bunga-bunga dengan selimut kecil yang berada di genggamannya, rambut sebahunya terlihat berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, plester kompres demam, bahkan masih menempel di dahinya, kulit pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat karena demam yang di deritanya. Dia, Min Yoonji.

"Kemari, Boss kecil…" Yoongi berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya, menyambut anak bungsunya yang terlihat kesulitan menyeret selimut kecilnya.

"Appa, selimutnya berat" Yoongi mengeluh tapi tidak mau melepas genggamannya dari selimut kecil itu.

Mendengar anaknya kesulitan, Jimin berjalan menuju Yoonji, mengambil selimut dari tangan kecil anaknya, dan menggandeng tangan Yoonji untuk berjalan menuju Yoongi untuk memberi pelukan selamat pagi.

"Uh, bau…" Yoongi menutup hidungnya , berpura-pura kebauan dengan Yoonji yang belum mandi.

"Yoonji belum mandi dari semalam, Appa" Jimin mengompori.

"Pantas saja…" Yoongi mengernyit, membuat gadis kecil di depannya mengendus-endus baunya sendiri.

"Yoonji masih wangi, Appa" Lapor Yoonji selesai mengendus baju piyamanya. Masih harum khas bayi.

"Coba sini Papa cium, apa benar wangi…" Jimin ikut duduk di lantai disamping Yoongi.

Dengan polosnya, Yoonji menuruti Jimin dan memberikan pipinya untuk di cium. Setelah mencium pipi Yoonji, Jimin berpura-pura berpikir dan meminta Yoonji memberikan pipinya lagi untuk di cium.

"Sudah wangi setelah Papa cium" Jimin meletakkan telapak tangannya dileher Yoonji untuk memastikan kalau deman Yoonji sudah turun.

"Benarkah? Yoonji, coba kesini Appa cium" Yoongi menarik Yoonji yang kembali menurut. Mau-maunya di kerjai oleh orangtuanya, kasihan.

"Bagaimana, Appa? Yoonji masih wangi kan?" Yoonji bertanya dengan wajah serius, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi tidak tega mempermainkan anaknya lebih dari ini. Keduanya tertawa dan memeluk Yoonji bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, setelah mengantarkan Appa kedepan pintu, langsung mandi, oke?" Yoongi menggendong Yoonji untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan Jimin mengekor di belakangnya.

"Demamnya sudah turun sepertinya" Yoongi melirik Jimin yang berjalan di belakangnya, tangannya menyentuh dahi Yopnji yang masih tertempel kompres demam.

"Sudah hyung, sudah tidak panas lagi" Jimin mengangguk.

"Papa, bukan hyung, tapi Appa" koreksi Yoonji.

"Dengar itu, Papa?" Yoongi terlihat mendukung Yoonji dengan serius.

"Siap Boss, Papa salah bicara…" Jimin terkekeh karena anaknya mengoreksi ucapannya.

.

.

.

" _Mimo_ , ayolah, bantu aku sekali ini saja…. Appa pasti merebusku kali ini." Mino berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel tertempel di telinga di depan pintu kelasnya. Baru saja dia dipanggil keruangan kesiswaan karena memecahkan kaca jendela.

" _Kali ini apa lagi, monyet kecil?"_ Stella memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela, Mimo. Mimo harus datang sebagai perwakilan orangtua untukku sebelum pihak sekolah menelepon Appa…." Rengek Mino.

" _Kenapa kau memecahkan kaca lagi? Astaga… Mimo bahkan belum tidur sama sekali dan sekarang kau minta Mimo datang ke sekolahmu?"_

"Jadi Mimo lebih mementingkan waktu tidur Mimo, daripada Monyet kecil Mimo yang bisa saja direbus Appa? Mimo sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?" Mino merengek lagi.

" _Setengah jam lagi, oke?"_ Stella member penawaran.

"Tidak, itu terlalu lama. Lima belas menit, oke?"

 _"Astaga… kalau tidak mengingat kau adalah anak dari anak tersayangku Kitten, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot mengurusmu, Monyet kecil. Baiklah, Mimo dalam perjalanan kesekolahmu_ " putus Stella.

"Mimo memang yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu, Mimo…" Mino menberi ciuman dari telepon untuk Stella dari ponselnya.

Mino memutuskan sambungan teleponnya pada Stella. Setidaknya, sekarang dia bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Dia bisa kembali ke ruang kesiswaan dan mengatakan kalau Appanya tidak bisa datang, dan yang menggatinkannya adalah Stella.

Mino berlari kencang menuju ke ruang kesiswaan, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Mino menerobos masuk dengan napas terengah, mendudukan diri di depan meja gurunya tanpa di minta.

"Mimo akan datang sebagai perwakilannya, Pak" Lapor Mino.

"Mimo? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Bocah? Bapak baru saja menelepon Appa-mu, dia dalam perjalanan kesini.

Mino hampir menangis mendengar ucapan guru dihadapnnya. Tamatlah dia kali ini.

"Kenapa anda menelepon Appa-ku…."Mino berguman penuh penderitaan.

"Apa maksudnya, dengan kenapa? Tentu saja karena tuan Min adalah Appa-mu. Orangtua mu" tekan sang guru.

"Tamatlah sudah…" Guman Mino putus asa.

Lima belas menit sudah Mino duduk dihadapan guru bagian kesiswaan dan Mino terus-terusan berdoa agar Stella-lah yang muncul lebih dulu ketimbang Appa-nya. Dada Mino berdebar keras saat pintu kaca ruang kesiswaan diketuk dari luar. Secepat cahaya, kepala Mino berbalik menuju kearah pintu, saat siluet bayangan wanita muncul disana, Mino bernapas lega. Stella sudah ada di depan sana.

"Itu Mimo!" Mino berdiri dan membukakan pintu bagi Stella.

Sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan, Stella membungkuk pada guru kesiswaan yang duduk dibalik meja dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang…" Stella menyapa lebih dulu.

"Ah, ya, silahkan duduk, Nona" Sang guru mempersilahkan.

Mino berjalan lebih dulu masuk keruangan dan mempersilahkan Stella duduk dikursi yang tadi ditempatinya, sementara Mino lebih memilih untuk berdiri dibelakang Stella.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda…" mulai sang guru.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan keponakan saya" hilang sudah sifat ramah Stella diawal, Mood-nya rusak karena guru kesiswaan didepannya tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat belahan dada Stella yang sedikit terlihat.

"Oh…ah.. ya… itu…" Guru kesiswaan itu salah tingkah karena Stella mendingin.

" _Damn this Asshole…"_ maki Stella pelan sekali.

"Ehem…" sang guru berdehem. "Begini nona, Mino, sudah memecahkan kaca…"

"Aku tau. langsung saja pada intinya" Stella memandang tajam guru didepannya. "Berapa kerugian yang harus ku ganti atas kecerobohan keponakan saya" tembak Stella.

"Itu…"

"Maaf saya terlambat.."

Suara berat itu membuat Mino berjengkit ketakutan. Dia hapal suara berat itu, itu suara Appa-nya. Mino menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Tuan Min?" guru kesiswaan itu berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Stella?" Yoongi melirik Stella yang duduk santai dikursi, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kehadiran Yoongi disana.

"Appa…" Panggil Mino takut-takut.

"Tak apa, jangan takut" Yoongi menepuk bahu Mino dua kali dan duduk disamping Stella.

"Jadi, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Mino?" Yoongi bertanya santai, tapi aura mendominasi langsung mengelilingi ruangan, membuat guru didepan mereka sedikit ngeri, ditambah lagi tatapan intens dari Stella untuknya, membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda harus datang kesekolah sepagi ini…"

"Langsung saja, jangan bertele-tele" sela Yoongi.

"Menurut peraturan sekolah, anda diwajibkan membayar ganti rugi kerusakan yang dibuat oleh anak anda" terang sang guru.

"Lalu?" Stella bertanya mewakili Yoongi.

"Dan Mino harus menerima surat peringatan pertamanya"

"Hanya karena tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca?" Stella menaikkan alisnya, tidak suka dengan keputusan sang guru yang memberi Mino SP. Aura yang mengelilingi Stella seperti menghitam dan semakin pekat.

"Tidak masalah jika anak saya menerima SP pertama" Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengikuti aturan, tapi macan betina disebelahnya seperti siap menerkam siapa saja yang menentangnya.

" _The fu*ck?_ Mino hanya TIDAK SENGAJA memecahkan kaca. _It's an accident, you Asshole_! Akan lebih masuk akal kalau Mino menerima SP karena berkelahi atau membolos! _You guys, so_ _idiot_!" Maki Stella tanpa bisa dicegah.

Guru kesiswaan itu mendadak gugup melihat betapa mengerikannya Stella mengamuk dan betapa mengerikannya Yoongi yang terlalu tenang setelah dimaki bertubi-tubi.

"Jadi, apa Mino akan menerima SP-nya?" tantang Stella.

"Be-begini nona Stel…"

" _Gosh, I hate this dumb. Just say it, yes or no_!" ucap Stella tak sabar.

"Stella, tenanglah" tegur Yoongi.

" _Shut. up_ " Stella memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Mimo… santai sedikit" ucap Mino merasa tak enak hati pada gurunya.

"Oke, _Baby boy_ " Stella menyilang kakinya, duduk dengan santai dan mata yang seolah menguliti guru didepannya.

"Jadi, keputusannya adalah kami harus ganti rugi dan Mino mendapatkan SP-nya, ada lagi?" Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan.

"N-ne tuan Min…" ucap sang guru takut-takut dan melirik Stella beberapa detik. "Tidak ada, hanya itu saja…" putus sang guru.

"Apa kami bisa pergi?" Yoongi tersenyum ramah, tapi sang guru merasakan aura lain dari senyum ramah namja pucat itu.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama merasa terintimidasi, guru kesiswaan itu memperbolehkan keluarga Min itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan pada Papa, kenapa kau memecahkan kaca jendela?" Jimin bertanya pada anak sulungnya yang sedang disulangi makan dan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Tidak sengaja, Papa. Kami sedang pelajaran olahraga, Jinwoo mengoper bola padaku, dan aku bersumpah kalau sudah memperhitungkan kalau tendanganku akan masuk kegawang, tapi ternyata meleset dan kena kaca jendela, Pa" cerita Mino sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memecahkan kaca jendela, Mino" Jimin menyulangkan lagi nasi kedalam mulut Mino.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung saja, Pa. Biasanya tendanganku tepat sasaran" Mino membela diri.

"Jangan membuat Appa marah, tau sendiri kalau Appa sedang marah itu bagaimana…" Nasehat Jimin.

Mino mengangguk. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya"

"Sudah minta maaf pada Appa?" Jimin memberikan gelas berisi air untuk Mino.

"Sudah tadi, disekolah…"

"Kenapa memanggil Mimo kesekolah?" Jimin menyipitkan matanya, memandang anak sulungnya dengan curiga.

"Hehehehe tadinya aku tidak ingin Appa dan Papa tau masalah ini, tapi guru itu sudah menelepon Appa. Dasar pengadu…"

"Dasar…" Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihat anak sulungnya yang sering manja, bahkan setelah Mino memiliki adik.

"Papa, dimana Yoonji? Apa dia sudah sembuh?" Mino melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan adik kecilnya.

"Sedang tidur siang. Demamnya kambuh lagi setelah Appa pergi kerja…" cerita Jimin.

"Ah… kasihan sekali…" Mino menatap sedih pintu kamar Yoonji.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu…" Jimin mengingatkan dan menyuapi Mino lagi.

Setelah selesai makan, Mino permisi untuk melihat Yoonji dikamar. Jimin hanya menggeleng dan membereskan piring sisa makan Mino. Seperti kebiasaan bertahun-tahun, Mino selalu makan dengan disuapi oleh Jimin. Bahkan Yoonji bisa lebih mandiri dalam urusan makan ketimbang Mino.

Selesai membereskan makanan Mino dengan dibantu oleh asisten rumah tangganya, Jimin duduk kembali diruang tamu atas sambil menonton televise. Jimin melirik pada dinding diatas TV dimana ada foto Mino dan Yoonji terpajang besar. Jimin merasakan hangat didadanya.

Jimin tidak pernah berpikir kalau pernikahannya bisa bertahan selama ini, mengingat reputasi Yoongi dimasa lalu. Tentu ada saja masalah dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Yoongi dan Jimin yang membuat mereka bertengkar selama ini. Dan Jimin takjub begitu menyadari sudah lima belas tahun dia hidup bersama dengan namja super arogan, Min Yoongi.

Saat sedang sibuk mengenang masa lalunya, Jimin terkejut saat Yoongi langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Jimin.

"Aku ingin istirahat…" Ucap Yoongi. Suaranya teredam di dada Jimin.

"Bayi besarku sudah pulang, tumben?" Jimin memeluk kepala Yoongi, menaikkan kedua kakinya kesofa, membuat dia bersandar di lengan kursi, dengan Yoongi menelungkup di dada dan diantara kakinya.

"Pekerjaanku jadi lebih ringan karena ada Wonho" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jimin dengan wajah yang masih terkubur didada Jimin.

"Hey, jangan memanfaatkan adik ipar untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Wonho juga punya keluarga, dia juga butuh waktu untuk bersama Hyungwon dan anaknya" Nasehat Jimin.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya" Yoongi membela diri. "Dimana anak-anak?" Yoongi mendongak dan dihadiahi kecupan di bibir oleh Jimin.

"Dikamar Yoonji."

"Sedang apa mereka? Kenapa senyap sekali?" Yoongi sedikit mengintip kearah pintu kamar Yoonji yang terlihat dari sofa.

"Yoonji sedang tidur, tadi demamnya kambuh setelah hyung pergi ke kantor. Mino… mungkin sedang main ponsel sambil menunggu Yoonji bangun"

"Demamnya kambuh lagi? Apa perlu kita bawa ke dokter lagi?" Yoongi bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang ketara. Jimin tersenyum, merasakn hatinya menghangat karena dibalik sifat Yoongi yang kaku, Yoongi adalah sosok ayah yang penyayang.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Demamnya tidak setinggi kemarin…" Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi yang berubah menjadi hitam legam. Jimin memainkan jarinya dirambut Yoongi yang sudah kembali bersandar didada Jimin.

"Mino diberi surat peringatan dari sekolah" Cerita Yoongi.

"Oh ya?"

"Dan Stella mengamuk…" sambung Yoongi.

"Huh? Kenapa _Mommy_ mengamuk?" Jimin mau tidak mau tertawa kecil, bisa dia bayangkan seperti apa Stella setiap kali mengamuk.

"Kau tau sendiri kalau Stella sangat menyayangi monyet kecilnya, Mochi kesayangannya, tentu saja dia mengamuk begitu tau Mino diberi surat peringatan"

"Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana _Mommy_ membela Mino didepan gurunya…" Jimin tertawa kecil. Mengubur wajahnya dirambut Yoongi.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Park Jimin…" Yoongi memutar matanya mendengar tawa kecil Jimin.

"Hehehe, hyung…" Jimin menegakkan kepalanya lagi. Suaranya memelan saat memanggil Yoongi.

"Hm? Kenapa berbisik?" Yoongi mendongak untuk melihat Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Bisik Jimin pelan sekali. Jimin bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Tidak peduli berapa ribu kali Jimin mengatakannya, Jimin akan tetap memerah setiap mengungkapkan cintanya untuk Yoongi.

"Kau sudah tau apa jawabanku, kita bahkan sudah punya dua anak…" Yoongi yang pada dasarnya adalah pria kaku, tentu saja membalas pernyataan cinta Jimin dengan caranya.

"Huh? Apa susahnya sih tinggal menjawab aku juga mencintaimu?" Jimin merengut kesal.

Yoongi menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sudah membuang pandangannya dari Yoongi. Dasar perusak suasana.

Yoongi menaikkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya dan Jimin menjadi sejajar. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin…." Yoongi terkekeh.

Jimin membalas tatapan mata Yoongi dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Jimin menangkup kedua pipi pucat Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap makin tajam pada mata Yoongi.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung…" Jimin mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi.

"Ya, aku tau…" Yoongi tidak menyangkal.

"Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan sebumi"

"Ya, tapi kau mencintaiku…"

"Dasar Min menyebalkan…"

"Hem? Tapi si menyebalkan ini adalah suamimu…" balas Yoongi.

"Ya, dan aku sudah menikah dengan orang yang menyebalkan ini selama lima belas tahun…"

"Huh? Lima belas tahun?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menghitung sudah berapa lama dia dan Jimin bersama. Yang dia tahu, Jimin dan anak-anaknya harus bersamanya selamanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau hyung lupa"

"Aku hanya tidak menghitungnya, sayang…"

"Alasan.." Jimin mencibir.

Yoongi terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Jimin. Awalnya hanya kecupan, tapi bukan Min Yoongi namanya kalau tidak memanfaatkan keadaan sepi dirumah. Dia melumat bibir Jimin tanpa ampun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi mencuri-curi kesempatan. Semenjak punya anak, Jimin sudah dimonopoli oleh anak-anaknya sepanjang hari, sementara jatah Yoongi hanya saat anak-anaknya sudah tidur dan ini adalah kesempatan langka karena anak-anaknya sedang istirahat disiang hari.

Tangan Yoongi sudah masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Jimin, meraba kemana saja yang bisa disentuh oleh jari-jarinya, sementara Jimin membiarkan Yoongi melakukan semaunya dan sedikit melupakan anak-anaknya yang bisa saja keluar dari kamar kapan saja.

"Oppa, dimana Appa…" suara Yoonji terdengar dari kamarnya yang terbuka, membuat Jimin tersadar dan mendorong Yoongi yang sudah turun menciumi lehernya.

"H-hyung…. Yoonji sudah bangun…" Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi sekali lagi.

Yoongi yang merasa acaranya terganggu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Dia harus menunggu sampai malam hari untuk bisa memonopoli Jimin untuknya sendiri. Memangnya Yoongi bisa apa jika sudah berhadapan dengan anak-anaknya?

Jimin merapikan bajunya yang sudah tersingkap keatas dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah selesai merapikan diri, Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sudah duduk di sofa, rambutnya berantakan karena Jimin meremasnya selama berciuman.

"Hyung, kemari…" Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat dan merapikan rambut suaminya.

"Tolong cium aku sekali lagi…" ucap Yoongi putus asa sambil memandang Jimin yang sedang merapikan kemeja dan rambutnya.

Jimin melirik ke arah kamar Yoonji sebentar dan memberikan Yoongi ciuman. Tadinya Jimin ingin menyudahi ciuman itu, tapi Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Merasa panic, Jimin menggigit lidah Yoongi pelan, agar Yoongi berhenti menciumnnya.

"Hyung! nanti anak-anak lihat!" Jimin memperingati.

"Ne, maafkan aku" Yoongi mengalah.

"Nanti malam, oke? Aku milikmu…" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dan mengecupnya singkat, "Ayo ke kamar Yoonji" Jimin menarik Yoongi paksa.

.

.

.

"Appaaaa…" Yoonji langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur begitu melihat Yoongi muncul di depan pintu. Yoongi langsung menangkap tubuh kecilYoonji kedalam gendongannya dan kembali membawa Yoonji ketempat tidurnya.

"Jangan lari-lari, Yoonji…" Yoongi mengingatkan. "Sudah makan?" Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Mino yang sibuk dengan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur Yoonji.

"Sudah Appa" Mino menjawab sambil meletakkan ponselnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Appa, apa besok Yoonji boleh ke sekolah seperti Mino Oppa?" Yoonji duduk diatas pangkuan Yoongi sambil memandang wajah Yoongi penuh harap.

"Kalau sudah sembuh, baru boleh sekolah" jawab Yoongi.

"Kalau belum sembuh?"

"Tidak boleh sekolah, nanti teman-teman Yoonji disekolah bisa terkena sakit juga…" jelas Yoongi.

"Yoonji mau sembuh Appa…" ucap Yoonji semangat.

"Kau harus sembuh, bocah. Aku kesepian tidak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu yang mengganggu itu…" Mino berucap santai.

"Ne, Appa, kalau Yoonji sudah sembuh, apa Yoonji boleh pergi ke kebun binatang lagi bersama Mimo?" Tanya Yoonji lagi.

"Tentu"

"Kalau Yoonji sudah sembuh, apa Yoonji boleh menonton _princess_ lagi?"

"Eum.. ya.. boleh…"

"Kalau Yoonji sudah…."

"Ya Yoonji, boleh… boleh…" potong Mino. Jika di biarkan, Yoonji bisa bertanya seharian tanpa henti.

"Tidak boleh begitu pada adikmu, Mino.." Nasehat Jimin.

"Yoonji sudah mulai cerewet, dia pasti sudah sembuh, Papa…" Mino tersenyum, merasa bersalah.

"Ah, Appa, Papa, Taeyong bilang dia akan punya adik" Yoonji memulai.

"Oh ya?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya. "Jungkook ahjussi tidak ada cerita apa-apa soal ini"

"Mungkin Kookie ahjussi lupa. Tapi Taeyong bilang dia akan punya adik, Papa…" lanjut Yoonji.

"Lalu? Kau ingin punya adik lagi?" Mino menaikkan alisnya. Rasanya dia bisa menebak arah dari pembicaraan adiknya ini. Pasti adiknya iri dan ingin punya adik juga.

"Eum… apa Papa dan Appa bisa membelikan Yoonji adik juga?" Tanya Yoonji polos.

"Sudah kutebak…" Mino menaikkan alisnya tak setuju.

Sementara Jimin sudah gugup sendiri dan melirik Yoongi yang juga meliriknya, meminta bantuan pada Yoongi untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos anak bungsunya itu.

"Begini, Yoonji-a, adik bayi itu tidak bisa dibeli…" Yoongi menjelaskan dengan bingung.

"Benar, Yoonji-a, adik bayi itu tidak dibeli…" Jimin mengiyakan.

"Lalu, bagaimana adik bayi bisa datang?" Yoonji dan sejuta pertanyaan polosnya.

Jimin duduk dengan gugup disamping Mino. Sementara Yoongi sudah kebingungan harus dengan apa dia menjelaskan datangnya adik bayi pada anak seumur Yoonji.

"Apa Yoonji harus jadi anak baik dulu baru adik bayi mau datang kerumah?" Tanya Yoonji lagi.

"Bocah, kalau kau punya adik, kau harus rela membagi Appa dan Papa padanya. Seperti Oppa membagi Appa dan Papa padamu…" Mino menjelaskan.

"Tidak masalah. Yoonji juga sering membagi roti pada Taeyong, Yoonji tidak merasa keberatan" Yoonji menjawab dengan polos, mengibaratkan kedua orangtuanya adalah sepotong roti.

"Appa dan Papa tidak bisa hanya memperhatikanmu lagi, kalau kita punya adik…" sambung Mino.

"Kenapa?" Yoonji bertanya tidak terima.

"Karena adik bayi belum bisa makan sendiri, mandi sendiri dan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Jadi, Papa dan Appa harus membagi kasih sayang pada adik bayi, nah, karena kau sudah bisa mandiri, kau tidak akan di perhatikan lagi, bagaimana?" Mino memutar bola matanya.

"Yoonji bisa membantu Appa dan Papa menjaga adik bayi…" Yoonji berkeras.

"E.. Yoonji-a,bagaimana kalau kita menonton _princess_?" tawar Jimin untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yoonji dari bahasan soal adik bayi.

"Ah, Appa, aku baru ingat, kata Namjoon Ahjussi, Seokjin Ahjussi akan melahirkan anak ketiga minggu ini…" Mino menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh ya?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Ne. Kemarin Namjoon ahjussi bercerita padaku…"

"E… bisa kita menonton _Princess_ sekarang?" Jimin mengalihakan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

END

Kakak-kakaaaakkk…..

ini udah aku kasih lanjutannya loh…

Makasi banget udah suka sama FF ini.

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, anak _Mommy_ , apa kabar?" Stella tersenyum senang melihat Jimin yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Jimin terlihat semakin chubby diusia kandungannya yang menginjak tujuh bulan.

" _Mommy_! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang?" bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah melancarkan protesnya.

" _Mommy_ banyak pekerjaan" Stella tersenyum lebar.

Sudah enam bulan lebih sejak Stella kembali ke Kanada. Selama enam bulan itu pula Jimin sering mencoba menghubungi Stella. Tidak jarang juga Jimin merengek pada Yoongi untuk menghubungi Stella dari ponselnya, tapi sama saja. Tidak ada yang berhasil menghubunginya.

Setelah enam bulan berlalu, baru hari ini Stella menghubunginya kembali. Luar biasa sekali.

"Selama enam bulan?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Kau sudah merindukan _Mommy_ , _kitten_?" Stella terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Jimin.

" _Mommy_ benar-benar keterlaluan…" Jimin memicing tajam menatap wajah Stella yang terpampang diponselnya.

"Bagaimana kabar mochi? Kalian sehat?" Stella mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia semakin besar. Lihat ini _Mom_ …" Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit agar perutnya yang mulai membuncit terlihat di layar.

"Kau bertambah gendut…" Stella tertawa.

"Aku sangat banyak makan sekarang. Bisa sampai lima kali sehari, bagaimana tidak gendut. Belum lagi aku sangat suka makan es krim" Jimin berubah sedih.

" _Mommy_ hanya bercanda, _Kitten_. Kau terlihat lucu dengan perut gendutmu itu" Stella tersenyum hangat. "Dimana _Asshole_?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. Panggilan itu tetap tidak berubah untuk Yoongi dari Stella.

"Bekerja, _Mom_. Kapan _Mommy_ akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Saat kau melahirkan, mungkin?" Stella berucap tak yakin.

"Kenapa pakai kata mungkin?" Jimin mengernyit.

" _Mommy_ tidak bisa janji, _Kitten_. Tapi, kabari _Mommy_ saat kau akan mengeluarkan Mochi dari perut gendutmu itu"

"Ya, mungkin _Mommy_ akan tahu aku sudah mengeluarkan Mochi dari perutku saat umur Mochi sudah 2 tahun"

Stella tertawa riang. Jimin jelas sedang menyindirnya sekarang.

" _Mommy_ akan selalu menyimpan ponsel _Mommy_ di kantong celana mulai sekarang, _Mommy_ janji" Stella tertawa lagi. " _Kitten_ , _Mommy_ harus pergi sekarang, nanti _Mommy_ hubungi lagi, oke? _Mommy_ mencintaimu, sampaikan salam _Mommy_ pada _Asshole. Bye_.."

Belum sempat Jimin membalas, layar ponsel Jimin sudah kembali menunjukan aplikasi-aplikasi miliknya dilayar. Stella sudah memutuskan sambungan _videocall_ mereka.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu sibuk…" guman Jimin pelan dan sedikit merajuk.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin berlari menuruni tangga saat melihat Yoongi sudah muncul didepan pintu rumah.

Yoongi dengan panic melempar tasnya sembarangan dan bersiap menangkap Jimin yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan perut besarnya. Yoongi jantungan.

"Jim, jangan lari-lari" Yoongi langsung menangkap Jimin erat-erat, memeluknya dengan protektif dilengannya.

"Selamat datang" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi yang tengah memeluk pingganya dan tersenyum bahagia, sementara Yoongi merasa jantungnya masih berdetak panic.

"Jangan lari-larian seperti itu lagi" Yoongi memperingatkan dengan tegas.

"Ne, Appa…" Jimin menatap sedih pada Yoongi karena intonasi nada Yoongi yang meninggi.

"Astaga, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya takut kau dan _baby_ kenapa-kenapa, Jim." Yoongi memeluk Jimin lagi, menyesal karena nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi.

"Ne…" Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi untuk menguraikan pelukannya. Jimin berjalan kedapur dengan wajah tertekuk sedih.

"Sayang, aku khawatir" Yoongi berjalan kearah Jimin dan memeluk bahu Jimin dari belakang, mengecup bahu Jimin berkali-kali sebagai tanda kalau Yoongi tengah menyesal. Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin.

"Aku hanya berlari kecil tapi hyung malah membentakku" Jimin mulai merajuk. Semenjak hamil, perasaan Jimin memang lebih sensitive. Mendengar suara Yoongi yang meninggi saja Jimin bisa takut dan terkadang sering menangis.

"Aku takut kau jatuh, Jim. Dan lagi, kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Yoongi memutar badan Jimin agar menghadapnya. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka dengan tindakan Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut hyung pulang saja" Jimin menunduk sedih.

"Kau biasanya tidak berlari seperti itu saat menyambutku pulang. Itu bahaya. Kalau kau terpeleset bagaimana?" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin agar tidak membuat Jimin takut padanya.

"Appa, _Kami_ minta maaf…" Jimin menarik ujung jas Yoongi dan mencubit kecil ujung jas hitam itu.

Ini dia. Yoongi tidak akan tega marah jika Jimin sudah membawa-bawa bayinya bersamanya jika ada masalah diantara mereka. Yoongi tau dia akan selalu kalah

"Jangan di ulangi" Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin dan merangkul Jimin ke meja makan.

"Tadi _Mommy_ menghubungiku, hyung" Jimin kembali menatap dengan wajah berbinar kearah Yoongi.

"Jadi karena itu kau sangat senang hari ini?" Yoongi menarik kursi makan dan mempersilahkan Jimin duduk.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" _Mommy_ ternyata masih ingat padaku. Aku senang sekali" Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja dia mengingatmu. Kalian kan bersekutu" Yoongi mendudukan diri disamping Jimin.

"Aku pikir _Mommy_ sudah lupa padaku. Ternyata tidak. _Mommy_ menitip salam padamu hyung"

"Hmm.." jawab Yoongi tanpa minat. "Sudah minum susu?"

"Sudah, tadi sudah dibuatkan Song ahjumma"

"Vitaminnya?"

"Sudah" Jimin mengangguk lagi.

" _Baby_ tidak menyusahkanmu lagi, kan?" Yoongi menyentuhkan tangannya di perut Jimin, mengelus pelan perut buncit itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum hangat melihat tangan Yoongi yang berada diperutnya.

"Hyung, maaf mengganggu" Jackson, tiba-tiba sudah memunculkan diri di ruang makan.

"Ada apa? Ku pikir kau sudah pulang?" Yoongi berdiri berhadapan dengan Jackson.

"Sepertinya diluar ada wartawan lagi…" lapor Jackson.

Yoongi menghela napas sementara Jimin melirik dengan mata membola.

"Mereka mau apa lagi. Astaga" Yoongi memijat kepalanya.

Semenjak Jimin mengumumkan kalau dia sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan, para wartawan itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak jarang Yoongi menerima laporan bahwa ada situs berita yang masih saja memberitakan Jimin dan kehamilannya disertai dengan foto-foto terbaru Jimin.

"Cari berita, tentu saja. Aku sangat heran melihat mereka, seperti tidak ada artis lain saja yang bisa mereka beritakan. Jelas-jelas Jimin-ssi sudah mengumumkan mundur, tapi masih saja mereka cari" Jackson ikut-ikutan memijat kepalanya.

"Apa perlu ku bereskan, boss?" Jackson tersenyum cerah.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sedang memikirkan cara mengusir mereka dengan halus" Yoongi melirik pada Jimin yang tengah menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku meminta saran Namjoon hyung? Dia sangat jenius untuk urusan menghilangkan orang tanpa jejak" Jackson menawarkan.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jackson.

"Oh, maksudku, cara mengusir wartawan itu dengan halus… benar, seperti itu, Jimin-ssi" Jackson tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku permisi boss" Jackson membungkuk dan berlari keluar rumah.

Yoongi membalikan badan kearah Jimin yang tengah menatap lurus padanya. Mata Jimin terlihat tengah meminta penjelasan.

"Jackson bercanda, sayang" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Tidak lucu, hyung" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Itu bercanda ala kami, itu biasa" Yoongi berkelit.

"Aku tidak paham cara bercanda mafia" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi yang berada dikepalanya, menggengam erat tangan pucat itu untuk membantunya berdiri dari kursi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak paham, kau bukan mafia" Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin untuk membantu Jimin berdiri. Keadaan perut Jimin yang membuncit, membuat Jimin agak sulit dalam bergerak.

"Aku capek, ingin istirahat" Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin erat-erat, mengajak Jimin naik keatas menuju kamar mereka.

Satu kebiasaan Yoongi yang belum berubah. Jika dia ingin istirahat, Jimin akan selalu ada disampingnya. Jika biasanya Yoongi akan menidurkan kepalanya didada Jimin, kali ini sudah tidak bisa. Kebiasaan Yoongi itu berganti dengan memeluk Jimin dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung akan pergi lagi tengah malam nanti?" Jimin membantu Yoongi melepaskan jasnya begitu sampai dikamar.

"Kau ingin aku pergi, atau tetap tinggal dirumah?" Yoongi memberi pilihan.

"Bisakah hyung tetap dirumah saja, malam ini?" Jimin melonggarkan dasi Yoongi sebelum melepaskannya melewati kepala Yoongi.

"Apa hadiahnya jika aku tetap dirumah?"

"Aku dan _baby_?" Jimin menawarkan diri dan tertawa.

"Hmm, akan ku pikirkan matang-matang"

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung" Jimin menarik pipi Yoongi yang seperti sibuk berpikir.

Yoongi tersenyum, menarik tangan Jimin dari pipinya dan mengecup tangan Jimin dengan sayang.

Si mafia pucat arogan ini tidak banyak berubah semenjak menikah. Dia masih saja kaku seperti biasa. Terkadang juga sifat menyebalkannya muncul, seperti sekarang contohnya. Dan Jimin sudah paham betul dengan sifat suaminya itu.

"Temani aku istirahat" Yoongi menuntun Jimin ketempat tidur diikuti oleh Yoongi yang ikut tertidur dengan Jimin yang berada dipelukannya.

Yoongi langsung memejamkan matanya sementara Jimin menyamankan tidurnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada Yoongi, meyurukkan kepala mencari kenyamanan yang hanya bisa Jimin dapat dari Yoongi.

"Hyung, nanti malam tidak akan pergi kan?" Jimin berguman pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan di rumah menemanimu dan _baby_ " Yoongi menjawab dengan mata tertutup, hidungnya menghirup rakus wangi shampoo yang tertinggal dirambut Jimin.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Appa" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas ucapan Jimin. Dia masih merasa canggung dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi hatinya selalu menghangat jika Jimin mengucapkan hal-hal manis padanya, membuat Yoongi merasa lebih menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang berminat dengan KOI NO YOKAN – 2 , kakak yorobun?

Kalau ada, mau dibuat terpisah, atau disatuin aja disini?

Btw, KNY-2 ini bercerita soal kehidupan Yoongi sama Jimin waktu belum punya anak sebiji pun. Masih dalam proses anaknya…

Itu juga kalau ada yang berminat untuk ceritanya di lanjutin sih, soalnya kan udah tau juga endingnya. LOL


	22. Chapter 22

KNY-2 di pisah dari FF ini ya kak...

ada di work yang baru...

kemaren uda sempat update tapi hasilnya malah tulisan alien yang aku juga ga ngerti apa isinya.

btw, KNY 2 uda 5 Chap updatenya.

 **begin, prolog, Ch 1-3.**

oh, iya, KNY-2 juga aku update di WP (yunkiminsugar). segitu dulu.

*lari naturo*

yunkimin, 19.03.2018


End file.
